Tormenta de Fuego
by Towanda-J
Summary: Ese día, todo el pueblo se vio revuelto por inesperados sucesos. Ese día, Hermione Granger tuvo que enfrentarse a una nueva realidad. Y Harry Potter llegaría para cambiarla. AU.
1. Parte I

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Aquí presentándome con esta nueva historia, que estaba muy ansiosa de publicar, y cuya idea fue extraída de la novela "Crónica de una Muerte Anunciada", del genial Gabriel García Márquez. Es el primer AU que publico -más no el que escribo ;)-. Espero que les guste.

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y a cualquiera que haya gastado una millonada comprándolos._

* * *

**Tormenta de Fuego**

_Parte I_

El día en que Hermione Jane Granger se enteró que iba a casarse, fue un día muy triste. El sol apenas había aparecido para saludar en las primeras horas de la mañana, y pronto fue cubierto por unos nubarrones que no anunciaban nada bueno. La temperatura bajó y una densa bruma que nunca antes se había visto cubrió las calles del pueblo, dejando anonadados a sus habitantes más madrugadores.

Madame Rosmerta, que atendía la taberna más concurrida, Las Tres Escobas, describió ése día como _"uno único; ya los cantos de los pájaros pronosticaban que algo iba a cambiar"_. Su amiga y confidente Madame Pomfrey, la partera con más experiencia de la zona, que había ayudado a cientos de madres primerizas a tener a sus primogénitos y que había visto tantas veces el milagro de la vida que ya nada podía sorprenderla, coincidió en que se sentía en el aire un algo difícil de definir, un llamado, una advertencia sobre los futuros acontecimientos que cambiarían la vida de todos.

Los gallos comenzaron a cantar, provocando más alboroto que de costumbre, ya que sentían el cambio de clima y eso los perturbaba. Los perros ladraban al compás de los cacareos, con la intención de hacer callar a los plumíferos, pero sólo consiguieron azotes por parte de sus dueños. Éstos se levantaban para comenzar sus tareas del día. Era lunes, y por lo tanto la actividad en el pueblo sería incesante hasta la caída del sol.

Cuando Luna Lovegood salió de su casa para dirigirse como siempre a comprar la leche, pasó por la puerta de la profesora Minerva McGonnagal. Esta vieja mujer se ganaba la vida dando clases de piano, y aunque había enterrado un marido en edad temprana, quedando sola desde entonces, y tenía fama de estricta y perseverante, su fuerza y temperamento derivados de una dura vida le proporcionaron características destacables. Prácticamente todas las damas del pueblo habían pasado alguna vez frente a su puerta, pidiendo consejos amorosos o buscando con quién compartir un buen chisme.

Luna Lovegood saludó a la mujer, que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa vigilando con semblante adusto el movimiento que recién comenzaba en las calles.

-Hace un instante he hablado con la señora Bones- comentó McGonnagal con la seriedad característica de ella-Me contó sobre las nuevas noticias.

Luna la miró extrañada; ella se había cruzado con la señora Bones en el camino pero la mujer no le había dicho nada. _Sin embargo_, pensó Luna, _parecía muy apurada, así que es lógico que no se haya detenido a conversar_. O tal vez no la había visto. La profesora McGonnagal la contempló de arriba abajo.

-Tú debes de haber sido de las primeras en enterarte- dijo mirándola fijamente- Personalmente, no creo que esto traiga nada bueno.

Luna se veía cada vez más sumida en la confusión, pero la vieja profesora no hizo nada por apaciguar las dudas de la joven. Optando por retirarse, y pensando que de todas maneras se enteraría más tarde de las noticias, Luna se despidió cortésmente y continuó su trayecto hacia la tienda en busca de leche.

Al doblar la esquina, se topó con un reducido grupo de mujeres que hablaban entusiasmadas. Su exaltación creció cuando vieron aproximarse a Luna.

-¡Luna Lovegood!- exclamó Pomona Sprout-¡Justo con quien queríamos hablar!

A la joven le extrañó ver en el pueblo y en hora tan temprana a la señora Sprout, ya que ella casi siempre permanecía encerrada en los jardines de su añeja casa de campo, aquella que se encontraba doblando por la izquierda en el camino del sur, el mismo que llevaba al Bosque. Todos sabían que Sprout tenía una eterna obsesión por las plantas tropicales, y sólo salía al pueblo para comprar alimentos y algún que otro fertilizante, ya que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba junto a enormes palmeras con hojas retorcidas que criaba en su jardín especial. Por ende, Luna tenía motivos para extrañarse.

-¡Ven aquí y cuéntanos los detalles!-pidió Madame Hootch, una mujer bajita y canosa que solía viajar a los pueblos más cercanos acompañada de sus hermanas en edad más joven, pero que luego de haberse caído de un caballo, sufriendo como consecuencia un malestar en su pierna derecha que nunca la abandonó, prefirió quedarse en su casa criando cinco revoltosos hijos.

Luna miró desconfiada y a la vez curiosa a las mujeres. Notó que Madame Pince le hacía una seña con la mano, instándola a acercarse. Eso sí que era extraño. La solterona Pince, como le decían los bravucones del pueblo, jamás abandonaba su querida biblioteca, único recurso cultural del lugar, además de la improvisada escuela que Albus Dumbledore había colocado años antes de su fallecimiento y que ahora estaba a cargo de su amigo Filius Flitwick.

-¿Qué sucede, señoras?-preguntó Luna caminando hacia ellas, más obligada por su innata curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Las mujeres rieron alegremente e intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Cómo que qué sucede?- preguntó Madame Hootch-¡No me digas que no te has enterado de la noticia! Ya todo el pueblo lo sabe.

Luna movió la cabeza, en un gesto que quería decir "_por supuesto que todo el pueblo lo sabe, eso es lógico, y también es lógico que yo no lo sepa, ya que siempre soy la última de todos en enterarse de algo_". Sin embargo, las damas interpretaron erróneamente ese llamativo movimiento que hizo Luna con su rubia cabeza.

-¿Estás contenta, verdad? No se te nota muy feliz... deberías estarlo- dijo la señora Sprout.

Luna iba a contestar que no sabía de qué estaban hablando, cuando escuchó de lejos la campana de la tienda, que anunciaba que ya estaba disponible la leche fresca.

-Lo siento, señoras. Debo ir a comprar leche- dijo Luna, y apresurada, abandonó su lugar en medio de las matronas y echó a andar hacia la plaza del pueblo, frente a la cual se encontraba la ya abierta tienda.

Las damas la saludaron algo decepcionadas y siguieron comentando cosas de buen humor; cosas que Luna no pudo oír, ya que estaba cruzando la calle dando apresurados pasos con sus cortos pero firmes pies.

Por fin avistó la plaza principal, con su fuente de agua cristalina que danzaba alegremente, contrarrestando lo feo de ese atípico día.

Luna pegó un salto, asustada cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo, impidiendo que atraviese la plaza. Se dio vuelta y la extrañeza y curiosidad que la dominaban esa mañana de otoño alcanzaron su punto máximo al ver frente a sí a la vieja Sybill Trelawney, la adivina del pueblo. Era una gitana que había olvidado las costumbres de los suyos en el fondo de varias botellas de jerez, y que se ganaba la vida presagiando muertes horrorosas y embarazos prematuros a todo aquél que tenía suficiente estómago como para soportar el calor sofocante y el aroma asfixiante de su tienda construida precariamente a orillas del río.

-No pareces muy alegre por la noticia... todo esto traerá fuertes lamentos para todos, lo sé...

Luna se separó rápidamente de ella y se alejó a grandes pasos, todavía sintiendo, luego de atravesar la plaza, el fuerte aliento a jerez de la gitana olvidada.

Entró a la tienda, donde ya se encontraban algunos de los clientes más frecuentes. Florean Fortescue, como siempre, estaba del otro lado del pulcro mostrador, hablando a gritos con sus clientes. Cuando Luna se situó detrás de la cola de hombres y mujeres que esperaban su turno por ser atendidos conversando alegremente (ella dedujo que de la nueva noticia), el señor Fortescue calló a todos con un chiflido.

-¡Es Luna Lovegood¡Cuéntanos los detalles, niña!- gritó en medio del mudo entusiasmo general marcado por la expectativa.

-¿Qué detalles tengo que contar, señor Fortescue?- preguntó confundida Luna, sintiendo sin embargo más extrañeza y curiosidad que antes, si eso era posible.

Todos intercambiaron mudas miradas de asombro; sus sonrisas resbalándose un poco por las conocidas caras y en seguida volviendo a florecer como una amapola en primavera.

-¿Qué, no lo sabes?- preguntó el señor Fortescue abriendo grandes los ojos.

Luna negó con la cabeza; su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¡Hermione Granger va a casarse!

----------------------------------------

Hermione Jane Granger supo, apenas abrió un ojo, que ese día iba a ser diferente. No sabía con certeza _por qué_ sería diferente; simplemente tenía un vago presentimiento en su interior, una de esas corazonadas propias de las mujeres con poco que perder y mucho por ganar.

Se levantó de su lecho con pesadez minutos antes de que el alba se anunciara puntualmente. Espió unos segundos por la ventana de su cuarto, la que daba hacia el jardín interior de la casa colonial de los Granger. Una densa bruma cubría el húmedo césped, y las copas de los árboles se agitaban en un movimiento parsimonioso que hacía nublar los sentidos. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

Luego de colocarse su sobrio vestido y de ordenar su cuarto, con ese extraño e inequívoco sentimiento que la abrazaba sin dejarla tranquila, bajó por las escaleras de madera hasta la cocina, donde sabía que encontraría a sus padres desayunando e intercambiando las primeras charlas del día.

No obstante, se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que sus padres no se encontraban en la cocina, sino en la sala. Ambos estaban de pie, conversando en voz baja. Los murmullos llegaron hasta Hermione cuando ésta puso un pie en el último escalón, y se adentraron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, causando en ella el conocido temor a lo desconocido y provocando un breve lapso de confusión que se convirtió en pánico, y que desapareció más rápido que las gotas de la lluvia al caer sobre la arena.

Jane y Robert Granger voltearon cuando sintieron la presencia de su única hija en la habitación. Ambos le sonrieron con una amabilidad excesiva, y Hermione tuvo la certeza de que eso no auspiciaba nada bueno.

Los Granger eran una de las familias más estimadas en el pueblo, no sólo por la antigüedad que llevaban viviendo en éste, sino además por las reconocidas obras que había realizado Robert como único dentista de los alrededores. Su familia llevaba emprendiendo ese noble oficio desde los primeros tiempos, cuando la ortodoncia era apenas una ciencia recién nacida. Jane, luego de casarse con Granger, había aprendido algunas cosas del trabajo, y eso la convirtió rápidamente en ayudante de su esposo. La pareja se caracterizaba por su buena educación y su moral inescrupulosa. _"Eran esas personas que nunca dañarían ni a una mosca"_, recordó Madame Rosmerta una vez. Luego de haber tenido a Hermione, Jane se concentró específicamente en que su hija recibiera una educación digna, para que algún día pudiese encontrar un buen marido y atender una casa propia como es debido.

-Buenos días, hija- saludó Jane sonriendo y echándole una rápida mirada a Robert que a Hermione no le resultó desapercibida- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien- contestó la joven, intentando sonreír pero fracasando en el intento.

Robert le hizo señas para que se acercase más. Cuando Hermione estuvo frente a él, Robert le indicó que se sentara en la silla más cercana. Su hija así lo hizo. Sentía su corazón latiendo con más rapidez de lo normal, y a sus entrañas agitarse presas de la angustia que atrapa a los que están por recibir una noticia que cambiará sus vidas, pero que no saben _cómo_.

El suave pero firme carraspeo de Robert sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

-Hermione, hija, tu madre y yo tenemos algo que comunicarte- anunció con una voz ceremonial que no era usual en él.

Hermione se irguió en su silla, enfocando toda su atención en el hombre que estaba frente a ella y sintiendo cada segundo que pasaba con el peso de una montaña. Robert tomó aire y Jane se estrujó las manos.

-Como sabes, el joven Víktor Krum te ha estado cortejando- Hermione clavó la mirada en los duros ojos de su padre, deseando que cada palabra que escuchaba se desvaneciera con el viento-Yo he notado esto, por supuesto, y dejé que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Ayer por la tarde, Víktor Krum se acercó a mi consultorio, y con las mejores intenciones me pidió tu mano en matrimonio. Yo he aceptado gustoso.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos; las palabras que quería decir pugnaban por salir del recodo de su garganta pero no encontraban la manera de hacerlo. La sorpresa aturdía sus sentidos; el miedo crecía dentro de ella a la vez que el coraje aparecía para equilibrarlo. Apretó los puños fuertemente y sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarla como la flecha de algún bárbaro.

-Hermione, te casarás con el joven Víktor Krum. Sería un honor para mí tener a un caballero como él en nuestra familia- dijo pausadamente Robert Granger.

Hermione se puso de pie con un movimiento conciso que provocó que sus progenitores la mirasen sorprendida. Los observó con ese brillo desafiante en sus ojos que tanto la caracterizaba y que solía aparecer sólo en momentos críticos como ese que vivía.

-¡No me puedo casar con Víktor Krum!- gritó con seguridad.

Robert y Jane Granger la miraron sorprendidos; el primero sintiendo que poco a poco el enojo lo dominaba y la segunda pensando rápidamente la mejor manera de arreglar lo que su hija había comenzado.

-¿Qué dices?- susurró Robert peligrosamente.

Hermione tembló de cólera.

-No puedo casarme con Víktor Krum- repitió intentando normalizar su voz, que sonó temblorosa, como si perteneciese a un pichón mal alimentado.

Robert aspiró fuertemente aire por su nariz y Jane miró a su hija como si de una desconocida se tratase.

-¿Y por qué no?- inquirió el señor Granger masticando cada palabra.

-Porque no lo amo- contestó la joven con la seguridad propia de la inexperiencia.

Robert emitió un bufido de burla. Jane parecía decepcionada.

-¡Porque no lo amas! Hermione¿escuchas acaso lo que dices? Víktor Krum es un buen muchacho, que ha demostrado verdadero interés por ti...

-El interés está lejos de ser amor. Y yo no quiero a Víktor- respondió Hermione con firmeza y haciendo que de repente sus padres se dieran cuenta de que ya no era la niña que alguna vez había sido. Eso les dio miedo.

-¡El amor!- musitó Jane-No sabes lo que es el amor, Hermione. Y tampoco deberías preocuparte por saber lo que es. El amor sólo confunde a las personas y las aleja de sus verdaderos objetivos en la vida. Hermione, hija, fuiste criada para casarte con un hombre noble, y para dirigir un hogar cuando la oportunidad de hacerlo llegase. Es ahora el momento de aprovechar todo lo que aprendiste...

Hermione contemplaba a sus padres sin conocerlos. Una brecha se había interpuesto entre ella y sus progenitores, y nunca más volvería a cerrarse.

-¡Yo no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no amo, madre! Estamos hablando de compartir toda una vida junto a una persona...

-¡Precisamente!- saltó Robert, iracundo-¡Precisamente, de eso se trata! Víktor Krum te dará lo que muchos no pueden ofrecerte: seguridad. Tendrás un hogar, un esposo que te protegerá...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, gimiendo frustrada. Sentía cómo de la rabia y el coraje nacía un nuevo sentimiento: la tristeza. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas que eran muy jóvenes para caer.

-No quiero nada de eso. No me casaré con alguien sin amarlo- dijo la joven una vez más-¡Tengo dieciocho años; no arruinaré mi vida con un compromiso del que esté en desacuerdo!

Su padre, que ya había perdido completamente la paciencia, golpeó con su mano la mesa que estaba al lado de Hermione. Ella pegó un salto, asustada.

-¡Te casarás con Víktor Krum, y es mi última palabra!- aulló con los ojos desorbitados.

Dos lágrimas maduras se deslizaron por los ojos de Hermione. Ella se mordió el labio.

-No pueden obligarme- musitó en voz baja.

-¿Quieres probar?- preguntó Robert acercándose amenazadoramente a ella.

Hermione retrocedió un paso. Robert la miró fijamente.

-Te casarás con Víktor Krum- dijo, y a Hermione esas palabras le sonaron como una sentencia.

En ese momento, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer, aunque sólo estuvieron durante unos segundos pintados en el firmamento, ya que de improvisto unos nubarrones los taparon, oscureciendo el joven día. Pero nada estaba más oscuro que el alma de Hermione, que vio su destino caer herido de muerte en el instante en que su padre salía del cuarto sin decir nada más.

-Has deshonrado a tu familia con tu negativa, Hermione- susurró su madre con ojos tristes, y también abandonó la estancia.

Amelia Bones, que eligió esos momentos cruciales para pasar por la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Granger, escuchó cuando Robert le confirmaba con dureza a Hermione que se casaría con el joven Víktor Krum para luego abandonar la sala.

La señora Bones no se percató del tono autoritario en que el señor Granger pronunció cada sílaba, ya que la noticia en sí la había desconcertado en un principio, y luego la mujer había sido invadida por un sentimiento de genuina felicidad. Como no podía ser de otra manera, comenzó a pregonar la nueva noticia a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino, y en pocos minutos todo el pueblo sabía que Hermione Granger se casaría.

-----------------------------------------

Ese lunes de primavera el pueblo se puso rápidamente en movimiento, pues comenzaba la semana laboral y había muchos negocios que atender, clientes con los que discutir, frutas para cosechar o perros que alimentar.

Era el último lunes del mes, y por lo tanto era un día especial. Una hora después del amanecer, cada último lunes de cada mes, llegaba al pueblo el Expreso, cargando mercancías, artículos de lujo o de contrabando, bebidas para abastecer a la taberna Las Tres Escobas o animales para criar en los campos. Rara vez traía pasajeros.

El Expreso era un ferrocarril viejo, de color cobre algo oxidado por el tiempo y el calor, que sin embargo funcionaba sin tener que envidiarle nada a los nuevos ferrocarriles que cruzaban la frontera. Cada vez que llegaba al pueblo se producía una conmoción, pues era anormal recibir noticias del exterior o visitantes que buscaban algún lugar remoto donde descansar.

Ese lunes, una pequeña muchedumbre entre la cual predominaban los mercaderes que tenían sus tiendas sobre la plaza, se amontonó sobre la estación del pueblo, esperando impacientemente al ferrocarril.

Cuando distinguieron la nube de vapor que éste desprendía y escucharon el sonido atronador de la bocina, saltaron de júbilo y se abalanzaron sobre los rieles.

El Expreso, con su figura impotente que causaba lástima, frenó con un vago chirrido en la estación del pueblo.

La gente se acercó lo más que pudo. Los que estaban delante de todo pudieron ser los primeros en distinguir a un hombre que se bajaba del ferrocarril. Enmudecieron, sorprendidos brevemente por la imagen que el desconocido presentaba. Los que se encontraban más atrás callaron porque notaron que los de delante ya no hacían ruidos. Algunos se paraban en puntas de pie para ver qué sucedía; otros comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo.

El desconocido bajó tranquilamente del ferrocarril, posando en tierra unos pies grandes. Levantó la mirada y asedió con su vista a los pueblerinos, que de improvisto se sintieron intimidados y débiles. _"Más acobardados que cuando se produjeron las grandes inundaciones"_, detalló Madame Rosmerta años más tarde.

Todos los que se encontraban en la estación de ferrocarril del pueblo, aquella insólita mañana de primavera, vieron como un joven se internaba entre la muchedumbre. Tenía la piel algo quemada por el sol, y un pelo azabache que parecía pintado con carbón y peinado por los vientos del desierto. Detrás de unas redondas gafas se ocultaban unos destellantes ojos verdes, que daban la sensación de no temerle a nada. Algunos de los pueblerinos coincidieron en que el desconocido tenía una pequeña y perturbadora cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

El forastero se abrió camino entre la silenciosa multitud. El alcalde, el señor Cornelius Fudge, un hombrecito nervioso que perdía la paciencia con facilidad y que siempre bebía de más en los días de fiesta, salió a saludarlo y a presentarse cordialmente. Le preguntó el nombre al desconocido, que lo miró largo rato antes de contestar con voz profunda:

-Harry Potter, a sus servicios.

Justo en ese momento, llegó corriendo a la estación la joven Penélope Clearwater, gritando que Hermione Granger se iba a casar.

* * *

Y ésa fue la primera parte. 

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Desean saber cómo continúa?

¡Quiero y necesito saberlo, dejen **REVIEWS**!

Aquellos que han leído "Crónica...", de G.G. Márquez, se habrán dado cuenta que la trama poco y nada tiene que ver con este fic, pero tal vez sí algunos recursos narrativos, como por ejemplo anunciar un hecho muy importante alrededor del cual girará la trama (el compromiso de Hermione) en los primeros párrafos. Ahora mismo no recuerdo cómo se llama este recurso.

Lo que sí está muy relacionado con "Crónica...", es la imagen que presenta este pequeño pueblo, en el que todos se conocen y todos se enteran siempre de todo (algo muy característico de los poblados de Latinoamérica). Me gustó plantear eso en esta primera parte, es como que preparé el escenario, jejej.

La historia surgió un día mientras viajaba en colectivo y leía la novela de Gabriel García Márquez que me habían pedido en el colegio. Actualmente estoy escribiendo la quinta parte, y debo decir que desde el principio me encariñé mucho con este fic.

Y por si alguien no comprendió... Hermione se casará, jeje. No hay vuelta atrás... o tal vez sí.

Me retiro deseando que les haya gustado. ¡No se olviden de los reviews, por favor!. Son primordiales para mí.

Nos leemos,

·Towanda·


	2. Parte II

¡Hola, mis estimados lectores! Hoy les traigo la segunda parte de "Tormenta de Fuego". ¡Lean!

_

* * *

__Parte II_

En menos de lo que tarda un grillo en responder el llamado de la noche, los murmullos se extendieron como pólvora entre los pueblerinos que se encontraban esa mañana en la estación. Las palabras se mezclaron, y por unos breves momentos de confusión no se logró distinguir entre aquellas que hablaban de la reciente noticia sobre Hermione Granger, o aquellas que se interesaban por el joven forastero.

Éste le sonrió con un claro gesto de superioridad al confundido señor Fudge, y luego, ignorando el creciente tumulto de voces y personas y acomodándose mejor el bolso de cuero en el hombro, se internó por las calles del pueblo dejando tras él la huella de la curiosidad hambrienta e insatisfecha.

Los pueblerinos interesados en el extraño lo siguieron unos metros con la mirada, hasta que se perdió de vista al doblar por una esquina. Las dudas sobre quién era y hacia dónde se dirigía quedaron sepultadas por el entusiasmo provocado por la nueva noticia.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Hermione Granger se casará? Y, por todos los cielos¿con quién?- exclamó Madame Malkin, la esposa del sastre del pueblo.

Penélope Clearwater estaba siendo rodeada por la multitud curiosa, y aprovechó esa ocasión para responder a la gran pregunta una sola vez. Aunque no tenía problema en repetir la respuesta.

-Si, se casará, se casará con el búlgaro- jadeó.

Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa, de júbilo, de burla, y hasta una especie de chillido.

-¡¿Con Víktor Krum?!- gritó el joven Colin Creevey.

-Si, con el mismo- respondió Penélope feliz, ya que nunca antes había sido el centro de atención.

Y comenzó a relatar apresurada cómo se había enterado de la noticia, no sin antes aclarar que la otra mitad del pueblo ya lo sabía.

El señor Fudge ya no escuchaba, pues estaba ocupado mirando al punto donde el extraño había desaparecido.

-Rufus- llamó en voz baja a un individuo semejante a un grande y viejo león que se encontraba parado detrás de él-¿Quién crees que sea? Mejor dicho¿qué querrá aquí?.

-No lo sé, señor- respondió Rufus Scrimgeour, el jefe de policía del pueblo.

-Encárgate de averiguarlo. Ese hombre me trae mala espina-dijo Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido, antes de volverse y preguntarle a Penélope si los Weasley ya se habían enterado de la noticia.

-----------------------------------------

Harry Potter caminó apresurado, con un paso lento y seguro. Atravesó varias calles vacías: todos los habitantes estaban en la estación, metidos en sus casas o en los talleres de trabajo. Harry se movía como si conociera el lugar desde siempre, y por eso no se sorprendió al dar con una casa deshecha y extraña a las afueras del pueblo.

Era de madera vieja y parecía como si le hubieran agregado dos pisos enclenques tiempo después de su construcción. Estaba construida frente al camino de tierra que se internaba en el campo, unos metros pasando el linde del pueblo.

Harry se detuvo unos instantes para contemplarla mejor. Sus ojos se posaron en el destartalado cartel de mohosa madera que coronaba la entrada: "La Madriguera".

Cuando cruzaba la cerca del frente, la puerta principal se abrió y por ella salió un joven pelirrojo tarareando, que se detuvo en seco al ver al extranjero.

-¿Harry?- preguntó con los ojos más abiertos que las cavernas montañosas.

El extraño le brindó una curva sonrisa. El pelirrojo exclamó una maldición y corrió hacia Harry, abrazándolo con masculino compañerismo.

-¡Tiempo sin verte!. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Un año, no menos... ¿y qué demonios haces en esta parte del mundo, eh?- el pelirrojo le echó una ojeada rápida, como evaluándolo.

-Ha pasado un año, sí. No te recordaba tan alto, Ron- respondió Harry saludándolo con igual entusiasmo.

Ron sonrió con efusividad e invitó a Harry a entrar en la precaria vivienda de los Weasley.

Lo Weasley habían vivido siempre en el pueblo, instalándose pocos años después de su fundación. Molly y Arthur eran conocidos por haber criado a siete bromistas pelirrojos; uno de ellos se encontraba trabajando en un lugar lejano y otro casado hacía poco, Percy, el más serio de la camada, ayudaba a Fudge en tareas administrativas, los gemelos Fred y George mantenían en pie junto a su padre el negocio familiar: la crianza de cerdos, ayudados por Ron, y la hermana menor, conocida por todos como Ginny, y quien había robado el corazón de más de la mitad de los jóvenes del pueblo, finalizaba sus estudios básicos siendo pupila del profesor Flitwick.

La crianza y posterior venta de cerdos era el negocia familiar desde hacía años. Los porcinos eran criados en el terreno adyacente a la propiedad de los Weasley, y luego eran vendidos al matadero del pueblo, o exportados cuando se presentaba la ocasión (y cuando había espacio en el Expreso).

La familia de pelirrojos no sólo era conocida por su ardiente cabello y por sus finos cerdos, sino también por la nobleza y bondad de sus integrantes. _"Ayudaban a quién sea sin pensarlo dos veces"_, contó alegre Madame Rosmerta una tarde, años después.

Es por esto que Harry no se sorprendió al ser recibido con gran entusiasmo en La Madriguera. Ron lo acompañó dentro de la casa alegando que su familia debía conocerlo, y apenas puso el forastero un pie dentro de ésta una mujer regordeta y bajita salió a saludarlo con efusividad, como una mariposa revoloteando insistentemente.

-¡Arthur, tenemos visitas!- fue lo primero que gritó, ojeando sonriente a Harry.

Se escucharon fuertes pasos, atropellones y empujones, y por una puerta hacia el fondo del apretado vestíbulo apareció un hombre calvo, con unos vestigios de pelos rojos cerca de las sienes y la ropa manchada de barro, acompañado por dos jóvenes iguales hasta el mínimo detalle; su semejanza nada tenía que envidiarle a la de las gotas de agua que caen todas las mañanas. También ellos llevaban la ropa manchada de barro.

-Este es Harry Potter- aclaró Ron señalando con un vago pero claro gesto al forastero.

Harry agachó la cabeza en saludo, y en lo que tarda en saltar un salmón fue rodeado por los Weasley presentes.

-¡Bienvenido, Harry querido! Ron nos ha hablado de ti- Molly le brindó un breve abrazo y Arthur le estrechó las manos, sonriente.

-Este es Fred, yo soy George- dijo uno de los gemelos señalándose a sí mismo.

Harry saludó a todos con seriedad, pero pronto el buen humor se internó en él como la calidez de un buen vino, y en unos minutos estaba sentado en la mesa de los Weasley, hablando animadamente con todos ellos.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione Granger permanecía meditabunda con la cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio de su ventana. Veía las hojas de los árboles moverse acompasadamente y a la extraña bruma aparecida esa mañana avanzar sin cuartel hacia el oeste. Pero en realidad Hermione no veía nada de esto, pues su conciencia estaba en un lugar lejano, velando por su destino muerto hacía tan poco.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero la joven no escuchó el ruido que hizo. Luna Lovegood entró, echándole una rápida ojeada a Hermione, y cerrando luego la puerta con suavidad. Se acercó a la joven y se arrodilló frente a ésta, mirándola como quien intenta descifrar un mapa muy complicado.

-Hermione...- la voz de Luna estaba llena de conmoción- Me enteré hace un rato.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió. Parecía no tener la suficiente energía para pronunciar palabra.

-Fue tan inesperado... no sé qué decir. Quiero decir, no entiendo cómo no nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones del búlgaro...

Hermione volvió a asentir. Luna se preocupó por su mirada perdida y su gesto demacrado.

-Tu padre no puede obligarte a casarte con Krum, Hermione-susurró Luna.

La joven negó brevemente con la cabeza y suspiró. Fue un suspiro tan breve y cargado de cosas por decir, que por unos momentos Luna temió que la voluntad su amiga se viera quebrada para siempre, como el tallo de un rosa roja al ser pisoteado.

Hermione levantó la mirada y observó a Luna en muda súplica. Ésta extendió sus brazos, recibiendo en ellos a su amiga, que comenzó a llorar sin importarle nada más que aquél dolor que la embargaba y que se estaba convirtiendo en un constante para ella.

----------------------------------------

Harry Potter observaba el campo desde la ventana, con los brazos cruzados. A la distancia podía distinguir las figuras de Fred, George y Arthur Weasley, trabajando cerca del establo.

Harry no se volvió cuando Ron entró al cuarto que le habían otorgado, el mismo que años atrás había pertenecido a Charlie, el segundo hermano. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándolo con expresión ceñuda.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó apremiante.

Harry volteó y le sonrió, pretendiendo no haber entendido.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿No me dirás el motivo por el que viniste hasta aquí?- inquirió Ron fastidiado.

Harry se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-Eso no tiene importancia- dijo con voz grave.

-Oh, te aseguro que para mí sí la tiene- Ron se acercó hacia él con gesto decidido-El hecho de que hayas viajado tanto desde quién sabe dónde ya resulta sospechoso.

-Sólo... quería visitar a un amigo- dijo Harry dándose vuelta y mirando a Ron de una forma que ponía en claro que la conversación había terminado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que un grito de la señora Weasley los hizo sobresaltarse. Se miraron brevemente y corrieron escaleras abajo. Molly estaba hablando apresuradamente con una joven, a la que Ron reconoció para su pesar como Lavender Brown.

-... ya todo el pueblo lo sabe, creo que ustedes son los últimos en enterarse...

-¿Enterarnos de qué?- inquirió Ron malhumorado y echándole una mirada de reproche a su madre.

Pero Lavender no escuchaba, ya que se febril atención ahora estaba fija en Harry. Sus ojos lo recorrieron rápidamente, y la duda y admiración estaban impresos en ellos.

-Él es Harry Potter- exclamó Molly sonriente-Se quedará unos días con nosotros. Llegó en el Expreso esta mañana.

Lavender despegó la vista de Harry ruborizándose, al notar la fría mirada que éste le brindaba.

-Sí, sí, yo estaba en la estación hoy... debo irme, espero poder encontrarme a Luna Lovegood en su casa, siempre está allí a estas horas y nunca es tarde para enterarse de los detalles...

-¿De los detalles de qué?- la interrumpió Ron con brusquedad.

-Ah, es cierto, no lo sabes... ¡Hermione Granger se casará!- gritó Lavender.

-¿QUÉ?-aulló Ron-¿HERMIONE SE CASARÁ?

Molly y Lavender sonrieron asintiendo. Ron comenzó a respirar agitadamente, murmurando cosas como con quién lo haría, dónde se encontraba ahora, etcétera. Parecía un lobo al que le han quitado un pedazo de carne, y los mujeres, sorprendidas frente a su actitud, comenzaron a relatarle con fluida rapidez la más reciente noticia.

Harry comenzó a pasear por la pequeña sala de los Weasley con expresión adusta; nunca le habían gustado las noticias, y tampoco era un persona demasiado curiosa, por ende, aquello relacionado con la tal Hermione Granger le preocupaba menos que la cantidad de ciervos cazados por año en las colinas.

Cuando ya habían transcurrido unos minutos, y Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones pensando en el motivo que lo había llevado a ese pueblo mediocre e ignorando con facilidad la charla en la que estaban sumergidos Ron, Molly y Lavender como peces de agua dulce, la voz de ésta última lo distrajo.

-Un gusto en conocerle, señor Potter- dijo, sonriéndole apenas.

-Igualmente- contestó Harry sin ganas y levantándose apenas.

Ron se acercó a él una vez que Lavender se hubo retirado. La señora Weasley se dirigió al establo, para contarle a su marido e hijos la nueva noticia.

-Lo siento, amigo. Hermione Granger es una amiga muy cercana, y por lo tanto una noticia tan importante relacionada con ella no puede pasar desapercibida por mi persona- explicó Ron.

-No hay problema- aclaró Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano, y dejando bien en claro que todo el asunto no le preocupaba.

Ron vaciló, mirando tentativamente la puerta del frente y a Harry.

-¿Me acompañarás al pueblo? Quiero ver a Hermione... ¡y preguntarle por qué demonios aceptó casarse con ese tipo!- Ron se dirigió con pasos raudos a la puerta.

Harry sospesó las ventajas y desventajas de acompañar a su exaltado amigo, y, considerando finalmente que ya todo el pueblo sabía de su llegada y que Lavender a esas alturas ya debería haber pregonado que se alojaba en La Madriguera, salió por la puerta principal tras el pelirrojo.

-----------------------------------------

Luna Lovegood observó a Hermione secarse los despojos de lágrimas que aun quedaban sobre su rostro, como los soldados en un campo abandonado de batalla.

-Vamos a Las Tres Escobas- sugirió Luna, para el horror de la joven.

-Oh, no, Luna... es pasado el mediodía, estará muy lleno... no quiero escuchar las felicitaciones- finalizó abrazándose a sí misma.

-Vamos... Ron seguro estará allí, y querrá hablar contigo...

-Tú eres la que quiere hablar con Ron, no yo- la interrumpió Hermione con crudeza.

Luna apretó los labios.

-No importa lo que yo quiera en estos momentos. No puedes permanecer encerrada aquí hasta que se concrete la boda, Hermione... ¿Quién sabe a quién nos encontraremos?

-A la mitad del pueblo, seguro- contestó Hermione sarcásticamente.

Para su sorpresa, Luna negó brevemente con la cabeza, y la mirada perdida y soñadora que Hermione tanto conocía y que era la principal característica de la rubia que siempre era la última en enterarse de algo apareció por unos momentos en su serio semblante.

-Creo que tal vez, hoy, las cosas serán distintas. Tengo un presentimiento, como el de la gitana Trelawney, pero diferente...

-Las cosas, hoy, ya son distintas- dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.

Luna se limitó a negar nuevamente con la cabeza.

----------------------------------------

Las Tres Escobas, la taberna más concurrida del pueblo, había pertenecido a Madame Rosmerta toda su vida, y antes que a ella le había pertenecido a su madre, y antes que a su madre, a su abuela. Es por esta línea de continua sucesión de dueñas que la taberna nunca perdía su pronunciada concurrencia, ni su prestigio, ambos derivados, además, de la excelencia de su cerveza de mantequilla. Los pocos que alguna vez habían salido del pueblo, volvían exclamando sin dudar que la cerveza de Las Tres Escobas era la mejor del mundo, y así contribuían a la leyenda que giraba en torno al bar.

Ese turbulento mediodía, se presentó Ronald Weasley, acompañado del extraño individuo de pelo negro como el carbón que había descendido esa nebulosa mañana del Expreso. Al entrar en el concurrido lugar, las bocas de todos los presentes se cerraron como si de improvisto se hubieran quedado mudas y todos los pares de ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo y su acompañante. Éste volvió a asediar a todos con su verde mirada, dura como las rocas de los cerros, provocando una ola de cobardía y sometimiento en los hombres, y otra de calor y sofocamiento en las mujeres.

"_Fue algo sumamente extraño; ver de repente a todos sumergidos en el mutismo, y por la acción de un solo hombre. Quedó claro en ese momento que Harry Potter no era cualquier forastero"_, relató Madame Rosmerta, ya cuando el tiempo había echo mella en ella.

Ron carraspeó y se dirigió a la única mesa libre del lugar, seguido de Harry, que, lejos de sentirse incómodo, seguía observando su alrededor con fría indiferencia.

Al sentarse ambos, el mutismo generalizado se extinguió tan rápido como había nacido, y el bar volvió a impregnarse de las voces y risas.

-¡Joven Weasley¿Qué le trae por aquí¿Se ha enterado de la noticia?- saludó Madame Rosmerta a Ron, echándole un rápido vistazo a Harry.

-Sí, si, ya me enteré, gracias... estoy esperando a Hermione Granger¿sabe si hoy vendrá?.

-Estoy segura que sí, siempre pasa por aquí antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca...

-Bien, bien, entonces traiga dos cerveza de mantequilla, por favor- la cortó Ron.

Madame Rosmerta se retiró. La mirada del pelirrojo la siguió hasta que la mujer se perdió tras la barra.

-Aparentemente llamas mucho la atención, Harry- dijo Ron, frustrado, segundos más tarde, observando alrededor con mirada sombría.

El joven se encogió de hombros y miró ceñudo la cerveza que tenía frente a él.

-Te gustará, es la mejor bebida de los alrededores... tal vez no sea la mejor que hayas probado en tu vida; porque de seguro en tus viajes has probado de todo...

-Es cierto, he probado todo lo que tenga alcohol y se pueda ingerir...- dijo Harry mirando con desprecio la botella de cerveza.

-Esto no tiene alcohol- lo interrumpió Ron.

Harry gruñó y probó la cerveza. Luego depositó sobre la mesa la botella, saboreando el gusto de la bebida con profesionalismo.

-Es buena- dijo finalmente, pero Ron no lo escuchó, ya que se encontraba ocupado haciéndole señas a dos personas que acababan de entrar.

La cantina volvió a quedarse en silencio, y todos voltearon hacia la puerta, menos Harry, que no se consideraba una persona curiosa.

Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood entraron y, al notar las señas que les hacía Ron, se dirigieron hacia él intentando ignorar el silencio y los nacientes murmullos que comenzaban a aparecer.

Hermione sonreía ante cada felicitación que los presentes le brindaban, con el deseo de desaparecer pronto oculto tras el velo de sus felices expresiones.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Ron cuando ellas llegaron a su mesa.

Ninguna de las dos se percató en un principio del extranjero que acompañaba a su amigo pelirrojo, hasta que el extraño se dio vuelta en la silla y las vio de frente.

Harry se encontró frente a una mujer un tanto más joven que él, de tez morena y cabello tan enredado como la crin de un caballo salvaje. Sus ojos castaños eran como los de un águila libre, pero estaban marcados por el estigma de alguien que ha sido forzado a aceptar algo.

Hermione descubrió al forastero observándola, y pronto una extraña y nueva sensación de calor y fortaleza la invadió, siendo imposible por unos momentos concretar una idea en su mente.

Hermione se perdió en esos ojos verdes, y supo, en el instante en que éstos le sonrieron, que sólo dejaría de verlos el día que cayera una estrella del cielo.

* * *

Antes de la ya rutinaria perorata sobre el capítulo, pido disculpas por si les resultó larga la espera de la publicación. En realidad, pensaba subir este capítulo hace como dos días, pero por diversas situaciones que no vale la pena mencionar no he podido hacerlo. Prometo que la próxima parte llegará en menos tiempo... tal vez para el viernes o sábado. 

¡Sobre el capítulo! Sí, Harry y Hermione ya se encontraron. ¿Te gustó la segunda parte?. ¿Tenés curiosidad por saber qué es lo que llevó a Harry al pueblo?

¡Mandame un **REVIEW**, quiero saberlo!

También quiero saber si es de su agrado este estilo de narración, no es que lo vaya a cambiar ni nada, pero es simplemente para saber. Este fic es el primero que escribo utilizando tantas comparaciones y momentos un tanto líricos (creo yo que lo son). ¡Opinen, opinen que me encanta!. ¡Ah, y Feliz Primavera a los que vivimos en el Hemisferio Sur! Y a los demás, un "Feliz Otoño"¿por qué no?.

¡Me olvidaba! Creo que no quedó muy claro lo que puse en la Parte I, esto NO es una adaptación de "Crónica de una muerte anunciada", del colombiano Gabriel García Márquez; simplemente leyendo ese libro se me ocurrió este fic, y de allí saqué también algunos recursos narrativos. Lo demás es todo mío. Bueno, y de ustedes ;)

¡Besos y saludos, navegantes ilusos!. ¡Cambio y fuera!

·Towanda·


	3. Parte III

Lo prometido es deuda. Parte III para ustedes.

* * *

_Parte III_

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger permanecieron unos segundos infiltrándose en la mirada del otro, como un ave intentando entrar en el agujero de un árbol. Durante esos instantes, ambos olvidaron todo lo relacionado con la razón, y lograron llegar al umbral de la ausencia de la conciencia, hasta que la voz de Ron los arrastró hasta el polvoriento bar de Madame Rosmerta.

-Hermione, te presento a Harry Potter. Harry, ella es Hermione Granger- dijo Ron señalándolo.

-Encantado, señorita- saludó Harry, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y tendiéndole una mano a la joven.

-Gusto en conocerlo- respondió Hermione, estrechándole la mano y sintiendo que todo su cuerpo respondía plácidamente al contacto físico con aquél desconocido.

Harry sintió algo parecido, sólo que decidió ignorarlo, ya que no era una persona curiosa. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver directamente a esos ojos marrones, y por mucho que quiso evitarlo, se preguntó qué tenían que lo cautivasen tanto.

Ron carraspeó, y Harry y Hermione soltaron sus manos con rapidez sospechosa.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood-aclaró sonriente Weasley, y Harry, despegando su mirada de Hermione con vaga molestia, le estrechó la mano a la rubia, que por muy distraída que fuera, no pudo ignorar la primera larga contemplación compartida entre el forastero y su amiga.

Las dos damas se sentaron a la mesa, sintiéndose incómodas: todo el bar tenía sus ojos puestos sobre ellos cuatro.

-Harry se quedará en La Madriguera unos días con nosotros- explicó Ron-Es un viejo amigo mío¿no es cierto, Harry?

Éste tenía sus orbes puestas sobre Hermione, librando una batalla interna dispuesta por la duda. ¿Qué tenían esos ojos que le cautivasen tanto?. Giró la cabeza para responderle a Ron, nuevamente molesto.

-No tan viejo. Nos conocimos hace dos años.

-¿Cuándo se conocieron?- inquirió Luna curiosa, observando que Hermione permanecía silenciosa y algo misteriosa: sus ojos de vez en cuando viajaban extrañados hacia Harry.

-Cuando yo llevé ese envío de cerdos en el Expreso hasta el norte, hace dos años¿lo recuerdan?. Fue poco después de la grandes inundaciones; los robos y motines en la zona habían crecido, así que me ofrecí para cuidar el envío. El Expreso debió desviarse del camino; llegué mucho más al norte, a ese pueblo... ¿cómo se llamaba? Lo olvidé. Bueno, la cuestión es que encontré a Harry allí. Él me salvó la vida, de hecho... ¿lo recuerdas, amigo?- preguntó Ron palmeando la espalda de Harry.

-Por supuesto- respondió éste tomando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Cómo fue eso?. ¿Ron?. Tú nunca mencionaste algo de todo eso- comentó Hermione sorprendida, intentando entrar en la conversación, ya que la penetrante mirada de Harry sobre ella la distraía.

-Escucharan el cuento otro día, damas, lo siento; pero debemos irnos- Harry se levantó de la mesa, depositando sobre ésta varias monedas de oro.

Los tres amigos lo observaron sorprendido.

-¿Debemos irnos? Lo siento, Harry, pero quiero hablar con Hermione...- Ron giró de improvisto la cabeza hacia ella, con tensión en el rostro-... sobre ese temita que la concierne.

Harry, de improvisto, recordó de dónde le sonaba el nombre Hermione Granger: todo el pueblo había estado nombrándolo ese día.

-Ah, así que tú eres la que se casará-dijo.

Todos los presentes notaron un vago tono de desilusión bajo la ironía de su voz profunda. Hermione clavó sus ojos en los de él; nuevamente ambos visitaron el umbral de lo desconocido.

-Sí- contestó ella en un susurro- Yo soy la que se casa.

Ron gruñó. Harry apartó la mirada.

-Me voy, Ron. Tengo... unos asuntos que atender-Harry se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-Qué amigo tan extraño, Ronald- comentó Luna, notando curiosa la mueca de desconsuelo en el rostro de Hermione, y preguntándose si era por la noticia que acarreaba desde esa fatídica mañana, o por la repentina partida de Harry Potter.

-Es un buen hombre. Es extraño, lo sé, y tiene sus cosas... pero¡hablemos de lo importante!-Ron pegó un puñetazo en la mesa-¡Hermione... te casarás con Krum!. _¡Con Krum!_ ¿Puede alguien explicarme eso?

Hermione cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de volver a abrirlos y relatarle a Ron lo acontecido. Éste escuchó con la atención de un felino al acecho, esperando su momento para actuar.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- preguntó finalmente.

-No. No... ya todo está decidido- suspiró Hermione.

-Pero... es Krum, Hermione. Ni siquiera sabe hablar bien. Y... ¿qué hay de todo eso del amor? Tú no lo quieres. No puedes casarte con él- dijo Ron con lástima esperanzada.

-No es que no sepa hablar, es que es búlgaro...No lo quiero, es cierto. Pero, mi padre...

-Hablaré yo con él.

-¡No! No, te prohíbo decirle algo, por mínimo que sea¿has escuchado?- Hermione se movió nerviosa como una cría de ciervo.

-De acuerdo- murmuró Ron.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, atravesando cada uno los campos de sus pensamientos con solitario paso, hasta que Ron habló:

-Oigan, vengan esta noche a La Madriguera a comer. Mamá estará encantadas de tener varios invitados...

-Me encantaría, pero debo hablar con Víktor. Yo... albergo una esperanza... tal vez hablando con él...- la voz de Hermione se apagó como si alguien hubiese soplado la vela de sus palabras.

-Bueno, pero puedes hablar con él esta tarde. ¿Cuanto antes mejor, no?. Vamos, te espero esta noche- Ron se levantó, y sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo, pero no llegó a depositarlas sobre la mesa: lo que había dejado Harry era más que suficiente.

-----------------------------------------

Harry caminaba con ese paso rápido y seguro que le era característico. Al cruzar el pueblo sin rumbo fijo, se atravesó en el camino de varias personas, rompiendo su rutina de los lunes. Harry llamaba la atención sin quererlo, pero estaba acostumbrado: era igual en cada lugar que visitaba. Sólo que sentía que éste pueblo mediocre tenía algo diferente a los demás, algo que lo separaba de la masa de recuerdos que Harry guardaba y que lo hacía especial.

Súbitamente los ojos de la tal Hermione Granger volvieron a aparecer frente a él, haciendo detener unos segundos su caminata sin destino. Los pueblerinos que pasaban por allí se detuvieron también, observándolo con curiosidad. Harry los asedió con su mirada y continuó imperturbable su paseo solitario, preguntándose por qué demonios acudía a su mente aquél par de orbes de águila.

Llegó a las afueras del pueblo y se detuvo. Un extenso camino de tierra se abría ante él. Harry comenzó a recorrerlo, pensando en el motivo que lo había llevado a ese lugar en medio de la nada. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y levantó la cabeza. Un hombre de mediana edad con un gran parecido a un león viejo y malhumorado venía cabalgando, seguido por dos hombres más.

El sujeto se detuvo frente a Harry, y lo saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza que Harry apenas respondió.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Rufus Scrimgeour- dijo el individuo sin emoción.

Scrimgeour era uno de los más antiguos allegados a Fudge, que ocupaba el cargo de jefe de policía esperando algún día reemplazar a su superior. Era conocido por su frialdad y su tono persuasivo, así también como por su valor.

-Harry Potter- respondió Harry mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Sí, sé su nombre. Todo el pueblo lo sabe- dijo Scrimgeour sonriendo curvadamente, sin amabilidad.

-En este pueblo corren rápido las noticias- comentó Harry con sarcasmo.

-Así es. Así que pronto nos enteraremos qué es lo que lo trajo aquí... si se rehúsa a contármelo ahora- los ojos fríos y duros de Scrimgeour no le provocaron temor a Harry.

-Mis asuntos no son de la incumbencia de nadie- contestó, evadiendo el caballo y continuando por el camino con su paso seguro.

-Pronto averiguaré qué es lo que lo trajo aquí, Potter- gritó Rufus antes de azotar con furia al caballo y emprender el camino de regreso al pueblo.

-Por supuesto que lo hará- masculló Harry en voz baja.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione entró a su casa desganada. Encontró a Winky, la joven criada, en la cocina, quien la felicitó reiteradas veces por la acertada decisión de casarse con el búlgaro. Luego de agradecerle sin efusividad, Hermione huyó hacia la sala a buscar monedas, donde se topó con su padre. La tensión creció rápidamente entre ellos.

-¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó Robert con dureza.

-En Las Tres Escobas con Luna- respondió Hermione en el mismo tono de voz.

La imagen de Harry Potter la invadió como un ejército de bandidos entrando a una casa, y un temblor la sacudió. Se sintió más triste que antes, desconociendo la causa de su mal.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- inquirió nuevamente Robert.

-A hablar con Víktor Krum. Y luego a la casa de Ron- respondió Hermione saliendo de la casa sin mirar atrás.

La enorme vivienda de los Krum quedaba a sólo unas cuadras de la casa colonial de los Granger, así que Hermione se sintió afortunada al hacer el corto recorrido con rapidez, ya que sabía que no se cruzaría con demasiados pueblerinos.

Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, porque apenas había hecho unos metros fue rodeada por un enjambre compuesto por las señoritas Susan Bones, Katie Bell, y las hermanas Patil.

-¡Hermione!. ¡Cuéntanos, por favor!- Susan Bones, por lo general una joven tranquila y callada, parecía especialmente animada esa tarde.

Katie Bell tomó a Hermione de un brazo, deteniendo su paso.

-No, chicas, lo siento, llevo prisa...

-¡Vamos, Hermione, no le podrás negar una breve charla a tus amigas!- Parvati le sonrió.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Esas jóvenes no eran sus amigas, apenas unas simples conocidas. Abrió la boca dispuesta a negarse a hablar, pero los chillidos, risas y oraciones que se mezclaban provenientes de las jóvenes apaciguaron su pobre intento de defenderse de aquel ataque inesperado.

-¡Señorita Granger!- gritó la voz de Minerva McGonagall, haciendo callar a las damas.

La profesora McGonagall estaba en la puerta de su casa. El ruido la había hecho salir.

-Está llegando tarde a mi clase de piano, señorita Granger- dijo, observando fijamente a Hermione tras sus lentes.

Hermione no comprendió al instante, pero luego sonrió.

-Lo siento, chicas, nos veremos en otra ocasión- se sacudió del agarre de Parvati Patil y entró a la casa siguiendo a la profesora.

Ésta cerró la puerta luego de observar durante un instante fríamente a las jóvenes postradas en la calle.

-No sé cómo agradecerle- suspiró Hermione.

-No se preocupe. Comprendo la incómoda situación a la que se le ha sometido- McGonagall hablaba con lástima, un sentimiento que rara vez expresaba.

Hermione bajó los ojos, sintiendo crecer la tristeza dentro de ella, como cada vez que se mencionaba el asunto de su compromiso. Y ese día se había mencionado demasiadas veces.

-Me dirigía a hablar con Víktor Krum- contó Hermione en voz baja.

McGonagall asintió, dejando que la joven continuara hablando. Anteriormente había sido su alumna favorita; la más aplicada e inteligente, así que tenía cierta debilidad por ella.

-Es obvio¿verdad? Que no estoy feliz con el compromiso.

-Sí, es obvio. Pero en este pueblo de ciegos nadie parece darse cuenta- dijo la profesora, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

-Quiero hablar con Víktor-repitió ésta-Tal vez... sólo tal vez...

Hermione se encaminó a la puerta principal, pero McGonagall la detuvo.

-Espere. Será mejor que salga por detrás. Por allí no se encontrará con nadie. O con menos personas, al menos.

-Gracias, profesora- susurró Hermione antes de salir de la casa.

Caminó los pocos metros que quedaban hasta la casa de Víktor sumida en un estado de nerviosismo no propio de ella, y sintiéndose como un perro que se dirige hacia su amo con la cola entre las patas.

Volvió a pensar en Harry Potter, en su mirada, en lo que le había producido tocar su mano, y en lo extraño que resultaba todo ello.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse la sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones. Hermione se sonrojó al quedar cara a cara con Víktor Krum, como si éste la hubiera descubierto cometiendo una infracción.

-¡Herrmione!- exclamó el joven sorprendido.

Ésta se quedó muda por unos momentos, y el pensamiento de que ése era el hombre, el que estaba frente a ella, con el que se casaría y pasaría el resto de su vida la golpeó con la fuerza de un látigo.

-¡Víktor! He venido a hablar contigo.

-Sí, lo sé, de hecho, yo me dirigía a tu casa a verte...

Hermione sonrió falsamente. Krum la hizo entrar con una sonrisa que competía con la de ella en alegría, y que ganaba por ser verdadera. Ella no sabía cómo comportarse y de repente se vio sumergida en la incertidumbre.

La ancha espalda de Krum se movía al compás de sus pasos, acentuados por la postura desgarbada del búlgaro. Hermione lo siguió en silencio.

Víktor se detuvo en medio del amplio salón y se giró para observar a Hermione. La recorrió con la mirada; una curva sonrisa decoraba su rostro de espesas cejas y rasgos triviales.

Hermione se sonrojó. Apartó la vista con súbita molestia. Se sentó en uno de los sillones ante el gesto de su acompañante.

-Venías a hablarr conmigo- las palabras sonaron como una invitación oculta.

-Sí. Si, es lo que se debe hacer¿verdad?- inquirió Hermione sin emoción alguna.

-Porr supuesto. Como tu futurro esposo...

Hermione ya no escuchaba lo que Víktor Krum tenía para decirle. Un zumbido bajo y persistente, como el de una abeja, nacía en su cabeza. Contempló al hombre que tenía delante, a sus gestos que le parecían ridículos, a su tosca manera de mover los labios y expresarse, a su cuerpo torpe y musculoso. Lo comparó con Harry Potter; el pensamiento del extranjero surgiendo de las profundidades de la nada, lugar que ella no estaba dispuesta a analizar todavía. Recordó sus ojos verdes y su tez morena, su voz profunda y su segura mano tomando la de ella en un simple saludo. La imagen de Krum frente a ella se anteponía con triste firmeza ante la de aquél desconocido, produciendo sin motivo que la angustia dentro de Hermione la inundara con sus frías aguas.

Ella sintió de repente las ansias de llorar y sacar fuera eso que la poseía. Bajó los ojos, y cuando volvió a elevarlos, dispuesta a rogarle a Krum que cancelara el compromiso y así resucitar su destino muerto ese lunes de primavera, la firmeza y la resolución quedaron sepultadas bajo las cenizas de la lástima.

Víktor Krum la observaba con devoción mientras hablaba, claramente intentando dar una imagen de sí mismo que no poseía.

-¿Te encuentrras bien, Herrmione?- preguntó poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose frente a la joven.

Ésta lo miró a los ojos, descubriendo que eran de un fuerte color negro. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, turbada ante el pensamiento de despertarse todas las mañanas con esos ojos mirándola como la hacían ahora, y percatándose de que quizá no tenía más opción que aceptar lo que se le había impuesto.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo en voz baja y débil.

Krum sonrió y continuó hablándole por unos minutos, pero ella sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza ante sus preguntas. Finalmente, se retiró, alegando que debía hablar con unos amigos y aceptando la propuesta de él de verse todo lo posible antes de la boda.

Cuando Hermione cruzó la puerta y contempló desesperanzada el sol brillante que había estado ocultando la niebla matutina, comprendió que había cometido el peor error de su vida al aceptar lo inaceptable.

-----------------------------------------

Harry Potter no era una persona curiosa. Le daba la bienvenida a cualquier cambio en su vida sin hacerse preguntas, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, como había enfrentado todo desde pequeño. Ergo, estaba preparado para combatir la curiosidad que nacía en él, el estado de muda expectativa, las palabras que querían salir de su boca pero que no lo lograban hacer. Y es que Hermione Granger, con su cabello castaño y enmarañado, su voz tranquila, y su mano (¡su mano!) temblorosa pero a la vez decidida, había prendido en Harry una llama nueva y estimulante, que comenzaba a quemarlo.

Quería saber de ella. Quería conocerla.

Por eso, al caer el día, Harry estaba envuelto en una fría capa de malhumor taciturno. Sentado con los brazos cruzados en la única silla de su habitación, frente a la ventana, veía pasar las figuras de la señora Weasley, su esposo, y Ron, que ayudaba a poner la mesa en el jardín. Harry siguió a este último con la mirada y el entrecejo fruncido. Nuevamente, al llegar de su paseo por los lindes del pueblo mediocre, su amigo lo había interrogado sobre sus intenciones. Harry había contestado con evasivas. No era momento aun de que alguien se enterara del por qué de su visita.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin tocar. Harry se paró y se dio vuelta. Una hermosa joven pelirroja le sonreía desde la entrada del cuarto.

-Oh¡hola! Tú debes ser Harry Potter- exclamó- Soy Ginny Weasley.

Ginny se adelantó y le tendió una mano a Harry. Éste la contempló unos segundos, serio y mudo. La mano vaciló en medio del aire, pero Harry la estrechó rápidamente.

-Ron nos ha hablado de ti- contó Ginny algo incómoda por el temperamento glacial del extranjero y por sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Ya lo creo- contestó Harry.

-Bueno, vine para decirte que la cena está lista. Vendrán algunos invitados- finalizó la joven molesta con la actitud del hombre.

Harry movió la cabeza y volvió a su silla en la ventana. En el jardín, que en realidad era la parte más arreglada del campo que rodeaba la maltrecha vivienda, se estaban congregando varias personas pelirrojas. Harry gruñó y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontró con Ron.

-¡Aquí estabas! Vamos, la cena está por servirse- Ron se encaminó hacia la puerta del jardín, pero vaciló y se detuvo, deteniendo también a Harry-Sea lo que sea por lo que hallas venido, ten cuidado con lo que dices sobre ti¿de acuerdo? Corren rumores. Así que mide tus palabras, y evitemos entrar en la conversación sobre a qué te dedicas.

Harry se zafó del agarre de Ron con brusquedad.

-Si te doy tantas molestias, será mejor que me busque otro alojamiento- escupió.

-No seas idiota. Eres mi amigo; sólo te estoy pidiendo recato. Es por tu bien, créeme- Harry emitió un leve sonido de burla, que Ron no escuchó, y ambos salieron al jardín.

La señora Weasley le sonrió a Harry y le indicó su lugar en la larga mesa, entre Ron y Ginny. Cuando Harry se dirigía a sentarse, una voz captó su atención. Lo que ya era preocupante, porque casi nada captaba su específica atención.

-¡Hermione, Luna! Las estábamos esperando- exclamó jubiloso el señor Weasley.

Harry se giró, y su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione Granger una vez más. Ésta congeló la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Cuando vio a Harry Potter allí, Hermione comprendió por qué tenía tantas ansias de cenar con los Weasley. Sintió más que nunca la suave brisa de la noche primaveral, la hierba bajo sus pies, el aliento de la noche susurrándole cosas al oído.

Harry seguía estático, preguntándose irritado qué tenían esos ojos, qué le estaban regalando a él...

-Éste es Harry Potter, Hermione- indicó la señora Weasley señalándolo.

-Sí, nos conocimos hoy. ¿No es cierto, señorita?- preguntó Harry con voz irónica.

Hermione asintió, tomando su lugar en la mesa. Sólo cuando ella estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, Harry notó que su amiga Luna Lovegood la acompañaba, y que ésta ya había sido arrastrada por Ron hacia un lugar al lado de él.

Todos estaban sentados ya, comiendo alegremente. Harry casi no hablaba, y comía desganado, contestando de vez en cuando a las preguntas que le hacían con monosílabos.

-¿Desde dónde vienes, Harry?- preguntó Bill Weasley, el hijo mayor de la familia.

-Desde muy lejos- contestó Harry vagamente.

Algunos de los hermanos intercambiaron miradas en la mesa, que la cruzaron como palomas mensajeras.

-Ron nos ha hablado de ti, Harry querido- comentó la señora Weasley.

Ginny asintió, pero fue la única: los hombres de la familia volvieron a intercambiar miradas dudosas y vacilantes. Ron frunció el entrecejo.

Si Ronald Weasley había hablado o no de Harry Potter, era un misterio. Luna Lovegood, que recordaba cada palabra dicha por el pelirrojo, trivial o no, buscaba en el baúl de su memoria, pero ningún dato de Harry Potter salía de él. Sin embargo, estaba segura que Ron sí lo había mencionado alguna vez.

El señor Weasley sabía que su esposa podía confundir ciertas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado el nombre de Harry Potter. Lo mismo les sucedía a sus hijos, más no a Ginny, que recordaba haber hablado con Ron sobre sus aventuras en el año que estuvo desaparecido, y que su hermano le había mencionado al extraño sentado a su derecha.

Un clima de duda los rodeó a todos. De improvisto, varias preguntas aparecieron. Harry se ganó varias miradas desconfiadas, pero no los hizo caso, ya que estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas.

La única que se atrevió a comentar algo sobre el extraño asunto fue Hermione, ya que a ella le encantaban los enigmas, y el hombre sentado frente a ella era un dulce misterio.

-No, señora Weasley, yo no recuerdo que Ron halla mencionado al señor Potter. ¿Lo has hecho, Ron?- preguntó dirigiéndose a éste.

Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Molly.

-¡Claro que lo ha hecho! Lo recuerdo- afirmó, y como si eso hubiera zanjado la cuestión, nadie volvió a hablar del asunto.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas, Harry?- inquirió Percy con su característico tono pomposo.

Harry y Ron se miraron brevemente. El primero desvió los ojos y se encontró con los de Hermione, que lo observaba expectante.

-A varias cosas. Realizo encargos, por ejemplo- una vez más, Harry utilizaba el tono vago.

-¿Y a qué has venido a este pueblo?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad antes de que alguien volviese a indagar sobre los "encargos".

Harry bebió un sorbo de su bebida tranquilamente. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, pero no le importó, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser observado.

Depositó el vaso sobre la mesa, y luego sus ojos verdes recorrieron los rostros presentes, deteniéndose en el de Hermione.

-He venido a casarme- contestó con simpleza, evitando sonreír ante las miradas de asombro de los Weasley, la de desconcierto de Ron y la soñadora de Luna.

Encontró los ojos de Hermione, y descubrió que estaban más oscuros.

Cuando oyó éstas palabras, Hermione sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, como si una gigantesca mano se hubiera cernido sobre ella.

Desvió los ojos de Harry, y deseó desaparecer de ese lugar y encontrarse sola en el fin del mundo. Y lo peor de todo era que desconocía el motivo de tal deseo.

* * *

Antes que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas porque en el capítulo anterior me olvidé de agradecerles los reviews que tan amablemente dejaron en la primera parte. No sé qué me pasó, porque yo siempre los agradezco. Debió ser que estaba muy cansada y estaba posteando rápido e ilegalmente (para mis papás, estaba durmiendo). ¡Perdón y perdón!. ¡Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews! 

¿Qué les pareció¿Se está poniendo interesante el asunto¡¡Ya hay tensión entre ellos!! Jejej.

A decir verdad, me encanta escribir esta historia. Y si te gusta a ti leerla... ¡no dudes en dejar un **REVIEW** notificándolo!

Hay una cosa de esta parte que me resulta muy graciosa, y es el hecho de que todos los hombres saben que Ron nunca mencionó a Harry, y en cambio Ginny y Molly afirman que sí lo hizo. Lo que pueden hacer un par de lindos ojos... ¿qué creen ustedes, contó algo sobre él o no?

¡Y ya sabemos lo que Harry ha ido a hacer al pueblo! Pero no todo está resuelto y dicho, amigos... ;)

Ahora sí, no me olvido¡¡**gracias** a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!. Y esas personitas lindas son: HHrldg.Black, Ruby P. Black, pottercita, Yedra Phoenix, amycvs, Erunde, Petakiita, June PG, Kleenex, deli(H,Hr), EyneLiese, Dasmey, AtRaM Potter, y hermis'lu.

Respondiendo cosas generales: la historia está ambientada a finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX, en un lugar inventado o en el mundo real, como prefieran. Mmm imagínense algo así como esos pueblos del Lejano Oeste (¿alguien vio alguna vez la serie "Doctora Queen"?). ¡Pero no es el Lejano Oeste! En realidad me basé para hacer el escenario en lo que sería un pueblo latinoamericano para esas épocas. ¡Pero imagínenlo como quieran, yo no pongo pautas para eso!

Y respondiendo a otra cosa, sí, soy Towanda en LPDF.

¡Gracias de nuevo por tan alentadores reviews!

·Towanda·


	4. Parte IV

Buenos días/tardes/noches. Parte IV, sé que les va a gustar. Sólo una pista: tensión.

* * *

_Parte IV_

Harry Potter no perdió la compostura ante el mudo balbuceo de sorpresa que se paseó por la mesa. Recorrió los rostros de todos con su verde mirada, regodeándose interiormente ante las expresiones que le regalaban.

Ron se movió incómodo en su lugar, ojeando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y notablemente confundido.

La señora Weasley le sonreía al forastero, y su rostro brillaba con una idea nueva que tomaba peso en su cabeza de matriarca; súbitamente dirigía vagas miradas desde Ginny hacia Harry.

El señor Weasley también sonreía, pero su sonrisa era más bien una mueca de confusión y sorpresa muy parecida a la del resto de sus hijos.

Harry desvió su atención hacia Hermione Granger. La joven permanecía con la mirada baja y los ojos apagados.

-¿A casarte¿Has venido... a casarte?- preguntó Ron cuando recuperó su voz, que había sido arrastrada por la noticia repentina hasta un recodo de su garganta.

-Así es- confirmó Harry bebiendo tranquilamente de su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, y confirmando para sí que esa bebida era una de las mejores que había probado.

-Pero...- Luna parpadeó-¿Con quién lo harás?

Harry se incorporó mejor en su asiento; el tenedor oscilaba en su mano con vagancia inescrupulosa.

-De eso se trata, señorita Lovegood. He venido a este pueblo-Harry se abstuvo a tiempo de decir "mediocre"- a buscar una compañera terrenal, una acompañante de por vida, una esposa, una mujer, una...

-Quedó claro el concepto- masculló Ron mirando a Harry con desconfianza.

Harry sonrió curvadamente y volvió a beber de su vaso. Sabía que Ron sospecharía de él, pero no importaba, ya habría tiempo de mantener una conversación de amigo a amigo.

-Pego¿pog qué ha venido a este pueblo a buscag esposa?- preguntó Fleur Weasley, la exótica mujer de Bill.

Fleur había llegado de la antigua tierra de los francos buscando un porvenir, y su destino terminó siendo entre los brazos del mayor de los hermanos pelirrojos, al que había conocido en uno de los viajes de éste por tierras lejanas.

-Bueno. Por empezar, podría asegurar que conozco muy bien a las mujeres. He viajado toda mi vida, y toda mi vida he tenido damas... este pueblo, nuevo para mí, representa la oportunidad de conocer nuevas señoritas...

-¿Qué hay del amor? Habla como si buscar alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida fuera un juego- exclamó Hermione.

La indignación en su voz sorprendió a todos. Hermione había escuchado cada palabra en silencio, lo que era muy raro, ya que ella por lo general hablaba abiertamente de cualquier tema.

La voz segura y profunda de Harry Potter la había sumido en un extraño estado de sopor, que había terminado cuando él abrió la boca y contó el motivo de su visita al pueblo.

Hermione observaba a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y la barbilla levantada, en claro gesto de estar buscando una buena explicación. Se sentía ofendida por cómo había hablado él, se sentía tocada por sus palabras, ya que ella se casaría pronto, y sin haber tenido elección sobre su destino.

-El amor es sólo una tragedia interpretada por malos actores- contestó Harry con la mirada posada sobre el rostro de ella cual ave de rapiña.

-¿Y por qué son malos esos actores?- inquirió Hermione sin dejar de observarlo.

-Porque ambos caen en la mentira de sus personajes. Su interpretación se vuelve verdadera, hasta el punto de creerse los papeles que interpretan- explicó Harry.

Ambos olvidaron por completo que se encontraban rodeados de personas; sólo existía para ellos el otro. Así volvieron a visitar el desconocido lugar al que estaban destinados cada vez que se miraban o intercambiaban palabras.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?- volvió a preguntar Hermione, sintiéndose cada vez más molesta con el forastero que tenía frente a ella.

Harry sonrió curvadamente, en su mente surgía la misma pregunta que lo asediaba desde ese mediodía cuando se encontró por vez primera con Hermione Granger.

-Ya no distinguen lo real de lo irreal- respondió sencillamente.

Hermione abrió la boca para refutar, pero Ginny la interrumpió:

-¿Entonces simplemente buscarás al amor de tu vida entre las solteras del pueblo?- cuestionó con escepticismo.

Harry rió a carcajadas.

-¡Bueno, lo hace ver como si fuera una aberración! Tengo un par de pautas a seguir, por supuesto. No quiero casarme con la primera que se me ponga enfrente. No quiero aceptar cualquier proposición- indicó son sorna.

Y dicho esto, miró a Hermione con desdén. La joven sentía crecer en ella las ganas de golpear al forastero, y las ganas de desaparecer.

La mesa volvió a caer en silencio; Harry bebía copiosamente de su vaso. Algunas miradas se dirigían de vez en cuando, de manera furtiva, a Hermione, que mantenía su vista fija en Harry, con expresión concentrada y seria. Parecía querer buscarle una explicación a las palabras del joven.

Ron, al verla, pensó que ella siempre quería buscarle una explicación a todo. Por primera vez, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo también.

-¡Han sido demasiadas noticias buenas en un solo día!- exclamó la señora Weasley-La llegada de Harry, el motivo de esta llegada... ¡el compromiso de Hermione! Oh querida, estoy tan contenta por ti... Víktor Krum es un buen muchacho...

Hermione tomó aire y le sonrió a la señora Weasley. Esperaba poder evitar el tema, pero sabía sin embargo que era imposible, tan imposible como volar.

-¿Víktor Krum, eh?- preguntó Harry sin interés.

-Oh, sí, un maldito búlgaro orgulloso...

-¡George!- gritó la señora Weasley escandalizada.

-... que está muy enamorado- finalizó George.

Ron gruñó y Luna miró soñadoramente a las estrellas negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y usted también está muy enamorada?- inquirió Harry con ese tono burlón al que Hermione le había tomado odio personal.

La joven apretó los dientes, pensando rápidamente en una respuesta satisfactoria y poco evidente. Pero McGonagall lo había dicho; en ese pueblo todos estaban ciegos. Exceptuando a algunas pocas personas, claro.

-Lo estoy- aseguró, intercambiando una breve mirada con Luna que decía mucho más que esas dos palabras.

Harry volvió a sonreír y se levantó de su asiento con el vaso lleno, sin dejar de observar a Hermione.

-Por el compromiso de la señorita Hermione Granger- dijo, y al instante todos se pusieron de pie, gritando al viento aquellas mismas palabras.

Hermione permaneció sentada en su asiento, dura como una roca, sin poder creer que, en un solo día, su destino había sido muerto, pisoteado, burlado y escupido. No había cabida para la esperanza, sólo había lugar en su nuevo mundo para la resignación. Y ahora, el desconocido frente a ella no hacía más que recordárselo con cínica persistencia.

Sintió nuevamente esa incipiente necesidad de librarse de lo que la acongojaba. Los siguientes minutos permaneció sumida en el silencio, siendo devorada lentamente por las ansias de huir.

-...¡y entonces descubrí que eran Fred y George!- gritó Bill; todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Harry, que sonrió sin mucha efusividad pero genuinamente, y Hermione, que no poseía en esos momentos la capacidad para alegrarse.

Cuando la señora Weasley levantó la mesa y se dirigió a los interiores de la casa acompañada por Fleur, la charla se volvió más amena entre los presentes.

-Oye, Harry, cuéntanos de esas mujeres que dices conocer. ¿Son buenas en...?- preguntó Fred, pero se detuvo a tiempo al ver la sombra de advertencia que cruzó por el rostro de su padre.

-He notado que en este pueblo no tienen burdel- comentó Harry ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo.

-Oh, no, no tenemos uno. Pero si te interesan ese tipo de actividades, deberías consultar con Cho Chang. Se tiró a la mitad del pueblo- le dijo George.

Hermione bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Luna estaba muy ocupada hablando con Ron, y Ginny prestaba atención a Harry, así que la joven se sintió como si sobrara allí. Se levantó y se dirigió a caminar por los terrenos cercanos al establo de los Weasley.

Harry la siguió con la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Vamos, George, ten más recato, por favor!- exclamó Ginny, amparada por Percy- Aunque pensándolo bien, tienes razón...

-Por supuesto que la tiene- afirmó Fred. Percy negó con la cabeza en silencio.

Harry se levantó de su silla, alegando que iría a estirar las piernas. Ron lo siguió con la mirada y el entrecejo fruncido, percatándose curioso que su amigo tomaba el mismo rumbo que había tomado Hermione segundos atrás.

Harry caminó como en un trance. Lo único que veía en medio de la noche era el rostro de Hermione Granger. Y la misma pregunta. Él no se consideraba una persona curiosa, pero ahora surgía la necesidad de contestar aquella duda. Porque esos ojos estaban demasiado presentes en sus pensamientos para su gusto.

Caminó, como siempre, con pasos firmes y seguros. Se detuvo cerca de los establos, buscando a Hermione. Levantó el rostro al cielo, empapelado de estrellas brillantes. _"Mis amigas"_, pensó Harry con cariño.

Hermione detuvo su andar incierto cerca del establo. Posó su cuerpo sobre el tronco amistoso de un viejo árbol, que le ofrecía su apoyo de muda compañía. Hermione se sintió agradecida, porque lo último que quería oír en esos momentos eran palabras de cualquier tipo.

Levantó la vista hacia el firmamento, descubriendo que miles de estrellas la observaban. Escuchó el canto de los grillos y la respuesta del viento susurrante. Se dejó invadir por la soledad.

Pensó en el giro desgraciado que había dado su vida ese día de primavera. Y se avergonzó de sí misma, por no haber luchado contra ese enemigo inesperado.

Hermione se secó rápidamente los ojos con la mano al escuchar los pasos seguros de alguien que se acercaba anunciándose sin sigilo alguno.

La joven se dio vuelta, quedando frente a Harry Potter.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó bruscamente Hermione, volviéndose a pasar disimuladamente la mano por los ojos.

Harry notó con estupor la pena que emanaba de ellos, como si las orbes castañas fueran un manantial lleno de tristezas y desilusiones. Nunca había visto tanta angustia junta. Y eso que había visto muchas cosas en su vida.

-Hermosa noche¿no es cierto?- dijo serio, elevando su rostro hacia el cielo por unos instantes, antes de que su atención volviera a posarse sobre la joven.

-Es igual a todas las otras- contestó Hermione con la voz molesta y chillona.

Impedida de decidir sobre su vida, ahora también estaba impedida de pasar un momento con la soledad y las estrellas como única compañía.

-No lo creo así- refutó Harry con tranquilidad.

Caminó lentamente cerca de Hermione, que le echaba incómodas miradas de reojo. Harry la oyó suspirar. Se sintió de repente como un invasor que no tenía nada que hacer allí.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al escuchar a Hermione suspirar nuevamente.

Harry apretó la mandíbula luego de haber formulado la pregunta. No era curiosidad, no, era más bien preocupación. Pero él tampoco se preocupaba por nadie más que por sí mismo. Entonces¿qué tenían esos ojos marrones que lo hacían preguntar ese tipo de cosas, aunque su tono halla sido burlesco?

-Ocurren demasiadas cosas- respondió Hermione casi en un gemido- Por favor, déjeme sola.

Harry hizo una mueca. Hermione volvió a pasarse la mano por los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Tengo el derecho de...

-¡Usted no entiende!- chilló Hermione, olvidándose esta vez de poner freno a las lágrimas que huían de ella-¡No entiende nada! Déjeme sola.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Su mirada siguió el trayecto de libertad de una de las lágrimas que había logrado escaparse de Hermione, y que se deslizaba en rauda carrera hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- preguntó.

Su tono de voz le sonó curioso a sus oídos; nuevamente apretó la mandíbula, más no apartó la mirada de Hermione.

Ésta aspiró fuertemente el aire y negó despacio con la cabeza.

-Lo que tengo que soportar, lo que estoy viviendo, lo que estoy pensando aquí, justo ahora...

La voz de Hermione se quebró y no pudo seguir. Ese pequeño arrebato de verdades la sorprendió a sí misma. Y a Harry también. Pero la sorpresa no era curiosidad.

Hermione pasó rápidamente por al lado del forastero, esquivándolo y secándose más lágrimas. Sin embargo, Harry Potter la detuvo sujetándola con sombría firmeza del brazo.

-Entiendo que uno nunca debe resignarse a su destino- susurró en el oído de ella, haciendo que las palabras se deslizasen fluidamente por los sentidos de Hermione.

La joven se separó de él con más fuerza de la debida. Ambos se observaron fijamente, mientras un vago miedo surgía en el interior de ella y crecía la curiosidad dentro de él.

-Mi destino está muerto- susurró Hermione, clavando esas palabras en medio de los dos con firme imposición.

Dicho esto, abandonó el lugar sin mirar atrás y con la sensación de estar hundiéndose en su propia miseria cada vez más.

-----------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió Ron con brusquedad.

Hermione lo miró cansinamente.

-Tomando aire cerca del establo. Es una hermosa noche- respondió.

Ron gruñó y dirigió su mirada hacia el establo, cuya figura se recortaba deforme en medio del campo.

-¿Has visto a Harry? También salió a caminar, y creo que fue en esa dirección.

-No, no lo he visto- dijo Hermione antes de darse vuelta en dirección a la casa.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia el establo. En medio del camino se encontró a Harry, que venía caminando lentamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió Ron una vez más con fiereza.

Harry levantó las cejas.

-Admirando las estrellas cerca del establo- contestó señalando hacia el lugar con la cabeza-Es una hermosa noche.

Ron levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, percatándose de que éste comenzaba a cubrirse de amenazadoras nubes, que se juntaban como un pequeño ejército en el inmenso campo de batalla que era el firmamento.

-Por casualidad¿no te has encontrado con Hermione?- preguntó simulando indiferencia.

-No, no me la he encontrado. Es algo extraña tu amiga¿cierto?- Harry se rascó la barbilla, aparentando también indiferencia.

-Es mi mejor amiga. Puede que algunas de sus costumbres sean extrañas (se pasa horas y hasta días encerrada leyendo), pero es una excelente mujer.

Harry asintió algo perdido, y junto con Ron emprendieron el rumbo hacia la casa. A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse truenos.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione se despidió de Luna y Ginny bajo la promesa de hablar con ellas al día siguiente. Justo cuando salía de la cocina, entraron Ron y Harry.

Evitando cruzarse con el segundo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta principal de La Madriguera, desapareciendo por ella sin mirar atrás.

Harry la siguió con la vista, algo desinteresado y algo curioso. Se maldijo internamente por encontrarse en ese nuevo estado de poca definición, en el que se hacía preguntas,

quería conseguir las respuestas, pero tampoco pretendía agregar un asunto más a su importante lista de temas pendientes por resolver.

Luego de despedirse de los Weasley, subió a su cuarto, pensando en el motivo que lo había arrastrado sin alternativa a aquél pueblo mediocre habitado por señoritas extrañas.

Harry comenzó a buscar con ímpetu en su bolso de cuero los papeles que eran la causa principal de su largo viaje. Los sacó con cuidado, abriéndolos como si se tratasen de un tesoro arcaico y leyéndolos por vez indefinida.

Escuchó pasos por el pasillo, y Ron entró en la habitación justo cuando Harry metía los papeles con rapidez en su bolso.

Ron cerró la puerta y se quedó observando a su amigo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien¿Piensas explicarme de qué se trata todo eso de que has venido a casarte?

-Pues eso. He venido a casarme- respondió Harry con un bufido.

Ron hizo una especie de mueca.

-No me lo creo. Conociéndote, no puedo creerlo- Harry puso los ojos en blanco- Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué has venido?

Harry se dio vuelta, tomó su bolso (del que nunca se separaba) y lo dejó en un rincón del cuarto.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Para casarme. ¿Es tan difícil de creer? Te sorprendiste más cuando te enteraste que esa amiga tuya, Granger, se casaría...-Harry se detuvo, preguntándose por qué su boca lo había traicionado de esa manera, mencionándola a ella.

-¡No metas a Hermione en esto, quieres! Suficiente tiene ella con su problema- Ron parecía molesto.

Harry aflojó la tensión en su rostro. Dentro de él se agitaban las preguntas, como en un nido de serpientes, engordando de curiosidad.

-¿Qué problema?- inquirió suavemente.

-Como si te importara- bufó Ron- Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo.

Harry no dijo nada más, ya que lo dicho por Ron era una verdad incuestionable. Sin embargo, las verdades pueden cambiar, y seguir siendo verdades.

-Sólo espero- dijo Ron antes de irse- Que lo que sea que tengas que hacer en este pueblo, lo hagas pronto, antes que todos se enteren de lo que haces, o de que a mi madre se le ocurra juntarte con mi hermana.

Harry sonrió a medias ante lo último. No faltaría mucho para que Ron se enterase de la verdad, ya que necesitaría su ayuda. Ningún hombre puede hacer algo completamente solo y eso era lo que Harry aprendería pronto.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione contempló cómo se juntaban las oscuras nubes a lo lejos. La tarde había estado despejada y luminosa, como su vida antes de esa mañana, en la que los nubarrones del compromiso irrefutable taparon el sol de su porvenir.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y cerró los ojos, deseando que, al despertar la mañana siguiente, todo lo vivido ese lunes sea sólo el efímero recuerdo que quedaba de una pesadilla sin sentido. Sin embargo, le avergonzó saber que no quería que Harry Potter fuese sólo una voluta de humo proveniente de las llamas de su memoria imaginativa.

En medio de estos pensamientos, apareció también la sombra del rostro de Víktor Krum, anteponiéndose a la del forastero. Hermione simplemente no podía creer que tendría que compartir su vida con Krum, a quien no amaba, y ser testigo a su vez de la vida de él.

Pensando en lo poco que había luchado, dejó escapar al llanto, que se combinó con el fuerte ruido de la lluvia pasando desapercibido.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el que Harry y Hermione hacen contacto ::babas:: Y prepárense para los que vienen porque... 

Si les gustó esta parte de la historia, escriban por favor un **REVIEW**, y si no les gustó, también escriban un **REVIEW** justificando su desagrado, que es lo que a mí más me gusta: cuando justifican y comentan.

¡¡Gracias, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior!! Fueron muy lindos de leer . Gracias a: kleenex, June PG, Ruby, amycvs, Petakiita, AtRaM Potter, hermis'lu, Yedra Phoenix, Saori-Luna, Angel, HHrldg.Black y Susy Potter.

Respondiendo una duda que creo es generalizada: no, no habrá lemmon, aunque la historia da perfectamente para varios¿a que sí? ;) De todas maneras, prometo contacto sexual. Pero para eso tendrán que esperar un poco más.

Ayer terminé de escribir la Parte VI, y como veo que la subtrama todavía no está demasiado desarrollada para ese capítulo, calculo que la historia tendrá al menos unas 12 partes. ¿Qué les parece?.

¡Saludos a todos!

·Towanda·


	5. Parte V

¡Holitas! Pido disculpas por la demora. Explicaciones abajo del capítulo, que espero disfruten.

* * *

_Parte V_

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione Granger era una persona nueva. La resignación había hecho estragos en ella, ahondándola en aires de adultez que, si bien antes poseía, nunca habían estado tan firmes y claros.

Hermione decidió que intentaría luchar por ella misma y por su futuro, ya que el estupor del principio había pasado. Al despertar esa mañana radiante y descubrir que la tormenta había terminado, la invadieron unos fervorosos deseos de cambiar lo que ya parecía escrito.

La joven se encontró en la cocina con su madre, su padre y Winky, que les servía el desayuno a los primeros.

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione sin recibir respuesta.

-Anoche llegaste demasiado tarde- recriminó Robert bebiendo de su taza de café.

-Llegué antes de que comenzara la tormenta- contestó Hermione con frialdad.

-¿Has estado en La Madriguera? Dicen que allí se aloja ese forastero que llegó ayer¿lo has visto?- preguntó Jane con curiosidad.

Hermione se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Nunca le habían gustado los chismes, y en ese pueblo corrían todos libremente, sin control.

-Sí, lo he visto- respondió, estremeciéndose brevemente al recordar la pequeña charla que había tenido con Harry Potter, y en la manera en que éste la había agarrado del brazo.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Jane sirviéndose más café-¿Cómo es?

Hermione se detuvo a reflexionar unos instantes la respuesta. Cómo era... parecía brusco y malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, y tenía una personalidad tan interesante y atractiva como sus ojos verdes. Sin embargo, la forma en la que había hablado durante la cena, con arrogancia y desenfado, pregonando el motivo de su visita al pueblo... Hermione sintió que algo se retorcía dentro de ella.

-¿Hermione? Te he preguntado cómo es el forastero- dijo Jane, mirando a su hija preocupada.

Hermione se sacudió, molesta de improvisto con su madre por preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

-Es extraño. Habla como si tuviera el conocimiento absoluto, y se mueve como si cualquier lugar fuera su casa- respondió Hermione, recordando los pasos firmes y decididos de Harry Potter.

Sin saber por qué, sonrió.

-Es amigo de Ron- agregó a último momento, antes de ser interrumpida por Robert.

-¡Seguramente es un prófugo, o algo así! Ayer por la noche me crucé con el señor Goldstein y Anthony, y ambos me dijeron que el extranjero tiene un aspecto de bribón que produce desconfianza, con el pelo todo revuelto como si no se lo peinara nunca y de un color más oscuro que las llamas del infierno. Ese tal Harry Potter no traerá nada bueno, te lo aseguro- exclamó.

-¡Por favor! El aspecto de uno nada tiene que ver con cómo es. ¿O acaso piensas juzgarlo por su color de pelo? Ni siquiera lo conoces, padre- dijo Hermione mirando a su progenitor con enojo.

-No, no lo conozco a él, pero sí conozco a los de su tipo, siempre buscando problemas...-Robert se levantó con una mueca de desagrado y se dirigió a la sala.

Hermione se quedó quieta, pensando en las sandeces que Harry Potter tendría que soportar estando en ese pueblo. Dirigió su mirada a Winky, que lavaba silenciosamente los platos usados, y supo con tristeza que todos se enterarían en minutos lo que los Granger opinaban sobre el extraño.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que lo trajo aquí- comentó Jane pensativa, para luego encogerse de hombros-Supongo que ha venido a visitar a Ron.

-Iré a la biblioteca-dijo Hermione, cambiando con intención de tema, aunque sin saber si lo hacía por ella misma o por Harry Potter.

Jane asintió distraída, y Hermione salió de la cocina topándose cara a cara con su padre en la sala.

-Tengo entendido que ayer hablaste con Víktor Krum- comentó éste.

-Sí, lo hice- dijo Hermione mirando desafiante a su padre-No cambio de opinión sobre este asunto. Me parece ridículo casarme con...

-¡Ya hemos discutido esto!- susurró Robert alzando un dedo- ¡Te casarás con él, no importa lo que pienses! Se trata de tu futuro, y debo asegurarme-

-Precisamente por eso. Yo tengo el poder sobre mi futuro- dijo Hermione temblando de rabia.

-No, no lo tienes- contestó sencillamente Robert-Te casarás con Víktor. La decisión ya está tomada.

-No lo haré si puedo evitarlo- exclamó Hermione con ira.

Su padre la miró amenazadoramente, sintiendo que esa brecha que ahora lo separaba de su hija sería difícil de soportar, y deseando que ella reflexionase más sobre lo que le convenía.

Hermione salió de la casa pegando un portazo.

Fue agradable sentir la brisa primaveral que anunciaba el verano en el rostro. Parecía recibirla con los brazos abiertos para confortarla.

-----------------------------------------

Harry siguió a Ron lentamente, sin ganas, obligado. Se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido a ayudarlo en su trabajo, pero sentía que algo debía hacer por el pelirrojo y por todas las molestias que se estaba tomando al recibirlo en su casa.

Ambos caminaban bajo el sol matutino hacia las pocilgas donde se encontraban los preciados cerdos de los Weasley. El silencio reinaba entre ellos. Luego del desayuno, Ron le había preguntado nuevamente a Harry sobre los verdaderos motivos de éste para querer quedarse en el pueblo, pero la respuesta había sido la misma de la noche anterior.

_Así debe ser_, pensó Harry, observando la nuca del pelirrojo. Ya llegaría el momento en el que le contaría todo. Pero aún no. Los ánimos surgidos desde su llegada seguían intranquilos, revolviéndose como peligrosas arenas movedizas.

-Bien, aquí estamos-dijo Ron cuando entraron a la pocilga, donde chillaban los cerdos-Fred y George han ido a su tienda, papá se nos unirá luego. Puedes empezar limpiando el chiquero aquél.

Harry gruñó y se dirigió al chiquero señalado, pensando que cuanto antes le diga la verdad a Ron, mejor. Pero aun no era momento.

-----------------------------------------

Luna Lovegood paseaba tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo, vestida con su característica mirada soñadora y su andar parecido al de una nube.

Llegó a la plaza principal, donde había un par de grupos de vecinos congregados sin aparentar aquí y allá, susurrando novedades con absoluto empeño.

-Sí, la señora Longbottom me dijo lo mismo. Dicen que es un pirata. No sé cómo es posible que los Weasley lo hayan dejado entrar a su casa- dijo Dedalus Diggle masticando las palabras, teniendo a su alrededor a un grupo de curiosos.

Luna se detuvo al escuchar la frase. Había oído "Weasley", estaba segura. Se encogió de hombros y siguió tarareando.

-... un asesino, eso es, un prófugo... ¿has visto la mirada que tiene? Da escalofríos. Eso es, Potter es un asesino.

Luna pestañeó y se detuvo nuevamente, pero continuó su rumbo son brindarle mayor importancia a lo oído.

-... pobre Hermione Granger. Justo el día en que se compromete, llega este Harry Potter al pueblo. ¡Hay que tener mala suerte! Dicen que ha venido a casarse... si me preguntas, yo no me lo creo.

Luna frunció el ceño y por un instante deseó contestarle a la persona que había hablado, pero siguió su camino.

Pensó en Hermione y en lo que le esperaba. Pensó en Harry Potter y en su súbita aparición. Pensó en Ron, y cayó en la cuenta de que éste nunca había mencionado a su amigo forastero. O tal vez sí...

Había muchas cosas por explicar.

-----------------------------------------

Harry olió sus ropas con desagrado por quinta vez, preguntándose cómo toda una familia podía soportar el horrible trabajo de criar cerdos. Se limpió las manos contra su sucio pantalón, y sacó los amarillentos papeles de su bolso con cuidado.

Los leyó nuevamente; la cantidad precisa de veces por las que sus ojos pasaron sobre esas palabras estaba perdida bajo el derrumbe de diversos sentimientos.

Levantó su mirada hacia la ventana. Sería mejor esperar hasta la noche para realizar la primera tarea pendiente, aunque estaba seguro que ni siquiera existía lo que debía buscar.

Dejó escondidos los papeles bajo el colchón de su cama, y salió precipitadamente a cumplir la primera parte de su objetivo. De su venganza.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione suspiró y dio vuelta la página del libro. Levantó los ojos por primera vez en horas, escuchando los arrastrados pasos de Madame Pince por la polvorienta biblioteca.

Desganada, se acarició el rostro con la mano, deteniéndose unos segundos a verla. Harry Potter la había saludado tomando esa misma mano entre la suya.

Hermione se revolvió en la silla, angustiada por el constante pensamiento que se cernía sobre ella como una densa bruma; aquella reflexión que se estaba haciendo casi constante y cuyo centro era el forastero llegado un día antes.

Se levantó pesadamente, llevando consigo el grueso libro.

-¿Te lo llevas?- preguntó Madame Pince con brusquedad; su cuerpo de buitre asomándose amenazadoramente por una esquina del pasillo.

-Sí, si, lo devolveré esta semana- respondió Hermione dirigiéndose hacía la salida- Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes. ¡No olvides cuidarlo bien!.

Pero Hermione no prestó atención a lo último, ya que en esos momentos Víktor Krum aparecía en la biblioteca.

-¡Herrmione! Te estaba buscando; sabía que estarrías aquí- exclamó Krum con risueña felicidad.

Hermione tragó saliva y gimió de angustia. Se preguntó cuándo llegaría el momento en que se vería completamente sola y tranquila.

-Hola, Víktor- musitó, y su voz le sonó horrenda.

-Me prreguntaba si querrías darr un paseo. Leerr está muy bien, perro un poco de airre frresco de vez en cuando no hace nada mal. ¿Me harrías el honorr de acompañarrme?- inquirió esperanzado.

-Claro, claro¿por qué no?- Hermione sonrió falsamente, vacilando un momento al ver que Krum le ofrecía su brazo, pero entrelazando el de ella con el de él brindando una sonrisita congelada en su rostro.

Si la noticia del compromiso Granger-Krum había causado estragos en los sentimientos de los pueblerinos, verlos a ambos caminando por las calles tomados del brazo podía provocar una peligrosa ola de conmoción que terminaría ahogando a todos. Principalmente a la pareja.

Hermione y Víktor se vieron interrumpidos varias veces por charlatanas mujeres y hombres bonachones que se apresuraban a saludarlos y desearles la mejor suerte, sonriendo amablemente.

Era demasiado para Hermione, que sentía cómo con cada palabra de felicitación o con cada elogio su corazón se achicaba más y más y su determinación se iba extinguiendo. Por otro lado, Krum tampoco se tomaba bien las efusivas frases de los vecinos, pero por motivos diferentes a los de la joven. A él simplemente no le gustaba ser interrumpido en su caminata.

Hermione alcanzó su mayor punto de irritabilidad cuando contempló la deforme figura de la gitana Trelawney, que se arrastraba lentamente y tenía la vista fija en la pareja. Cuando ambos pasaron cerca de ella, escucharon algo así como _"¡su alianza no traerá nada bueno!"_.

Víktor frunció el entrecejo y no dijo nada, los pueblerinos que se encontraban cerca apretaron los labios y miraron furiosos a Trelawney (¿cómo se atrevía?), pero Hermione se dijo molesta, para sus adentros, que la gitana tenía razón. Aquel compromiso no traía nada bueno, por lo menos para ella.

-----------------------------------------

Mientras Hermione permanecía en la biblioteca leyendo tranquilamente, y Krum salía de su casa a buscarla, Harry llegó frente al edificio de gobernación del pueblo y se detuvo, contemplándolo como quien examina burlonamente un enemigo débil y poco astuto.

El joven ignoró las miradas alteradas que recibía por parte de los habitantes de ese mediocre pueblo, y entró al edificio fastidiado con la gente que se encontraría allí dentro incluso antes de verla.

-Ejem, ejem¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?- preguntó con falsa amabilidad una mujer que apareció de la nada.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba visitando el edificio- dijo en tono casual.

La regordeta mujer con cara de sapo compuso una mueca siniestra.

-Me temo que no puede hacer eso. Se tendrá que retirar- dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-Me temo que tendré que terminar de visitar este piso, de lo contrario me veré obligado a volver- Harry también sonrió falsamente.

Dicho esto, se giró y siguió recorriendo el largo pasillo de piso de mármol, hasta dar con una puerta con una placa: "Archivos". Harry se detuvo frente a ésta.

-¡Váyase ya mismo, o llamaré a alguien!- gritó la mujer, haciendo que su voz chillona retumbara por todo el lugar.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos y la desafió con la mirada, antes de retornar al soleado exterior.

Cuando cruzaba la plaza principal, se encontró con Ron, que venía caminando claramente buscándolo.

-¡Aquí estabas! Menos mal que te dije que llames poco la atención...- Ron parecía molesto.

-Tenía asuntos que atender- dijo Harry, mirando duramente a una anciana que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la plaza.

-¿Qué, estabas buscando novia?- inquirió el pelirrojo con sorna.

-No- contestó tajante Harry, recordando a la mujer con cara de sapo y sintiendo un escalofrío.

Ron lo miró, y Harry vio en sus ojos la decepción nacida de la falta de confianza que el pelirrojo creía que su amigo le tenía. Harry se sintió culpable por unos momentos, sabiendo sin embargo que de todas maneras el pelirrojo se enteraría de todo. Todos se enterarían de todo, ya que aparentemente en ese pueblo no tenían cabida los secretos.

-¿Vamos a Las Tres Escobas a por unas cervezas?- Harry asintió- Tal vez nos encontremos a Hermione.

Harry movió su cuello, que se había puesto tenso de improvisto. El nombre de Hermione flotaba en su cabeza desde hacía rato, y cada vez que recordaba la tristeza de sus ojos castaños sentía como si algo le pinchara desde dentro. Estaba seguro que no era curiosidad, aunque le hubiera encantado que lo fuera, porque la curiosidad no era tan molesta como este nuevo sentimiento que Harry comenzaba a experimentar, y que era algo parecido a una mezcla de lástima y preocupación.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, siguiendo a Ron a su bullicioso interior, que por unos breves instantes perdió su colorido ruido, y luego lo recobró aun más rápido.

-Están mejorando. La última vez el silencio fue más prolongado- comentó Harry con una mueca. Ron rió y eligió la mesa libre más apartada.

-¡Bienvenidos, Weasley, Potter!- saludó Madame Rosmerta-¿Qué les traigo?

-Dos cerveza de mantequilla. Bien frías- pidió Ron, volviendo luego su atención hacia Harry.-Sabes que me muero de curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios hacías en el pueblo?

-Estaba dando un paseo¿por qué?. No sabía que era ilegal.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y destapó las cervezas que Madame Rosmerta había colocado sobre la mesa.

-Vamos, Harry. Evita el sarcasmo conmigo¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ron, entre molesto y dolido.

-De acuerdo- musitó Harry, volviéndose a sentir culpable.

Bebió un largo trago de su botella de cerveza, descubriendo peligrosamente que se estaba volviendo adicto a ella.

-¡Mira quién está aquí¡Hermione! Y... oh, diablos- Ron maldijo por lo bajo y se cruzó de hombros.

Harry dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia la puerta, descubriendo que Hermione Granger entraba en esos momentos acompañada por un desgarbado joven de cejas espesas y ancho pecho.

Harry frunció el entrecejo al notar que el joven llevaba a Hermione del brazo, y que ésta no parecía demasiado contenta en su compañía. O al menos eso pensó Harry, viendo con desgano cómo la pareja se acercaba a la mesa de él y Ron.

-¡Hola! Gusto en verrte, Ron- saludó Krum, dirigiendo luego su atención hacia Harry.

-Hola, Víktor. Éste es Harry Potter, un amigo. Harry, Víktor Krum- presentó moviendo la mano con gesto burlesco.

Harry se paró y estrechó la mano de Krum. Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes con los de Hermione, y quiso estrecharle la mano también a ella.

Al volver a ver los ojos verdes de Harry, Hermione se arrepintió terriblemente de haber salido del seguro refugio de la biblioteca, donde todos los vuelcos de corazón son provocados al leer bellas palabras y no por una simple mirada.

Ella y Víktor se sentaron frente a los amigos. Un silencio incómodo voló sobre ellos, hasta que fue obligado a aterrizar por la palabras de Krum.

-¿Qué te trrae a estos sitios, Potterr?- preguntó con poco y mucho interés.

Harry sonrió a medias, y Hermione deseó que perdiera el habla de improvisto. Su deseo no se cumplió.

-He venido a casarme.

Ron resopló y Hermione bajó la mirada.

-¡Ah!. ¿Con quién, debo prreguntarr?- Víktor enarcó una de sus selváticas cejas.

-Con la primera mujer a la que aprecie lo suficiente como para pasar una vida entera a su lado- respondió Harry mirando por unos segundos el rostro de Hermione, que seguía bajo.

La niebla del pensamiento cubrió su frente, la curiosidad se alimentó de esa nueva nubosidad y Harry deseó encontrarse solo con Hermione Granger.

-No logrro comprrender. Perro no imporrta. ¿Sabe que Herrmione y yo nos casarremos?- Víktor acarició el brazo de Hermione, que levantó el rostro y sus ojos se conectaron al instante con los de Harry Potter.

Ella sintió que él la estudiaba rápidamente, y comprendió que el forastero se había dado cuenta de algo. La joven maldijo su gris y débil fortaleza; flaqueaba su falsa apariencia.

Harry, por su parte, luego de comprender lo que ocultaban esos tristes ojos castaños, sintió molestia ante el breve pero claro contacto entre Hermione Granger y el tal Krum. Si fuera él, no acariciaría con vaga simpleza el brazo de Hermione, sino que la tomaría con furor experto y haría que ambos se ahogasen en...

-Sí, lo sabía. Aquí todos se enteran de las cosas rápido- respondió con voz grave.

-Así es. Es una de las mejorres cosas que tiene este pueblo- Krum sonrió y contempló embelesado a Hermione.

Ron suspiró aburrido; tamborileaba los dedos sucios de barro sobre la mesa.

-Ron me ha comentado que le gusta leer¿no es cierto señorita?- inquirió Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione.

El joven notó cómo los ojos de ella se arropaban de calidez y pasión.

-Oh, sí, amo leer. ¿Le gusta a usted?- Hermione lo contempló con una pequeña sonrisa, olvidándose por un bello instante que duró bastante de la compañía de Ron y Krum.

Harry estaba dispuesto a contestar que sólo leía de vez en cuando y que debería frecuentar más los parajes de esa actividad, cuando fue interrumpido antes de pronunciar palabra.

-A mí, no. Leer es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo con tono despectivo y frío un joven que acababa de entrar a la taberna.

Harry y Ron se irguieron en su asiento, Hermione apretó la mandíbula pensando que parecía haber perdido los momentos de paz en algún momento cercano de su pasado y Krum frunció el entrecejo.

-Malfoy- masculló el pelirrojo con ira.

Harry se preguntó por qué Ron escupió venenosamente el apellido. Contempló al hombre joven que los había importunado, y al instante no le agradó.

Vestía ropas caras y lucía una sonrisa burlona que emitía odio en su blanco rostro. El pelo rubio platino relucía como oro, y dentro de la hombría presencia se notaban signos de clara cobardía.

Los Malfoy eran otra de las estimadas familias arcaicas del pueblo. Su enorme fortuna se debía a que el padre de Abraxas Malfoy había descubierto una mina de plata en las colinas del norte. Enseguida se dedicó a explotarla y los beneficios tocaron pronto a su puerta.

Los Malfoy presentaban una máscara constante frente a la mayoría de la población del pueblo. Sólo algunos, como los Weasley, con los que tenía varias discrepancias, sabían la verdadera escoria que eran.

-Vaya, vaya... la comadreja es amiga del forastero. No me lo esperaba, Weasley. ¡Y miren! La pareja del año... ¿esperando con impaciencia la noche de bodas, eh Krum?- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Harry se levantó de su asiento al escuchar las últimas palabras y sentirlas pesadas y ásperas como una roca. Ron y Krum también se levantaron.

-¡Miren esto! El forastero es rápido de reflejos... ¿Potter, no es cierto?.

Harry asintió. Toda la taberna se había quedado en silencio, contemplando la situación con sorpresa. _"Se odiaron el uno al otro en el instante en que se vieron"_, detalló Madame Rosmerta en una ocasión.

Harry se fijó por primera vez en dos grandes muchachos que escoltaban a Malfoy.

-Debes ser un perdedor, Potter, si te juntas con esta chusma...- se burló el rubio.

-No te importa qué soy o qué no soy. ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?- masculló Harry apretando los puños.

Malfoy se sorprendió ante la seguridad y firmeza de su voz.

-¡Vuelve al lugar del que viniste, maldito forastero!- gritó Malfoy en un áspero susurro.

Harry dio un paso sin medir las consecuencias, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Hermione deteniéndolo.

-No vale la pena, señor Potter- dijo calmadamente.

Harry suavizó su expresión, pero Ron se lanzó sobre Malfoy al oír algo que había dicho y que Harry no escuchó. Éste y Krum apartaron con brusquedad al pelirrojo del otro joven.

-¡Señores, señores!. ¡No quiero peleas aquí dentro!. ¡Si quieren matarse, vayan afuera!- vociferó Madame Rosmerta apareciendo desde la barra.

Malfoy le echó a todos una última mirada de odio, y se retiró junto con sus dos musculosos acompañantes.

Ron se volvió a sentar, resoplando de furia y frustración.

-Ese maldito... juro que un día de éstos...

-¡Ron!- advirtió Hermione.

-No es una buena perrsona- aportó Krum, dirigiéndose luego hacia su prometida-Te acompaño hasta tu casa, querrida.

Hermione bajó la mirada y asintió. Se despidió en un susurro de Ron y Harry, y cuando estaba por salir del bar, giró la cabeza y cruzó una mirada con el segundo.

Harry leyó en sus ojos un mudo pedido de socorro.

* * *

Bien bien, perdón por esta breve demora, pero es que me enganché viendo la serie "FullMetal Alchemist" por youtube y en eso estuve las dos noches pasadas . Ya la terminé, por cierto, y se la recomiendo a todo el que le gusta el animé.

Sé que tal vez estos capítulos estuvieron girando sobre lo mismo, pero en los que vienen se desarrollará más la trama y subtrama del fic (ésta lo hará muy lentamente). Y habrá más encuentros entre Harry y Hermione (sé que les gusta eso), así que estén listos.

¿Les gustó el capítulo¡Por favor, díganlo en un **REVIEW**! Los dioses del Olimpo tienen su néctar, yo tengo los reviews, así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer xd.

¡Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios en el cap anterior! Me refiero a: amycvs, hermis'lu, Kleenex, Angela, AtRaM Potter, Elma, Petakiita, HHrldg.Black y Yedra Phoenix. ¡Gracias :)!

Sin más que decir, me retiro advirtiendo que pronto sabrán más de los planes de Harry (por supuesto acepto hipótesis) y de cómo esto se relaciona con el pueblo.

¡Besos!

·Towanda·


	6. Parte VI

¡Hola, lectores! Sexta parte; sólo les digo algo: MUCHO HHr

* * *

_Parte VI_

La súplica que había leído Harry en los ojos de Hermione quedó grabada a fuego en su mente, dejándolo perturbado por horas y horas. Eso, sumado al hecho de que finalmente comprendía el por qué de las breves pero concisas palabras que Hermione había dicho la noche de la tormenta en su charla cerca del establo, había puesto a Harry en una situación de duda y firmeza, de conocimiento y falta de deseo. Pero no era la falta de deseo de involucrarse en el asunto lo que lo molestaba, no, era más bien la falta de querer desear algo. Era, en otras palabras, el miedo al cambio. Porque si bien sabía ya que su ausencia de curiosidad estaba siendo tapada como un burdo agujero en la tierra por la preocupación y algo más, el motivo por el que había llegado a ese pueblo mediocre era su mayor prioridad. Los asuntos de una jovenzuela extraña con ojos de águila no debían importarle en lo más mínimo, se repetía constantemente.

"_A veces, las personas suelen engañarse a sí mismas"_, dijo sabiamente Madame Rosmerta mientras el tiempo corría jugando con sus palabras, una tarde calurosa.

Por su parte, Hermione había entendido fácilmente que Harry Potter ya sabía lo que pocos conocían: que no deseaba casarse con Víktor Krum. Y eso le dio miedo, a sabiendas de que mucho estaba en riesgo si al forastero se le ocurría revelar algo. Empero, creía con ceguera esperanzada que el joven no diría una sola palabra acusadora.

Ipso facto esperaba casi con impaciencia el momento en que Harry la encararía, ya que estaba segura de que así lo haría, a pesar de que aparentaba ser una persona poco curiosa.

Hermione se avergonzó cuando, atando los hilos de esos intrincados pensamientos, tejió la idea que la llevó a comprender algo mucho más sencillo que todo aquello: deseaba volver a ver a Harry Potter. Así de simple.

----------------------------------------

Sentado con delicada desprolijidad, Harry observaba a la señora Weasley ir y venir por la cocina zumbando con rapidez, limpiando los restos de la cena. Él había insistido reiteradas ocasiones en ayudarla, pero la mujer se había negado rotundamente alegando como excusa su condición de invitado.

Se aburría entonces Harry esperando con impaciencia el momento de actuar, de comprobar la primera parte de su plan.

Decidió finalmente partir, cuando ya no quedaba un alma despierta en la casa, cuando el silencio dominaba los alrededores interrumpido en su vigilancia por grillos y chacales y cuando la impaciencia terminó por vencerlo en su ardua batalla.

Harry salió de La Madriguera a pie; utilizar un caballo habría sido más ruidoso e inconveniente.

Caminó unos metros en dirección al pueblo cuando sintió que algo detrás de él se movía.

Ayudado por sus hábiles reflejos, premios de una larga experiencia errante, se dio vuelta rápidamente y saltó hacia un costado del camino, tomando por sorpresa a aquel que lo seguía y lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Espera, soy yo!- susurró Ron con un quejido.

Harry parpadeó furioso y lo ayudó a levantarse, quedando ambos de pie y mirándose de frente. No dijeron nada por unos segundos.

-Me seguiste- dijo Harry; no era una pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que te seguí! Sé que andas en algo raro, no me creo el cuento ese de que has venido a casarte...

-Lamento informarte que he venido a hacer eso, precisamente. De hecho, iba a visitar a una joven que...

Pero Ron no era paciente tampoco. Se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Dímelo, Harry, dime por qué has venido, y deja todos esos cuentos!- susurró peligrosamente.

Harry se apartó de él con brusquedad, jadeando como un animal que ha sido sorprendido. Miró a Ron y descubrió la desilusión en el fondo de sus ojos azules. _"Es el momento"_, pensó Harry, y a continuación se preparó para contarle a su amigo la verdadera razón de su viaje.

-De acuerdo. Prepárate, es una larga historia- musitó, cabizbajo.

Ron asintió.

-¿Volvemos a La Madriguera?- inquirió con la expectativa perfumando su voz.

-¡No!- Harry abrió grandes los ojos, que se veían más oscuros en medio de la negrura nocturna-Lo que tengo que hacer esta noche, no se puede aplazar. Puedes acompañarme... de hecho, creo que es mejor que lo hagas. Serás de gran ayuda- Harry vaciló; nunca antes había admitido que alguien podría serle de ayuda.

Ron sonrió ampliamente, contento de que al fin Harry se abriera para con él, y ambos tomaron rumbo hacia el pueblo, que en esos momentos parecía un poblado fantasma.

Quince minutos después, se detuvieron frente al edificio de gobernación. Ron enarcó una ceja y le preguntó en silencio a Harry qué hacían allí. El otro joven no dijo nada.

-¿La puerta principal está cerrada por las noches, verdad?- susurró Harry, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué...?

-Entonces tendremos que entrar por otros medios- dijo Harry.

-Hay una ventana grande; su seguro siempre está flojo- comentó Ron señalando hacia el lateral izquierdo del edificio.

Harry lo miró algo sorprendido, y Ron se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Fred y George dejaron un montoncito de fuegos artificiales allí el año pasado. Aun no han arreglado la ventana. Creo que es la del despacho de Umbridge.

-¿Umbridge?- inquirió Harry apresurando el paso hacia el lateral.

-Una mujer con cara de sapo; subalterna de Fudge. Créeme, es mejor no tenerla de enemiga.

-Has hablado tarde- suspiró Harry.

Ambos se internaron en la oscura callejuela que rodeaba al edificio, muerta a esas horas inactivas. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Harry, no había olor a humedad o a desperdicios, sino que el reducido espacio estaba muy limpio. Esto no le agradó.

Ron contó tres ventanas, y de detuvo frente a la cuarta. Buscó algo en el piso de la callejuela, y asintió frente a unas marcas negras bajo la ventana. Alguien había prendido algo allí, en algún momento.

Harry sacó de su inseparable y sucio bolso un enorme cuchillo y procedió a intentar forzar la ventana con seguridad profesional. Si bien un aire criminal rodeaba lo que estaban haciendo con absoluta calma, Harry y Ron no sentían remordimientos, miedos o preocupación. El primero estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, el segundo había sido vencido por la curiosidad.

Se escuchó un suave y perturbador _click_ y la ventana quedó completamente abierta. Harry tiró su bolso hacia dentro, y procedió a trepar por el poco espacio que había entre el piso y la ventana. Cayó del otro lado. Ron lo siguió sin mayores incidentes.

El lugar estaba silencioso y amenazador. Lo único que alumbraba el ordenado despacho era una suave hebra de luz lunar. Harry corrió hasta la puerta. Al notar que se encontraba cerrada, utilizó el mismo cuchillo y violó con la misma facilidad la cerradura.

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese cuchillo?- preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

Harry gruñó y no respondió. Salieron al amplio pasillo principal, aquel donde había estado Harry el día anterior. El joven se encaminó directamente hacia la puerta que tenía el rótulo "Archivos". La abrió de la misma manera que la del despacho.

La habitación era de reducido tamaño y polvorienta, debido a la cantidad de documentos, archivos y carpetas que se amontonaban incordiosos por todo el lugar, algunos ordenados en estanterías clasificadas por orden alfabético, otros en altos ficheros, y, los que no habían tenido tanta suerte, apilados despreocupadamente en el piso.

Harry tragó saliva al observar la cantidad de papeles frente a él.

-¿Cómo demonios puede tener tantos archivos un pueblo tan chico?- preguntó molesto, pateando una pila de documentos cercana.

-Es toda la historia del pueblo. En algún lugar había que guardarla- señaló Ron con obviedad- Y creo que también hay archivos del pueblo más cercano.

Harry se dirigió hacia el archivero en el que los papeles estaban ordenados alfabéticamente y comenzó a buscar en la "B".

-¿Qué estamos buscando, Harry? Si me dices, tal vez sea más fácil...

Pero Ron calló al oír el suspiro de alivio y furia que emitió Harry. Éste sostenía una serie amarillenta de papeles en la mano con extremada fuerza, como temiendo que los escritos huyeran volando.

Ron se acercó curioso, y leyó en lo alto de la primera página: "Sirius Black".

-----------------------------------------

Hermione suspiró de felicidad y cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa de la tarde desordenase sus enmarañados cabellos. Por fin, después de una tediosa espera, tenía un rato para ella sola. Apretó en sus manos el libro que sostenía y continuó leyendo sin poder evitar una sonrisa, acomodándose mejor contra el tronco del árbol.

Mientras leía, llegaba hacia ella el lejano rumor de las aguas de un riachuelo, y la conversación que los árboles del Bosque tenían con el viento. La soledad tan esperada desde esa mañana fatídica ahora le resultaba más que necesaria, y disfrutaba cada momento con tranquilidad, saboreando la tarde como si fuera el mejor manjar.

Levantó la mirada del libro al escuchar el insistente paso de un caballo. Se sorprendió al ver trotar hacia ella un joven equino. Puso su mano contra la frente para protegerse del reflejo del sol, y abrió grandes los ojos al descubrir que el jinete era Harry Potter, aquel que estaba cada vez más seguido en sus pensamientos. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Tal vez era por la brisa, que soplaba más fuerte.

-¡Buenas tardes, señorita!- saludó Harry educadamente, deteniendo el caballo frente a Hermione.

Esta tragó saliva; no deseaba ser interrumpida, y menos por ese joven.

-¿Soy inoportuno? Veo que estaba leyendo- Harry desmontó sin esperar respuesta y se acercó hasta Hermione sonriendo de una manera extraña, que no dejaba de ser verdadera pero a la vez burlona.

-Así es, en efecto, estaba leyendo- contestó Hermione algo molesta.

Harry se inclinó un poco para poder vislumbrar el título del libro.

-"Poemas de amor"- leyó en voz alta, ya sin intentar ocultar la sonrisa sardónica tan suya-Estamos sentimentales¿no?

-Las mujeres, señor, son por lo general sentimentales. ¿Acaso no lo sabía, usted que dice conocer tan bien a mi género?- inquirió Hermione mordazmente, y el orgullo la saludó al descubrir que Harry Potter la miraba sorprendido.

Éste sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Esa joven era todo un nuevo descubrimiento, pensó.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, señorita. De todas maneras, me atrevo a aventurar que su actual estado de sopor sentimental se debe a la cercanía de su boda¿verdad?- Harry ató el caballo a un árbol cercano mientras decía estas palabras, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

La joven apretó la mandíbula. ¿Era acaso necesario mencionar el asunto de su compromiso cada vez que alguien la veía? Y ella estaba tan tranquila, leyendo e intentando olvidarse de todo; no sólo del casamiento, sino también del inoportuno que ahora se encontraba nuevamente frente a ella, con las manos sobre la cintura y mirándola triunfal. Pero Hermione no recordaba hacer perdido ninguna batalla; por lo tanto, creyó que ese gesto masculino de victoria que ahora poseía Harry no correspondía para la ocasión.

-Mi "actual estado" es sólo producido por lo bello de las palabras que estaba leyendo. Aprecio la buena lectura y no me privo de demostrarlo- respondió Hermione.

Harry estaba embelesado con las ágiles respuestas de la extraña joven, pero por supuesto jamás lo demostraría.

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo él desinteresado y mirando alrededor, posando su vista en el verde valle-¿Y viene aquí muy a menudo para disfrutar de buenas lecturas?

-Sólo cuando quiero estar sola y en paz- contestó ella tristemente.

Harry se giró para observarla. Descubrió que el color aclarado por el sol de su cabello enmarañado no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-¡Oh, vaya, entonces molesto!- exclamó Harry sin sentirse arrepentido de estar allí, y, por el contrario, afirmando con más saña sus pies a la hierba.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo internamente. Harry Potter no sólo era un incordio, era maleducado, soberbio y estúpido.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntó Hermione volviendo su vista a las páginas del libro, pero esperando atentamente la respuesta y evitando mirar al forastero, ya que cada vez le costaba más despegar sus ojos de los de él.

-Estaba dando un paseo y huyendo de las atenciones de la señora Weasley. Ella me trata como un príncipe, y yo nunca estuve más lejos de ser algo parecido. Es agotador.

Hermione emitió una suave risa y Harry también sonrió. Se sintió de improvisto más alegre, al notar que era la primera vez que escuchaba la risa de Hermione. Hinchó el pecho; él la había provocado.

El silencio duró sólo unos segundos, interrumpidos por el pasar de las hojas de Hermione, que cada vez entendía menos lo que leía (la culpa no era de ella), y por los relinchos del caballo.

Harry se hartó de no ser el centro de atención y con un movimiento rápido le quitó el libro de las manos como un ave rapaz atrapando a su presa. Hermione produjo un ruido de molestia que Harry ignoró.

-¿En verdad esto la entretiene? Veamos... _"el amor que nació en mi pecho, ahora crece ininterrumpidamente, extendiendo sus brazos por..."_ ¡Bah! Toda palabrería sin sentido, que no lleva a ningún lugar- Harry se guardó el libro en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hermione se paró, con el entrecejo fruncido e irradiando chispas de furia por los ojos. Nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a interrumpir su sagrada lectura.

-Devuélvame el libro- susurró peligrosamente con una muda advertencia sirviendo de guardaespaldas de la petición.

-No, no creo que lo haga- fue la fría respuesta.

Hermione dio un paso con la clara intención de recuperar su libro mediante la fuerza, pero Harry retrocedió un paso a la vez mirándola divertido.

-Devuélvame el libro- repitió la joven masticando cada palabra.

-Se lo devolveré cuando de por terminada nuestra charla. No me gusta que las personas no presten atención a lo que digo. Vamos, la tarde es hermosa, el viento sopla desde el oeste, y usted necesita compañía- Harry la contempló seriamente.

-¿Quién dijo que yo necesito compañía?- preguntó Hermione bruscamente y gimiendo al sentir que la tristeza que tanto le había costado ocultar volvía a resurgir.

-Sus ojos me lo dicen a gritos- susurró Harry acercándose más a ella y dejando poco espacio entre ambos- Debe tener cuidado con sus ojos, señorita, son traidores delatores.

Hermione bajó la mirada cohibida y ahogándose de improvisto.

-Entonces no los lea, señor Potter- musitó tranquilamente pero sabiendo que su actitud no engañaría al que tenía frente a ella.

-Harry.

-¿Qué?- Hermione levantó la cabeza, confundida.

-Dígame Harry. "Señor Potter" siempre me ha parecido muy formal- Harry sonrió a medias.

-Oh, entonces, le diré Harry- Hermione se olvidó unos momentos del libro robado, al conectar su mirada nuevamente con la de Harry.

-Y yo le diré Hermione- aseguró el joven sonriente.

Ambos se quedaron otros segundos en silencio, queriendo desear que el pacto acordado sobre los nombres significase algo más de lo que aparentaba.

Harry comenzó a caminar silbando fuertemente y mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a su acompañante. Hermione se había echado nuevamente bajo el árbol, y ahora tenía la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a Ron?- preguntó de repente extrañada, y posando su atención sobre el forastero.

Harry detuvo su andar sin rumbo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero más aun por el tono informal que había utilizado la joven. Ésta supo en qué pensaba, pero no hizo nada por mostrarse cohibida.

-Lo conocí cuando yo me encontraba en otro pueblo muy lejos de aquí, trabajando en algo. Ron había llegado con un envío de cerdos, y paró en la misma posada donde yo me alojaba. Una noche, mientras yo salía de la casa de un conocido, escuché gritos provenientes de la estación del Expreso, que se había desviado de su camino por los bandidos que azotaban las vías y los caminos comerciales. Fui hasta allí, y me encontré con Ron y unos cuantos tipos nada amigables, que al parecer querían robarle lo que había conseguido de la venta de sus cerdos.

Hermione escuchaba atentamente el relato, sin perder detalle. Harry relataba todo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Cuando uno de los tipos sacó un cuchillo y se dispuso a matar a Ron, que estaba en el suelo sin posibilidad de defenderse, yo salté sobre ellos y me encargué de cada uno. Si hay algo que detesto es la cobardía. Cinco contra uno, malditos...

Hermione sintió renacer su respeto hacía Harry Potter a partir de ese momento. No pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro y admiración. Pocos eran los que se arriesgaban por ayudar a un desconocido.

-Ron y yo permanecimos juntos desde entonces- continuó hablando Harry-Él me ayudó a mí en algunos trabajos, y yo lo ayudé a volver aquí.

-Yo... no sabía nada de todo eso- susurró Hermione sintiéndose en deuda con el forastero.

Éste sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo simplemente, y la joven no supo si se refería al hecho de que parecía haberlo juzgado mal, a que no sabía nada de aquella historia, o a la admiración que crecía con desmesura en ella. O a algo más.

-¿Y cuáles son esos trabajos a los que te refieres?- preguntó ella mirándolo suspicazmente desde su lugar bajo el árbol.

Harry desvió la mirada, arrepintiéndose de no poder decirle la verdad aun antes de abrir la boca.

-Son sólo... encargos- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Algo así como... vigilar un negocio?. ¿Cuidar a un anciano?- preguntó ella inocentemente pero sospechando que él tenía un buen motivo para no ser específico en su respuesta.

-No exactamente- dijo Harry molesto con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación y decidiendo desviarlo- Pero yo no soy interesante. Háblame de tu vida aquí.

Harry lo supo en ese mismo instante: la curiosidad lo había vencido, y él prácticamente no había hecho nada para doblegarla. La culpa no era suya, sino de la joven con ojos de águila.

"_¿Que no eres interesante?"_, se dijo Hermione con pesar y haciendo una mueca al escuchar la petición de él. ¿Qué podía decir de su vida allí? Encontrarse con alguien que tenía tanto por contar acerca de su errante vida, y hablar en cambio de la tranquila existencia de ella como pueblerina era algo ilógico.

-¿Qué quieres saber? No hay mucho que contar acerca de mi vida- contestó Hermione taciturna.

-Tal vez no lo había hace dos días- dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

Hermione endureció su expresión. Estaban conversando tan bien, y ahora él salía con la impertinencia que arrastraba la maldita noticia. Parecía un estigma que no la abandonaría nunca. Al menos hasta que se casase.

-Prefiero evitar ese tema- musitó la joven.

-¿Prefieres también sucumbir a los deseos de otras personas e ignorar los tuyos propios?- preguntó Harry furiosamente, enojado sin saber por qué.

Bajó la mirada resoplando; nuevamente se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

Hermione apretó sus manos nerviosamente, sintiendo como una necesidad contestar la pregunta, pero sabiendo que si lo hacía ya no valdría la pena fingir frente al forastero que empezaba a conocer.

-Yo... hay cosas que tú no entiendes- Hermione carraspeó-Mis deseos ya no pueden ser cumplidos. O eso es lo que pienso.

A ambos les costó creer la respuesta.

-Por favor, no digas nada- pidió ella poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué habría de decir algo? Los problemas en tu vida no son mis problemas. Si ni siquiera te conozco- susurró Harry con dureza, decepcionado frente a la resignación de aquella alma.

Hermione sintió el ya conocido frío de la amargura, y no hizo nada por impedir que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Pero no las derramó. No lo haría frente a Harry Potter nuevamente.

Levantó el rostro y descubrió que el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, dejándole la custodia del cielo libre a la luna.

-Ya es tarde. Debo irme- anunció atropelladamente y agradeciendo que tenía ya una excusa para alejarse del forastero que la ponía en un desconocido estado emocional.

Harry se movió rápidamente hacia el caballo y lo desató.

-Vamos. Te alcanzaré hasta el pueblo. No son horas para que una señorita deambule sola por el campo- dijo firmemente, ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a montar el caballo.

-Yo... te agradezco, Harry, pero puedo ir hasta allí sola... conozco bien los caminos y...

-Si te ocurriese algo, sería mi culpa. Vamos- Harry volvió a ofrecerle la mano, esta vez con mayor firmeza, intentando olvidar el tono preocupado con el que había pronunciado las palabras.

Hermione vaciló observando al caballo.

-¡No me digas que tienes miedo de montar!- exclamó Harry burlonamente.

-¡No es miedo, es que no me gusta mantener los pies fuera del piso!- respondió ella con un grito.

Harry estalló en carcajadas, descubriendo que le gustaba más de lo común estar con Hermione Granger.

-Yo... no te dejaré caer- dijo Harry una vez que recuperó la compostura, tomando la mano de Hermione con la delicadeza de un experto en tratar mujeres, y mirándola fijamente.

Parecía que las palabras contenían una afirmación invisible, que con el tiempo tomaría contextura.

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry deseando que terminase la oleada de escalofríos que jugaba en su espalda. El joven la ayudó a montar (fue algo dificultoso a causa del vestido), y luego él montó delante de ella.

-Sujétate a mi cintura- susurró Harry con voz ronca, reaccionando rápidamente al contacto físico con Hermione y preguntándose a qué se debía su estado de ansiedad.

Ella hizo lo que se le ordenó, aferrándose firmemente a Harry, y dejando que sus sentidos se embriaguen con su aroma masculino a campo y sudor.

Harry espoleó el caballo, que emprendió la marcha con un rápido trote. A medida que aumentaba la velocidad, Hermione se aferraba con más ímpetu a sus ropas. Una sonrisa de complacencia apareció en el rostro de él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron al pueblo, donde Hermione le indicó a Harry dónde vivía.

Se detuvieron frente a la casa colonial de los Granger; apenas se notaba movimiento en su interior.

Harry desmontó primero y luego ayudó a Hermione. Una vez que ella pisó tierra, Harry se quedó mirándola, sin dejar de sujetarla por los brazos, hasta que sacudió la cabeza como intentando despejar una nube de pensamientos indeseables.

-Ha sido una agradable tarde- comentó intentando sonar educado y despreocupado pero consiguiéndolo con dificultad.

-Así es- asintió ella, y luego de sonreírle y desearle las gracias se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Hermione!- llamó Harry acordándose de algo.

Ella se dio vuelta con los ojos más brillantes de lo normal y sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿Sí, Harry?.

Harry se acercó y le tendió el libro de poesía que le había quitado. Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa, antes de entrar en la casa.

Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ignorando las llamadas de su madre. Entró a la salita del piso superior, y se asomó por la ventana justo para ver cómo el caballo de Harry daba la vuelta a la esquina. A último momento, el joven giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione.

Ésta cerró la cortina y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones suspirando. El libro se deslizó hasta el piso y se abrió en una página al azar: _"y tu mirada me dijo que no me dejarías solo"_, leyó Hermione. Sonrió.

Algo comenzaba a cambiar en ella.

* * *

Ahora, la pregunta es¿les gustó¡Por favor, escriban un **REVIEW** comentándolo!

Y es en este capítulo cuando la relación de Harry-el forastero-Potter y Hermione-la que no se quiere casar-Granger comienza a tomar más forma. En la Parte VII... mejor no digo nada, juajua.

Eso¿les gustaría que ponga spoilers del próximo capítulo al final de cada uno? No sería problema, así que díganme si quieren.

En fin, millones de gracias a los que dejaron algún comentario en el anterior capítulo: amycvs, orube, AtRaM Potter, Ruby P. Black, manzanitax, hermis'lu, JamNe-HarMione, Yedra Phoenix y Dannia. ¡Gracias, de verdad!

Otra cosita antes de irme. Todavía queda bastante por saber acerca del motivo que hizo que Harry visitara el pueblo, aunque ahora que encontró el archivo de Sirius, ustedes deben imaginarse lo que planea. Por esto de que la subtrama todavía no está en su punto más desarrollado, creo que el fic tendrá varios capítulos más. ¿Les parece tedioso? Ese es uno de mis mayores miedos.

¡Nos leemos!

·Towanda·


	7. Parte VII

Lo sé, lo sé, tardé más de lo prometido. Pero aquí está el capítulo, donde hay más HHr.

* * *

_Parte VII_

-Necesito más detalles. No quisiste decirme nada la otra noche; de echo, permaneciste callado como una tumba todo el camino a casa... ¿quién es Sirius Black, Harry?- Ron pateó furioso el balde de comida para cerdos, irritado con su amigo.

Arthur Weasley, desde el otro lado del chiquero, le pidió a su hijo menor que se tranquilizase.

Ron bufó frustrado y volvió su atención a Harry, que recogía parsimoniosamente lo tirado por el pelirrojo.

-Aquí no- dijo por fin el forastero, poniéndose de pie-No quiero que nadie escuche.

Ron asintió y minutos después ambos partieron a pie hacia el campo. Se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Harry pensaba en cómo le explicaría a Ron todo, sin omitir detalle y sin ser demasiado detallista tampoco. Hubiera preferido guardarse para él lo que estaba a punto de contar, pero las adversas circunstancias que lo llevaron a confirmar sus certeras sospechas, y, sobre todo, su amistad con Ron, eran cosas difíciles de ignorar.

Harry suspiró y tomó aire.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mis padres?- inquirió en voz baja.

-Me dijiste que ellos... estaban muertos.

-Lo están- Harry frunció el entrecejo; nunca le había gustado hablar del tema: había cosas que simplemente no se debían mencionar-Ellos fueron asesinados... por un déspota llamado Tom Riddle.

Ron guardó silencio. Él había escuchado sobre el tal Tom Riddle, y los crímenes que había cometido tomando el poder en varios pueblos y ciudades, pero nunca se imaginó que tuviera alguna relación con Harry.

-No lo sabía- suspiró Ron mirando a Harry con lástima.

-Está bien- lo cortó Harry, desviando la mirada y reconociendo para sí que, a pesar de todo lo hecho, el pesar por no haber crecido con sus padres lo inundaba siempre que su vago recuerdo convocado por otros hacía aparición- No es ilógico tu desconocimiento... después de todo, ellos sólo fueron un par de víctimas más de ese maldito.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius Black en todo esto? Porque ahora que lo pienso, su nombre me suena, y mucho...- Ron se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Sirius Black era mi padrino- soltó Harry, apretando fuertemente los puños.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, tan soñadora y liviana como una nube, y tan propensa a los cambios de humor como en esos días. La siempre presente idea de que se acercaba el fatídico día en el que su vida quedaría encadenada a la de un hombre que no amaba la ponía en un estado de nerviosismo y furia que sólo podía evitar pensando, de repente e involuntariamente, en Harry Potter.

Debía admitir, aunque fuera peligroso hacerlo, que la noticia de que el forastero estaba buscando alguien para casarse prácticamente estaba decayendo, dado que el mismo hombre no se ponía a defender su supuesto objetivo. Y sin embargo temía y esperaba casi con vulnerabilidad el momento en que se anunciara el compromiso de Potter con alguna conocida vecina, joven y hermosa. Pero¿qué le importaba a ella aquel asunto? Apenas conocía a Harry, y él no tenía nada que hacer en su vida.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y gimió cuando sintió que la aguja le pinchaba el dedo. Hacer los labores comunes de las señoritas nunca había sido algo de su agrado; era preferible salir y leer un buen libro, o escuchar las historias que el profesor Flitwick tenía para contarle acerca del extraño profesor Dumbledore y sus viajes por tierras casi imaginarias.

-Visitas, señorita- anunció Winky con su vocecita débil y carente de personalidad.

Hermione suspiró en agradecimiento y se levantó rápidamente, dejando la labor abandonada sin remordimientos a un costado del sillón.

-¡Herrmione! Te ves herrmosa hoy- exclamó Krum sonriente, y se acercó a saludarla.

Hermione contuvo un gesto de desagrado cuando el hombre posó sus labios sobre la mano de ella.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó sin notar la rudeza áspera de su voz.

-Vine a invitarrte a darr un paseo- respondió Krum levantando las cejas ante la brusquedad de ella.

-Lo siento, no puedo- se apresuró a contestar la joven.

-Sí puedes, Hermione- dijo el señor Granger, que en esos momentos entraba en la sala.

-No, no puedo- lo cortó ella apretando los dientes y alzando la barbilla.

Robert abrió la boca para refutar, pero fue interrumpido por Víktor:

-¿Estás enferrma?- preguntó con preocupación.

Hermione quiso contestarle que era su alma la que estaba enferma, no ella, pero nuevamente, cuando vio el cariño que emanaban los ojos de Krum hacia ella tuvo que callar.

-No está enferma. Ve con tu esposo, Hermione- ordenó el señor Granger mirando a su hija con desagrado.

-Yo comprrnderré si no quierres irr a pasearr, Herrmione; podrríamos quedarrnos aquí y...

-No, vamos- contestó ella echándole una mirada desafiante a su padre, y saliendo por la puerta sin esperar a su futuro esposo.

Como cada vez que daban un paseo juntos, el pueblo entero se detenía a felicitarlos, y a insistirles en que adelanten la fecha de la boda. Como cada vez, Hermione sentía ante cada palabra dirigida a ella y Víktor, un abrasador sentimiento de sumisión, que no contribuía a mejorar su decaído estado de ánimo.

Sólo sonreía de vez en cuando al recordar la charla que había tenido con Harry Potter, y la burlona mueca de éste, que aparentemente casi nunca lo abandonaba. Precisamente lo había visto en el pueblo el día anterior, acompañando a Ron, pero no había podido acercarse a hablar con él, como deseaba, ya que se encontraba con su madre. Era siempre preferible guardar las apariencias.

Y gracias al arte de la casualidad, Hermione lo vio, parado contra el frente de una de las casas cercanas a la suya, mirando aburrido el polvo que levantaba el cálido viento de la primavera y cruzado de brazos en una posición descuidada.

No pudo contener una sonrisa, que se derritió en su rostro al escuchar que Krum le decía algo.

Harry bostezó por cuarta vez y giró la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya... parece que no puedo librarme de ti- murmuró, observando las todavía lejanas figuras de Hermione Granger y Víktor Krum caminando lentamente.

Compuso su característica mueca. La joven misteriosa no se había esfumado de sus pensamientos, y ni siquiera se acordaba de su plan cuando se entretenía pensando en ella.

Le molestó verla acompañada por aquel bruto. Una señorita tan interesante, arruinando su vida casándose con...

Pero Harry sabía que esos pensamientos no llegaban a ninguna parte, y a él le gustaba viajar, así que los dejó de lado sabiendo sin embargo que volverían a llamarlo más tarde.

-¡Víktor!- gritó Dimitrov, un joven corpulento y de aspecto violento que se acercó a la pareja corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Krum frunciendo el ceño.

-Te necesitamos en los establos, hay problemas- dijo jadeando el hombre.

-Perro...- Krum observó indeciso a Hermione.

-Está bien, ve, no hay problema- se apresuró a decir ésta.

Víktor sonrió y se despidió de ella, partiendo con Dimitrov al instante. Harry, desde su posición, respiró satisfecho y cuando Víktor y su compañero desaparecieron por la esquina, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione una vez más, ya que la joven había girado rápidamente buscándolo con la mirada.

Harry se acercó a ella con pasos firmes e imperativos, regalándole una sonrisa que, por ésta vez, no era irónica.

-Parece que la casualidad está de nuestro lado, señorita- comentó Harry en voz alta, deteniéndose frente a ella.

-O tal vez sea el destino- rebatió Hermione, sonriente y medio en broma.

-No creo en esas cosas. Sea lo que sea lo que nos haya reunido aquí y ahora, no pienso desaprovecharlo. ¿Me acompañas? Podría resultar mejor compañero que Krum- dijo Harry ofreciéndole un brazo a la joven.

-De eso no tengo dudas- suspiró ella, aferrándose con delicadeza al firme brazo del extranjero, y emprendiendo la marcha sin destino fijo.

Varias personas lo vieron, comentando entre ellas aquel suceso: Hermione Granger y el foráneo, caminando juntos por el pueblo, en una actitud que demostraba que no eran simples desconocidos. Estaba claro que las cosas hacía mucho habían dejado de ser simples.

Pronto se metieron en calles que, hasta ese momento, Harry no había explorado. Se divirtió escuchando los detalles que Hermione le relataba sobre las vidas de las personas que vivían en esas casas, y oyendo sus críticas hacia la monótona rutina que se cernía sobre todos.

-¿Y ya te terminaste ese libro ridículo?- preguntó Harry mirándola de reojo.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- respondió ella ignorando el comentario de él.

-"¡Oh, por supuesto!" ¿Qué significa eso¿Te estás burlando de mí?- inquirió divertido.

-¿Burlándome de ti? No, yo simplemente estaba... además, no podría...

-¿Y eso por qué?- la interrumpió él.

Hermione detuvo un poco su marcha, reflexionando con la cabeza gacha.

-Porque uno por lo general se burla de lo que no tiene sentido, de lo ridículo, de lo irreal, y tú...- Hermione se detuvo y miró de frente a Harry, estudiándolo- Tú eres bien real, diferente... y extraño.

Hermione observó los ojos verdes de Harry con el ceño fruncido. Veía en ellos algo oscuro y retorcido, oculto como un animal salvaje en medio de un monte pasional. Harry, serio, no despegó la vista de ella.

Finalmente, luego de varios segundos de lo que pareció una mutua contemplación que escondía un desafío, Harry retomó el paseo en silencio.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? Sé que es un poco tarde, pero...

-Me encantaría- respondió Hermione rápidamente.

Le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a decir la gente si la veía junto al forastero, pero luego se sintió asqueada de sí misma. Lo que opinaban los pueblerinos sobre ella no debía importarle, y, aunque resultaba maravilloso y ajeno a todo lo sentido desde ese lunes fatal, Hermione admitió que se sentía feliz en compañía de Harry Potter. Parecía un sentimiento nuevo, pero tal vez ese desconocimiento era producido por la prolongada ausencia de esa hermosa sensación de placidez en su vida.

Las Tres Escobas, como venía ocurriendo regularmente, quedó en completo silencio cuando Harry y Hermione entraron en el recinto. El primero gruñó fastidiado, la segunda se esmeró en no cruzarse con la mirada de los pueblerinos reunidos allí.

Se sentaron a la mesa más alejada, y cuando Harry se giró bruscamente observando a los malintencionados espectadores con una mirada feroz, los ruidos volvieron a aparecer.

-Te pido disculpas por el mal momento. No sé qué tengo, si caracoles en la cara o qué, porque cada vez que entro aquí todo se queda en silencio. Dime la verdad¿tengo caracoles?- Harry irguió el cuello, palpándose la cara con gesto desesperado.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas y Harry también rió, deteniéndose de repente ante aquella experiencia: no recordaba la última vez que había reído así, sin apuro y sin compromiso, de una forma más verdadera que la de cualquier otro momento que recordase. Tuvo miedo.

-Parece que esa boca tiene dientes- comentó Hermione burlonamente, disfrutando de haber visto a Harry reír.

El joven se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario e hizo su mueca sarcástica. No debía descuidarla.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger, señor Potter. ¿Dónde está Víktor?- preguntó Madame Rosmerta como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando suspicazmente a la primera.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

-Víktor tuvo que atender unos asuntos, y me dejó a la señorita a mi cuidado- dijo Harry secamente, intercambiando una breve mirada con Hermione-Ahora bien, yo pediré un plato de ese estofado... ¿Hermione?

-Lo mismo- susurró ésta con la mirada baja.

Harry se quedó mirándola unos segundos, entristecido de repente al notar que los ánimos habían decaído como un ave herida que aterriza para morir.

-Y dos cervezas de esas, de mantequilla- finalizó Harry su pedido.

La mesa se quedó en silencio hasta que llegó la comida. Comenzaron a comer sin decir palabra, hasta que Harry se cansó de la ausencia de ruido.

-Mira, no tienes por qué preocuparte...

-No es eso- lo interrumpió Hermione alzando su rostro rápidamente-Es que detesto cuando hacen eso, meterse en la vida de los demás...

-Lo entiendo- se apresuró a decir su acompañante.

-¿Qué hacías en el pueblo?- preguntó de repente Hermione.

-Estaba con Ron. Tenía que hablar con no sé quién sobre algo de los cerdos- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué esperabas afuera?- volvió a cuestionar ella.

-¿Eres muy curiosa, verdad?- suspiró Harry.

-¿Se nota demasiado?

Ambos sonrieron, olvidándose así de que seguían siendo el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

"_Cuando los vi juntos por primera vez, lo supe. Supe que algo estaba surgiendo. Después de todo, nadie puede escaparle a ese sentimiento tan incomprensible"_ relató con una sonrisa Madame Rosmerta, en uno de esos días que vale la pena recordar.

-De hecho, iba a entrar, pero parece que al dueño de la casa en cuestión no le agradó demasiado la idea. Ron dijo que si yo no lo acompañaba, entonces se iría, pero le dije que no tenía inconveniente...

-No entiendo qué es lo que...- Hermione parecía indignada.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo- dijo Harry.

-¡Entonces dejaste a Ron sólo!- exclamó la joven, tapándose la boca con su mano y mirando horrorizada a Harry.

Éste rió suavemente.

-Bueno, no es para tanto; al fin y al cabo no me necesitaba.

Hermione gruñó no muy convencida. La puerta del bar se abrió dejando entrar a la mujer con cara de sapo que Harry había conocido en su pequeño paseo por el edificio de gobernación.

-¡Dolores! Qué sorpresa verla aquí, a estas horas- en verdad, la expresión de sorpresa de Madame Rosmerta era mayor que la de desagrado al ver a Umbridge.

Ésta intentó sonreír, pero parecía que la falta de costumbre era tal, que en lugar de una sonrisa amable apareció una horrible mueca.

-De hecho, me trae un asunto desagradable, Rosmerta- explicó Umbridge, sabiendo muy bien que todo el bar le prestaba atención y disfrutando de ello-Parece que han desaparecido unos documentos de los Archivos del pueblo. Unos importantes, por cierto. He venido a indagar si alguien sabe algo de todo esto.

Harry se irguió en su silla, sonriendo internamente. Habían notado la ausencia del archivo de Sirius Black mucho antes de lo que él esperaba. Miró a Hermione y sintió que sus músculos se tensaban. La joven lo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada analizadora, preguntándole con la mirada a qué se debía la mueca que Harry tenía adornando su rostro.

El joven desvió rápidamente los ojos de los de Hermione, y fue así como su mirada se cruzó con la de Umbridge. Notó, molesto, que la mujer lo observaba mientras indagaba en voz baja a Madame Rosmerta, y que todo el bar tenía los ojos puestos sobre él.

Harry suspiró con hastío y depositó sobre la mesa unas cuantas monedas. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero el joven la agarró rápidamente de la mano y la condujo hacia la salida.

-Un momento, joven. ¿Su nombre es Potter, verdad?- preguntó Umbridge cuando Harry y Hermione pasaron cerca de ella.

-Sí- contestó secamente Harry, deteniéndose un momento y sintiendo que Hermione le apretaba con más fuerza la mano.

-¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas?- Umbridge sonrió mostrando los dientes; parecía un vampiro dispuesto a morder a su presa.

-No, estoy ocupado. Con su permiso- Harry se inclinó brevemente ante Madame Rosmerta y siguió su camino, ignorando la mirada escandalizada de Dolores.

Cuando cerró tras de sí la puerta de Las Tres Escobas logró escuchar el alboroto que se había armado dentro.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- inquirió Hermione exigiendo una respuesta con su tono de voz.

-Dímelo tú- rebatió Harry molesto.

Caminaron en silencio unas cuantas cuadras; los vecinos que los veían ya no mostraban la sorpresa inicial: parecía que ya todos sabían que esa tarde Hermione Granger y Harry Potter paseaban juntos.

Hermione notaba que el forastero estaba tenso desde hacía varios minutos, y se preguntó si algo tenía que ver son la desaparición de esos documentos. Algo en ella tenía la certeza de que así era, pero por otra parte, tenía miedo de preguntar y quebrar así el hechizo que la envolvía desde que se encontraron ese día.

-Crees que fui yo- dijo Harry cuando ya se acercaban a la casa de los Granger.

Hermione vaciló y redujo su andar.

-Debes considerar que, siendo el único extranjero de los alrededores, y que precisamente estos documentos fueron robados estando tú alojado en el pueblo, es muy sospechoso...

Harry se detuvo y miró fríamente a Hermione. Ésta calló de repente, mirándolo con algo de temor.

-¿Y qué si fui yo?- preguntó Harry en voz baja y áspera.

-Si te descubren, seguramente te juzgarán y...

-No. No eso. ¿Qué opinarías tú de mí, si hubiera sido yo el que los robó?- Harry no tenía la menor certeza de por qué estaba preguntando eso, pero creía importante saber la respuesta.

-Opinaría que tendrías un buen motivo para hacerlo- respondió Hermione, segura.

Harry asintió y emprendieron nuevamente la marcha, hasta llegar frente a la casa de Hermione.

-Adiós- se despidió Harry secamente, confundiendo a la joven.

Todo había estado tan bien hacía unos minutos, cuando despreocupadamente ella se había inclinado por algo que quería y necesitaba. Hermione se sintió vencida ante la posibilidad aterradora de que nada podía salir como ella esperaba.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- se animó a preguntar, tímidamente.

Harry apretó los labios, convencido de que se estaba comprometiendo demasiado. Pero el plan tenía prioridad sobre todo lo demás.

-No creo. ¿No tienes alguna cita con Krum?- preguntó burlonamente.

Hermione endureció su rostro.

-Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia. Te pregunté _a ti_ si nos veríamos mañana, no a Krum- soltó, temblando de enojo repentino.

-Ten cuidado- advirtió Harry de repente, acercándose más a ella-Te advertí que tus ojos podían llegar a delatarte, y si miras a otros como me estás mirando a mí ahora, ten por seguro que todos sabrán lo que verdaderamente sientes sobre el compromiso.

Hermione se quedó congelada, como si el invierno hubiera decidido de improvisto esconderse en su cuerpo. Quiso replicar, pero para cuando había escogido las palabras que creía adecuadas, Harry ya había desaparecido calle abajo.

Entró a su casa dando un portazo. Sentía como si hubiera sido sacudida fuertemente, como un junco por el viento.

-¡Aquí estás!- aulló su madre, surgiendo inesperadamente de la cocina- ¡Todo el pueblo lo comenta, Hermione, y me niego a creerlo!

La joven la miró sin entender, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Winky, que la miró desconfiada. Hermione suspiró.

-Dime que escuché mal, y que no has estado pavoneándote por ahí con ese forastero- Jane escupió la última palabra con odio.

-Ese forastero tiene nombre: Harry Potter- dijo Hermione dispuesta a entablar una discusión.

-¡Entonces es verdad! No puedo creerlo. Hermione¿en qué estás pensando?- su madre la miró horrorizada.

-En dar un paseo con un amigo de Ron¿es eso pecado?- Hermione se echó sobre el sillón con un suspiro de hastío.

-Ese joven no es buena influencia para ti... corren rumores¿sabes lo que pasó en el edificio de gobernación¡Han desaparecido unos documentos! Creo que no hace falta indagar quién ha sido el responsable, ya todos lo sabemos.

Hermione se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro. Quería estar sola.

-Inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario- susurró.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a juntar con ese forastero, Hermione. ¿Me estás escuchando? Ni siquiera en La Madriguera. Si te lo cruzas, desaparece del lugar. Te lo digo por tu bien- Jane se acercó a su hija con semblante preocupado.

-Por mi bien... soy yo la que se debe ocupar de mi bien, no otras personas- murmuró Hermione con la vista fija en el piso- Y si decido entablar amistad con Harry Potter, entonces...

-¡No hablarás en serio! Y a días de tu matrimonio con Víktor, no puedo creerlo...- Jane parecía escandalizada.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra- exclamó Hermione indignada.

-¿Es esto una especie de venganza por tu compromiso?- preguntó la señora Granger ignorando a su hija.

-¡Por favor!- Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Escuchó los gritos de su madre hasta que se quedó dormida.

-----------------------------------------

Harry miraba las estrellas cómodamente echado sobre la hierba. Apretó con más fuerza los papeles que guardaba en el bolsillo de su viejo pantalón. Cada vez que los leía, una nueva determinación se unía a la que ya tenía desde hacía mucho, repitiéndole que su plan era perfecto y correcto.

Pero su convicción estaba siendo desplazada por otro tipo de asuntos, relacionados con Hermione Granger. Sabía que ella había notado que él había sido el secuestrador de los documentos, y esto lo preocupaba demasiado para mantener su mente fría y tranquila, como era usual en él. ¿Tan evidente había sido lo que sus ojos expresaban que Hermione, alguien que apenas lo conocía, se había percatado de la verdad?

Harry escuchó pasos y sintió a Ron sentarse a su lado. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que el pelirrojo estalló.

-¿Me quieres explicar a qué estás jugando? Escuché que pasaste toda la tarde junto a Hermione.

Harry ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que daba a entender que escucharía lo que Ron tenía para decirle, pero que no lo tomaría en serio.

-Ella está comprometida, Harry- sentenció su amigo.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

-Ese compromiso tiene menos verdad que todas las historias que se dicen de mí- dijo con algo que le pareció amargura-Además, no tengo ese tipo de intenciones.

Ron gruñó, dubitativo.

-Están sospechando de ti. Creen que fuiste tú el que robó el archivo de Black.

-Lo sé. Mejor, eso apura las cosas- Harry se despeinó el pelo, despreocupado.

-Entonces seguirás adelante- confirmó Ron resignado-Ya sabes lo que pienso de todo, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

-¿Pero?

Ron vaciló.

-Ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió la última vez que quisiste hacer justicia, Harry- dijo en voz baja.

Harry sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría, y apretó con más fuerza los papeles ocultos en su bolsillo.

-Eso fue un accidente- musitó- Esta vez es diferente. Yo no cometo los mismo errores.

-Eso espero- suspiró Ron-Porque en este caso, se trata de mi pueblo, de gente que yo conozco.

-Eso no disminuye la culpa...

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió Ron-Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Los que habitamos este pueblo parecemos unos idiotas, pero siempre hay un idiota más inteligente que otro. Y no es fácil distinguirlos, hasta que actúan.

-Gracias por la advertencia- dijo Harry sarcástico.

* * *

Ahora que ya leyeron el capítulo, necesito saber... ¿les gustó¿Quieren más HHr¡Dejen **REVIEWS**, por favor!

Por diversos motivos, no pude actualizar cuando lo tenía planeado, y por este breve retraso pido disculpas. Si tienen quejas, no duden en escribirlas.

Hablando de gente que escribe, millones de gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: amycvs, Crooshkans, manzanitax, Petakiita, Yedra Phoenix, Atenea, AtRaM Potter, Harmonian, JamNe-HarMione, HHrldg.Black y hermis'lu.

Y quedan perdonados/as los que no me dejaron review en anteriores capítulos ;)

En fin, como parece que a todos les gustó la idea de los spoilers, aquí dejo el que corresponde a la Parte VIII, que, por cierto, tendrá un poco más de ternura:

_-No te cases- dijo Harry con voz ronca._

_-No es tan simple- musitó Hermione negando con la cabeza._

_Harry acercó más su rostro al de ella, hasta que una adecuada dosis de prevención hizo efecto, haciendo que se separara por completo de Hermione y se pusiera de pie, mirando con rencor desde su pasivo lugar lo que podría haber sucedido._

Cortito, pero suficiente, creo yo, para ponerse a pensar, jeje. Ah, y creo que ya dejé bastantes pistas como para que averigüen lo que está tramando Harry, y su relación con nuestro querido Sirius.

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora en la actualización.

Besos,

·Towanda·


	8. Parte VIII

¡Buenas! Esta parte, la octava del fic, gustará mucho mucho... ya sabrán por qué ;)

* * *

_Parte VIII_

Los gritos y las advertencias de su padre aun resonaban en la cabeza de Hermione cuando llegó a La Madriguera, al día siguiente. Como parecía no haber nadie en la casa, se dirigió directamente al establo, donde sabía que trabajaba Ron por las mañanas.

-¿Ron?- llamó, pero nadie contestaba.

Entró lentamente a los establos, y su visión quedó fija en un lugar, mientras su respiración se cortaba.

Harry estaba semidesnudo, limpiando las sillas de los caballos mientras tarareaba una canción.

Hermione tragó saliva. La primera y última vez que había visto a un hombre sin algo de ropa había sido a la edad de nueve años, cuando jugaba en el campo con Ron y Ginny y unos trabajadores aparecieron caminando por el sendero.

Lo que había sentido en ese momento era nada, mientras que ahora los latidos de su corazón delataban su presencia.

Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de Hermione. Al momento sintió que el ambiente se volvía más caluroso, mientras que sus músculos se tensaban.

-¿Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la voz de Ron, que se acercaba al establo.

Hermione desvió rápidamente la mirada del cuerpo de Harry sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Te estaba buscando- musitó con poco aire.

Harry apareció silenciosamente por detrás de ella, ya con la camisa puesta y con una enorme sonrisa. Ron los miró a ambos con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ah, sí¿Por qué?

Pero Hermione tardó en responder, aturdida por la fragancia que desprendía Harry, situado estratégicamente a su lado, y por las imágenes que su mente traidora no se cansaba de repetir.

-Porque... porque... ¡ah, sí!- su semblante se volvió más triste.

Buscó entre los pliegues de su vestido, hasta que sacó de un bolsillo una carta y se la tendió al pelirrojo, que lucía confundido.

-Es...- quiso explicar Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

-La invitación a la boda- dijo Harry con voz profunda de burla.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo, y sus ojos batallaron contra los del forastero hasta que sintió que le dolía algo más que la pupila.

-Mi madre me las dio hoy, las había estado preparando desde hacía unos días. Yo lo había olvidado- Hermione suspiró.

-Por supuesto¿quién se acordaría de semejante sandez?- preguntó Harry mirando al techo y sintiendo al instante el calor ya conocido que lo embargaba cuando Hermione posaba sus ojos en él.

-Ya basta, Harry- ordenó Ron, para luego mirar a Hermione tranquilizadoramente-Gracias, aunque no hacía falta invitación formal... ¡soy tu mejor amigo, por supuesto que iré a tu boda! Aunque te cases con el idiota de Krum.

-Gracias, Ron- Hermione sintió que el peso que llevaba invisible sobre su alma se hacía más ligero.

-Tengo que trabajar, pero más tarde podríamos ir a dar un paseo cerca del arroyo¿qué te parece? Como cuando éramos chicos- Ron sonrió amistosamente.

-Me encantaría- contestó Hermione-Creo que estaré por allí toda la tarde, necesito pensar.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Siempre estás pensando.

Hermione sonrió brevemente y salió por el portón del establo sin mirar a Harry. Éste gruñó por lo bajo y dio un paso con la intención de seguirla.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- lo detuvo Ron, molesto.

-A por un vaso de agua, hace mucho calor aquí- Harry se zafó del agarre de Ron y salió.

Notó que Hermione se adentraba en el sendero que conducía al Bosque, así que él tomó ese rumbo.

Sólo fue hasta que puso vislumbrar perfectamente la figura de la joven frente a él que se dio cuenta de que el deseo se había encendido en su interior. Harry se detuvo bruscamente, abrumado ante lo que representaba aquello. Podría ignorar ese sentimiento que comenzaba a definirse lentamente, o podía seguir a Hermione hasta definirlo él mismo.

Harry dio un paso, y otro, y otro, hasta que la joven se dio vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Qué...¿Me estabas siguiendo?- preguntó enfadada.

Harry sonrió lascivamente y se acercó más a ella.

-Vengo a por mi invitación- dijo, plantándose frente a Hermione.

Contrario a lo que él esperaba, la joven gruñó de frustración y siguió su camino. Harry fue tras ella fiel a sus intenciones, ignorando la culpa que sentía por haber provocado una pequeña mirada de dolor que se asomó por unos instante en los ojos de Hermione.

-Quiero estar sola- dijo ella sin detenerse.

-Y yo quiero estar acompañado- rebatió Harry.

-Entonces busca de una buena vez una esposa y lárgate de aquí. Después de todo¿para eso has venido, no?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo de reojo.

-No, vine para aprender a criar cerdos- contestó Harry riendo suavemente.

Pero Hermione no encontró gracioso el chiste, porque no dijo nada más. Otra vez la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla, y además su mente no dejaba de reproducir las imágenes de Harry semidesnudo.

Se encontraba en desventaja frente a lo que tenía que soportar, y ya nada anunciaba que podría llegar a ganar la batalla. Hermione quiso encontrarse sola, porque de improvisto la compañía de Harry se hizo más dolorosa que todo lo relacionado con su compromiso indeseable.

Y de improvisto, él cambió.

-Lo siento- susurró, tocando brevemente el brazo de Hermione y apartando con rapidez la mano al sentir que algo lo quemaba-No quería burlarme de ti.

Harry se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, ya que pedir perdón era algo que él reservaba para asuntos muy especiales.

-Está bien. Debe ser que estoy un poco sensible- murmuró Hermione todavía sintiendo la mano de Harry posándose sobre su brazo.

-¿Otra vez leyendo poesía?- inquirió el forastero sonriendo, pero se preocupó cuando Hermione no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado.

Iba a hablar, cuando ella se le adelantó.

-Se acerca el día, y yo no puedo soportarlo más- Hermione se sentó contra un árbol al pie del camino, ya en los lindes del Bosque.

Harry se quedó mudo, esperando que ella hablase. No recordaba a nadie que lo eligiera para contar un secreto, o para sacar a relucir sentimientos bien guardados, así que se tomó la tarea en serio, sintiéndose orgulloso de merecer la confianza de Hermione.

-Todos, todos hablan de los mismo. Estoy cansada, y avergonzada de estarlo, porque no hice nada para detener todo esto- Hermione suspiró y Harry notó que temblaba-No quiero casarme, Harry- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Harry se inclinó frente a ella, notando que un par de lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione. Sintió que los cimientos de su hombría dureza se rompían ante lo que aquella imagen le provocaba.

Extendió una mano y secó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo encontrar las lágrimas que ya salían sin impedimentos. Hermione elevó el rostro sorprendida ante el gesto de él, sabiendo que no sería fácil omitir el recuerdo de sus cálidas manos sobre su piel.

-No te cases- dijo Harry con voz ronca.

-No es tan simple- musitó Hermione negando con la cabeza.

Harry acercó más su rostro al de ella, hasta que una adecuada dosis de prevención hizo efecto, haciendo que se separara por completo de Hermione y se pusiera de pie, mirando con rencor desde su pasivo lugar lo que podría haber sucedido. Hermione tenía la mirada baja, y ya no había nada que pudiese frenar la desesperada carrera entre su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se levantó de su lugar como quien se prepara para dar batalla. Dio un par de pasos evitando mirar a Harry, sabiendo que la conexión de sus miradas sería la perdición para ella.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por el sendero pensando seriamente en que muchas cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. Escuchó que Harry comenzaba a seguirla unos metros más atrás, hasta que la alcanzó a orillas de un riachuelo. La vegetación era más densa, al igual que los latidos de ambos; estaban en los lindes del Bosque.

-Dime qué ocurriría si decides no casarte con Krum- pidió Harry amablemente, pero ocultando con habilidad lo agitado que se encontraba su ser.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Prácticamente sería desterrada. O me obligarían a casarme con él . No lo sé, Harry, y no conoces a la gente de aquí- murmuró.

-He visto suficiente como para hacerme una idea de cómo actúan. Y también- susurró el joven, acercándose más a ella y acariciando su mejilla-También he conocido a alguien que es diferente a todos los demás... y que debe tomar una decisión.

Hermione cerró los ojos y apartó con delicadeza la mano de él. Estaba confundida. Su cabeza giraba a la velocidad de los planetas, lentamente, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo imitaba el ir y venir de las olas del mar con largos temblores.

Harry ya sabía lo que lo había estado encerrando y envolviendo lentamente en una masa oscura de sentimientos novedosos. Mas aceptarlo sería poner un impedimento demasiado grande a todo lo que venía planeando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Deseaba a Hermione Granger como nunca antes había deseado a otra, y verla y sentirla como en esos momentos era una prueba para su autocontrol.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, sentados en una enorme roca a orillas del pequeño río.

-¿Tienes familia?- preguntó Hermione de repente, sin apartar su mirada de las aguas cristalinas.

Harry ladeó su cabeza ante la pregunta y cerró los ojos, negando brevemente. Sabía que Hermione no había visto su gesto, pero ella lo había entendido y esperaba ahora una explicación a la negativa, quizás una historia, o quizás un breve arrebato.

-Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo- susurró Harry.

Se lo había contado a muchas personas, pero esta vez sintió más que nunca el peso de su ausencia.

-Lo lamento- musitó Hermione, girándose un poco y tomando la mano de él entre la suya con un gesto de infinito cariño.

Harry produjo un gemido bajo que lo sorprendió a él mismo. Parecía un joven inexperto que nunca antes había tocado a una mujer.

-Ellos fueron asesinados- explicó luego- Por el simple motivo de querer ayudar a los demás, y de buscar libertad.

Hermione no dijo nada y esperó las siguientes palabras que sabía que vendrían.

-Me criaron mis tíos, hasta que me dejaron en un orfanato. Me escapé de allí al poco tiempo y luego...- Harry se calló de repente.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Hermione apretando un poco su mano.

-Luego me convertí en quien soy ahora- dijo él algo brusco.

Hermione buscó sus ojos y volvió a notar el mismo brillo de fiereza oculta que había descubierto cuando paseaban por el pueblo. Supo entonces con certeza que había algo allí, oculto a propósito, y que descubriría qué era, porque Harry Potter necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Por qué has venido al pueblo?- inquirió ella suavemente.

Harry bufó y separó su mano de la de Hermione, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué más da? Sé que sospechas de mí, así que cualquier cosa que te diga puedes creerla una mentira- escupió enfadado, parándose de su lugar y pateando una roca.

-¡No es cierto! Si me dices algo, yo te creeré...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó duramente.

Hermione evitó mirarlo. Harry volvió a sentarse junto a ella, esperando una respuesta.

-Porque confío en ti, Harry- contestó Hermione en voz baja.

El enojo de él pareció derretirse, como un témpano de hielo al sol.

-Algún día... ¿me contarás tu historia?- cuestionó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry se tomó un tiempo en contestar, pensando que se traicionaría a sí mismo si hacía eso, pero luego, al ver la mirada esperanzada de Hermione, creyó que no habría nunca una traición más hermosa que aquella.

-Sí. Te prometo que algún día... sabrás todo de mí. Pero no hoy, no ahora. Sólo quiero... aprovechar estos instantes que tengo contigo.

Hermione sonrió con ternura desconocida para Harry.

-Cuando te lo cuente todo, es posible que quieras huir de mí- dijo éste preocupado.

-Creo que eso ya es imposible- suspiró Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven y cerrando sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos se cuestionó el por qué de ese gesto, o lo que estaban arriesgando al permanecer tan juntos, porque hacerlo habría quebrado el encanto con la misma facilidad que el viento quiebra a los juncos.

Pronto escucharon pasos y voces que se acercaban por el sendero. Instantáneamente Hermione se separó de Harry, que compuso una mueca de molestia. Ambos se pusieron de pie, justo para ver a Ron y Ginny, que discutían por algo. Los hermanos pelirrojos se detuvieron de repente al notar la presencia de Harry, y las sospechas aparecieron en sus rostros de manera evidente, lo que molestó aun más al forastero.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! No sabía que por aquí había vasos de agua- comentó Ron burlonamente, dirigiéndose a su amigo.

Harry gruñó y evitó mirarlo. Hermione carraspeó y saludó a Ginny torpemente con la mano, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa débil.

-¿Sabes que en el pueblo comentan que has sido tú quien robó los documentos, Harry?- preguntó Ginny sentándose al pie de un árbol.

-¿En serio¿Y tú sabes que me importa un rábano lo que digan de mí?- inquirió con ironía.

-Hey- advirtió Ron echándole una mirada amenazadora.

-A lo que iba- dijo Ginny molesta-es que he oído que Scrimgeour te está buscando para interrogarte. ¿Lo conociste, verdad?

Hermione alzó la vista y miró preocupada a Harry. Éste permanecía tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos en pose indiferente.

-Sí, ya nos hemos encontrado. Así que quiere vérselas conmigo...

-Harry- advirtió Ron con voz grave frunciendo el ceño.

Harry sonrió de costado y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que en este pueblo mediocre no sepan apreciar a los buenos visitantes.

Ron dio un paso hacia él, amenazador, mientras que Ginny se mostraba sorprendida ante la conducta del forastero. En el ambiente imperaba una extraña confusión.

-Ya basta- exclamó Hermione al ver que Harry abría la boca para soltar algún comentario inapropiado. Harry se giró a verla, y en seguida su mirada dura se desvaneció.

-Volveré a la casa- dijo más tranquilo-Tengo hambre.

Dicho esto, se internó por el sendero luego de intercambiar una breve mirada con Hermione, en la que ambos prometieron volver a verse más tarde.

-----------------------------------------

Ya nada parecía tener sentido. Excepto aquella idea retorcida y clara, de la que Harry tenía un vago miedo. No era curiosidad, ya no; era algo más fuerte y conciso como las rocas de aquel arroyo. Se preguntó cuándo había comenzado todo aquello, y se respondió rápidamente. Eran sus ojos de águila los que se otorgaban la ventaja de ser los primeros en iniciar todo.

La incertidumbre y el miedo ahora formaban parte de él, junto con esa idea que tampoco se podía definir así. Y luego estaban las ganas de volver a verla, que habían aparecido apenas llegó a La Madriguera.

-Harry, querido. Hay alguien que te busca- lo llamó la señora Weasley interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry se dirigió a la pequeña sala, descubriendo en ella la presencia de Rufus Scrimgeour. El hombre le sonrió falsamente, provocando un estado de alerta en el forastero.

-Potter. He venido a hacerte unas preguntas- Scrimgeour se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Harry, en cambio, se quedó de pie, como siempre hacía cuando debía enfrentarse a adversidades, insignificantes o no.

-¿Sobre qué, si se puede saber?

-No utilices ese tono conmigo, muchacho- gruñó Scrimgeour-Supongo que estás enterado del robo ocurrido hace unos días...

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry haciendo un vago gesto con la mano-¿Quién no se ha enterado de eso? Deberían cuidar mejor sus cosas, señor.

Scrimgeour lo contempló fríamente, instalando en el ambiente un reto invisible.

-Sabemos que fuiste tú- dijo duramente.

Harry suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el techo.

-¿Por qué será que acusan al forastero de una desaparición así¿No pensaron que tal vez esos archivos se perdieron en algún momento de descuido?- Harry sonrió como si hubiera ganado una batalla y ahora contemplase al enemigo derrotado-No tienen pruebas de que haya sido yo, además.

-¡Pero las conseguiré!- gritó Scrimgeour poniéndose de pie-¡Prácticamente te has delatado!

Harry ladeó la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo. Scrimgeour creyó notar una pequeña cicatriz con forma extraña que descansaba en su frente.

-Si me disculpa, tengo cosas más importante que hacer.

Se retiró tarareando una canción, y deseando poder ver a Hermione nuevamente.

-----------------------------------------

La joven Granger no podía hacer nada más que suspirar e intentar en medio de esa atenuada agonía pensar tranquilamente, sin sobresaltos provocados por imágenes que ella misma convocaba en su estado.

Hacía rato que Ron y Ginny la habían dejado, y luego de permanecer sola, en compañía de las aguas del pequeño riachuelo y de los árboles que la protegían con su sombra, decidió que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo envuelta en las cálidas mantas de la soledad y en los vagos intentos de razonamiento que de vez en cuando la asaltaban, como obligados por una costumbre de vida.

Hermione se dirigió hacia La Madriguera sabiendo que Luna estaría allí para cenar. Tenía ganas de hablar con la rubia y discutir un poco sobre cosas que en ese momento no tenían importancia alguna para ella. También tenía ganas de ver a alguien más, y la idea de estar cobijada bajo el protector ambiente familiar de la casa de los Weasley hacía que el encontrarse con el forastero no resultase tan peligroso.

Pero la casualidad que ya otras veces había arruinado (o mejorado) sus planes reapareció ese atardecer despejado, al mismo tiempo que la primera estrella se asomaba saludando en el horizonte.

Hermione escuchó esos pasos conocidos y al instante todo su cuerpo pareció responder al sonido estremeciéndose y llamando así al hombre que se acercaba con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo Harry parándose frente a la joven e inclinándose en un saludo pintoresco que no le quedaba nada bien.

-Así parece. Debo suponer que esto es sólo una coincidencia¿verdad?- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Eso dejémoslo en la oscuridad. Los misterios siempre resultan más atractivos que alguna verdad barata y con poca poesía- respondió Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No creías que la poesía era algo sin sentido que no llevaba a ningún lugar?- Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién dijo que yo quiero ir a algún lugar? Si ya estoy viajando ahora... pero no me dirijo a ninguna parte- susurró Harry en el oído de Hermione, provocando en ella un inevitable escalofrío que duró más de lo aconsejable para una mujer comprometida.

Harry sonrió ante la reacción de ella, acercando más su cuerpo. Hermione se percató del peligro débilmente, y se separó de él con toda la rapidez que fue capaz de reunir, pegando su cuerpo a la pared del establo de los Weasley.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ella haciendo una advertencia que no tenía sentido y él leyendo en sus ojos de águila un miedo casi imperceptible que estaba siendo devorado lentamente por el deseo. Hermione a su vez leyó en los ojos de Harry que ya no tenía escapatoria. Se irguió, esperando el acto con el que soñaba desde hacía mucho sin saberlo.

Pero Harry no hizo nada más que volver a sonreír. Tal vez Hermione se desilusionó, pero también era una mujer paciente.

-Hoy hablé con Scrimgeour- comentó Harry sacando el tema a propósito-Tenías razón, parece que soy el sospechoso más adecuado para el robo de esos estúpidos documentos...

-No hables así- pidió Hermione en voz baja, notando el tono imperioso de burla y soberbia que utilizaba el forastero.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que una mujer _casi_ casada espera que la gente se dirija a ella con respeto- Harry no dejaba de sonreír.

Hermione sintió que el calor aumentaba en el lugar. Se adelantó un paso, dispuesta casi con certeza a golpear a Harry por haber arruinado ese momento mencionando la inevitable cuestión que acarreaba su presencia.

-¡No metas mi compromiso en esto!- musitó con furia, levantando una mano tambaleante en dirección al rostro de Harry.

Éste sujetó su brazo fuertemente, apretando más de lo que debía la mano en un firme agarre de depredador. Atrajo a Hermione ante sí en un rápido movimiento, tomándola de ambos brazos con furia contenida.

-Estás condenada- susurró a su oído con la voz temblando de ira-Estás condenada a que ese asunto sea nombrado cada vez que hables con alguien, porque así está escrito.

-Tú no crees en el destino- murmuró Hermione temblando y deseando que Harry termine pronto con esa agonía.

-No... pero creo en las obviedades. Y si no es una obviedad este momento que estamos viviendo, entonces no sé en qué creer- replicó él, sujetándola con más fuerza.

Hermione se sacudió un poco, pero Harry era más fuerte y alto. No podía ganar una batalla que ella misma había decidido perder.

-Por favor, suéltame- rogó, sintiendo que la tristeza, su compañera más fiel durante esos días, volvía para atormentarla.

-Jamás- dijo Harry con seguridad-No hasta que lo admitas.

-¿Admitir qué, Harry?- preguntó Hermione a la vez que una lágrima silenciosa caía por su rostro.

-Nuestra obviedad. El por qué tiemblas ahora, en mis brazos, sin el menor deseo de apartarte de mí. El por qué llevo días y días pensando en tus ojos. El por qué de esa mirada que me estás dirigiendo ahora, y que no le regalas a ningún otro. Admite...- susurró Harry en el oído de Hermione, mientras ésta cerraba los ojos sumergida en un desconocido éxtasis de tempestades que la ahogaban una y otra vez-Admite que te has enamorado de mí.

Hermione abrió los ojos conectándolos al instante con los verdes de Harry. Su respiración se cortó para que ella pudiese continuar viviendo. La respuesta estaba allí, demasiado hermosa, peligrosa y deseada como para modificarla. Y ella tampoco deseaba hacerlo, porque era su verdad, tierna y dolorosa, pero suya.

-No hace falta que digas nada más- dijo Harry atropelladamente luego de haberla contemplado un largo rato, bajando su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de ella, saboreando con sus ojos por un instante el color de los labios de Hermione y el significado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Entonces la besó como nunca antes había besado a una mujer, con calidez y ternura, con pasión y amor, dejando atrás todas las dudas y actuando finalmente por algo que quería verdaderamente.

Y ella respondió sin tener noción de lo que hacía, pero sabiéndolo con el corazón. Era la primera vez que un hombre posaba sus labios en los de ella, y era algo maravilloso.

Si hubo algún momento en que los universos dejaron de girar para ellos, fue ese.

* * *

Cof, cof... ¿cómo fue? Yo personalmente estoy muy satisfecha con esta última parte. ¡A que no se la esperaban! Pero por favor, necesito saber, así que ¡¡escriban **REVIEWS**!!

Tanto si la descripción de este encontronazo entre Harry y Hermione desilusionó, o si en verdad gustó mucho, quiero saberlo.

Y también quiero agradecerles a estas personitas que me dejaron comentarios en la Parte VII: manzanitax, Dannia, amycvs, hermis'lu, Harmonian, Petakiita, AtRaM Potter, miapottergranger, brinitonks, Yedra Phoenix y Herms Granger Potter. ¡Muchas gracias!

Sólo me resta decir que todo lo relacionado con la venganza de nuestro querido Harry cobrará mayor importancia a partir del próximo capítulo, porque creo que ya no puedo retrasar más el avance de la subtrama, así como no podía retrasar más la consumación de la relación entre el forastero y Hermione. No, retiro lo dicho: la consumación aun no ha llegado ¡muajajaja!.

_Spoiler Parte IX:_

_Harry retrocedió un paso, estupefacto y sintiendo que la ira comenzaba a invadirlo._

_-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, y al instante volvió a sujetar a Hermione por los brazos, con fuerza incontrolada._

_Ella desvió la mirada, angustiada._

_-Sabes muy bien por qué, Harry. Yo... me casaré con Víktor- susurró, deseando poder decir cualquier otra cosa._

_Harry la apretó más fuerte._

_-¡Eso es ridículo! Tú y yo deseamos esto más que nada, lo sabes... así que no me digas que te casarás con ese, nunca más- exclamó con algo de desesperación en su voz-No puedes resistirte a mí, Hermione._

No, la verdad es que no puede :p.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

·Towanda·


	9. Parte IX

Ehmm, sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón por la tardanza. Las explicaciones abajo; ahora simplemente espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

_Parte IX_

Ya no tenía sentido resguardar aquello que había estado gestándose durante los últimos días, porque hacerlo hubiera sido como intentar impedir el avance de la marea, algo imposible e inútil, y aun así, hermoso.

Harry arrinconó más a Hermione, aprisionando no sólo su cuerpo, sino sus esperanzas, contra la firme pared de lo que sentían y esperaban.

Para ella, el beso no sólo representaba un instante que nunca olvidaría, sino también un grito de libertad y pasión que se perdía en la boca de Harry. Para él, el beso representaba algo que había estado buscando desde hacía mucho, y que sólo encontró cuando dejó de buscar.

Se separaron un tiempo después, satisfechos con lo descubierto y estremeciéndose por su enorme significado.

Harry sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Hermione, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando oír unas palabras que no llegarían. Lo único que se escuchaba en medio del silencio, que parecía conspirar con sus corazones, eran los jadeos de ambos.

El forastero volvió a aproximar sus labios a los de la joven, pero cuando estaban en medio de otro beso, algo en ella se agitó con violencia, como un animal herido, y se separó de Harry rápidamente, dejándolo turbado y con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

Hermione lo miró con temor, intentando analizar mejor lo que acababa de suceder y queriendo sin embargo repetirlo incontable veces. Pero sabía que todo era irreal, irreal para ella desde aquella mañana cuando le anunciaron su compromiso.

-Harry...- suspiró ella, deseando ser otra persona en esos momentos.

Harry la sujetó por la cintura, esperando sus palabras. Algo le decía que no todo sería tan dulce como el sabor de los labios de Hermione, así que tomó firme posición, esperando no caer ante lo que ella le estuviera por decir.

-Harry... esto, nosotros... no podemos- dijo rápidamente Hermione, convirtiendo en una sentencia los presentimientos de él.

Harry retrocedió un paso, estupefacto y sintiendo que la ira comenzaba a invadirlo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, y al instante volvió a sujetar a Hermione por los brazos, con fuerza incontrolada.

Ella desvió la mirada, angustiada.

-Sabes muy bien por qué, Harry. Yo... me casaré con Víktor- susurró deseando poder decir cualquier otra cosa.

Harry la apretó más fuerte.

-¡Eso es ridículo! Tú y yo deseamos esto más que nada, lo sabes... así que no me digas que te casarás con ese, nunca más- exclamó con algo de desesperación en su voz-No puedes resistirte a mí, Hermione.

Ella se sacudió, intentando demostrar de alguna manera que sí podía, pero lo cierto es que desde hacía mucho estaba hechizada por aquel temple inquebrantable del forastero que había secuestrado sus sentimientos.

Harry sonreía contemplando sus vanos intentos de huír, pero su sonrisa se borró como una huella en la arena por los vientos de tristeza que se aproximaban.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione, y Harry se quedó absorto contemplándola, sin hacer nada para que desaparezca.

-Ya lo sabes- chilló ella, golpeándolo en el pecho-Ya sabes que esto es imposible, así que no pongas las cosas más difíciles¿quieres?

-¡La que está poniendo las cosas difíciles eres tú, con la idiotez esa de tu compromiso¿Cómo lidiar contra algo irreal, Hermione?- estalló Harry, mirándola con furia.

-Esto es así, nos guste o no. Me casaré con Víktor en unos días, y nuestro beso será sólo un recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sucedido- musitó Hermione sintiendo que su fuerza se quebraba.

Harry la soltó bruscamente, contemplándola como si fuera una visión que desaparecería pronto. Por primera vez había sido feliz, escasos segundos, mientras saboreaba el alma de Hermione, pero luego ese dulce elixir le había sido arrebatado por una sucia apuesta del destino. Y a pesar de todo, él estaba dispuesto a vencer lo que parecía inmune, y a rescribir la historia de ella uniéndola con la de él.

-Entonces esto que sientes no significa nada para ti- susurró Harry con ira-Me deseas, estoy seguro, pero nuevamente dejas que las decisiones de los demás influyan en tu vida.

Harry se alejó unas pasos, cargando el peso de la frustración como un castigo. Hermione gimió y más lágrimas escaparon hacia la libertad.

-Si cambias de decisión... no, si decides por ti misma... yo te estaré esperando. Mientras tanto, tengo cosas que hacer, y las haré pronto, porque la estadía en este pueblo mediocre se está volviendo tortuosa- Harry dio la vuelta al establo y se sumergió en la oscuridad de la noche, cerrando los ojos brevemente al escuchar el llanto de Hermione.

Pero no volvió atrás, dejándola sola con una respuesta que deseba dar, y con una negativa que se imponía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-----------------------------------------

Harry descargó su furia contra el árbol, una y otra vez, con la imagen de lo que acababa de suceder apareciendo cada vez que daba un golpe. Sólo se tranquilizó cuando sintió el dolor en sus manos, pero no le dio tanta importancia a ese malestar, diminuto e insignificante comparado con el de su alma.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería desaparecer de ese pueblo cuanto antes, repasó en su mente todo el plan, paso por paso, sabiendo que debía ser aplicado, a más tardar, al día siguiente.

Lamentaba tener que dejar a Ron tan pronto, pero no soportaba más estar sin tenerla a ella. Harry se maldecía cada instante que pasaba, puesto que la novedad de su situación lo atemorizaba y sorprendía.

Suspiró, recostándose contra el tronco del árbol y fijando su mirada en las estrellas. Pensando que ellas eran afortunadas por no tener que lidiar con sus iguales, se quedó dormido horas después, soñando con la sonrisa de Hermione.

-----------------------------------------

-¡Hermione¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ginny cuando la vio entrar en la casa.

Hermione vaciló antes de contestar, y bajó el rostro, cubierto con señales que delataban su malestar.

-Afuera- dijo por toda respuesta, pasando al lado de Ginny evitando mirarla-Estoy muy cansada, así que será mejor que vuelva a casa. Gracias por... acompañarme hoy.

Ginny quiso detenerla, pero algo le dijo que sería mejor dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, hasta que el incendio que parecía crecer dentro de su amiga se apagase solo.

Hermione llegó a su casa mucho más tarde, puesto que el camino se le hizo más lento, aburrido y deprimente. Su madre y padre la estaban esperando en el living.

-Te estábamos esperando para cenar. ¿Dónde has estado?- inquirió Jane haciéndole un gesto a Winky para que preparase la mesa.

Hermione detuvo su paso vacilante, mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus progenitores. Una ira improvista hacia ellos la invadió. Habían sido sus padres los causantes de todo lo que sentía, puesto que la farsa del compromiso había sido convocada por ellos como un conjuro maligno. El principio de sus problemas sin solución.

-No cenaré. No tengo hambre- dijo apretando los dientes y comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-¡Hermione¡Vuelve aquí ahora!- gritó Robert, furioso, pero su hija ya se había encerrado dentro de su cuarto.

Hermione cerró los ojos deseando ser sorda, ciega y muda, para no tener que oír los gritos de sus padres que subían raudos desde el piso inferior, para no tener que ver a Harry nuevamente, y para no tener que emitir el "Sí" que pondría un punto final a todo, comenzando un nuevo párrafo en su sucesión de infortunios.

-----------------------------------------

Harry entró a La Madriguera esperando encontrar a todos dormidos, pero se sorprendió al ver a Ron desayunando en la cocina. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al verlo, pero antes de decir algo Harry lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué tan madrugador?

Ron bufó y se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca. Parecía atrapado todavía en las redes del sueño, pero se mantenía suspicaz.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- inquirió con voz ronca.

Harry suspiró y se sacudió algunas hojas que se le habían adherido a la camisa.

-En el campo- contestó sonando sincero-Yo... tenía que pensar en algunas cosas.

-Tú no piensas, actúas- dijo Ron ofreciéndole un café que Harry aceptó gustoso.

Comenzó a beberlo en silencio, siendo observado fijamente por el pelirrojo, que se percató del cambio en la mirada de su amigo, antes desafiante y dispuesta a todo, y ahora cabizbaja y triste, como si le hubieran lanzado una flecha de desilusión.

-Deja de mirarme así- pidió Harry enfadado.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que... estás distinto.

Harry movió la cabeza, molesto con la afirmación.

-Mi madre estaba muy preocupada anoche; quiso enviarnos a buscarte, pero George la convenció de que probablemente te habías quedado dormido en Cabeza de Puerco luego de varias copas.

-Le agradeceré después- musitó Harry sonriendo brevemente.

Ron se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó al fin.

Harry tragó saliva, sin saber qué respuesta era la más adecuada. Una mentira sólo retrazaría el momento en el que Ron se diera cuenta de todo, y la verdad pondría sobre la mesa más preguntas agrias carentes de respuestas satisfactorias.

Sin embargo, al devolverle la mirada, supo que podría confiar en él, su único amigo.

-Bien, yo... besé a Hermione- soltó Harry, sintiendo en esos momentos arder su cuerpo, que parecía festejar el hecho de haber pronunciado aquella confesión.

Ron parpadeó, y luego se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, agarrando a Harry del cuello de la camisa y mirándolo furioso.

-¡Te lo advertí, Harry¡Te dije que estaba comprometida¿A qué se supone que estás jugando, eh?- Harry se zafó de Ron, levantándose de la silla.

-¡No estoy jugando!- gritó indignado-¡Por primera vez, aunque suene ilógico, no estoy jugando¿Y acaso crees que no sé que ella se casará con el idiota ese que no la merece?

Harry se revolvió el pelo, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo el peso de todos los recientes acontecimientos sobre sus hombros. Ron se quedó parado mirándolo.

-¿Y tu la mereces?- preguntó luego de unos segundos-Tú, que eres un...

Harry levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

-Dilo, Ron. Eso no cambiará lo que hice-susurró con furia.

Ron permaneció callado, avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Se llevó una mano al rostro, masajeándolo.

-Te has metido en un buen lío, para variar. Eres un idiota. Ella está sufriendo mucho¿sabes? Por todo esto de su boda... y ahora llegas tú, y...

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado, maldita sea!- gritó Harry pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.

Ron se calló, observándolo sorprendido y con la boca semiabierta, como quien se encuentra frente a un imposible realizado.

Harry también se sorprendió de sus palabras, de su gesto, del temblor que recorría su cuerpo producto de la angustia que reinaba hacía horas sobre la llana superficie de sus sentimientos.

Hasta hace unos momentos, aseguraba para sí que lo único que sentía por Hermione era un deseo casi incontrolable, algo que nunca antes había sentido por ninguna otra mujer. Pero ahora, en esa cocina, supo con certeza que lo que lo dominaba como a un esclavo era algo mucho más fuerte y real que simple deseo carnal.

Cerró los ojos un momento, preguntándose internamente cómo había cometido aquel error, y por qué sentía que, después de haber gritado la inesperada confesión, todo se volvía más efímero, pero fuerte; más problemático, pero también más significativo.

-¿No lo esperabas, cierto?- preguntó Ron en voz baja, como si hablasen de un paquete llegado con el Expreso, y Harry descubrió al alzar la vista que estaba casi sonriendo.

A su pesar, él también sonrió, aunque su sonrisa estaba tocada por la tristeza y la confusión.

-No. Nunca- respondió.

-¿Seguirás adelante con todo, incluso ahora?- cuestionó Ron.

Harry se irguió, pensando una respuesta que no lo desviase de la verdadera que quería dar. Sonrió nuevamente.

-Sí, seguiré adelante con todo. Con _todo_. Porque como bien has dicho, yo no pienso... actúo. Ya es demasiado tarde como para cambiar ese hábito- dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

Ron produjo una mueca extraña, hija de una sonrisa y un suspiro, y luego se apresuró en alcanzar a Harry, no sin antes tomar un par de galletas de la mesa.

-----------------------------------------

-Tú quédate por aquí- susurró Harry deteniendo a Ron-Es mejor que no te vean cerca...

-Entendido. Si sucede algo, llámame.

-Sí, claro- murmuró Harry sabiendo que no lo haría.

Ron se despidió con un gesto vago y emprendió rumbo hacia Las Tres Escobas, ya llena a pesar de las horas matutinas. Harry lo observó alejarse y luego entró en el edificio de gobernación, sintiendo un escalofrío que dejaba en evidencia las ansias que lo comían por dentro.

Pronto la mujer con cara de sapo conocida como Dolores Umbridge le cortó el paso, escoltada por dos hombres con aspecto que intentaba parecer amenazador, aunque su presencia aumentaba la confianza de Harry y propiciaba a la burla.

-Deseo hablar con el señor Fudge- dijo el joven antes de que la mujer lo interrumpiese.

Ella hizo una horrible mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa pero que claramente fracasaba en su intento.

-Me temo que no está disponible para gente tan... indeseable. Así que retírese ahora mismo. O me encargaré de que salga acompañado- hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a los hombres que se encontraban detrás de ella, y que en realidad tenían más aspecto de trabajadores rurales que de fieros guardaespaldas.

Harry sonrió falsamente, comenzando a impacientarse.

-No comprende. Tengo que hablar con el señor Fudge ahora- repitió, intentando controlar su tono de voz pero sonando irritado de todos modos.

Umbridge endureció su rostro, que ya no fingía más.

-El señor Fudge...

-¿Qué sucede aquí, Dolores?- preguntó el susodicho, apareciendo desde el fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraba su oficina.

Harry pasó al lado de Umbridge y los dos hombres, que permanecían quietos a la espera de alguna orden, como dos perros entrenados dispuestos a saltar sobre un pedazo de carne.

-Deseo hablar con usted, señor- exclamó Harry con firmeza, y dando a entender con su mirada, su pose, y la seguridad que irradiaba que no esperaba un "no" por respuesta.

Fudge vaciló, incomodado ante la presencia del forastero como una presa recién cazada.

-Está bien. Después de todo, hay que tratar bien a los extranjeros; no son moneda corriente aquí- le echó una mirada a Umbridge, que iba a protestar, y se dirigió a su despacho seguido de Harry.

Fudge dejó que éste entrara primero y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Harry ojeó rápidamente el lugar, sabiendo sin embargo que no sería la última vez que lo visitaba. Al fondo se encontraba un enorme escritorio de oscura madera, cubierto de algunos papeles que parecían estar allí más obligación que por verdaderas razones laborales. A la derecha de éste había una ventana enmarcada con gruesas cortinas que daba a la calle. El resto del cuarto estaba decorado con una pequeña biblioteca, un sillón, y una silla frente al escritorio.

Fudge se sentó en su silla, señalándole a Harry la sobrante, pero éste la rechazó.

-¿Y bien¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- inquirió con desconfianza Fudge.

Harry sonrió burlonamente ante la sencilla pregunta, que era más bien un telón dispuesto a alzarse en cualquier momento para dar comienzo a una larga obra.

-No confío en ti- señaló Fudge antes de que Harry hablase-Sé que fuiste tú quien robó esos documentos.

-Se han dado cuenta rápidamente de la ausencia de esos archivos, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad horrorosa de papeles inservibles que guardan en esa habitación.- comentó Harry ásperamente.

Fudge palideció. Potter le acababa de confirmar que él había sido el encargado de quitar esos papeles de su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- inquirió fríamente, intentando parecer tan seguro de sí mismo como el joven que tenía frente a sí-¿A qué has venido aquí? Tengo entendido que a casarte...

Harry rió con algo de ruido. Si bien la mención de su falsa justificación le habían recordado a Hermione y su situación, no se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos. Ése era un momento demasiado importante.

-Sí, bien, digamos que eso no es del todo cierto. ¿Sabe? Hay ocasiones en las que conviene mentir... sobre todo cuando la verdad es tan dura de explicar y digerir. Pero de eso me encargaré precisamente ahora, de comenzar a revelarle por qué estoy aquí, en su maldita compañía, y no disfrutando de mi pequeña fortuna, como debería ser.

Ya lo había hecho. Fudge ahora sabía que él tenía algo de poder, y que no dudaría en usarlo de ser necesario. Harry sonrió ante la palidez del hombre, cuyas mejillas antes sonrojadas por la buena vida ahora parecían predecir malos cambios.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- cuestionó con temor.

Harry apretó la mandíbula antes de contestar. Temía dejarse llevar por la ira.

-Hace tiempo, un hombre suyo dio una orden de ejecución, que fue cumplida sin dudar- Harry apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Fudge se rascó la barbilla, pensativo e ignorante del malestar que la mención de ese asunto causaba en Harry. Finalmente, sus ojos brillaron como si acabase de descubrir algo.

-El archivo que desapareció. ¡Era el del asesino Sirius Black!- exclamó observando a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos, como un pez fuera del agua que espera que lo devuelvan a su hábitat.

-¡No lo llame asesino en mi presencia!- gritó Harry.

-¿Para qué querías esos documentos¿Qué relación tienes con Black, Potter?- inquirió Fudge con fiereza.

-Eso es algo que deberá averiguar usted. ¿Por qué no le dice a Scrimgeour que haga una investigación?- dijo Harry, retirándose hacia la puerta.

-¡Podría hacerte detener ahora mismo!- exclamó Cornelius.

Harry sonrió con su mueca característica.

-Hágalo, y eso simplemente le traerá más problemas. ¿Cree que no tengo nada con qué defenderme?- preguntó Harry entrecerrando sus ojos y esperando una respuesta que no llegó-Lo imaginaba.

Dicho esto, salió, sonriendo ante el éxito que le abría la siguiente puerta.

Todo había resultado tan fácil, que costaba creerlo.

-----------------------------------------

Luna no dudaba en afirmar que esa era la primera vez que veía a Hermione tan distinta e infeliz desde aquella mañana en la que se enteró de su compromiso.

Tenía los ojos bajos y cristalinos, y ambas orbes parecían miserables cortinas de vastos pensamientos que servían sólo para profundizar la herida abierta.

Sabía Luna que las palabras no bastaban para hacer que el semblante de su amiga mejorase, y tampoco creía que estaba en sus manos devolverle la felicidad, sino en las de Harry Potter.

Hermione le había contado en voz baja y vacilante lo ocurrido con el forastero. Su relato se mecía en la mente de Luna como un barco que se deslizaba por turbias aguas, esperando llegar a destino sin incidentes. Pero la tormenta había comenzado hacía mucho, y ya nadie podía escapar de ella.

-Deseo verlo- susurró Hermione con los ojos apagados-Deseo verlo, y soy una cobarde...

Luna apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Hay ocasiones en las que hacer lo correcto significa tomar el camino más difícil. Si estar con Harry Potter te hace feliz, entonces no veo el sentido de tu negativa- dijo con calma, dejando que sus palabras entren en la coraza que Hermione había construido alrededor de sí misma.

-Estoy comprometida con Víktor- susurró la joven sin emoción.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de importante? Hermione, te desconozco- exclamó Luna, irritada-No sé qué sucede contigo; parece que has optado por rendirte frente a un enemigo desconocido y duro de vencer.

Hermione contempló a Luna sorprendida, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas. Se avergonzaba de sí misma y de la situación en la que sus propios errores la habían macerado.

-Ya sabes lo que opino sobre el asunto. El resto es decisión tuya- dijo Luna, retirándose y dejando a su amiga sola en el cuarto.

Hermione la escuchó bajar las escaleras, y la voz de su madre diciendo algo.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el sabor de los labios de Harry, el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, la sensación de su mano acariciando su cintura, todo, todo lo que había experimentado en esos breves instantes de olvido en los que su existencia se resumió a la danza de sus sentimientos.

Y tan simple como parecía, reconoció que ya no podría vivir sin él, porque de lo contrario ella sólo sería un suspiro que desgarra el alma. Si acudir al lado de Harry significaba hacer física una traición que en realidad se había iniciado días atrás en su interior, entonces estaba dispuesta a hacerla real, más real que todo lo vivido hasta esa tarde, ya que sabía que nunca se le presentaría tal oportunidad de vencer al infortunio.

Hermione se puso de pie, decidida a ir a buscarlo, como él le había pedido.

-----------------------------------------

Harry terminó de relatarle todo a Ron, mientras caminaban lentamente por el pueblo. Ron notó que su amigo dirigía varias ansiosas miradas hacia la calle donde se encontraba la casa de los Granger.

-¿Quieres verla, verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aun más.

-Quiero mucho más que sólo verla, Ron. Yo... le dije que a menos que cambie su visión de las cosas, no me buscase- contó con tristeza.

Ron negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-Creo que tienes que comprenderla. Ella está comprometida, y de seguro siente algo por ti, pero...

-Ese maldito compromiso no debería significar nada. No significa nada, por lo menos para mí- susurró Harry con enfado.

-Es fácil decirlo, puesto que tú no eres el que se casará. Le has puesto una encrucijada, Harry- dijo Ron con tono acusador.

Harry se sintió culpable por unos momentos, pero luego desecho rápidamente aquel sentimiento. Si Hermione en verdad quería seguir sus instintos, entonces iría a buscarlo.

Por un breve instante se preguntó qué sucedería si ella decidía no acudir a él. Un agudo temor lo invadió.

Ron se percató de qué era lo que estaba pensando.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños. Nunca la vi como en estos días, cuando estabas cerca de ella. Se comportaba de manera diferente, queriendo aparentar naturalidad. Al principio, cuando me dijiste lo sucedido entre ustedes, me disgusté, pero luego lo pensé mejor y... creo que es lo correcto. Ambos se merecen algo más allá de lo esperado- dijo Ron.

Harry miró a su amigo con gratitud. Éste le sonrió.

-¿Qué esperas, idiota? Ve a buscarla.

Y esas palabras sirvieron de viento, y Harry, sonriendo brevemente, se impulsó como un ave que alza su vuelo hacia la casa de los Granger, sin importarle nada más que volver a tener a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Al doblar la esquina, se encontró con la joven cara a cara. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, y Harry sonrió de lado.

-Son increíbles; estos encuentros... cualquiera diría que estamos predestinados- comentó con sorna.

-Esto no es una coincidencia- dijo Hermione luego de examinar los ojos de él.

-Tampoco es un misterio- agregó Harry, antes de sujetarla por la cintura y guiarla con rapidez y brusquedad hasta un pequeño recodo entre dos casas, donde ambos quedaron apretujados, escuchando atentamente la respiración del otro.

-Has estado llorando- musitó Harry con preocupación, observando el rostro de Hermione.

-Y tú has estado luchando- susurró ella acariciando su pelo rebelde.

Harry sonrió; fue una de las pocas sonrisas en las que Hermione no distinguió ironía o burla, y eso la hizo estremecer, porque encontró ternura en ella.

-Ésta es tu última oportunidad para mantenerme alejado de ti- dijo Harry seriamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione alzó el rostro y lo acercó al de él.

-No quiero mantenerte alejado de mí... nunca- fue su respuesta.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, en un beso que fue mucho más largo y dulce que el anterior, porque de él nacía una promesa secreta que estaba dispuesta a crecer y ser cumplida.

-----------------------------------------

-... el dato que me pasó Dolores. Ella recuerda haberlo leído en el archivo de Black.

-¿Y bien, qué es?- inquirió Fudge con impaciencia, observando el rostro imperturbable de Scrimgeour.

-Harry Potter figura como ahijado de Sirius Black. Black era el mejor amigo del padre de Potter, James- dijo Rufus.

Fudge gruñó. Si bien ahora entendía el parentesco entre Potter y Black, todavía no lograba comprender las intenciones del muchacho. Y su nombre le recordaba algo más, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Era como si lo hubiera escuchado mucho antes.

* * *

Bien. Sé que prácticamente no tengo perdón por esta demora de semanas, pero no pierdo nada diciendo¡Perdón, perdón y perdón!. Diferentes cosas como asuntos escolares (fin de año exámenes), algo de falta de inspiración, y, también, el hecho de dedicarle bastante tiempo a mi más reciente obsesión (FullMetal Alchemist, más precisamente, lectura de fics en inglés sobre cierta pareja de militares), hicieron que demorase la terminación de este capítulo y su respectiva publicación.

De todas maneras aclaro, para aquellos que lo han pensado, que yo nunca abandono mis historias, y que las demoras, largas o no, son simplemente eso, demoras, porque dejar de escribir nunca está entre mis planes, así como tampoco está dejar de leer.

Ahora, cortando este lapsus de disculpas, reclamo inevitablemente los tan necesarios, amados y ansiados **REVIEWS**. Por favor¡escriban sus comentarios/quejas/opiniones, que todo es bienvenido! Porque este capítulo da para pensar... se aproxima lo bueno, gente, así que ¿estarán allí para leerlo?.

Miles de miles de gracias a los que siempre escriben un review, a los que lo escribieron en la Parte VIII y también a los que leen pero no dejan acotaciones. manzanitax, Dannia, HHrldg.Black, Petakiita, hermis'lu, SparklyDiva, AtRaM Potter, Yedra Phoenix, LoonyPotter, dana lily potter, LUNA-NIS, Atenea, Ruby P. Black y brinitonks¡GRACIAS!.

La forma de escritura que tiene este fic tal vez sea algo diferente a la convencional, y eso me trae problemas, porque tengo miedo de estar escribiendo y de repente salir con un párrafo que no es como los demás, en palabras y sentidos. Es difícil seguir esa continuación, y por eso a veces me anclo cuando comienzo a escribir un capítulo, o cuando continúo con uno. Así que por favor, si notan algún cambio mientras leen, me avisan a los gritos, porque no quiero modificar la estructura léxica de este fic (al que le tengo mucho aprecio).

Todo lo referente a la subtrama se irá desarrollando más rápido a partir de ahora, así que estén atentos con eso también. Por si no me creen:

_Spoilers Parte X:_

_Harry contempló fijamente a Fudge, que parecía cada vez más desesperado y nervioso._

_-Dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieres, Potter. ¿Es dinero?- inquirió desesperado._

_Harry suspiró con hastío._

_-No necesito dinero. Tengo mucho más del que podría necesitar- susurró con desagrado._

_-¿Entonces¡Maldición! Sé que te conozco de antes, de algún lugar...- Fudge miró a Harry de arriba abajo con gesto despectivo, intentando recordar._

_-Bien, bien... parece que alguien se está empezando a dar cuenta de las cosas- musitó Harry con sorna._

Y, nada. Cortito, pero... jeje.

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora. Siento que fallé en algún sentido, y prometo no volver a tardar tanto.

Antes de despedirme, quisiera decir que, un 24 de noviembre de 1991, hace dieciséis años, fallecía el mejor cantante de rock de la historia, Freddie Mercury, a causa de una neumonía agraviada por el VIH.

Para muchos, una voz incomparable, para otros, el líder de la banda Queen, para mí, una fuente de inspiración y apoyo, que me hace sentir bien en los momentos más difíciles.

_**Any way the wind blows**_

·Towanda·


	10. Parte X

¡Finalmente! Sí, sé que esta vez en verdad me pasé de la fecha, pero no fue intencional. En fin, nuevo capítulo. La historia está entrando en su parte más... caliente, diría yo.

* * *

_Parte X_

Parecía como si por fin la fortuna hubiera decidido ayudar a Harry y Hermione, acercándolos el uno al otro y provocando el estado de éxtasis en el que estaban ahora.

Habían pasado varios minutos, y sus bocas no reconocían otra cosa que a ellas mismas, degustándose como si sus dueños nunca hubieran probado un manjar.

Tampoco les importaba el paso del tiempo, que, siempre egoísta, no se detenía para hacer que su momento durara para siempre, como ambos deseaban. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se separó de Harry casi con brusquedad, provocando que su acompañante frunciera el ceño y volviera a acercar su rostro al de ella.

-No, Harry, espera- comenzó a decir Hermione, colocando una mano en la boca del forastero.

Harry le besó los dedos y Hermione gimió.

-Harry, por favor... estamos muy expuestos, podría pasar alguien y...

-¿Y?- preguntó él con la voz ronca y desinteresada.

Hermione cerró los ojos y lo empujó un poco, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

-Vamos a otro lugar, ahora- ordenó con una voz autoritaria que Harry nunca le había escuchado antes, y que le encantó.

El forastero le sujetó la mano y se asomó por el recodo donde estaban ocultos. Distinguió un par de figuras en la esquina, hablando. Harry maldijo por lo bajo y se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la otra esquina. Estaba solitaria.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió Hermione con impaciencia, ya que situada detrás de Harry lo único que podía ver era la ancha espalda de su amante.

-Hay gente. No podemos salir.

Hermione gimió frustrada y se dio vuelta, buscando otra salida, pero la pared en la que terminaba el recodo era demasiado alta. Necesitaría la ayuda de alguien para pasar del otro lado.

Harry se dio vuelta y descubrió lo que Hermione observaba. Una idea tomó rápidamente consistencia en su mente agitada.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Tú vete por aquí- señaló la calle-Y yo treparé el muro.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas- contestó él con voz seductora-Nos encontraremos en...

-El árbol donde me gusta leer. ¿Recuerdas? El día que me quitaste el libro...

Harry sonrió y la besó.

-Eres rápida- murmuró al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción y se encaminó a la salida, pasando por al lado de Harry. Sus cuerpos se rozaron sin más remedio. Ambos conectaron las miradas, que poseían como ingredientes lujuria y deseo.

Harry se apretó más contra la joven, pero ésta, rápidamente, salió del recodo.

El forastero suspiró, vislumbrando con ansias la tela del vestido que desaparecía de su vista. Luego, se dio vuelta y comenzó a trepar el muro.

Hermione caminaba con paso rápido. Nunca, en toda su vida, había sentido tanta urgencia de atravesar el pueblo y desaparecer de las hambrientas vistas de todos.

Vislumbró en la vereda opuesta a Madame Pomfrey, la partera, hablando con la señora Longbottom. Apresuró el paso, deseando que las mujeres no la vieran, pero pronto escuchó sus llamados. Hermione los ignoró y dobló la esquina, topándose cara a cara con la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Cuidado, señorita Granger!- exclamó la mujer sosteniendo a Hermione, que por poco terminaba en el suelo.

-Oh, yo... lo siento- murmuró la joven, pasando a un lado de la profesora, sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

Se detuvo al notar que la mujer no la soltaba.

-¿Por qué tan apurada, señorita Granger?- inquirió con voz dura la mujer, deteniendo su mirada en las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven y en sus labios hinchados.

Hermione balbuceó algo con turbación y luego se aclaró la garganta, que estaba seca.

-Tengo que llegar a mi casa- respondió, aparentando inocencia.

-Su casa está para el otro lado- comentó secamente McGonagall.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Lo sé, pero antes iba a visitar a Luna Lovegood- inventó rápidamente.

La ceja enarcada de la profesora llegó a su punto máximo, lo que rara vez sucedía.

-La casa de la señorita Lovegood también queda para el otro lado- dijo con voz fría y carente de sentimientos.

Hermione y ella se quedaron mirando unos segundos, la primera ya seria y la mujer mayor evaluando algo.

Finalmente, se dio vuelta y continuó su camino, dejando aturdida a la joven.

-Tenga más cuidado- susurró la profesora antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

Hermione no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

-----------------------------------------

Harry observó angustiado la posición del sol, una vez más. Hermione estaba tardando demasiado.

Un pensamiento poco alentador sacudió su confianza y seguridad. _Se ha arrepentido_, pensó tristemente, evaluando cómo sobrellevaría aquella decepción.

Sin embargo, el ruido de alguien que se acercaba lo hizo descartar aquellas molestas ideas, que zumbaban como moscas de verano difíciles de matar. Harry se puso de pie ágilmente, sonriendo.

-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo a Hermione, mientras ésta se abrazaba a él.

-Noto un tono intranquilo en su voz, señor Potter. ¿Qué pasó con esa seguridad que nunca lo abandonaba?- bromeó ella contra su pecho.

Harry la apretó fuertemente contra sí, ocultando su rostro en los cabellos de Hermione.

-Sigue estando por ahí- respondió con una sonrisa-Pero últimamente son otras las sensaciones que no me abandonan. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son?

Hermione se separó de él, mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

-Sí... pero enséñamelas sin palabras- pidió.

Harry soltó una risita que le sonó extraña a los oídos y la besó.

-Ahora las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que ya estaban- comentó Hermione minutos después, observando las nubes que tapaban el sol de mediodía embelesada.

Harry suspiró y la abrazó más fuerte. Ambos estaban apoyados en el tronco de un árbol. Hermione inclinó la cabeza y la dejó descansar en el hombro del forastero.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿Cómo no preocuparme, Harry? Me voy a casar en unos días, y aquí estoy contigo, sintiéndome viva por primera vez en toda mi vida...- Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa triste-No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto terminará mal.

-No pienses en el final. Piensa que estás aquí, conmigo- susurró Harry.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato largo.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, que seguía con la vista fija en el firmamento. El joven retomó sus pensamientos. Había decidido sin pensar más el asunto que, si algo llegaba a suceder, detendría todo su plan. La razón por la que había llegado al pueblo se convertía con rapidez en algo casi sin importancia, sobre todo cuando pensaba en Hermione. Sin embargo, al recordar, volvía a asaltarlo la misma ira que acarreaba desde hacía tiempo, y entonces deseaba encontrarse nuevamente en el despacho de Fudge, amenazándolo, y viendo cómo palidecía su rostro decrépito.

Pero otras cosas eran preocupantes. El hecho de que Hermione se casaría pronto no tenía a Harry tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Era una verdad molesta, que flotaba sobre ellos como una nube a punto de explotar en lluvia. Y si no tenían cuidado ambos podrían ahogarse.

Harry decidió que pronto pensaría en algo. Casi siempre salía bien parado en las más adversas situaciones, y esta no sería la ocasión en que su suerte de felino cambiaría. Sin embargo, un vago temor lo tenía preso, y sabía bien que, como todo lo demás, ese temor se debía al hecho que marcaba la situación en la que él se veía inmerso ahora: estaba enamorado; por ende, temía que sus sentidos de supervivencia se vieran afectados más de lo esperado.

-¿En qué piensas?- musitó Hermione con voz soñolienta.

Harry recordó vagamente las palabras de Ron: _"Tú no piensas, actúas"_. Sonrió sin saber por qué.

-En lo que haré si debo cambiar mis planes- contestó, siendo sincero.

Hermione se tensó y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Harry comprendió.

-Aun no. Te prometo que te lo contaré, pero aun no es momento- susurró, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Ron lo sabe?- inquirió Hermione; sus ojos cerrados.

Harry vaciló unos instantes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sabe algo?- preguntó a continuación.

Hermione abrió los ojos y los conectó con los verdes que la miraban expectantes. Ambos rostros permanecían serios.

-Sí, él lo sabe- contestó Harry en un suspiro.

-Entonces¿por qué...?

El joven no contestó nada. Tenía miedo de contarle de su plan a Hermione; después de todo, ella vivía en el pueblo, y las personas que se verían afectadas eran conocidos suyos. Pero sobre todo, temía que ella lo viera como un monstruo, porque si se enteraba de todo lo relacionado con su plan, entonces inevitablemente también se enteraría de lo otro.

Hermione contempló cómo cambiaba el semblante de Harry, y en ese momento hubiera dado toda su libertad para saber lo que pensaba el forastero.

Notó que el joven palidecía un poco, y que bajaba la vista. Hermione se movió y quedó frente a él. Harry alzó la mirada.

-Confío en ti, Harry- dijo ella de repente, frunciendo el entrecejo con preocupación al notar su atormentada mirada verde, tocada por algo oculto y maligno.

-Lo sé- dijo él simplemente, dudando en su interior si en verdad merecía esa confianza.

Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho de él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Cada latido contaba una historia, y cada uno nacía con algo de sufrimiento y moría con un poco de esperanza.

-Creo que será mejor que regrese- dijo la joven tristemente al pasar otra buena cantidad de minutos.

Se incorporó y Harry la besó con ansias.

-¿No puedes quedarte aunque sea un minuto más?- inquirió, acariciando su espalda.

-Es lo que más deseo, pero ya es mediodía, y mis padres deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy- contestó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

Harry la imitó y, sin darle tiempo a detenerlo, volvió a sujetarla con fuerza, besándola de forma desesperada.

-Harry- lo detuvo Hermione, colocando ambas manos en su pecho.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?- fue la pregunta, lanzada con esperanza.

-¿Esta noche?. ¿Aquí?

Harry asintió. Hermione le dio un beso de despedida, y se encaminó hacia el pueblo, no sin antes mirar atrás una vez más.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione llegó a su casa y se detuvo en la puerta, reacia a entrar. No quería ver los rostros de sus padres, ni oír hablar acerca de su boda. Sólo quería volver sobre sus pasos y regresar al campo, donde estaba Harry.

Apretando los dientes, entró.

-¡Hermione¡Al fin! El joven Víktor te ha estado esperando- la saludó su madre, cuando la vio entrar a la sala.

Hermione sintió que el corazón bajaba hasta donde se encontraba su estómago, y que éste tomaba el lugar del corazón. Allí estaba Krum, sonriéndole, sin saber que momentos atrás ella se encontraba con otro hombre.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Krum, Hermione se sintió sucia y vil, y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Algo de culpa la invadió, y rápidamente el fantasma de la tristeza volvió a aparecer.

-¿Herrmione¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió Krum con preocupación.

Hermione suspiró, intentando alejar sus pensamientos, pero al volver a mirar a Víktor las caricias de Harry quemaron su piel, haciendo que ella temiera, ridículamente, que se volvieran visibles y señalasen su traición.

-Si, estoy bien- contestó atropelladamente-Mejor que nunca.

Y nada era más cierto, a pesar de todo.

-----------------------------------------

Harry caminaba silbando alegremente por la plaza principal, ojeando de vez en cuando al edificio de gobernación e ignorando las miradas que la gente le brindaba gratuitamente. Adoptando una postura seria, se dirigió al edificio cuando vio entrar a Fudge, que regresaba de Las Tres Escobas con el estómago saltando alegremente.

-Buenos días- saludó Harry detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa.

-Potter- masculló Fudge, observando rápidamente alrededor y deseando que nadie lo viera con el forastero.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que lo siguiera al frío interior del edificio, que se oponía al calor primaveral del exterior.

Ambos hombres llegaron a la oficina del alcalde.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabe lo que hago aquí¿verdad?- Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto aburrido.

El rostro de Fudge se tornó rojo de ira.

-No, no lo sé- contestó de mal talante.

-Mmm- Harry fingió que pensaba en algo-No importa, pronto se enterará... aunque cuanto más rápido solucionemos todo, mejor.

-¿Qué hay que solucionar?- cuestionó el alcalde escupiendo cada palabra.

El forastero logró contener su ira y no respondió. Harry contempló fijamente a Fudge, que parecía cada vez más desesperado y nervioso.

-Dime de una maldita vez lo que quieres, Potter. ¿Es dinero?- inquirió irritado.

Harry suspiró con hastío.

-No necesito dinero. Tengo mucho más del que podría necesitar- susurró con desagrado.

-¿Entonces¡Maldición! Sé que te conozco de antes, de algún lugar...- Fudge miró a Harry de arriba abajo con gesto despectivo, intentando recordar.

-Bien, bien... parece que alguien se está empezando a dar cuenta de las cosas- musitó Harry con sorna.

Fudge resopló, moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro del cuarto.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el asesino Black?

Harry no pudo contenerse y sujetó bruscamente al alcalde del cuello, olvidándose que debía mantener el control. En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Rufus Scrimgeour entró por ella, acompañado de dos hombres.

Harry soltó a Fudge y esquivó a uno de los hombres, pero no pudo hacer los mismo con Scrimgeour, que le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

-Te haré detener ahora mismo, maldito incordio- masculló Scrimgeour con ira.

-No lo hará- respondió Harry con altivez-Si lo hace, me temo que el señor Fudge tendrá muchos problemas, más de los que le esperan.

Fudge se retorcía nerviosamente las manos, y de un grito ordenó a Scrimgeour que no tocara al forastero.

-Sabemos que Black era tu padrino, Potter. Y también sabemos lo de tus padres- dijo Scrimgeour sin apartar la mirada de Harry, que de un manotazo se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

-Me alegra mucho oírlo- susurró Harry, furioso, pasando a un lado de los hombres y saliendo por la puerta abierta.

Fudge lo contempló al salir, intentando recordar con urgencia de dónde conocía el nombre de Harry Potter, y por qué éste le provocaba un vago miedo.

-----------------------------------------

Ron se metió otro pedazo de carne en la boca, todavía pensando en lo que Harry le había contado.

-Entonces dudo que Fudge tarde mucho más en averiguar de dónde te conoce- sentenció, bajando el tenedor con la intención de pinchar más comida pero descubriendo con pesar que su plato ya estaba vacío.

-No, lo hará pronto- murmuró Harry, pasando su vista por todo el lugar.

Las Tres Escobas estaba repleto con gente del pueblo, que reía y hablaba a los gritos de lo único importante esos días: el casamiento del búlgaro con la señorita Hermione.

"_No había otra cosa para hablar. Sin embargo, pronto la feliz noticia estaría impregnada con el escándalo. Nunca antes estuve el pueblo tan conmocionado por un hecho"_, relató Madame Rosmerta, mientras miraba con semblante soñador por las ventanas de su bar, muchos años más tarde, cuando las primaveras en el pueblo no eran tan calurosas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Hermione?- preguntó Ron robando comida del plato casi lleno de Harry, que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y ocupado vigilando a todos los que se encontraban almorzando.

Sin embargo, al oír el nombre de Hermione, sonrió y apartó la mirada de un viejo que lo observaba con desconfianza desde la otra punta del local.

-Está bien, no me digas nada- dijo Ron, turbado, al notar la mirada alegre de Harry, desconocida para él.

Pero luego ambos adoptaron un semblante serio, cuando las conversaciones de los demás llegaron a sus oídos.

-¿Qué harás?- inquirió Ron.

-No lo sé- suspiró Harry-Nada que le haga daño a ella. Ron, dime¿qué sucedería si se niega completamente a casarse?

Ron negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, pensando qué decir.

-La gente de aquí no se maneja como en las grandes ciudades, Harry. Así que harán de todo, menos dejarlo pasar- respondió.

-Desearía haber llegado antes de que se comprometiera- suspiró el forastero.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que todos en la casa se rindieran ante el sueño. Era entrada la medianoche; la luz de la luna era todo lo que ofrecía iluminación afuera.

Hermione evaluó con la vista la altura desde su ventana hasta el jardín de la casa. No era mucha, pero una mala caída podría provocarle algún hueso roto.

Luego se fijó en el árbol que crecía a su izquierda. Tal vez podría bajar por allí. Abrió la ventana y se asomó al exterior, tragando saliva lentamente.

Sabía que no podría usar las ventanas de la planta baja, ni la puerta. Lo más probable sería que su madre, quien tenía un sueño muy liviano, se despertara ante el menor ruido.

Decidida a ver a Harry, se aferró con la misma desesperación de un gatito inexperto a la rama más cercana del árbol, que era lo suficientemente gruesa como para soportar su peso. Hermione se descolgó con un leve gemido, cayendo con rapidez al suelo.

Maldijo su suerte y se paró, frotándose fuertemente las zonas afectadas por el golpe.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del interior de la casa, y por un largo instante contuvo la respiración, sintiéndose como una delincuente. Suspiró cuando no oyó nada más. Era algo prohibido lo que hacía, y eso la llenaba de expectativa y ansiedad, provocándole la ya conocida sed que sólo Harry podía saciar.

La joven corrió hasta la pared de ladrillo mohoso que separaba el jardín de los Granger de una de las calles internas del pueblo. Subiendo a los restos de una carreta que años atrás había pertenecido a su abuelo, logró trepar el muro, saltando luego al otro lado.

Volvió a contener la respiración: ahora no estaba en el interior de su casa, y cualquiera podía verla. Aunque lo más probable era que la viera uno de los borrachos que a esas horas salían de Cabeza de Puerco para dirigirse por fin a sus casas, todavía existía la remota posibilidad de que a alguien se le ocurriese dar un paseo nocturno.

Pero Hermione ya no pensaba en todo esto, porque la expectativa de ver a Harry ocupaba su cabeza, y sólo dejó de correr a toda velocidad cuando vio los lejanos árboles del Bosque, sacudidos por la suave brisa de aquella noche de primavera.

-----------------------------------------

La luna era la única que parecía tener vida propia. Todo estaba quieto y silencioso, y la monotonía de la noche sólo era interrumpida por un ambiguo viento.

Harry bostezó por tercera vez, y luego sacudió la cabeza, molesto. Hermione no tardaría en llegar, y él debía estar bien despierto.

Como si la hubiera convocado con el pensamiento, la figura de la joven apareció frente a él. A Harry no le importó que estuviera exaltada, que hubiera llegado tarde, o que sus cabellos parecieran desordenada paja. Lo único que tuvo importancia en ese momento fue sentirla a ella, respirando agitada contra él.

-Me siento como una delincuente- confesó Hermione separándose un poco de él y buscando sus ojos.

-Ah, eso... te acostumbrarás, créeme. Al principio cuesta un poco aceptarlo, pero luego...- Harry rió ante la mueca de ella-¡Estaba bromeando, linda! Bueno, sólo un poco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco más. Harry endureció su rostro,

-Es que... no puedo evitar pensar¿y si nos descubren¿Y si Víktor...?

Harry contuvo un pequeño rugido y se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetándola de los brazos de la misma manera que había hecho la noche en que la besó por vez primera.

-¿Eres feliz?- inquirió.

Hermione lo miró sin saber qué contestar.

-¿Eres feliz, aquí, ahora, conmigo?- retomó Harry su pregunta.

-Sí- fue la respuesta.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte, y disfruta- susurró él antes de besarla.

Caminaban en silencio, tomados de la mano, como si el contacto físico fuera necesario para atestiguar la presencia del otro. Hermione hablaba en voz baja, señalando cada árbol que recordaba y relatando alguna historia que tuviera a Ron, Ginny, Luna y ella como protagonistas. Harry escuchaba en silencio, embelesado con el tono de su voz, y envidiando interiormente la infancia tranquila de su amigo pelirrojo y de ella.

Hermione se detuvo cuando el camino se dividió en dos partes. Le echó una rápida mirada a su derecha, donde el sendero se internaba en el Bosque, y luego siguió caminando, tomando el camino de la izquierda y arrastrando a Harry con ella.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó éste con curiosidad.

-Ya verás- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry le apretó la mano y continuaron caminando, ahora en silencio. A lo lejos, el forastero distinguió una casa.

-Si nos internáramos por aquí- Hermione señaló el pastizal a su costado-Llegaríamos a la casa de Madame Sprout. Casi nunca viene al pueblo, sólo lo hace para comprar lo necesario y luego regresa aquí.

-¿Qué hace?- cuestionó Harry, dejando galopar libre a su recién adquirida curiosidad.

-Se dedica a investigar plantas- respondió Hermione.

-Qué divertido- Harry iba a hacer otro comentario burlón, pero calló de repente.

Una cerca añeja los separaba de la entrada a una casona bastante antigua, que se imponía con fantasmagórica resolución frente al nocturno paisaje.

-Esta es la Casa de los Gritos- dijo Hermione sonriendo ante el sorprendido rostro de su acompañante.

-¿Y por qué tiene ese nombre?

-Cuentan que hace mucho, un grupo de peones estaba regresando de los campos por aquí, para acortar camino. Era bastante tarde. Al pasar frente a la casa, escucharon los gritos de más de una persona... o animal. Regresaron al pueblo totalmente asustados, alegando que nunca había oído nada parecido. Varias noches después, un hombre volvió a pasar por aquí y también los escuchó. Desde entonces, varios han afirmado que han escuchado los gritos, y rondan también las historias sobre fantasmas y... ¿Harry?

Hermione detuvo su relato al ver cómo el susodicho saltaba la cerca con vigor y le sonreía de manera provocadora.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó tendiendo una mano.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Debí suponerlo.

-No se dicen las cosas que se dicen de mí sin motivo, querida- dijo Harry con galantería.

-Harry, no creo que sea prudente. La construcción es demasiado antigua, y...

Pero Harry había tomado su mano y la ayudaba a saltar la cerca. Hermione se tragó sus palabras y ambos caminaron hacia la mansión.

La puerta principal estaba abierta.

-Un día Luna propuso entrar. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Ron al negarse.

Harry lanzó una carcajada y ambos entraron en la destartalada vivienda. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, única ama del lugar. Los poco muebles, mohosos y deteriorados por el paso inexpugnable del tiempo, se alzaban como caballeros rendidos en medio del campo de batalla.

Harry recorrió con sus ojos atentos el vestíbulo, y luego caminó hacia la escalera.

-Harry, no creo que...

Hermione se calló de repente al sentir la mano de Harry sobre su boca. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso superior, como si hubiera detectado movimiento a través de las paredes.

-Hay alguien más aquí- susurró, serio.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos. Harry la miró, ordenándole el silencio que no emitiera sonido alguno. Pero al oír unas voces provenientes del piso superior, apartó la mano de Harry y musitó:

-¡Es la voz de Draco Malfoy!

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Atravesó la sala evitando pisar fuerte, e intentó abrir una de las ventanas del vestíbulo. Luego de unos momento obtuvo el éxito, y le hizo una seña a Hermione, que intentaba escuchar lo que se hablaba en el piso superior.

La joven se dirigió hacia él. Harry la sujetó del brazo con firmeza y la condujo hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo al notar pasos que bajaban las escaleras.

-... es enorme. Dicen que Sirius Black, el asesino, estuvo ocultándose aquí antes de que Crouch lo encontrara- comentaba Malfoy.

Harry apretó el brazo de Hermione sin darse cuenta. Su mirada esperaba encontrarse con el joven rubio que bajaba las escaleras, y su cuerpo clamaba dirigirse hasta él y romperlo en pedazos.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro contorsionado de Harry, y su mente comenzó a hilar ideas peligrosas que se endurecían rápidamente.

-Harry- susurró sorprendida.

Éste pareció reaccionar, y rápidamente ayudó a Hermione a pasar por la ventana antes de hacerlo él mismo.

Cuando Hermione volvió a mirarlo, ya en el exterior, la mueca de furia descontrolada todavía seguía allí. Ni siquiera con una suave caricia logró apartarla.

* * *

¿Siguen ahí? Lamento en verdad haber demorado tanto en publicar esta parte de TdF, pero a último momento se juntaron demasiadas cosas, sobre todo en lo referente al estudio, y no encontré momento apropiado para publicar. Lo peor de todo, es que la mayor parte del retraso fue culpa mía, porque pensaba que todavía no tenía terminado este capítulo y que tendría que escribir varias páginas más, pero el otro día, cuando revisaba mis archivos, descubrí que en realidad el cap estaba terminado... y listo para ser subido. O sea que el retraso pudo haber sido más leve ¬¬. Quise matarme cuando me di cuenta.

A los que todavía les interesa la historia, bueno, tengo que aclarar que no sé cuántos capítulos más tendrá, pero dudo que llegue a los veinte. Tampoco sé bien cómo terminarla. Me refiero a si tendrá un final feliz, o no...

De todas maneras¡escriban **REVIEWS**! Aunque sea uno cortito, de regalo de Navidad atrasado

Ah, sí. Millones de gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios anteriormente, siempre disfruto mucho leyéndolos: manzanitax, Petakiita, HHrldg.Black, dana lily potter, hermis'lu, miapottergranger, LoonyPotter, Dannia, brinitonks, AtRaM Potter, Yedra Phoenix, hedwig, LUNA-NIS y Ruby P. Black. ¡GRACIAS!

Espero sus opiniones, ahora que la cosa se está poniendo un poco más interesante, creo yo. ¿Los habrá visto Draco?. ¿Qué relación existe entre Fudge y Harry?. ¡Opinen, que me encanta!.

Como regalo atrasado de Navidad, pronto publicaré un one shot que recién salió del horno (literalmente, lo terminé hace unas horas), y que es algo extraño, pero estoy segura de que gustará.

Y con esto nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo, que definitivamente NO tardará tanto como éste, y que será el favorito de muchos, porque Harry y Hermione... Dejo un spoiler chiquitito, chiquitito:

Spoiler Parte XI 

_-Lo recordé- susurró Fudge, abriendo grandes los ojos y contemplando a Scrimgeour como si viera un espectro._

_Rufus movió con irritación su cabeza, parecida a la de un león, y preguntó con voz pausada, como si estuviera hablando con alguien demente:_

_-¿Qué recordó?_

_Fudge se levantó de su silla; le temblaban las piernas._

_-Recordé de dónde conozco a Potter- musitó, y luego cerró los ojos: la revelación sólo confirmaba lo que el forastero venía diciendo. Tenía muchos problemas._

Nos leemos. ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada, y Feliz Año Nuevo!

·Towanda·


	11. Parte XI

Luego de algunas peripecias, puedo publicar este capítulo que casi pierdo. Pero tranquilos, ya está todo solucionado. Ahora lean, que cosas importantes están saliendo a la luz...

* * *

_Parte XI_

Harry y Hermione corrieron a buena velocidad de nuevo hacia el prado. Con cada paso que ella daba, un nuevo pensamiento que intentaba tranquilizarla surgía, como convocado por la desesperación de no saber lo que ocurría. La mirada que Harry llevaba hacía instantes aun permanecía grabada en la mente de Hermione, y ella quería respuestas. Con cada paso que daba él, en cambio, los pensamientos racionales se alejaban más y más, como ahuyentados por la energía negativa que su cuerpo irradiaba. El joven estaba usando todo su control para no volver, tomar a Malfoy del cuello, y luego amenazarlo, golpearlo, hacerlo sufrir como Sirius había sufrido, como él mismo había sufrido.

Harry se detuvo ante este nuevo rumbo que tomaba su furia, porque de improvisto recordó un grito, una sensación de alivio, y otra de terror y vergüenza.

Apoyó sus manos contra el tronco de un árbol, jadeando por el reciente esfuerzo y temblando un poco.

Hermione también se detuvo y contempló su espalda, esperando que su amante se diera vuelta y comenzara a hablar, ofreciendo explicaciones. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería.

Al verlo tan angustiado, la joven fue asaltada por un repentino sentimiento de ternura, y caminó hacia él rápidamente. Lo abrazó por detrás, sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry tensarse ante el contacto.

Éste apretó los puños contra el tronco con fuerza.

-Harry...

El forastero se dio vuelta bruscamente, rompiendo el abrazo que Hermione le ofrecía. Harry la miró, y ella tembló bajo la fuerza de aquella mirada, pero no de miedo, sino porque nunca antes le parecieron tan verdes sus ojos, ni tan negro su pelo, que se enredaba con la oscura noche, ni tan determinada su idea, aquella que ella desconocía y de la que sabría todo algún día.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa- dijo él con la voz áspera.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No te dejaré solo, no ahora- contestó con determinación.

-Siempre he estado solo. No habría diferencia...

-Cállate. No digas estupideces, la diferencia existe desde el día en que nos conocimos, y lo sabes- respondió Hermione algo enfadada.

Harry apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

-No entiendes...

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Hermione con irritación-¿Cómo quieres que te entienda, si ni siquiera sé con certeza por qué estás aquí, en este pueblo, en medio de la nada¡Ayúdame a entenderte, Harry!

El tono afligido de su voz rompió algo en él, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Harry se sintió débil frente a ella, como una hoja se siente imponente frente al viento que la arrastra.

No dijo nada y Hermione comprendió.

-Bien. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando quieras abrirte a mí, búscame. Pero no me pidas que te entienda ahora, cuando lo único que veo en ti es furia- dijo con seguridad.

Y Harry tuvo miedo, miedo de que ella hubiera visto en sus ojos la culpa que lo delataba y que nunca lo abandonaba.

Para cuando quiso decir algo, Hermione ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, en camino hacia el pueblo. Harry vaciló en seguirla, volver sobre sus pasos y enfrentar a Draco Malfoy, o permanecer allí, solo. A pesar de que moría por permanecer junto a Hermione, el miedo de que ella lo rechazase fue mayor a todo, y Harry se recostó contra el árbol, suspirando cansado y deseando evaporarse con el tenue rayo de luna que en esos momentos iluminaba su rostro.

-----------------------------------------

A Hermione le costó bastante llegar hasta su habitación. Optó por entrar a la casa por una de las ventanas que daban a la calle, sabiendo que siempre permanecía abierta. La ventana pertenecía al pequeño vestíbulo y, desde allí, Hermione se dirigió sigilosamente a su cuarto conteniendo la respiración, nuevamente sintiéndose una delincuente. Sabía que haber entrado por la ventana había sido arriesgado, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba lo que podría suceder si sus padres o algún otro la veía despierta a esas horas de la madrugada. La última conversación que había tenido con Harry era el único pensamiento que flotaba en su mente agitada.

El rostro de él al oír el nombre de Sirius Black era algo que no podría olvidar jamás. Y le dio la certeza a Hermione de que Harry conocía a ese asesino.

Antes de dormirse, se prometió a sí misma que encontraría las respuestas que hacía bastante tendría que haber buscado.

-----------------------------------------

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte?- pidió Ron, irritado, mientras acomodaba la montura en uno de sus caballos.

Harry negó brevemente con la cabeza.

-Estás demasiado enfadado. Echarás todo a perder por culpa de un acto impulsivo...

-¡No me hables como si supieras cómo me siento, Ron!- estalló Harry.

-¡Entonces deja de comportarte tan estúpidamente!

Harry bufó y salió del establo, dejando a Ron solo y con la palabra en la boca.

El día era gris, y prometía lluvia. Harry se encerró en su habitación, sacando de su bolso de piel las páginas amarillas que nunca lo abandonaban. Sentándose en la cama, comenzó a leer, buscando consuelo en las palabras escritas, buscando valor para seguir adelante, y sobre todo, buscando el contacto de un ser querido.

_Querido Harry:_

_Es extraño escribirle a alguien a quien he visto tan pocas veces..._

Harry levantó la cabeza bruscamente, interrumpiendo su lectura, en el mismo instante en que Ron entraba a su cuarto con toda la intención de finalizar la discusión de hacía minutos.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo se posaron por unos segundos en los papeles añejos que Harry sostenía con sumo cuidado, antes de que éste los guardara con un rápido además en su bolso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó toscamente.

Ron suspiró y se acercó más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-No vengo a discutir, sino a que recapacites.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Pero, antes de contestar, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Ginny se asomó por ésta.

-¡Severus Snape ha vuelto al pueblo!- gritó excitada, con los ojos bien abiertos, como un pájaro curioso.

Ron se mostró confundido.

-Pero... hoy no llega el Expreso...

-¡No, ha venido a caballo!- exclamó Ginny, cerrando nuevamente la puerta y bajando corriendo las escaleras.

Ron tenía la boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Quién es Severus Snape?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El nombre se le hacía vagamente familiar, y martilleaba en su cerebro de una forma molesta. Ron sacudió la cabeza brevemente, como despabilándose.

-Es el boticario del pueblo –respondió aburrido-Un ser repugnante, si me preguntas.

Harry asintió, distraído. Con un súbito ataque de energía, buscó los documentos que había robado hacía unos días del edificio de gobernación. Comenzó a pasar los pocas hojas entre sus manos temblorosas, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se encajaron en un lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron, curioso, acercándose a él y echando un vistazo al archivo de Sirius Black-Oh, demonios...

-Tengo una conversación pendiente con Severus Snape- masculló Harry, guardando los documentos en los que había leído el nombre del boticario.

Apresurándose, salió de La Madriguera en camino hacia el pueblo, seguido de Ron, que lo miraba con algo de temor. Harry rió, aunque fue una risa falsa y carente de vida, que le lastimó los oídos.

-No me mires así, Ron; no pienso matar a nadie- dijo, y Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

-Harry... ya sabemos de lo que eres capaz cuando estás en este estado...

Harry detuvo su rápido andar y miró a Ron como quien mira a alguien que siempre ha estado equivocado.

-¿Estás llamándome asesino?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada de furia.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Ron, alterado, pero diciendo la verdad.

Harry lo ojeó una vez más, antes de dar medio vuelta y continuar su marcha.

-De todas maneras- susurró tristemente segundos más tarde-Eso es lo que soy.

Ron lo observó de reojo, y al notar la expresión desolada que permanecía en el rostro de Harry prefirió no contestar.

Llegaron al pueblo minutos después. En la plaza principal había una pequeña conmoción. Varios pueblerinos se encontraban rodeando a un hombre con aspecto cansado y hastiado, que tenía un enorme bolso a sus pies y sonreía sin entusiasmo a las señoras mayores, intentado parecer amable, pero fracasando en el intento.

Tenía el pelo negro como el de un cuervo, y a Harry le recordó a uno, no sólo por el grasiento cabello, sino también por la ganchuda nariz.

Él y Ron se acercaron a la masa de gente que hacía preguntas entusiasmada. _"Mediocres"_, pensó Harry con algo de asco.

Se acercaron lo suficiente como para notar de cerca los vanos intentos de Severus Snape por alejarse de allí. Una de las señoras mayores lo tenía agarrado de un brazo, preguntando con entusiasmo sobre las costumbres culinarias de una ciudad cuyo nombre Harry no logró oír.

Snape contestó algo vagamente, y luego sus ojos se desviaron y se encontraron con los verdes del forastero. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, y por un momento olvidó lo que estaba diciendo, concentrándose en el desconocido que lo miraba con rencor a sólo unos metros.

El ambiente se puso más denso, y no era por la lluvia que amenazaba desde temprano. Harry y Snape mantuvieron unos segundo más las miradas conectadas, como aceptando un desafío mutuo, y luego el primero dio media vuelta y se alejó seguido de Ron, antes de prometerle al segundo que hablarían más tarde, en un acuerdo silencioso del que nadie más se percató y que Snape aceptó sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa. Además, quería escuchar lo que el hijo de James Potter tenía para decirle.

Harry se alejó a paso lento de la muchedumbre. Ron echó un último vistazo al recién llegado, que parecía querer dirigirse a su cerrada botica, antes de seguir a Harry.

El forastero se detuvo luego de caminar unos metros por la plaza principal. Una pesada ira lo invadió, y tuvo que usar todo el dominio que poseía sobre sí mismo para no correr hacia la vereda de enfrente, donde en esos momentos paseaba Hermione acompañada de Víktor Krum.

Los ojos centelleantes de Harry se posaron en la mano de Hermione, apoyada en el brazo de Víktor haciendo casto contacto, y permanecieron allí unos instantes, como intentando desarmar el agarre.

Ron se detuvo a su lado, dándose cuenta al instante qué era lo que perturbaba a su amigo.

En esos momentos, la atención de Hermione se desvió hacia donde se encontraban ellos, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y ansias al notar a Harry. Luego, Krum arrimó su boca al oído de ella, susurrando algo. Hermione desvió con tristeza la mirada y respondió en voz baja.

Fue suficiente para Harry, que veía en aquellos gestos compartidos una lenta tortura hecha a propósito. Si bien había leído la expresión de tristeza y aburrimiento que portaba Hermione y que era invisible para todos excepto para unos pocos, y sabía que ella no deseaba encontrarse en compañía del pesado de Krum, Harry no puedo evitar sentirse traicionado.

Eso, sumado a la repentina llegada de Severus Snape, y a la furia que lo dominaba desde la noche anterior, cuando el sueño en el que se encontraba sumergido con Hermione fue roto por Draco Malfoy y su inoportuno comentario, hicieron que en Harry estallara una fuerte sensación de frustración y abandono.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, con los puños apretados y dispuesto a acabar a Krum allí mismo, raptar luego a Hermione, llevarla hasta el Bosque y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos desfallecieran de cansancio.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, porque Ron, presagiando sus oscuras intenciones, lo había detenido con un rápido movimiento.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- siseó el pelirrojo, asustado.

-Suéltame- respondió Harry forcejeando con él-Le daré una lección a ese maldito... ella es mía...

Ron le sostuvo el brazo con más fuerza.

-Detente, Harry, maldición...

-Hola, Harry, Ron- saludó Luna Lovegood, apareciendo de improvisto y bloqueando el paso del primero.

Por poco Harry la aparta de un golpe, pero se contuvo al percatarse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sintiéndose avergonzado consigo mismo.

-Luna- suspiró Ron, aliviado-¿Crees que podríamos ir a tu casa unos momentos? Harry no se siente muy bien.

Luna sonrió y sujetó del brazo a Harry desviando su vista de donde se encontraba Hermione y comenzándolo a guiar por una de las calles que llegaban hasta la plaza principal. Ron tampoco le soltó el brazo.

Se detuvieron luego de unos minutos frente a una casa de ladrillos pequeña y acogedora, con dos grandes ventanas en el frente.

Luna abrió la puerta y entraron a una cocina limpia donde predominaba el olor del almuerzo cocinándose.

-Mi padre se fue a la botica. Ahora que Severus Snape ha regresado de su viaje, podemos comprar los medicamentos que necesita- explicó Luna mientras sentaba a Harry, que tenía la mente en blanco y se sentía algo mareado, en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina.

Luego salió por otra puerta y volvió con una vaso lleno de agua que colocó en la mesa frente a él.

-Gracias, Luna- dijo Ron observando con preocupación a su amigo-Creí que comenzaría una pelea con Krum allí, frente a la mitad del pueblo.

Luna le sonrió a Ron.

-Es increíble lo que los celos pueden hacer¿verdad?- cuestionó con voz soñadora.

Ron abrió grandes los ojos.

-Oh, entonces...- bajó la voz y se acercó más a Luna-¿Sabes lo de él y Hermione?

Luna asintió, mirando pensativa a Harry.

-Sí, Hermione me contó lo sucedido.

Harry escuchaba a medias. Sostenía el vaso con una mano temblorosa y le dolían los ojos. Al escuchar el nombre de Hermione, levantaba la cabeza e intentaba enfocar la vista en las dos personas que tenía frente a él.

-... no sé por qué, pero Hermione estaba bastante mal hoy- contaba Luna a un interesado Ron, que con cada distracción de la rubia se acercaba más a ella, hasta que finalmente posó un largo brazo cubierto de vello pelirrojo sobre sus hombros.

-Si, como ves, Harry tampoco se encuentra en su mejor estado- comentó Ron echándole una mirada rápida al joven-Aunque no sabía que había discutido con Hermione.

-Hermione...- susurró Harry con voz ronca, para luego cerrar los ojos-Soy un idiota...

Ron y Luna intercambiaron una mirada y luego la puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente.

Allí se encontraba Hermione, respirando agitada. Luego de mirar brevemente a sus amigos, su atención se posó en Harry, que tenía una mano sobre su frente.

La joven se dirigió hacia él con rapidez, arrodillándose en el piso frente a su amante. Apartó su mano con delicadeza. Los ojos de Harry brillaron al verla.

Hermione posó su mano en la frente de él, luego de apartar algunos mechones rebeldes de cabellos negro.

-Tienes algo de fiebre- musitó preocupada.

Harry sonrió lascivamente y entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto que tenía fiebre.

Hermione le acarició momentáneamente el cabello, mirándolo preocupada. Ante la intimidad de la escena, Ron y Luna se apartaron, dejándolos solos y dirigiéndose al patio interior de la casa.

-¿Quieres tomarme la fiebre tú también, Luna?- preguntó Ron seductoramente.

-No seas pervertido, Ronald- rió ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No deberías estar con el imbécil ese?- preguntó Harry desviando la mirada de la de Hermione.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

-Es mi elección estar aquí- respondió con seguridad orgullosa.

Harry cerró los ojos, sujetando a Hermione de la cintura y sentándola sobre sus piernas. Ella comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Pero¿no deberías preocuparte por tu futuro esposo?- volvió a cuestionar él, sonriendo tontamente al sentir el aroma de ella.

-¡Ya basta, Harry!- musitó Hermione-Quiero estar contigo, no con Víktor¿no lo entiendes?

Tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, fijando sus ojos con los de él.

-Claro que lo entiendo- masculló Harry sonriendo antes de besarla.

-De todas maneras tengo que volver- dijo Hermione; su boca a centímetros de la de él-Le dije a Víktor que iba a buscar algo a mi casa.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza, dejándose invadir por todo lo que sentía por aquella mujer, emborrachándose de amor.

-Aunque no quiero dejarte en este estado- continuó Hermione, pensativa-¡Dios, Harry, pensé que matarías a Víktor allí mismo!

Harry la separó con el entrecejo fruncido, y evitó mirarla.

"_Allí está de nuevo"_, pensó ella con tristeza al notar la misma oscura criatura agitándose dentro de él.

-¿En serio pensaste eso?. ¿Me crees capaz de matar, Hermione?- inquirió Harry en voz baja y dura, liberando una duda que hacía tiempo lo apresaba.

Hermione no supo qué contestar, y al instante se percató de que ello fue un error. Harry la apartó más de sí y ella se paró. Harry también se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco.

-Será mejor que vuelvas- dijo con abatimiento.

-Harry¿qué es lo que...?

-Vete. Yo tengo que aclarar unos asuntos con Severus Snape- musitó el joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida, y nuevamente las preguntas se presentaron frente a ella, recordándole por qué había discutido antes con su amante-¿Cómo que tienes que aclarar asuntos con Snape?. ¡Respóndeme, Harry!

Fue una súplica alarmante. Harry detuvo su andar y se dio vuelta, esperando encontrar lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione, pero en cambio se encontró con fría determinación. Cuando Hermione negó brevemente con la cabeza, al notar que él no decía nada, y se alejó hacia la puerta desapareciendo con un portazo, Harry supo que habría preferido las lágrimas. Nuevamente sentía miedo de lo que era.

-----------------------------------------

Scrimgeour observaba con desagrado y aburrimiento la parsimoniosa actitud del gobernador. Hacía bastante tiempo que Fudge permanecía en la misma posición, sentado frente a su escritorio y con la apariencia de alguien que está intentando resolver un problema, pero que espera que las soluciones lleguen a él.

-Maldición- susurró Rufus contemplando su reloj de bolsillo.

Hacía ya una hora que Cornelius no cambiaba la estúpida expresión concentrada de su rostro.

-Lo recordé- susurró Fudge abriendo grandes los ojos y contemplando a Scrimgeour como si viera un espectro.

Rufus movió con irritación la cabeza, parecida a la de un león, y preguntó con voz pausada, como si estuviera hablando con un demente:

-¿Qué recordó?

Fudge se levantó de la silla; le temblaban las piernas.

-Recordé de dónde conozco a Potter- musitó, y luego cerró los ojos: la revelación sólo confirmaba lo que el forastero venía diciendo. Tenía muchos problemas.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba nuevamente del brazo de Víktor, sin prestar atención en lo que él le decía, o en los comentarios de algún que otro pueblerino. Su mente y corazón estaban con Harry.

Al pensar en él se sentía a la vez preocupada y furiosa. La falta de respuestas y la negativa a darlas habían contribuido a que su paciencia, por lo general firme como un escudo, terminase.

-¿Herrmione?- preguntó Krum, mirándola ceñudo-No me estás prrestando atención.

-Oh, lo siento- musitó la joven ruborizándose ligeramente.

Le incomodaba la presencia de Víktor, la manera en la que él la miraba, y el hecho de que se mostrase tan entusiasmado con la futura boda, que estaba cada vez más próxima. Hermione se sentía una sucia traidora, y a la vez, estaba orgullosa y feliz al recordar el secreto que mantenía con Harry. Después de todo, sus padres la habían traicionado a ella y a su destino.

Se despidió de Víktor en la entrada de su casa y luego subió a su cuarto, donde permaneció toda la tarde, pensando en Harry y reflexionando sobre lo que le esperaba.

Bajó a cenar sin ganas y al ver lo poco que comía, sus padres lo adjudicaron a los nervios de la boda que estaba por tocar la puerta.

Entró a su habitación nuevamente, pensando si debía escaparse y visitar La Madriguera, donde estaría Harry, con su calor, sus abrazos y sus besos que la dejaban sin aliento y débil como un animal recién nacido.

Hermione contuvo un grito al ver al dueño de su ser allí mismo, parado con expresión triunfante. Su rostro estaba adornado con la mueca orgullosa que ella conocía ya de memoria y sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente.

-Hola, linda- saludó galantemente, acercándose a ella.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione en voz baja, cerrando rápidamente la puerta y mirándolo como quien se encuentra frente a la propia muerte-¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Estás loco?. ¡Podrían verte!

Harry rió en voz baja ante su turbación, lo que dejó a Hermione aun más confundida, puesto que la actitud del joven era muy diferente a la que había mostrado durante su breve encuentro matutino.

-No te preocupes, nadie me vio- dijo Harry, antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla.

Hermione se dejó llevar como una balsa por los torrentes de su pasión, pero luego de unos momentos se separó de él.

-No, esto no está bien, Harry, mis padres podrían entrar aquí y...

-No lo harán- contestó Harry seguro de sí mismo.

Hermione se alejó completamente, mirándolo ofuscada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó con mayor brusquedad-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente... tienes varias cosas que explicarme.

El rostro de Harry se volvió serio.

-Así es. Por eso he venido, además de que, bueno... quería verte. _Necesitaba _verte.

Hermione se relajó. Se dirigió a su cama, donde se sentó. Harry permaneció parado, viéndola fijamente. En seguida notó la cama, y el deseo creció dentro de él.

-¿Cómo estás de la fiebre?- inquirió la joven en voz baja y preocupada, retrasando el momento de las explicaciones, pues sentía un vago temor.

-Ya está mejor. Era sólo una fiebre pasajera; no duró nada- Harry sonrió.

Como si necesitara atestiguar su palabra, Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, posando una mano en su frente. Hizo un ruido de aprobación y volvió a su lugar en la cama.

-De todas maneras... ¿cómo has entrado?

-Fue sencillo. Recordaba dónde vivías, por supuesto. Ron me señaló la calle hacia donde da la pared de tu jardín y trepé por el muro con su ayuda. Luego subí por este árbol. Deduje que era tu cuarto por la cantidad de libros que hay aquí.

-Pero¡alguien te pudo haber visto! En la calle, o aquí... ¿qué tal si era mi madre la que entraba, y no yo?- preguntó Hermione escandalizada.

-Nadie me vio, así que deja de preocuparte- contestó Harry lentamente, aunque sus palabras sonaron como una orden.

Hermione suspiró, más tranquila, aunque todavía inquieta.

-Después de lo de hoy- comenzó Harry, paseándose por el cuarto-Estuve pensando mucho, Hermione. Y llegué a la conclusión de que mereces una respuesta. Varias, mejor dicho.

Ella asintió. Harry abrió la boca para continuar, pero se interrumpió al escuchar un grito proveniente de abajo.

-¡Hermione¿Quieres postre?

Hermione miró asustada a Harry.

-¡No, madre! Ya me iré a dormir, estoy cansada- respondió.

-¡De acuerdo!- fue la respuesta.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados.

-No es seguro hablar aquí- dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa-¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?

Hermione vaciló, echando un rápido vistazo al cielo nublado que se dibujaba a través de su ventana abierta. Deseaba ir con Harry, pero a la vez era demasiado temprano como para escapar de la casa sin levantar sospechas. Su parte cautelosa discutía con su corazón, y ambas se pusieron de acuerdo, pues ninguna podría vivir sin escuchar lo que Harry tenía para decir.

-Si, vamos- contestó, y enseguida supo que esa noche sería relevante para el resto de su vida.

Harry salió primero, bajando por el árbol con habilidad y experiencia de las que Hermione carecía. Una vez en el jardín, se aseguró de que nadie se asomaría por la ventana de la sala. Sin embargo ésta estaba a oscuras. Parecía que los padres de Hermione habían decidido tomar el postre en la cocina.

Alzando los brazos, le indicó a la joven que se soltara. Ésta, trepada al árbol con vago temor, se descolgó como lo había hecho la última vez, pero en esta ocasión los fuertes brazos de Harry la recibieron, y no la dura tierra seca.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró el joven en su oído.

Hermione le respondió con un beso, que Harry aceptó algo sorprendido.

-En marcha- dijo después, y ambos treparon por el muro del jardín de la misma manera que Hermione lo había hecho la ocasión anterior.

En la calle aun había algunas personas, pues no era tan tarde. Sin embargo, los dos o tres pueblerinos que se encontraban en los alrededores no prestaron atención a los jóvenes que saltaban el muro del jardín de la casa de los Granger. La suerte parecía correr en su favor, y pronto ambos se encontraron en el camino que llevaba hacia el Bosque, sin más compañía que las nubes y los insectos.

Pasearon en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Harry se sentía nervioso. Había decidido, ese mismo día, contarle parte de su historia a Hermione, ya que temía cómo reaccionaría ella al oírla toda.

Harry se sentía atrapado en una trampa que él mismo había creado. Había ascendido por la escalera de las pasiones hasta llegar a un punto en el que, al mirar hacia abajo, una ola de vértigo lo golpeó con la inmaculada intensidad de los sueños sin cumplir, vestigios malditos de su tortuoso pasado.

Si ella llegaba a enterarse de lo que había hecho sumido en una ciega desesperación, entonces podría tranquilamente desear no verlo nunca más, y de esa manera Harry estaría listo para rendirse ante todo.

Se sobresaltó cuando Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo desviarse del camino hacia un pequeño prado.

-Lástima que está nublado. Este es un hermoso sitio para ver las estrellas- comentó la joven.

Siguió andando, pero Harry la detuvo. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró con curiosidad analítica. Harry la abrazó, apretándola fuertemente contra sí.

-Harry¿qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione correspondiendo el abrazo con una sensación inquietante que se asomaba amenazadoramente.

-Nada. Lo siento- Harry se separó y ella no pudo evitar percatarse de su semblante angustiado.

-Supongo que... Ron no te contó nada de mí¿verdad?- preguntó temeroso el joven-¿No sabes nada de mi pasado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le habría gustado que la luz de la luna, oculta por los molestos nubarrones, brillara más fuerte, así podría contemplar a Harry a sus anchas, leyendo su rostro y deduciendo lo que pensaba por lo que delataban sus expresiones.

-Bien. Mejor así. Quiero decir... creo que es mejor que yo te cuente todo- Harry pateó una roca, nervioso.

Se preguntó por qué se sentía así, tan alterado por el miedo y las expectativas. Parecía alguien inexperto en el gran juego que era la vida, cuando en realidad él no tenía nada que temer, pues se había enfrentado en cientos de ocasiones a las personas, había tomado decisiones de vida o muerte, o había hecho temblar el orgullo de otros bajo su dominante mirada. Pero ahora era diferente. _"Ella es diferente"_, pensó Harry con algo de amarga ternura.

Si bien había calculado fríamente cuánto debía revelar sobre su pasado o su plan, aun se mostraba indeciso.

-Yo... te he contado que mis padres murieron hace mucho- comenzó Harry, mirando a Hermione de reojo.

Ella asintió sin querer interrumpirlo.

-Entonces me quedé solo. Me cuidaron mis tíos, y cuando cumplí ocho años me dejaron en un orfanato en una ciudad inmensa que yo desconocía. Me escapé a la edad de doce.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?- inquirió Hermione sorprendida.

Harry sonrió levemente recordando esa época, en la que vivía sin saber si podría dormir bajo techo al día siguiente.

-Me las arreglé para sobrevivir. Al principio me costó bastante. Casi muero de hambre. Pero¡diablos!, no soportaba seguir viviendo en esa pocilga en la que me abandonaron mis tíos. Quería valerme por mi mismo- Harry hizo una pausa, pensativo.

Podría mencionar la carta que recibió en el orfanato y que le cambió la vida, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, porque entonces quedaría todo descubierto. O no necesariamente todo. Tomó una decisión.

-Pero había algo más. Estaba empecinado en encontrar un pueblo que quedaba muy al sureste, pequeño e insignificante. Sus habitantes se dedicaba a los cultivos en general, y a la cría de algunos animales que luego exportaban.

Hermione escuchaba todo atentamente, sintiéndose de repente una niña de cinco años a la que le cuentan un cuento. La historia de Harry le parecía tan interesante como una de sus novelas, y acaso más, porque el mismo hombre que la contaba con voz pausada le confería una importancia mucho mayor que la que tenían sus libros.

-¿Estaban planeando venir aquí ya a los doce años?- preguntó la joven con curiosidad- ¿Por qué?

Harry aspiró hondo y la observó fijamente. Hermione sintió un escalofrío inoportuno.

-Porque en este pueblo asesinaron a Sirius Black, mi padrino- dijo, sin poder evitar que la rabia lo invadiera como siempre que se tocaba ese asunto.

Hermione abrió levemente la boca y sus ojos adquirieron un tono más oscuro. Harry posó su mirada en los rasgos de la joven, contraídos en una mueca de sorpresa. El joven sintió un deseo inmenso, tan grande como una montaña, de poseerla en ese momento.

* * *

A decir verdad no tenía para nada planeada la aparición de Snape, pero una tarde, cuando escribía este capítulo, me quedé divagando y pensé "qué bueno que Snape sea el boticario del pueblo, quedaría muy bien". Me gustó tanto la idea, que decidí involucrar al personaje, aun cuando ya tenía toda la trama construida.

Ahora estamos conociendo el pasado de Harry, pero todavía quedan piezas del rompecabezas sueltas por ahí. De eso se conocerá más en los capítulos que vienen. Y como tampoco hay que descuidar el romanticismo, les aseguro que en la Parte XII tendrán para entretenerse de lo lindo, jejej. También es un tanto más larga que los capítulos anteriores, pero no se acostumbren, eh.

Bueno, siempre son necesarios y amados. Claro, hablo de los **¡REVIEWS!**. Por favor, dejen comentarios, como estas personitas que escribieron algo en el capítulo anterior: Yedra Phoenix, dana lily potter, patita potter, HHrldg.Black, manzanitax, Petakiita, Mia Letters, MaKAkiSs, AtRaM Potter, Harmonian, Atenea, MONSE, lo, LoonyPotter, hermionedepottergranger, hermis'lu y LUNA-NIS. **¡GRACIAS!**

Sobre lo que comenté más arriba... tenía planeado postear esta parte hace como una semana y media, pero hubo unos problemitas técnicos y casi pierdo el capítulo. Y no sólo eso, sino también lo que tenía escrito de la próxima parte, mis ideas, un fic largo que no he publicado... se imaginan mi desesperación.

El spoiler:

_Malfoy sonrió descaradamente, aunque sus ojos permanecían fríos y calculadores._

_-¿Estás esperando a alguien más?- inquirió con tono pausado, disfrutando de cada palabra-¿A la señorita Granger, tal vez?_

_La sorpresa fue tal que Harry no la pudo borrar a tiempo de su rostro. Se giró para ver a Malfoy, que sonreía triunfal. El joven echó una ojeada alrededor, y luego se acercó más al forastero._

Y esto es sólo una pequeña demostración de lo que se viene, porque la Parte XII es ¡dios mío tan intensa! La deseaba escribir desde el primer capítulo.

Llegamos al final de este posteo.

Saludos, nos leemos, y besos a todos.

·Towanda·


	12. Parte XII

El momento esperado por todos llegó.

* * *

_Parte XII_

Hermione se repetía una y otra vez las palabras que había escuchado, buscando en ellas una conexión, una explicación, algo que quizás sería de ayuda para llegar a entender al hombre que tenía frente a ella y que la observaba en silencio.

Recuperó la compostura con algo de dificultad, encontrándose frente a una parte del paradigma de la vida de Harry, que la invitaba a quererlo más de lo que ya lo quería, o a comenzar a dudar de él.

-Conozco algo de la historia de Sirius Black- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa-Vino aquí hace diecinueve años. Asesinó a un joven llamado Peter Pettigrew...

Harry perdió la paciencia. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente repitiera la misma absurda historia una y otra vez, pero escucharla de los labios de Hermione fue algo que no pudo soportar. La sujetó de un brazo con fuerza, obligándola a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo fijamente.

-¡Jamás!... ¡Jamás¿me oyes?. ¡Jamás vuelvas a llamar "asesino" a Sirius Black en mi presencia!- gritó, para luego soltarla con brusquedad.

Hermione lo miró sin miedo, pero consternada. Se frotó el brazo que él había sujetado, sintiéndolo adolorido.

-Explícame por qué. Se encontró un cuerpo. Se dedujo que era el de Pettigrew, y luego Black se dio a la fuga- dijo con voz tranquila.

Harry parecía estar conteniendo en él al infierno. Le echó una mirada de odio a Hermione que hizo vibrar la serenidad de ella.

-Todo eso no es más que un estúpido cuento. Sirius no mató a Pettigrew, aunque tenía la intención de hacerlo. Él siguió a ese maldito gusano hasta aquí, pero Pettigrew se adelantó, puesto que sabía de sus intenciones, y fingió su muerte. Por supuesto, todos asumieron que el extraño que había llegado días después que el extranjero bajo y gordo, buscándolo a gritos por todo el pueblo, lo había asesinado. Era evidente¿no es cierto?- comentó Harry sarcásticamente.

Hermione cerró por un momento los ojos. Se sentía cansada y abatida por la fuerza de la información recibida.

-Harry. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso contigo?- cuestionó finalmente, dejando salir un suspiro que tenía guardado desde hacía mucho.

-¿Asumes que Sirius era inocente?- la interrumpió Harry.

-No lo sé- respondió rápidamente la joven-No lo sé, Harry. No puedo afirmar que sea inocente con lo poco que sé.

Harry se mostró dividido entre la desilusión y la furia al escuchar su respuesta.

-Tendrás tus pruebas- sonrió con malicia-Demonios, todos las tendrán.

Hermione no logró comprender del todo lo que él decía, pero angustiada por su expresión desafiante y furiosa decidió que ignoraría de momento aquella declaración que tenía una amenaza oculta y que simulaba ser una serpiente esperando atacar.

Se adelantó y acarició el rostro de Harry, buscando tranquilizarlo. Él apartó la mano de ella con lentitud.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Desde que tenía doce años he querido llegar a este pueblo mediocre para ver la cara de los que asesinaron a mi padrino, y para limpiar su nombre. Sin embargo, como habrás notado, tardé ocho años en lograr mi objetivo. No fue tan fácil como parecía. Tenía que conseguir dinero para viajar, tenía que ganarme la vida, tenía que averiguar dónde demonios se encontraba ese pueblo. Debido a que vivía en las calles, comencé a relacionarme con gente... de poca confianza-Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y Harry sonrió-Ellos me dieron un lugar bajo techo y me garantizaron la comida. A cambio, realicé algunos... trabajos.

-Ilegales- subrayó Hermione con voz dura.

-Así es. Falsificaciones, robos, ataques a comerciantes... en fin.

-¿A eso te referías cuando decías que te dedicabas a realizar "encargos"?- inquirió Hermione con curiosidad.

Harry asintió, extasiado con el aspecto ceñudo que tenía ella, aunque algo ofendido.

-Luego de un tiempo, me independicé de aquellos que me ayudaron y comencé a trabajar por mi cuenta. Después de todo, era un profesional. Junté bastante dinero... más del que ya tenía- al notar el semblante confundido de Hermione, Harry prosiguió a explicar-Mis padres me dejaron una pequeña fortuna.

Harry contuvo la respiración. Si Hermione quería saber cómo se había enterado de ello, entonces tendría que hablar de la carta que él tanto atesoraba. Y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por algún motivo que era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Harry se sorprendió ante este pensamiento. Hacía pocas semanas, nada era más fuerte que su voluntad, que manejaba todo con mano firme y segura, como un jinete a su corcel.

Hermione se mostraba pensativa y cabizbaja. Harry temió que ella decidiera abandonarlo, que diera media vuelta alegando que no quería juntarse con alguien tan despreciable como él. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió.

La joven suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces¿por qué exactamente estás aquí?- era evidente que quería saber todos los detalles, pero Harry había decidido no dárselos todos.

-Ya te lo dije. Haré que los asesinos de Sirius paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi padrino. Es lo menos que puedo hacer- Harry evitó la mirada escrutadora de ella.

-¡O sea que lo que te ha movido todos estos años es el deseo de venganza!- exclamó ella, harta de lidiar con la máscara que él se empecinaba en usar y que por unos momentos se había quitado.

-Si así es como lo quieres llamar, entonces sí. ¡Sí, demonios, quiero ver que todos esos malditos sufran tanto como lo hizo mi padrino, al saber que su amigo había traicionado a mis padres!- gritó Harry fuera de sí.

Hermione lo observó. Parecía que se había transformado, dejando libre a una criatura encerrada dentro de él durante mucho tiempo. La joven sintió la fuerza de la presencia de Harry como algo atemorizante y salvaje, pero no sintió miedo, sino pena por él.

-¿Pettigrew conocía a tus padres?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Era su amigo. Y Sirius también. Cuando mis padres murieron asesinados, Sirius se enteró de que Pettigrew los había traicionado, rebelándole al asesino el lugar donde ellos se estaban ocultando. Luego lo siguió hasta aquí- relató Harry con tristeza.

-¿Quién los mató?

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Parecía que su cuerpo se había puesto de acuerdo en no pronunciar palabra. Hizo un esfuerzo, intentando vencer un viejo temor, que lo acompañaba a todos lados como un dura piedra dentro de su zapato.

-Tom Riddle. Un déspota que estaba adquiriendo mucho poder en el norte. Numerosos pueblos se sublevaron contra él. Mis padres eran unos de los cabecillas de la rebelión- dijo al fin.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ante la información. Recordó algo que él había dicho ese mismo día.

-¿Por qué quieres ver a Severus Snape? Si no lo has hecho ya, claro.

-Su nombre aparecía en el archivo de Sirius que robé del edificio de gobernación- respondió Harry algo cansado del cuestionario.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, sabiendo que él le ocultaba algo más. Notó que Harry estaba tenso y miraba con tristeza el suelo, buscando donde descansar la mirada y los pensamientos.

-¿Me crees?- soltó de repente, mirando a Hermione nuevamente con furia-¿Crees ahora que Sirius jamás tocó a Pettigrew?

Hermione suspiró, dudando en qué contestar, aunque creía en toda la historia. Harry bufó y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

-Sabía que esto ocurriría- dijo entre dientes-Sabía que si te contaba la verdad, terminarías rechazándome.

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida ante la ridícula declaración.

-¡No digas estupideces!. ¡Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado!- gritó, avanzando hacia él.

"_Pero cambiará cuando sepas el resto de la historia", _pensó Harry con amargura, rindiéndose con cobardía ante la cruel idea de perderla.

-Yo me enamoré de un hombre que llegó en el peor momento de mi vida, burlándose de todo y de todos. Lo que me has dicho no cambia en nada lo que siento, Harry- susurró Hermione con turbación.

Harry suspiró algo aliviado, aunque todavía sentía presente la amenaza de perderla. Se acercó más a la joven y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad, arrancando una sonrisa de placer por parte de ella, que a él le supo a gloria.

-O sea que, a pesar de saber que soy un maldito delincuente, y que tengo unos deseos inmensos de ver muertas a varias personas¿me seguirás queriendo como si nada?

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró seria. Harry supo al instante cuál había sido su error. Se maldijo internamente, deseando poder contar con la agilidad mental que poseía cuando Hermione no estaba cerca.

-¿Qué significa eso¿Matarás a los que sentenciaron a Sirius?- dijo, enfadada.

-¡No!- contestó Harry con desesperación-No, demonios, los haré pagar, pero yo... no soy un asesino.

Hermione se mostró aliviada y volvió a refugiarse entre los brazos de Harry, que cerró los ojos sintiéndose un mentiroso. Se había traicionado a sí mismo, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Pero estaba dispuesto a volverlo a hacer, y eso era lo más preocupante.

-¿Cómo los harás pagar?- preguntó Hermione contra su pecho.

-Ya lo verás- dijo Harry, sintiéndose incómodo.

Hermione volvió a separarse de él.

-No creo que vengarte sea una buena idea, Harry- dijo con preocupación.

Harry rió, contento con la familiaridad del impetuoso sonido de su burlona carcajada.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Hermione. Y nada ocurrirá, yo nunca me equivoco- alardeó, pero ella no pareció estar conforme con la respuesta.

Hermione se prometió que lo haría desistir, por su propio bien, pero no en ese momento, cuando varios sentimientos se mezclaban formando una poderosa combinación de contrariedades que amenazaba con explotar.

Harry volvió a sonreír al notar su vacilación, y la besó clamando pasión. Hermione respondió con gusto ante la caricia de los labios de él, pero un suave sentimiento de angustia, muy diferente al que sentía desde que le anunciaran su compromiso, comenzó a tomar forma, y pronto se encontró golpeando dentro de ella buscando la forma de salir, como un pájaro queriendo emerger de su jaula.

-----------------------------------------

-Le conté a Hermione el verdadero motivo de por qué estoy aquí- dijo Harry despreocupadamente, mientras caminaba con Ron por la plaza principal a la mañana siguiente.

Ron, que iba unos pasos por delante de él, se giró bruscamente, casi pisando a una paloma que picoteaba el suelo en busca de alguna migaja de pan.

-¡¿Qué?!- aulló, salpicando de saliva el rostro de su amigo.

Harry se limpió la saliva del rostro con un gesto de asco, y luego miró desafiante a una anciana que los observaba a unos metros. La anciana negó con la cabeza y se santiguó, huyendo luego del lugar a paso rápido.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede a la gente de este lugar conmigo, eh?- exclamó Harry taladrando con la vista a todo aquel que en esos momentos caminaba por la plaza.

-¿Por qué demonios le has dicho algo así, idiota?- estaba diciendo Ron-¡Ella tiene suficientes preocupaciones! Demonios¿nunca piensas, verdad?

-¡Tranquilízate!- dijo Harry, sorprendido y algo ofendido-Ella se lo tomó bastante bien. Yo necesitaba hacerlo, Ron. No sé bien por qué, pero quería que ella supiera bien quién soy.

-¿Y ahora lo sabe?- preguntó Ron con escepticismo.

Harry supo que se refería a la parte de su historia que el no había mencionado.

-Bueno, no sabe _todo_- admitió con algo de culpa.

"_Y tú tampoco"_, recordó luego, sintiéndose aun más culpable.

Ron negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-De veras, ambos están demasiado enamorados- dijo, y luego siguió caminando en dirección a la concurrida tienda de Florean Fortescue.

Entró, pero Harry se quedó afuera, mirando pensativo a unos niños que perseguían a las palomas por la plaza.

-¿Esperando a la comadreja, Potter?- dijo alguien a su lado, y Harry se giró para toparse con Draco Malfoy.

La furia que había sentido la noche en que entró a la Casa de los Gritos con Hermione volvió a invadirlo, pero se contuvo. Estaba en un lugar público, y su plan fracasaría si lo detenían por entrometerse con uno de los habitantes más importantes del pueblo.

-Lárgate- fue la agria respuesta.

Malfoy sonrió descaradamente, aunque sus ojos permanecían fríos y calculadores.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien más?- inquirió con tono pausado, disfrutando de cada palabra-¿A la señorita Granger, tal vez?

La sorpresa fue tal que Harry no la pudo borrar a tiempo de su rostro. Se giró para ver a Malfoy, que sonreía triunfal. El joven echó una ojeada alrededor y luego se acercó más al forastero.

-Quién lo hubiera pensado... la futura esposa de Krum, revolcándose por ahí con el despreciable forastero. Deberían tener más cuidado, Potter.

-No sé de qué demonios hablas, Malfoy, y si quieres conservar tu lengua, te sugiero que te vayas ahora mismo- amenazó Harry fríamente, aunque por dentro seguía sintiéndose sorprendido.

-Tus amenazas no funcionarán conmigo, imbécil. Los vi a ambos, la otra noche, cuando atravesaban el campo que rodea a la Casa de los Gritos- contestó el joven, sonriendo con malicia.

Harry apretó los dientes y estaba a punto de responder, cuando Ron salió de la tienda con un paquete en las manos, buscándolo con la mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo al ver con quién hablaba. Malfoy también lo vio.

-No se lo diré a nadie, Potter, de momento. Pero puede que esta información me resulte útil en el futuro- se alejó silbando con despreocupación.

Ron se acercó a Harry, que tenía una mueca de furia contorsionando su moreno rostro.

-¿Qué te ha dicho esa basura?- preguntó interesado.

-Nos ha visto. A mí y a Hermione- Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que parecía el relincho de un caballo furioso.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendidos e iba a decir algo, cuando su amigo lo interrumpió, cambiando súbitamente de tema.

-Creo que llegó la hora de hablar con Severus Snape- masculló, y a Ron no le gustó el brillo poderoso de su verde mirada, que parecía querer incendiar todo a su paso.

La botica de Snape había estado llena de clientes las últimas horas. Como se había ido a un largo viaje de negocios, los habitantes del pueblo no habían podido comprar medicamentos de ningún tipo por semanas, hasta que el boticario volvió a abrir su próspero negocio.

Snape se encontraba atendiendo a un anciano de aspecto frágil cuando Ron y Harry entraron en la botica, el primero mirando curioso alrededor, aunque con una mueca de desagrado, y el segundo contemplando directamente a Severus, que dejó de hablar de repente. El anciano recogió las cosas que había comprado y se despidió, pasando al lado de Harry con una rapidez extraña y repentina que no era común a su edad.

-¿En qué puedo servirlos?- inquirió Snape con una ceja levantada y con menos entusiasmo que un muerto.

Harry llegó hasta el mostrador y lo miró de frente.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter- dijo con voz seria.

-Lo sé- respondió Snape con desagrado-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, desgraciadamente.

-¡¿Conocías a mi padre?!- gritó Harry enfadado de repente.

Snape curvó sus labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa, pero que en realidad era una mueca de asco. Hizo un gesto vago con la mano y suspiró fastidiado.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí, Potter, y dudo que sea un jarabe contra la gripe- susurró.

Harry se contuvo y sacó los documentos que había robado hacía unos días, mostrándoselos en la cara al desagradable hombre. Snape los miró con curiosidad, reconociéndolos. Por supuesto, ya le habían informado que el forastero llegado en el último Expreso había robado unos archivos del edificio de gobernación, aunque nadie tenía pruebas de ello, y que dichos papeles eran los relacionados con el asesino Sirius Black.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con eso?- preguntó Severus con aspecto aburrido.

-¡Tu nombre figura aquí, maldito!. ¡Quiero que me expliques por qué, ahora!- ordenó Harry estampando los papeles con fuerza sobre el mostrador.

Snape enarcó una ceja negra.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Dime primero qué demonios quieres lograr con eso, y luego veremos.

Harry estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero sintió la mano de Ron sobre su hombro, tranquilizándolo.

-Quiero saber todo lo ocurrido la noche en que capturaron a Sirius. Sabes que era mi padrino- dijo el joven respirando agitado.

-Si, lo sé. Bien¿qué quieres saber primero?. ¿Cómo metió una bala en el rostro de Pettigrew, o cómo huyó después?- inquirió Snape con malicia.

-¡Mi padrino no le disparó a nadie!- aulló Harry fuera de sí.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero con esos términos no estoy dispuesto a contarte nada. Ahora largo de aquí. No quiero que me molestes más con tus estupideces- Snape dio media vuelta y se retiró por una puerta a su derecha, dejando a Harry y Ron solos en la botica.

-Ese maldito...- susurraba Ron minutos más tarde, cuando ambos caminaban a paso lento y derrotado por las soleadas calles del pueblo-Tendríamos que haberlo amenazado, Harry.

-No importa. Ya le sacaré todo. De una manera o de otra, me contará exactamente lo que sucedió- masculló Harry apresurando el paso.

Levantó la vista y se detuvo de repente. Hermione caminaba hablando con una mujer mayor que ella, que parecía su madre. Harry se percató de que la joven no se encontraba muy a gusto con lo que discutían. Ron también se detuvo.

-¡Ron!. ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!- exclamó la señora Granger adelantándose y besando a Ron en la mejilla.

Hermione se detuvo también frente a ellos e intercambió una mirada angustiada con Harry. La señora Granger observó con algo de desprecio al forastero.

-Este es mi amigo, Harry Potter. Vino desde muy lejos- dijo Ron sonriendo nervioso y señalando a Harry, que le echó una mirada desagradable.

-Un placer- susurró la señora Granger mintiendo en lo que decía.

Harry hizo una breve inclinación, pero sus ojos volvieron rápidamente a los de Hermione, que observaba todo con el rostro entristecido y expectante.

-Hermione y tú ya se conocían¿no es cierto?- inquirió Jane mirando de reojo a su hija.

-Sí, ya nos conocíamos- respondió Harry con arrogancia.

La señora Granger asintió y luego se dirigió a Ron, ignorando la presencia del forastero.

-Espero ver a toda tu familia en la boda de mi hija, Ronald. Prácticamente invitamos a todo el pueblo- Jane sonreía, ignorante de la mueca incómoda de Ron.

-Sí, iremos todos- respondió el pelirrojo, sintiendo el ambiente tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

Se preguntó quién lanzaría la flecha.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mi boda, madre?- preguntó Hermione entredientes.

Jane rió, pasando por alto el comentario de su hija.

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde. Nos vemos, Ronald. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte- dijo, haciendo caso omiso de Harry, y pasando rápidamente al lado de éste.

Hermione la siguió, y a los pocos metros miró hacia atrás, intercambiando una mirada con su amante. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en encontrarse esa noche.

-----------------------------------------

Durante los días que siguieron, Harry y Hermione se encontraban día y noche secretamente, dejando correr libre a sus sentimientos, que durante el día permanecían dormidos esperando el despertar que el encuentro con el otro provocaba.

Faltaba una semana para la boda y ninguno de los dos tocaba el tema, como si con sólo hacerlo se desvaneciera toda esperanza.

Harry detuvo su andar y se quedó mirando a Hermione, que caminaba a su lado. Ella también se detuvo, observándolo curiosa. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza brevemente, antes de retomar el rumbo sin destino. Últimamente solía hacer cosas como ésas, cuando se veía atrapado entre ambiciones y deseos. Era una ambición cumplir con su objetivo, pero no podía hacerlo si no tenía a Hermione a su lado.

Harry se reprochaba internamente el haber llegado a ese punto en el que uno se mantiene parado frente a un precipicio, sin saber si saltar o no, pero queriendo hacerlo para escapar de lo que queda atrás.

Hermione no pensaba en lo que tan triste la había tenido. Prefería dejarse llevar por las escasas sonrisas que Harry le ofrecía sólo a ella y que eran como un viaje a las estrellas. Volvía a tener sus pies sobre la tierra sólo cuando su madre le preguntaba qué postre prefería para la fiesta que seguiría a su boda. De todas maneras la felicidad que sentía cuando el tiempo se deslizaba lento entre Harry y ella era tal que la hacía olvidar de su infortunio, y sin embargo, le recordaban que debía dejar de esperar.

Hermione sabía que tenía que hablar seriamente con Harry sobre el asunto de su compromiso, odiado e irrompible para ella. Tendría que despertar del breve sueño y actuar, mutilando lo que le quedaba de firmeza en un intento por escapar. Lo que Hermione no sabía con certeza era de quién deseaba escarpar, si de Harry, Víktor Krum, sus padres, o ella misma.

"_¿Quién no ha pensado alguna vez que nuestro peor enemigo es uno mismo?"_, inquirió sonriendo Madame Rosmerta, mirando suspicazmente alrededor, mucho tiempo después.

-Harry- llamó Hermione deteniéndose en medio del camino.

Harry también se detuvo, sonriéndole, para luego desviar su mirada, que fue llamada por las fieles estrellas.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar- dijo Hermione antes de morderse un labio.

-¿De qué?. ¿De la distancia que nos separa de la luna?. ¿De por qué brillan las alas de los insectos?. ¿O de lo hermosa que eres?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír y aferrando a Hermione entre sus brazos en una trampa que no fue rechazada.

Ella desvió el rostro de los labios de él, intentando mantener la compostura.

-Por favor, Harry- rogó la joven-Esto es importante.

Harry suspiró y la soltó. Hermione carraspeó, buscando en su interior un motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para seguir hablando. Encontró algunos, pero ninguno le parecía suficiente.

-Sabes que dentro de unos días me casaré- soltó Hermione estrujándose las manos.

Harry apretó los dientes y asintió. Claro que lo sabía, el hecho estaba siempre presente, no tanto en sus pensamientos pero sí en su corazón.

-Bueno, entonces también debes saber que no podremos estar juntos siempre- musitó Hermione mirándolo con tristeza.

Harry decidió que ya había escuchado bastante. Dio un paso rápido y sujetó con fuerza a Hermione, como cada vez que perdía la paciencia.

-¿Quién lo dice?- preguntó desesperado-Nadie. Nadie te obliga a casarte, así como nadie te obligó a quererme.

-Te equivocas- gimió Hermione.

Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Ella posó sus manos en las de él, intentando apartarlas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada respondiendo con fuerza al beso como para hacerlo.

Sus ropas fueron sacudidas con fuerza por un frío viento que apareció de repente. Se separaron. Los árboles y los pastos de alrededor se agitaban temblorosos frente al temporal que se avecinaba. La luna quedó tapada por densas nubes.

-Ahora dime que no podremos estar juntos- dijo Harry respirando agitado antes de volverla a besar.

Ella no respondió.

-Dime que me dejarás atrás y seguirás un camino que no has elegido- susurró en su oído antes de besarle el cuello.

Hermione gimió. Vacilaba entre aceptar esas caricias o ponerle fin a todo. Temblando, se apretó contra Harry, que ya degustaba el sabor de la victoria.

-Sabes que no puedo- dijo ella al fin, mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos-Pero también sabes que llegará el momento en que tendremos que retomar esta conversación, y esa vez tendrá un final.

Harry no contestó, puesto que lo dicho por ella era cierto. Pero cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla, esperando dejar atrás el pasado de ambos, aquel que los llevaría a un angustiante futuro.

Se separaron al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia, que los golpeaban con timidez. Harry le sonrió a Hermione y la sujetó de la mano, echando a correr cuesta abajo por el camino mientras que el cielo se abría dejando caer sobre los campos un verdadero diluvio.

Riendo, siguieron corriendo durante varios minutos sin ver en verdad hacia dónde iban, pero sabiendo que el camino llegaba hasta La Madriguera.

Harry pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos el establo de los Weasley, a pesar del precario estado en que se encontraban sus lentes, y guió a Hermione hasta allí en busca de un refugio temporal.

Llegaron frente al portón y lo abrieron con urgencia. Entraron y volvieron a cerrarlo. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír, al notar lo empapados que estaban.

Harry se quitó los anteojos y los sacudió un poco. Luego buscó una linterna, que encontró cerca de donde permanecía Hermione atenta a todos sus movimientos. Encendió la linterna y la dejó en el piso.

-Mañana estarán inundados los caminos- comentó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y observando un agujero en el techo por donde se colaban unas gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Volteó a observar a Harry. Sabiendo que ella estaba mirando, éste se quitó la empapada camisa, arrojándola con despreocupación sobre un montón de paja. Oyó a Hermione suspirar, y se acercó a ella sonriendo traviesamente.

-Deberías quitarte eso, o podrías enfermarte- dijo esperanzado.

Hermione rió suavemente, pero su risa quedó ahogada al notar la mirada que le dirigía Harry. Éste la atrapó en sus brazos y la besó. La joven, presintiendo algo, se dejó llevar, pero cuando él comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y ella escuchó su propio gemido, se separó lentamente, ganando una mirada inquisitiva de Harry. Ella reflexionó unos momentos sobre lo que vendría y su significado, y por una vez echó a un lado todos los pensamientos y volvió a besar a su amante.

Harry recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione. La deseaba desde hacía bastante, y creía estar bajo un hechizo, puesto que nunca antes había querido tanto a una mujer de todas las maneras posibles.

Creyendo necesario expresarse, se separó de Hermione y la miró a los ojos, visitando como siempre que lo hacía ese lugar tan especial que parecía el umbral carente de conciencia de sus deseos.

-Hermione, te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi- dijo con voz segura-Pero sabes lo que significará hacer esto... y lo que traerá luego.

Harry la observó impaciente, temiendo que ella decidiese dejar todo atrás. Sin embargo, Hermione sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no me importa. Lo único que quiero ahora es estar contigo, Harry- susurró.

Aun así el joven dudó. La conversación que había tenido con ella antes de que se desatara la lluvia volvió a su mente, así como el hecho de que él aun no le había contado todo acerca de su pasado. Se sintió culpable y desmerecedor de la mirada que ella le brindaba.

-A pesar de todo lo que sabes de mí... a pesar de todo eso¿aun así quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó Harry en un murmullo, esperando con ansias una respuesta que significaba todo.

Hermione, sorprendida con su pregunta, sonrió, sabiendo la respuesta quizás desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron en la taberna del pueblo, y que era confirmada por cada mirada, cada roce y cada palabra que ellos había intercambiado después.

-Por supuesto que sí. Te amo.

Harry escuchó las palabras con estupor, sintiéndose orgulloso, temeroso del futuro y extraño, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo semejante. También se sintió enamorado. Suspiró, esperando poder recuperar la cordura de nuevo algún día, y luego arrepintiéndose de haberlo siquiera pensado, porque decidió que no cambiaría su estado actual por nada. Ni siquiera por una venganza ya cumplida.

-Yo también te amo- dijo antes de sujetar a Hermione y besarla.

Harry la condujo entre besos y caricias hasta el montículo de paja donde había lanzado su camisa. La echó con suavidad sobre él, y luego prosiguió a desvestirla, extasiado por cada rincón de piel que se rebelaba ante sus ojos. Hermione seguía sus movimientos algo sonrosada, y cuando sintió el pecho desnudo de Harry sobre el de ella gimió de placer, pero su amante no llegó a escuchar el sonido que él mismo había provocado, porque un trueno resonó en todo el lugar. La tormenta seguía afuera y hacía vibrar el precario establo, mientras que otra tormenta se desarrollaba dentro.

A partir de ese momento todo cambió. Las ropas mojadas quedaron olvidadas, al igual que los temores y los fantasmas de prejuicios que seguramente llegarían. Las caricias y los besos se tornaron diferentes, siendo distinta su importancia. Y cuando sus cuerpos quedaron fundidos en uno solo, el mundo desapareció para ellos. Comenzaron a amarse de una manera especial, que Hermione desconocía hasta ese momento y que Harry nunca había sentido de verdad.

Susurraban el nombre del otro como quien delata el paradero de un oculto tesoro. Se retorcían rendidos ante la energía de su acto. Se movían poseídos por el deseo. Y juntos llegaron a la cima de su pasión. Era algo para lo que estaban destinados desde la primera vez que sus ojos se conectaron, sólo que esta vez también hablaban los cuerpos, y no sólo las miradas. Habían logrado atravesar el umbral que sólo ellos conocían, y descubrieron juntos que detrás de éste se encontraba el sentido a todo lo que venían experimentando. Sintieron su amor secreto con la fuerza de una cascada y la energía del más poderoso de los soles. Era el momento que consumaba su destino y que resumía toda sus vidas, un éxtasis que explotaba a cada instante y que se extendía sin límites dentro de ellos. Era como una... tormenta de fuego.

* * *

[Towanda descorcha una sidra y toma varios tragos, feliz.. 

¡¡Por fin!! El capítulo que quería escribir desde siempre, incluso antes de publicar la primera parte de la historia. No sé si quedó del todo como yo esperaba, pero me gustó. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Esta vez SI O SI necesito saberlo, así que por favor escriban **REVIEWS**. Sé que muchos esperaban un lemon con todas las letras, pero no era eso lo que yo tenía pensado, por muchas ganas que tuviera de escribirlo y por muy bien que hubiera quedado. Será en otra ocasión.

Hablando de _ocasiones_, y últimamente en el fic se están dando unas muy especiales, Hermione ya sabe casi todo lo concerniente a nuestro querido Harry. Tal vez era bastante obvio qué era lo que hacía el forastero en el pueblo, pero aun así la cosa tiene y tendrá sus complicaciones. Y además ¡falta una semana para la boda de Hermione y Krum! Por lo tanto, esta historia se aproxima al final. Por cierto, aun no tengo del todo decidida la naturaleza de éste.

A los que me escribieron reviews el capítulo anterior, les quiero agradecer profundamente: Atenea, Yedra Phoenix, HHrldg.Black, Moni H-Hr forever, Mitsuki Himura, AtRaM Potter, hermis'lu, MONSE, mayiya, Petakiita, LoonyPotter, brinitonks y manzanitax. **¡GRACIAS!**. Pero no sólo a ells, sino también a tods los que leen esta historia.

¡Spoiler del próximo capítulo!

_Hermione caminaba por las calles polvorientas del pueblo con el paso de una persona que ha renacido. Las mujeres más viejas la seguían con la mirada, adivinando sólo algo de lo mucho que ella guardaba. Su manera de andar, su sonrisa, su postura y el tono de su voz, todo era distinto, puesto que ahora cualquier gesto correspondía al de una mujer adulta, totalmente hecha._

_Minerva McGonnagal observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios que contrarrestaba y desafiaba al otro gesto a su antigua alumna a la distancia. Sabía con certeza lo que había ocurrido; era evidente para ella y tal vez para algunas otras mujeres. Y de algo estaba segura: no había sido Víctor Krum quien había desflorado a Hermione Granger._

¿Interesante, no? ;)

¡Besos a todos!

·Towanda·


	13. Parte XIII

Nuevo capítulo, después de un poco de demora. Lean, que hay mucha información nueva para digerir.

* * *

_Parte XIII_

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, algo confundida cuando su mirada se topó con un alto techo de madera húmeda. Frunció el entrecejo y al instante recordó todo. Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios y permaneció allí, anunciando felicidad.

La joven volteó a un lado y observó a Harry dormir pacíficamente. Se apretujó más contra él, buscando su calor.

-¿Ya estás despierta?- preguntó él en un murmullo cansado, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos aun.

-Sí- respondió Hermione sonriendo con más intensidad y besando el cuello de Harry, que produjo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo y la apretó más contra sí.

-Tengo hambre- comentó Harry abriendo por fin los ojos y recorriendo el rostro iluminado de Hermione con su verde mirada, antes de besarla con renovada energía.

Hermione respondió al beso entre risas. Harry se volteó, colocándose sobre ella y trazando un camino de pequeños mordiscos que bajaban por el cuello de la joven.

-Tengo hambre de ti- dijo Harry sonriendo y prosiguiendo con sus caricias.

Hermione suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos en las cabellos de él. Desvió sus ojos hacia el techo y se concentró en un pequeño agujero por donde entraba la luz del sol. La luz del sol... Hermione ahogó un grito y rodó hacia un costado, provocando que Harry cayera sobre el montón de paja con algo de fastidio.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió el joven, escupiendo un montoncito de paja que se le había metido en la boca.

-¡Harry, ya es de día!- exclamó Hermione mientras se vestía lo más rápido que le permitía su permanente estado de sopor y las incómodas ropas, húmedas debido a la tormenta nocturna.

-Ya me di cuenta- respondió Harry algo desilusionado.

-¿No entiendes¡En cualquier momento podrían venir los Weasley a comenzar las tareas del día¡Y tengo que volver a mi casa antes de que...!- Hermione se calzó con rapidez desesperada y volteó a ver a Harry, que se subía lentamente los pantalones.

Hermione se movía por el establo en crisis, rogando que sus padres aun durmieran. Harry terminó de vestirse y se acercó a ella, conmovido por la preocupación en sus rasgos que había reemplazado la felicidad de hacía unos instantes pero sin borrarla del todo.

-No sucederá nada- aseguró Harry acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

Hermione asintió algo ida y se encaminó a la puerta. Harry la abrió y se asomó al exterior.

-No hay nadie a la vista- dijo saliendo con cautela.

Hermione lo siguió, encaminándose sin dudar hacia el camino que conducía al pueblo. Harry la observó alejarse con algo de tristeza, pero luego Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos, abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo de la misma manera salvaje que la noche anterior. Cuando se separaron, Harry la observó sorprendido.

-Gracias- dijo ella simplemente-Gracias por darme los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Harry asintió, sonriendo, y luego ella se marchó a paso rápido.

-Gracias por amarme- susurró el forastero cuando Hermione era ya un punto lejano.

-----------------------------------------

La joven entró a su casa por la siempre abierta ventana del vestíbulo, agradecida de que todavía era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera gente en las calles. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Deduciendo que sería Winky, subió con paso sigiloso hasta su cuarto, donde se cambió poniéndose la ropa de noche y metiéndose con rapidez en la cama.

Una vez refugiada en los brazos cálidos y seguros de su lecho, se dejó llevar por lo recientemente vivido. Sonrió, suspiró, recordó, rió por lo bajo y lamentó no poder estar en esos momentos junto a Harry.

Si antes su alma le pertenecía al misterioso hombre de ojos verdes, ahora su cuerpo también. Cada fracción de lo que era ella, su esencia y espíritu, había quedado marcado para siempre por el forastero, de una manera incomprensible y a la vez perfectamente entendible, que ella intentaba explicarse utilizando expresiones que no quedaban a la altura de las circunstancias y que caían por el precipicio de sus sentimientos, muertas por la altura y la dureza del acantilado de su amor.

En estos pensamientos se veía sumergida Hermione, sin saber con exactitud si acaso soñaba o si el latido desbocado de su corazón era tan real como la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, mientras que Luna Lovegood entraba a su casa saludando con una soñadora sonrisa a la madrugadora señora Granger.

-Buenos días, señora Granger. ¿Está Hermione despierta?- preguntó Luna echándole una mirada rápida a las escaleras.

-¿Puedes creer que no, Luna?. Ve a despertarla si quieres. Tal vez esté enferma y por eso no ha bajado. ¡Lo único que me faltaría, a seis días de su boda!- exclamó Jane exasperada, mientras se servía más té.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco y subió con rapidez las escaleras. Entró al cuarto de Hermione sigilosamente, para descubrirla echada en su cama con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión perdida pero feliz en su rostro. Giró un poco la cabeza al notarla y echó a reír por lo bajo.

-¡Luna, no te esperaba!- dijo, incorporándose levemente.

Luna carraspeó y cerró la puerta, caminando luego hacia la cama de su amiga.

-Si, bueno, resulta que anoche estuve en La Madriguera, y Ronald me comentó que saldrías con Harry nuevamente... Fudge y Scrimgeour han estado muy raros últimamente, y como no se llevan muy bien con Harry, pensé que sería mejor advertirles...

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ante la mención del alcalde y el jefe de policía, pero la sonrisa pronto volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-Han cambiado un par de cosas- comentó Luna con voz soñadora, notando su expresión y entendiendo todo sin más palabras.

-No... no un "par de cosas". Mi mundo entero ha cambiado, Luna- replicó Hermione antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, suspirando varias veces-Y yo no lo querría de otra forma.

Luna observó en silencio a su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan feliz y dueña de sí misma, y eso la preocupaba, porque sabía que se avecinaba peligro. Hermione en esos momentos volaba como un águila probando sus alas, y en cualquier momento podría caer, nublada su vista por la cercanía del sol. Luna no sabía si Harry estaría allí para salvarla.

-----------------------------------------

Harry silbaba alegremente, caminando con pasos firmes y seguros que no vacilaban en el rumbo a seguir. Entró en el edificio de gobernación guiñándole un ojo a uno de los pobres hombres que trabajaban allí e incomodándolo con su presencia.

Tocó a la oficina de Fudge y escuchó un seco permiso para entrar proveniente de adentro. Harry sonrió y penetró en el recinto del alcalde.

-¡Potter!- exclamó éste con agresividad, saltando de su silla.

-Hace bastante que no hablamos, Fudge. Me estaba tomando unas vacaciones, acostumbrándome a la vida apacible de por aquí... ¿le sucede algo?- preguntó Harry burlonamente al observar el rostro contorsionado de Cornelius.

-No, nada, nada. ¿Qué quieres?- inquirió rápidamente.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Todavía no lo ha descubierto? Pensaba que eran más eficientes...

-¡Lo que descubrí, maldito incordio, es de dónde te conozco!- exclamó Fudge pegando un puñetazo a su escritorio.

Harry sonrió y se pasó una mano grande por el pelo.

-Vaya, finalmente. Bien, ahora que sabe qué es exactamente lo que puedo utilizar en su contra, podríamos apurar un poco nuestro asunto.

-¿Qué asunto? No tengo ningún "asunto" contigo- gruño el alcalde desviando la mirada.

Harry tensó la mandíbula, harto con la lentitud del proceso que estaba llevando a cabo.

-Basta de estupideces. Sabe que le puedo decir a cualquiera que ha contratado a uno de los mejores falsificadores del norte.

-¡Eso fue hace años!- exclamó Fudge temblando ligeramente.

Harry bufó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-Hace dos años, cuando cayó Tom Riddle del poder, muchos hombres vieron su oportunidad para comenzar una mejor vida, lejos de este devastado país.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- masculló Cornelius, siguiendo con ojos nerviosos cada movimiento del irritado forastero.

-Usted también vio su oportunidad. Había estado robando de los fondos del pueblo durante todo el tiempo de su carrera como alcalde, esperando que terminase la crisis inducida por Riddle pero no tomando parte en ella. Cuando Riddle desapareció- Harry hizo una pausa, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo-decidió que lo mejor sería asegurarse un escape. Fue entonces cuando viajó a una de las ciudades del norte, y allí nos cruzamos brevemente.

El alcalde escuchaba todo en silencio, sin saber qué replicar, puesto que aquello que escuchaba era verdad. Se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano temblorosa, pensando que lo mejor sería deshacerse de ese extranjero impertinente cuanto antes.

-En esos momentos yo estaba en la casa de uno de mis contactos, esperando que me pagase una deuda que había contraído conmigo en un afortunado juego de póquer. Usted entró a solicitar sus servicios: necesitaba documentos falsos para abandonar el país sin que nadie sospechara. A decir verdad, no pudo haber concurrido a mejor lugar. Dean Thomas es definitivamente el mejor falsificador que he conocido. Y es bueno que se encargue de averiguar por qué exactamente sus clientes necesitan de sus servicios, puesto que de lo contrario yo nunca me habría enterado de sus planes.

-Bien, bien, sabes todo eso. Pero¡no puedes hacer nada¿Quién le creería a un inmundo forastero que el respetado alcalde del pueblo planea hace años fugarse con todo el dinero de las arcas?- Fudge sonrió como si hubiera obtenido un gran triunfo.

-La gente de este pueblo cree cualquier cosa. Y una verdad dudosa es más fácil de creer que una mentira.- respondió Harry seriamente.

Fudge se dejó caer en su silla, derrotado y exhausto.

-Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo... desde tu llegada. Dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieres- rogó, destrozado por dentro parte de su orgullo y deseando poder ver muerto al joven que sonreía con malicia frente a él.

Harry se acercó al escritorio y se inclinó sobre él, saboreando el momento y la expectativa que estaba causando en el alcalde.

-Lo que quiero no es cualquier cosa- susurró mirando fijamente a Fudge-Quiero que renuncie a su cargo, que devuelva todo lo robado, y que declare frente a un tribunal haber ocultado en este pueblo al traidor Peter Pettigrew. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quiero que confiese haber tomado parte en la trampa que le infringieron a mi padrino, Sirius Black, hace diecinueve años, cuando lo mandó a ejecutar sin juicio previo.

Fudge miraba horrorizado a Harry. Durante años había esperado que la vieja historia de Black quedase olvidada. Después de todo, el pueblo entero había estado de acuerdo con la ejecución del hombre que aparentemente había asesinado sin clemencia a un viejo amigo.

-No lo entiendo- balbuceó Fudge-Pettigrew no traicionó a nadie¿qué...?

-¡Por supuesto que un imbécil como usted no entendería!- saltó Harry perdiendo por completo su escasa paciencia-Y yo tampoco deseo contarle toda la historia. La cuestión es ésta, le guste o no. Lo tengo agarrado de donde más le duele, y si no hace todo lo que le dije el pueblo entero se enterará de por qué a los granjeros nunca les cierran las cuentas de ganancias en importaciones. Tiene un día para pensar qué hará.

Dicho esto, salió caminando furiosamente, dejando a Fudge acobardado detrás de su escritorio.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba por las calles polvorientas del pueblo con el paso de una persona que ha renacido. Las mujeres más viejas la seguían con la mirada, adivinando sólo algo de lo mucho que ella guardaba. Su manera de andar, su sonrisa, su postura o el tono de su voz, todo era distinto, puesto que ahora cualquier gesto correspondía al de una mujer adulta, totalmente hecha.

Minerva McGonagall observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y una tenue sonrisa en sus labios que contrarrestaba y desafiaba al otro gesto a su antigua alumna a la distancia. Sabía con certeza lo que había ocurrido; era evidente para ella y tal vez para algunas otras mujeres. Y de algo estaba segura: no había sido Víctor Krum quien había desflorado a Hermione Granger.

Hermione sonrió cuando pasó a su lado, saludando cordialmente a su profesora. Entró en la tienda de Florean Fortescue, que atendía alegremente a dos o tres señoras, y se puso detrás de la cola.

La profesora también entró, colocándose detrás de la joven. Las mujeres, a las que reconoció como la señora Patil y la señora Longbottom, giraron para ver quién había entrado y se quedaron unos segundos observando a Hermione, que miraba al frente con decisión y cuyos rasgos brillaban con mayor claridad que en las últimas semanas. Las señoras intercambiaron una breve mirada de sorpresa y luego salieron de la tienda murmurando por lo bajo.

"_Cualquier mujer lo suficientemente experimentada en las vueltas de la vida se percata cuando las cosas están prontas a dar un giro más drástico", _aseguró Madame Rosmerta asintiendo, mientras observaba el polvo que se acumulaba a su alrededor.

Hermione endureció su rostro. Estaba cansada de escuchar aquellos murmullos que la seguían adonde fuera, sin discriminar lugar o momento.

Compró un par de cosas, ignorando la sonrisa amable de Fortescue, y luego salió a la calle, despidiéndose de la profesora con un gesto amable.

-Oh, espere, señorita Granger. Creo que las dos vamos para el mismo lado- dijo McGonagall saliendo tras ella con un par de bolsas en la mano.

Hermione la esperó y comenzaron a caminar juntas. Al atravesar la plaza del pueblo, la deforme figura de la gitana Trelawney se les atravesó, señalando con un largo dedo profético a Hermione.

-¡Ahora todo empeorará! Has cometido un error, jovencita, y pronto aquel por el que suspiras se verá en un problema grande...

-Sí, como sea, Sybill- la cortó Minerva, pasando a un lado con rapidez.

Hermione la siguió sin decir nada, pero su expresión alegre estaba algo modificada. McGonagall la observó de reojo.

-Así que la cosa es más profunda de lo esperado- susurró, y Hermione giró el rostro para dedicarle una expresión turbada y vacilante.

-Está bien. Cualquiera caería ante esos impresionantes ojos verdes- dijo la profesora sonriendo tenuemente.

Hermione giró la cabeza para otro lado, ocultando su sonrojo. ¿Era tan evidente?.

-Lo único que te diré, es que tengas cuidado-Minerva la ojeó de arriba abajo con la misma expresión seria que usaba al dictar sus clases de piano. Suspiró-Ya no eres la misma chica que venía corriendo a practicar solfeo.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, dudando en qué decir. Minerva volvió a curvar sus labios en una desacostumbrada sonrisa, antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Lo esperaba de ti. Esperaba que despertaras de este sueño que nos tiene envueltos a todos los que vivimos aquí y que vieras la vida de una forma diferente- dijo, para luego entrar.

Hermione se sorprendió ante las palabras, pero sólo atinó a asentir brevemente y a susurrar:

-Yo también lo esperaba.

Cuando la puerta frente a ella se cerró, giró y emprendió el camino calle arriba. Le pareció que ese día la luz del sol tenía un color distinto.

-----------------------------------------

Dejando a un lado los pensamientos resultantes de su triunfo, Harry se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de lo vivido con Hermione. A pesar de que quería mantener la mente clara y fija en su plan, que cada vez se acercaba más a su punto final, ella se aparecía a cada instante, saboteando todo intento de pensamiento coherente.

Harry pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que la había conocido. Cuando estaba con ella, el camino no se medía en pasos, sino en latidos de corazón; el tiempo no era marcado por el incesante ritmo de las agujas de un reloj, sino por besos robados a las despiertas ilusiones.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que se enamoraría en medio de una venganza incumplida, y sin embargo allí estaba, deseando con ardor poder verla y sentirla de la misma manera que la noche anterior.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería disminuir la temperatura de sus pensamientos, se dirigió cabizbajo a la botica de Snape, todavía cerrada a esas horas de la mañana.

Harry llegó frente a la puerta y la abrió, sabiendo que en ese pueblo la mayoría de sus habitantes eran confiados. Entrando al oscuro lugar con un escalofrío desagradable, echó una rápida ojeada a las sospechosas sustancias encerradas en mugrientos frascos.

Snape apareció por la puerta que había detrás del mostrador y se detuvo al percatarse de la sorpresiva aparición de Harry.

-¡Potter¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó furioso.

-La puerta estaba abierta- explicó Harry llegando frente al grasiento hombre.

-Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar- gruñó Snape comenzando a ordenar algunas botellas por orden alfabético-Puedes irte por donde viniste, Potter.

-No antes de recibir respuestas- replicó Harry ácidamente.

Snape giró para encararlo. Sus ojos negros brillaban con suspicacia y maldad, y por unos momentos Harry sintió un repulsivo odio hacia ese hombre misterioso y deseó hacerlo sufrir. Recuperando rápidamente la compostura, se irguió en toda su altura, sin dejar de desafiar con la mirada al boticario.

-¿Qué sucedió la noche en que mi padrino fue capturado?. ¿Por qué figura tu nombre en su archivo, como un testigo de los hechos?- preguntó con voz firme.

-No tengo por qué soportar este acoso. Vete inmediatamente- escupió Snape, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡No hasta que me des respuestas!- gritó Harry tomándolo del cuello de su negra camisa y estampándolo con fuerza contra una de las vitrinas de vidrio.

Snape lo miraba con odio y repugnancia. No intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre de Harry, pero tampoco quiso colaborar con él.

-¿Para qué quieres esas respuestas?. Es inútil revolver el pasado, Potter.

-Necesito saber qué sucedió. Y si no me lo quieres contar por las buenas, lo harás por las malas- amenazó Harry jadeando de ira.

Snape lo empujó con sorpresiva fuerza. Harry retrocedió unos pasos y ambos hombres permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, enfrentados.

-Lo que sucedió... gracias a mi ayuda, la policía del pueblo pudo atrapar a Black luego de que éste matara a Pettigrew- dijo Snape; sus ojos negros brillaban con odio.

-¿Por qué¿En qué te beneficiaba eso?

Snape curvó sus labios en algo que no era una sonrisa.

-El único beneficio que quería, y que obtuve, fue ver a Black muerto- contestó.

Harry se abalanzó sobre él, pero Snape lo esquivó, escabulléndose con la rapidez de una cucaracha por la puerta trasera.

-¡Volveré a buscarte, Snape!- gritó Harry antes de salir de la botica pegando tal portazo que todos los frascos tintinearon en sus inseguros lugares.

-----------------------------------------

La mesa estaba dispuesta con una meticulosidad exagerada, como si el más mínimo detalle de imperfección fuera a arruinar por completo la velada.

Hermione movía la comida en su plato sin escuchar la charla que mantenían con elegancia sus padres y los señores Krum, e ignorando las miradas que el hijo de éstos le enviaba a través de la mesa.

Sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa más que en el efímero recuerdo que acarreaba de la noche anterior, así se encontraba en esos momentos, tragando saliva ante el calor que aun la abrasaba y que sólo Harry podría disminuir... o aumentar.

-¿Hermione, querida? Has estado muy callada últimamente- le llamó la atención su madre, mientras que la mesa se quedaba en silencio a la espera de una respuesta.

Hermione sonrió falsamente y con timidez, segura de que tanto sus padres como los señores Krum, o su propio prometido, se percatarían de las marcas de fuego que llevaba como estigma de la noche en que Harry la hizo suya. Sin embargo, y para su alivio, ninguno de ellos parecía notar la mancha rojiza en su cuello, cubierta apenas por el pliegue de su vestido, o las marcas de uñas en sus brazos, vestigios de un momento determinado en que la pasión desbordó los límites de la fuerza.

-Déjala, Jane, son sólo los nerrvios de la boda. ¡No puedo crreer que en seis días mi hijo se casarrá!- exclamó la señora Krum con felicidad absoluta.

Víktor sonrió a medias, preocupado ante el anormal comportamiento callado y sumiso de su futura esposa.

Hermione soportó con ansiedad oculta lo que quedaba de la velada. Sus atenciones, dirigidas sin entusiasmo a su padre, que hablaba de los nuevos negocios de los Malfoy, se vieron llamadas por una sombra que cruzaba el jardín. Sospechando lo peor, pidió permiso para retirarse, alegando que no se sentía muy bien.

-Te acompañarré a tu cuarrto, Herrmione- dijo Krum amablemente.

-¡No, por favor, Víktor, no te preocupes!- contestó ella con falsa alegría, para luego desaparecer escaleras arriba, fingiendo un paso lento e inseguro que se debía a una falsa queja corporal.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado. Entró y la cerró rápidamente, descubriendo a la persona que temía revisando los libros que permanecían mudos en su biblioteca personal, a la espera de volver a entrar en un nuevo combate literario.

Harry cerró de golpe el libro que ojeaba con poco interés (era, como sospechaba, de poesía) y le sonrió seductoramente a Hermione, cuya piel había empalidecido ante la presencia del joven, aunque en realidad ardía de expectativa.

-¡Harry!- susurró ella con temor-¡¿Qué haces aquí, por el amor de...?!

-Quería verte- explicó él con obviedad, acercándose a ella y cortando sus palabras con un beso filoso que en el acto fue correspondido.

Hermione lo apartó con fuerza, viendo el rumbo que tomaba la peligrosa situación.

-¡Estás loco! Hoy nos encontraríamos como siempre en el prado... ¡Harry, mis padres y los señores Krum están abajo!- Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano temblorosa.

Harry sonrió de lado y la abrazó sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

-No me han visto- su sonrisa desapareció-Eso quiere decir que el idiota de Krum también está aquí¿verdad?.

Hermione se separó de él y desvió una mirada lastimada.

-¿Y qué esperabas? El es mi prometido- Harry apretó los dientes y Hermione se dio vuelta-El hombre con el que me casaré en seis días.

-No si puedo impedirlo- masculló Harry antes de abrazarla por detrás.

Hermione cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de él, que de repente se le antojaba el muro más seguro del mundo; una pared que podría sostener sus sueños e ilusiones, su futuro. Y si acaso aquella muralla llegara a derrumbarse, lo haría con lo que quedaba de ella.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- murmuró Hermione presa de un sopor que se debía a la mayúscula necesidad de sucumbir con urgencia al deseo.

Harry rió suavemente junto a su oído.

-No te preocupes.

-Cada vez que dices eso, me preocupo el triple- Hermione se dio vuelta y enfrentó a su amante-Dime que no estás planeando nada...

Harry la silenció con un beso.

-Dijimos que todavía no tendríamos esta conversación. Cuando llegue el momento, la tendremos, y procuraremos darle un cierre. Pero ahora sólo... sólo quédate conmigo- pidió con algo de temblor en su voz.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza reprimida.

-¡Cómo desearía que todo se derrumbase a nuestro alrededor, y sólo quedásemos nosotros!- suspiró-Pero debes irte, Harry. Mis padres podrían subir.

-Lo sé- dijo el forastero con melancolía.

Se separó de ella y se dirigió a la ventana abierta.

-¿Te veré esta noche?- preguntó; sus ojos brillando esperanzados.

-Por supuesto- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

Harry se escabulló por la ventana con soltura y fue tragado por la noche.

-----------------------------------------

Ron esperaba a su amigo impaciente. Harry había estado desaparecido prácticamente todo el día, acentuando la preocupación de su amigo pelirrojo, que sospechaba que algo importante había pasado.

Por fin, entró por la puerta de su habitación, gritándole las gracias a la señora Weasley por el pedazo de tarta que le había guardado y que en esos momentos llevaba en la mano. Harry se detuvo con sorpresa al ver a Ron sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando- dijo Ron levantándose y comenzando a pasear por el cuarto de huéspedes.

Harry enarcó una ceja y comenzó a comer su tarta.

-¿Ha sucedido algo que debas contarme?- preguntó Ron entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

Harry masticó con parsimoniosa lentitud el último pedazo de comida, y luego de tragar habló:

-No lo sé. Hoy he ido a ver a Fudge y a Snape. Por cierto, el primero ya sabe de dónde me conoce, y he averiguado que el segundo conoció lo suficiente a mi padrino como para desear su muerte- dijo algo enfurecido de repente.

Ron tardó varios segundos en digerir toda la información, que flotaba dudosa sobre su cabeza esperando caer en una lluvia de reconocimiento.

-Entonces, si Fudge sabe que...

-Sí, también le dije con exactitud qué es lo que quiero- lo atajó Harry.

Ron asintió, pensativo.

-¿Crees que lo haga?

-Más le vale. Porque si no...- Harry se despeinó, malhumorado.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más. Harry le echó una mirada discreta a la tabla de madera que sabía estaba floja, y donde había escondido los documentos robados y la carta que tanto atesoraba.

Ron siguió la dirección de sus ojos. Cuando Harry levantó nuevamente la vista, se encontró con la enfadada cara de Ron observándolo desafiante.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que hay cosas que me ocultas- dijo acusador.

Harry se rascó el cuello con algo de culpa.

-Empezando, claro está, con la verdadera identidad del hombre al que le deformaste la cara con una bala hace dos años. ¿O era más de una?- preguntó Ron fingiendo no recordar.

Harry se acercó a él amenazadoramente; la sombra del pasado transformando su rostro en una mueca que mezclaba rabia, temor y vergüenza.

Ron retrocedió unos pasos, cauteloso.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices. Este juego ya me está cansando, Harry, y creo que a ti también.

-No sabes nada- logró decir el forastero; su cara contraída de desesperación.

-Sé que eres un asesino, Harry, por más que te empeñes en negarlo. Y varias personas lo sospechan, también- dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama con un gemido. Lo que decía Ron era tan cierto como que Fudge se emborrachaba en todas las fiestas.

-No fue intencional, Ron- susurró en lo que parecía una plegaria.

-A veces tengo mis dudas- fue la respuesta.

Harry movió la cabeza lentamente, como queriendo despejar aquella duda que también lo visitaba a veces, corroyéndolo por dentro de culpa con la fría determinación de un veneno dispuesto a actuar.

-¿Me vas a contar toda la historia? Creo que me lo merezco, después de haberte ayudado en más de una ocasión- dijo Ron sentándose al lado del forastero.

Harry vaciló unos instantes y luego se levantó para dirigirse frente a la tabla del piso que estaba floja. La extrajo con cuidado y, del hueco que quedaba bajo ella, sacó una serie de papeles, que Ron reconoció como las páginas amarillas que le había visto una vez. Harry se las entregó silenciosamente. Ron leyó con avidez, deteniéndose en algunos puntos. Luego carraspeó y le devolvió la carta a su amigo.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Por fin- comentó un tanto más animado.

Harry asintió.

-¿Y qué hay del tipo que mataste? Porque nunca me creí que fuera un ladrón que te debía dinero.

Harry suspiró y preparó las palabras que darían una explicación. Sabía desde hacía bastante que ese instante llegaría, en el que tendría que detallar uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Pero a Ron le debía demasiado como para ignorar su petición.

-No, no era un ladrón- Harry apretó los puños-Era el asesino de mis padres, Tom Riddle.

Parecía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima, y tembló ante la repentina tranquilidad que le confería el haber dicho la verdad.

* * *

Fin del capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas cosas están siendo descubiertas, y quiero saber su opinión¡escriban **REVIEWS**, por favor!.

Ya nos vamos acercando cada vez más al final, que calculo será dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos. Y no, todavía no sé qué clase de final tendrá la historia, aunque tengo determinada inclinación por uno en particular.

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior! Sabía que ése les iba a gustar en particular XD. Mil gracias a: Petakiita, hermionedepottergranger, HHrldg.Black, MONSE, AtRaM Potter, Yedra, Mitsuki Himura, Moni H-Hr forever, brinitonks, mayiya, manzanitax, hermis'lu, Loquin, misthy sakura agustina, Atenea, LoonyPotter y Alejandra.

Por cierto, he notado que en varios reviews preguntan qué hará Harry para impedir la boda. Pero yo les pregunto a ustedes¿dije en algún momento que la boda será frustrada? ;) Todo es posible, gente.

Les pido disculpas por esta demora. Mi deseo es, en lo posible, actualizar una vez a la semana pero en esta ocasión el plazo se vio alargado porque me fui de vacaciones unos días, y además al llegar tardé bastante más de lo esperado en terminar este capítulo. Estoy un poco enredada con la trama, pero ya se solucionará.

¡Ah, el spoiler!

_Spoiler Parte XIV_

_Ron contempló a Hermione vacilante._

_-Por favor, Ron. Necesito saber más sobre el hombre que amo- dijo ella, sujetándolo suavemente del brazo._

_-¿Por qué me involucras en esto?- suspiró el pelirrojo derrotado._

Y nada más por ahora. Prepárense, quedan sólo tres o cuatro capítulos.

¡Gracias por leer!

·Towanda·


	14. Parte XIV

Nuevo capítulo. Tengo una noticia importante que darles, así que por favor luego lean abajo el comentario de autora. Gracias.

* * *

_Parte XIV_

Ron contempló estupefacto a su amigo. El desconsuelo estaba presente en su cara, como un visitante que no se retiraba nunca. Parecía en verdad perseguido por el significado de lo que había hecho; algo de lo que quizás nunca se recuperaría.

-¿El asesino de tus padres? Pero...

-Tom Riddle desapareció hace aproximadamente dos años¿verdad?- Harry observaba a Ron pendiente de su reacción.

-Sí, así es...

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Creo que eso es suficiente para saber la clase de persona que soy. Un asesino, al igual que Riddle. Al final, no soy mejor que él- dijo en un susurro de arrepentimiento.

Ron negó con la cabeza y lo sujetó de los hombros.

-¡No, Harry! Tú mismo me dijiste que lo sucedido fue un accidente...

Harry se separó de él con el rostro contorsionado por el peso de su historia.

-¡Eso es lo peor de todo, Ron! Porque yo quiero creerlo, maldición, estoy dispuesto a creer que fue un accidente, que en realidad yo apreté el gatillo sin saber lo que hacía, pero... pero a veces me quedo pensando, y descubro que tal vez sí quería apretar el gatillo y ver a Riddle muerto, irreconocible...

-¡Por supuesto que querías ver a ese maldito muerto; él mató a tus padres Harry!- exclamó Ron con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por la repentina confesión de su amigo, que parecía estar perdiendo la cordura.

Harry negó repetidamente con la cabeza; sus ojos verdes estaban más oscuros de lo normal y parecían estar enrojeciéndose por un extraño esfuerzo interno.

-Pero no así, Ron, no así... Y el único consuelo que me queda ahora es hacer pagar a otros malditos, pero de una forma diferente... de todas maneras sé que soy capaz de matar, eso quedó demostrado hace dos años. Créeme, no es lindo saberlo.

Ron permaneció mudo, carente de palabras que sirvieran de consuelo para su mejor amigo, que en esos instantes parecía un despojo humano. Su mente parecía carroña para los cuervos de los recuerdos, y del hombre que había conocido hacía tiempo sólo quedaba una sombra.

-Por favor, Ron, hay algo que quiero pedirte- murmuró Harry avergonzado.

Su amigo asintió, acercándose más al forastero, que parecía incapaz de formular bien las palabras.

-Por favor, por favor... no le cuentes nada de esto a Hermione. ¿Me lo prometes?- inquirió con esperanza lastimera.

-Pero¿por qué?- susurró Ron.

-Porque no quiero que conozca esa parte de mí... tengo miedo de que se aleje- explicó Harry, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, Ron vio con estupor cómo una única lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla del forastero.

Harry giró la cabeza y Ron fingió no haberla visto.

-----------------------------------------

Cinco días faltaban para el acontecimiento más esperado en los últimos tiempos, y el pueblo entero ya comenzaba a prepararse para la boda del búlgaro adinerado y de la más frecuente visitante de la biblioteca.

Hermione veía acercarse el acontecimiento como quien observa el avance ilimitado y furioso de un ciclón. Esta vez ella estaba en el ojo de la tormenta, y ponerle una solución al problema había dejado de ser una misión casual para convertirse en una necesidad cada vez más demandante.

Resultaba peor la situación cuando prácticamente todos estaban felices por su boda, y los que no, eran demasiado indiferentes a su provenir, como los Malfoy, o eran demasiado cercanos a ella, como sus amigos y la profesora McGonagall.

Además seguía sintiéndose algo culpable frente al pobre Víktor Krum, que era demasiado confiado como para sospechar que su novia tenía un amante con el que se veía todas las noches.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo al recordar el humor extraño que Harry poseía la noche anterior. Cuando le había preguntado qué sucedía, el forastero sólo había sonreído con una mueca despreocupada pero que a Hermione le había preocupado, y luego murmuró: _"Falta poco para que todo acabe"_, con una confianza extrema en el desarrollo de sus oscuros planes.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Harry estaba demasiado cegado por el deseo de venganza y ella estaba demasiado enamorada de él como para dejar que se meta en callejones solitarios de acontecimientos vengativos sin ninguna garantía de poder salir ileso.

La joven sentía, además, que Harry no le había contado aun toda su historia, pero esperaba pacientemente a que él tomara la iniciativa de cerrar el relato iniciado un par de noches atrás.

Empero, la paciencia se le había terminado luego de que él murmurara esas palabras que algo de tragedia anunciaban.

Así que Hermione fue directamente a encarar a Harry, sabiendo que a esas horas de la tarde se encontraría probablemente reposando en La Madriguera su incansable cuerpo de viajante. O tal vez estaba afuera, en el pueblo, llevando a cabo alguna otra fase de su plan.

-¡Hermione, querida¿No deberías estar preparándote para tu boda?- preguntó curiosa la rechoncha señora Weasley, que guiaba a la joven al interior de su destartalada vivienda con efusividad.

-Mmm, no, en realidad de esas cosas se está encargando mi madre- respondió distraída Hermione-He venido a ver a Ron... o a Ginny.

-¡Sube, ambos está en sus cuartos!. ¡Y Luna también está aquí!

Hermione hizo lo que se le indicaba, aunque en realidad estaba buscando a Harry. se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de huéspedes y entró sin tocar. Estaba vacía.

Desilusionada, dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Ron, que enarcó una ceja poniéndole forma física a una pregunta muda. Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Ron miró a ambos lados del estrecho pasillo y guió a Hermione al interior de la habitación que ocupaba el forastero. Luego cerró la puerta con algo de apuro.

-Se ha ido- dijo volteando a ver a su amiga-A hablar nuevamente con Snape.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, preocupada.

-Tranquila, él sabe cuidarse solo.

-Lo sé, pero...

Hermione notó la mirada turbada de Ron, que quizás ocultaba algo vergonzoso. Ella se percató de esto, pero decidió esperar para encararlo.

-Entonces seguirá adelante con todo- suspiró; la certeza extendiéndose con un repentino frío que se le colaba por los huesos.

-Así es. El... hace mucho que viene planeando todo esto.

-Lo sé. Y no estoy de acuerdo con realizar tales venganzas...

Ron se encogió de hombros, de repente demasiado ocupado observando un punto fijo en el suelo. La relevante conversación que había mantenido con el forastero la noche anterior aun estaba lo suficientemente fresca como para girar los engranajes de sus pensamientos a voluntad de las palabras oídas.

-Y de todas maneras¿qué tiene que ver Snape con el pasado de Harry?. ¿Con Sirius Black?- cuestionó la joven confundida.

Ron la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Precisamente eso es lo que fue a averiguar. Y hoy volverá con una respuesta. Sin dudas.

-----------------------------------------

Mientras Hermione se dirigía con seguridad a La Madriguera, Harry entraba a la botica de Snape ahuyentando con su poderosa presencia a los tres clientes que en esos momentos esperaban al boticario, que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su negocio buscando seguramente algún remedio extraño.

Snape volvió y compuso su ya característica mueca de eterno desagrado al ver a Potter.

-¿Qué hiciste con mis clientes?- preguntó bruscamente.

-Nada. Se fueron apenas entré. Es un don que tengo desde que llegué al pueblo, este de ahuyentar personas- respondió sarcásticamente Harry.

-Ahora se preguntarán por qué frecuentas últimamente mi botica- gruñó Snape con un escalofrío de disgusto al imaginar los cuestionamientos indecentes que tendría que soportar al día siguiente.

-No te preocupes. Esta será la última vez que te visito, porque hoy me darás respuestas- dijo Harry adentrándose más en el oscuro lugar.

-¿Con qué derecho vienes así a mi casa a amenazarme?- escupió Snape saliendo de detrás del mostrador y encarando a Harry.

-¡Con el derecho que me confiere el estar buscando la verdad!- exclamó Harry teniendo de repente la impresión de encontrarse frente a una enorme ave de rapiña.

Dicha impresión se agudizó cuando Snape aspiró fuertemente el aire por la nariz.

-Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía para decir, Potter. Ahora¡largo de aquí!- gritó antes de darse vuelta, pero Harry, en un rápido movimiento, lo acorraló contra una de las estanterías llenas de frágiles frascos.

-Se acabó esto de jugar al gato y al ratón, Snape- masculló el joven jadeando por el esfuerzo, que no era poco, de mantener al alto hombre contra la estantería.

-Saca tus manos de encima- musitó Severus en una áspera orden.

-No hasta que me cuente por qué odiaba tanto a Sirius. Y a mi padre, porque también lo odiaba a él¿verdad?- inquirió pausadamente.

Snape compuso una mueca iracunda al oír los nombres tan detestables para él.

-James Potter fue la peor escoria que tuve la suerte de conocer...

Harry lo sacudió, golpeándolo contra la estantería. Snape quiso soltarse, pero el joven sacó una navaja que siempre llevaba consigo y la colocó amenazadoramente cerca del cuello del hombre.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- preguntó desafiante Snape, pero sin un poco de miedo.

-Cuéntamelo todo- ordenó Harry, mirándolo fijamente.

Snape le devolvió la mirada con intenso odio, pero comenzó a hablar.

-Conocía a tu padre y a tu padrino desde antes de tu nacimiento, cuando los tres pertenecíamos al mismo grupo rebelde del norte. ¿Sabías que tu padre y su esposa, Lily, fueron cabecillas de una de las rebeliones contra Tom Riddle, verdad?

Harry asintió, inmerso ya en la nueva información que recibía sobre sus progenitores.

-Ese bastardo de Potter se creía el líder de todos, siempre tan orgulloso, pedante... y Black no se le quedaba atrás- murmuró el boticario con odio.

Harry lo sujetó con más fuerza del hombro, y su navaja parecía más firme en la mano.

-¡Mi padre no era un pedante!- gritó, aunque tenía sus dudas: en su búsqueda infalible de información acerca de sus progenitores asesinados, había recibido numerosos relatos del comportamiento honrado de su padre, así también como de la soberbia que lo caracterizó durante su adolescencia.

-Cree lo que quieras.

-¿Así que participaste en el frente rebelde?

-Sí. Eran tiempos diferentes. Yo era un hombre diferente- susurró Snape rememorando aquellos años, pero sin dejar que el recuerdo lo conmoviera.

Harry lo soltó, cansado ya de sujetarlo. Sin embargo, no guardó la navaja, en la que el boticario mantenía un ojo calculador.

-También conocí a Peter Pettigrew. Poco antes de la muerte de los Potter, yo decidí dejar de participar en la guerra civil y me refugié aquí, donde he vivido hasta ahora. Un día vi a Peter Pettigrew, y en dos segundos había descubierto por mi cuenta que él había traicionado a los Potter, entregándoselos en bandeja de plata a Riddle. Supuse que Black vendría en su busca. No me equivoqué, y cuando vino y mató a Pettigrew, decidí vengarme por los años de maltrato que recibí de él y Potter, y ayudé a la policía local a buscarlo. Yo lo encontré antes.

Harry escuchaba todo odiando con cada segundo que pasaba a Snape. No sabía si creer o no lo que contaba acerca de su padre y Sirius, y la incertidumbre lo atacaría para siempre.

-Tuvimos un duelo. El estaba muy sorprendido de habernos cruzado en este pueblo olvidado, y creo que la permanente sorpresa fue lo que no lo ayudó a vencerme. Lo herí de gravedad y luego huyó. No podía vivir mucho más, por la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo. Pocas horas después lo encontramos ocultándose en la Casa de los Gritos. Una mansión abandonada en...

-La conozco- lo cortó Harry, rodeado de las imágenes que su mente formaba a medida que Snape decía las palabras.

-Bien, lo encontramos allí. Al amanecer siguiente fue fusilado- el boticario observó el semblante serio de Harry, que en esos instante deseaba acabar con el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Sin embargo, se contuvo.

-Aun no entiendo por qué ayudaste a capturarlo.

-Y nunca lo entenderás, porque dudo que odies tanto a alguien alguna vez como yo odié a tu padrino y a tu padre- respondió Snape tranquilamente-Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora vete y no vuelvas a mostrarme tu cara.

Harry guardó la navaja, conciente de que Snape le había contado toda la verdad. Se dedicaron una última mirada de odio, y luego Harry salió de la botica.

Esa sería la última vez que vería a Severus Snape.

-----------------------------------------

-¡Hermione!. ¿Qué haces aquí?- saludó Ginny entrando en la habitación de Harry junto con Luna.

Ron se mostró más incómodo que antes. Hermione lo ojeó durante unos instantes antes de contestarle a su amiga, intentando penetrar en lo que sea que el pelirrojo estuviera pensando en esos momentos.

-He venido a... visitarlos- respondió Hermione despegando la mirada de Ron durante unos segundos.

-Me refería a qué haces aquí, en el cuarto de Harry- replicó Ginny entrecerrando sus ojos castaños.

-Ah, yo simplemente pasaba por aquí y me crucé con Ron en el pasillo. Decidimos entrar para hablar más tranquilos- contestó la joven sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Dónde está Harry, de todas maneras¿Qué es eso tan importante que debe hacer, que se va todos los días varias horas seguidas¿Está buscando a su futura novia?- inquirió Ginny dirigiéndose a Ron, que se movió nervioso.

Al oír las preguntas, Hermione hizo un breve sonido de burla, que delató su posición de disconformidad con aquellos cuestionamientos. Luna sólo pestañeó soñadoramente y Ginny volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, sospechando que allí había demasiadas cosas que se le escapaban de la vista.

-No lo creo, en verdad- dijo Ron carraspeando fuertemente.

Un silencio incómodo los cubrió a los cuatro. Ginny paseó su mirada desde Hermione hasta Ron, y luego observó a Luna, como esperando ganar una prueba de la complicidad de ésta en la falta derivada de información sobre el forastero, pero la rubia que siempre se enteraba última de las novedades del pueblo parecía estar durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Cansada de esperar a que alguien despejara las nieblas de sus preguntas, Ginny suspiró y salió de la habitación alegando que tenía una cita y no quería llegar tarde.

-¡¿Cómo?!- aulló Ron, saliendo en estampida tras su hermana.

Hermione rió y suspiró junto con Luna.

-Deberíamos contarle- dijo ésta última como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando, pero no sé...

Ron retornó de su pequeño viaje infructuoso jadeando y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Dijo que se iba a caminar con Neville Longbottom junto al río!. ¡_Sola_, con Neville Longbottom!. ¡Está haciendo esto a propósito, sólo para fastidiarme!- gritó, esperando algunos comentarios que comprendieran su punto de vista, pero éstos nunca llegaron.

-Oh, Ronald. No hagas escenas patéticas- pidió Luna acercándose a él y dándole un breve beso en la mejilla.

Ron calló de repente y sus orejas se sonrojaron.

-Lo que tu digas, Lunita- respondió con una voz más grave y madura de la que poseía hacía unos instantes.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estábamos pensando en contarle a Ginny que estoy con Harry- comentó, sentándose en la cama de su amante y estremeciéndose al sentir su olor, que impregnaba aquella habitación-Ella también es mi amiga y no quiero ocultarle algo tan importante para mí...

-De acuerdo, pero hay que tener cuidado. Malfoy sabe tu pequeño secreto, Hermione- dijo Ron, arisco.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Harry me contó que Malfoy le dijo, el otro día, que los vio cuando pasaban por el campo que hay detrás de la Casa de los Gritos. No sé qué estaban haciendo por allí, pero...

Hermione se pasó una mano temblorosa por los ojos; el temor de que su secreto fuera rebelado haciéndose más grande y fuerte que nunca. Ahora la amenaza, antes sólo un crío débil de las circunstancias, la saludaba burlándose de ella y de su falta de cuidado. Luego varias dudas la asaltaron, porque durante las últimas noches Harry y ella habían estado más sumergidos en sus momentos compartidos que lo normal, y la irresponsabilidad podría haber traído nuevos testigos desafortunados de su amor.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- gimió de repente Hermione, alzando el rostro y observando a Ron con una plegaria escrita en sus facciones.

-No lo sé. Supongo que se habrá olvidado- susurró el pelirrojo sintiéndose de improvisto más culpable, al saber que Harry le ocultaba injustamente cosas más simples que su pasado a Hermione.

-Debe tener sus motivos- alegó Luna.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, furiosa de repente con tanto secretismo que rodeaba a su amante.

-Motivos o no, yo quiero saber todo. Ahora. Y sé que tú sabes más de lo que aparentas Ron, así que empieza a hablar ya- ordenó la joven levantándose con una agilidad movida por la frustración y mirando al pelirrojo como quien mira a un pobre gusano.

Luna se movió con nerviosismo, sabiendo que quizás su presencia allí no fuera tan necesaria. Advirtió la mirada de pánico que portaba Ronald, y enseguida decidió que se quedaría allí, porque tal vez debería salvar a su pelirrojo de una muerte súbita.

-No sé más que tú, Hermione- gimió Ron-Y de todas maneras¿qué es lo que tanto quieres saber?

-¡Quiero conocer la historia completa de Harry!- exclamó Hermione pateando fuertemente el piso-Y sé que tu sabes qué es lo que oculta.

Ron se rascó la nuca torpemente. Luna permanecía en silencio, contemplando el paisaje rural que se extendía más allá de la ventana.

-Yo... le hice una promesa, Hermione. Le prometí que no te diría nada- susurró; su ser dividido entre la lealtad a su amigo o a la joven cuyo destino estaba perdido desde mucho antes de saber lo que su amante ocultaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione temblando de la rabia.

-Porque él me lo pidió. No hay mayores motivos- respondió el joven tristemente.

-¡Decidieron por mí!- gritó la amante del forastero perdiendo la paciencia-¡Al igual que mis padres, al igual que Víktor, ustedes también decidieron por mí, pensando que lo mejor es que no me entere de lo que sea que estén ocultando!

Ron contempló a Hermione vacilante.

-Por favor, Ron. Necesito saber más sobre el hombre que amo- susurró ella, sujetándolo suavemente del brazo.

-¿Por qué me involucras en esto?- suspiró el pelirrojo derrotado.

Se había rendido ante la fuerza de la súplica de su amiga, y le pidió internamente perdón a Harry, porque rebelaría su secreto mejor guardado, aquel que lo venía acompañando hacía poco menos de dos años.

Pero Ron no se sentía tan culpable, porque pensaba que era mejor que Hermione se enterase por él y no por terceros.

-Creo que tu te involucraste solo- dijo la joven con pesar.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Ron-Eh... creo que es mejor empezar desde el principio.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos; Luna se giró desde su muda posición junto a la ventada ávida de curiosidad.

-Harry y yo nos conocimos hace dos años. Él me salvó de una situación bastante peligrosa, y desde entonces permanecimos juntos un año, hasta que yo pude volver aquí. Recuerdan que los caminos eran inestables en esa época, por la crisis de las inundaciones¿verdad?

Hermione y Luna asintieron.

-Bien, permanecí junto a Harry luego de terminar con el negocio de los cerdos, y conocí el medio en el que él se desenvolvía tan bien.

Hermione gruñó y Luna se quedó con las ansias de saber a qué se refería Ron, aunque lo sospechaba.

-Supe que él estaba buscando a alguien, aunque no sabía a quien, pero supuse que sería alguien que le debía dinero o algo así. Nunca me lo pregunté, hasta la noche en la que Harry desapareció preso de una ira increíble. Jamás había visto a una persona tan enfurecida en mi vida- Ron se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Hermione escuchaba dejando que las palabras la guiasen en un camino de convicciones que aun no estaba lista para recorrer.

-Yo lo seguí, temiendo lo peor. Y cuando llegué a una enorme casa en medio de la ciudad, me encontré con...- la voz de Ron se extinguió, mientras miraba expectante a Hermione, sin saber si continuar.

Ésta le hizo un gesto con la mano, y Ron dijo lo siguiente rápidamente, conciente de que estaba cambiando muchos factores importantes con sus palabras.

-Me encontré con el cuerpo de lo que solía ser una persona. No sabía quien era, y además, su rostro estaba deformado por el impacto cercano de una bala. Harry estaba allí, con un arma en su mano, mirando el cadáver con algo que me pareció... no sé cómo describirlo.

Eso era. La verdad golpeó a Hermione como la más furiosa de las olas del mar, y la sumergió en un estado de incredulidad que la ahogaba.

"_Algunas veces la más hermosa de las mentiras es preferible a la realidad"_, dijo con seguridad Madame Rosmerta antes de volver a llenar su copa.

-Harry me dijo que no es un asesino- fue lo primero que pudo decir, y sus propias palabras le parecieron débiles y carentes de fundamento, porque si algo probaba toda aquella conversación era que Harry no tenía escrúpulos.

-Harry dice muchas cosas- fue la errada respuesta de Ron, que al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga quiso que el gato le comiera la lengua.

Hermione se sentía despertar de un sueño largo y demasiado tranquilo como para ser real. Parte de su confianza en Harry se había quebrado como una roca al caer por un precipicio, y la otra parte permanecía intacta, como prueba de que a pesar de haberle mentido y ocultado cosas tan trascendentales como ésa, ella aun lo amaba.

Pronto la tristeza se vio acompañada en su travesía por el corazón de Hermione por la duda y el enojo, que llegaron inmersos en la confusión.

Deseó entonces tenerlo frente a ella para gritarle y preguntarle todo lo que su mente convocaba, pero antes que eso se presentaron las lágrimas.

-Pero él me dijo... me lo dijo...- sollozó Hermione, aunque sin saber si lo hacía por Harry, por la causa de la presencia de ese animal que se agitaba detrás de los ojos verdes de éste, o por ella misma y su interminable escalera de desaciertos en la vida, que vaya a saber uno hasta dónde llegaría.

Luna se apresuró a abrazarla. Ron no sabía qué hacer con su largo cuerpo, hasta que encontró una distracción pasable en mover distraídamente los pies.

Los sollozos de Hermione se terminaron más pronto de lo que comenzaron, porque si algo le estaba dejando toda aquella experiencia que venía viviendo desde la mañana en que se enteró de su compromiso, era una mayor dureza de espíritu.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- se preguntó en un susurro de despecho.

Ron no respondió, aunque sabía el emotivo origen del silencio empedernido de su amigo; sin embargo, éste le parecía algo tan íntimo, que pensó que lo mejor sería que el mismo Harry se lo explicara a Hermione.

Hermione terminó de secarse las pocas lágrimas que quedaban expuestas en su serio rostro, y se encaminó decididamente a la puerta. Pero antes de que llegara a ella se produjo una conmoción en el piso de abajo, hubo unos gritos a manera de saludos, y Harry abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse con el rostro asustado de Ron, el curioso de Luna, y el sombrío de Hermione.

Frunció el entrecejo al notar la mirada que ésta le dedicaba, que más bien parecía la mirada de reproche de las mujeres vendidas que él había conocido y a las que evitaba volver a ver luego de una noche de seca pasión. Sin embargo los dolidos ojos de águila que él tanto quería brillaban con una antipatía más personal, y Harry sintió una punzada de miedo surgir en su interior.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó sonriendo de lado.

No recibió respuesta, así que endureció su rostro y cerró la puerta algo bruscamente.

-¿Ron?- inquirió, ojeando a su amigo.

-Lo siento, Harry- fue todo lo que dijo éste, antes de escabullirse de la habitación rápidamente.

Luna salió detrás de él silenciosamente, sabiendo que se avecinaba una tormenta.

-¿Qué sucede, linda?- cuestionó Harry acercándose a Hermione para besarla, pero ella se apartó dolorida de su alcance.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó en un susurro que sacudió a Harry de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó sonriendo nerviosamente.

Hermione apartó la mirada de él, como si la simple presencia de su amante la avergonzara.

-Que eres un asesino, Harry- dijo Hermione volviéndolo a mirar, y nunca se olvidaría de la expresión angustiada del rostro de Harry, que parecía querer cambiar cada pequeño elemento de su existencia en ese instante.

-Yo no...

-Ron me contó todo, Harry. Así que no pierdas energías negando algo que tal vez hasta yo misma llegué a sospechar en algún momento- pidió Hermione con voz pausada y quebrada por el dolor de la mentira.

Harry permaneció mudo. Decidió dejar para más tarde una charla larga con Ron, por el que en esos momentos sintió una punzada de desprecio.

Lo que más temía desde que conociera a Hermione se materializaba frente a sus ojos en la aguda mirada de ella. Por primera vez en su existencia no tenía una ágil respuesta para refutar lo evidente. Por primera vez pensó que perdería lo que más quería en un instante que no valía nada más que su vida.

-Bien, ya lo sabes- dijo con una voz grave que no parecía la suya-Eso es lo que soy, y lo que seré hasta el día en que comience a pudrirme en mi tumba.

Hermione cerró brevemente los ojos antes de estallar.

-¡Me mentiste¡Me mentiste a mí, que creí en ti desde el primer momento!- gritó.

-¡Porque sabía que, cuando te enterarías de lo que soy, no querrías verme más!- exclamó Harry luciendo de improvisto más débil que antes.

-¿Y qué te hizo tener esa certeza? Cuando me contaste de tus planes¿acaso me aparté de tu lado?- cuestionó atónita Hermione.

-No, pero ahora sí lo harás- aseguró Harry desviando la mirada.

-De todas maneras ya no importa- susurró Hermione luego de unos segundos-Porque lo queramos o no, me casaré en cinco días.

Su afirmación fue como un golpe para Harry, que avanzó para sujetarla con fuerza como siempre hacía cuando se mencionaba ese asunto, pero Hermione pasó a su lado sin dedicarle una última mirada y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Minutos después Harry aun sentía el aroma de ella inundando su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando deseó estar muerto.

* * *

¿Duele la separación, verdad? Pero ¡a mí me encantó escribirla! Jajajajaja [Towanda ríe maquiavélicamente

Dios, falta TAN poco para el final. Pero antes de escribirlo, tengo la _necesidad absoluta_ de leer algunos **REVIEWS**, así que por favor, escriban un comentario, que aunque sea de una línea me conformo y me pongo feliz ;)

**IMPORTANTE!!:**

Hoy me voy de vacaciones por dos semanas, y por ende hasta dentro de 16 días más o menos no tendrán la actualización. Sepan disculpar el inevitable retraso, pero dudo que pueda escribir estando en medio de las sierras cordobesas, y mucho menos actualizar.

¡Gracias, gracias y gracias por sus reviews! Mitsuki Himura, jorinu56, Yedra Phoenix, hermis'lu, Alejandra, hermionedepottergranger, manzanitax, Moni H-Hr forever, LoonyPotter, HHrldg.Black, misthy sakura agustina, Petakiita, Atenea, mayiya y danalilypotter¡GRACIAS!

Spoiler Parte XV 

_Luna se sentó al lado de Hermione, pero ésta no se inmutó._

_-Ron me pidió que te diera esto- dijo la joven extrayendo unos papeles amarillentos del bolsillo de su alegre vestido-Dijo que quizás te ayudaría a comprender mejor las cosas._

_Hermione los recibió con sorpresa y curiosidad, y al desplegar las frágiles páginas se percató de que tenía frente a ella una carta añeja._

Sip, sabrán por fin qué dicen esos papeles.

¡Saludos!

·Towanda·


	15. Parte XV

Ok, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza: mucho tiempo sin actualizar. ¡Pero hay explicaciones, por más pobres que sean! De todas maneras primero es más importante el capítulo.

* * *

_Parte XV_

Parecía ser que todo lo que alguna vez tuvo un sentido, una justificación para su existencia, la perdía en medio de un combate inexistente. Harry se sentía vacío, carente de motivación alguna para seguir con sus planes; incluso para seguir tomando el siguiente respiro. No sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso, y su tan cuidadoso plan estaba siendo quemado lentamente por el fuego de su desconsuelo. El bosque de ideas permanecía envuelto en humo y llamas desde hacía unas horas, cuando Hermione aseguró que se casaría con Víktor Krum, a pesar de lo recientemente vivido, de lo aprendido, de lo sentido.

Como si fuera una fantasía que contaba algo, Harry veía constantemente el rostro de ella, y soñaba con el sabor de su cuerpo.

A veces se dejaba invadir por una ira destructiva hacia Ron, y otras se tranquilizaba pensando que de todas maneras, pasara lo que pasara, él siempre había estado seguro de que Hermione se enteraría de su condición. Lo que había hecho era retrasar el momento.

"_No se puede retrasar al tiempo; es tan inevitable como el avance de las olas"_, masculló Madame Rosmerta con un dejo de melancolía que parecía invitarla a recordar perdidas emociones vividas, mucho tiempo vivido después.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó bruscamente Ron, envalentonado ante el depresivo aspecto de Harry.

-Creo que ya has hablado suficiente por hoy¿no te parece?- respondió fríamente el forastero.

Ron no dijo nada y se sentó en la tierra junto a su amigo.

-No fue mi intención...

-No, claro que no. Tampoco fue la mía matar a Riddle¿verdad?- lo interrumpió Harry con amargura-Sólo ahórrate las disculpas¿de acuerdo?

-No me tienes que tratar así- masculló Ron ofendido.

-¡Me traicionaste!- exclamó Harry levantándose con rapidez y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo por el sendero que se alejaba de La Madriguera y se internaba en el valle.

Cuántas veces había recorrido ese sendero para ir a encontrarse con Hermione, no lo sabía, pero cada una de aquellas ocasiones estaban guardadas con mayor empeño que su fortuna dentro de lo que quedaba de su alma.

Ron lo siguió.

-¿Cuándo parte el siguiente Expreso?- inquirió Harry sombríamente.

-¿Qué, te irás y huirás de todo lo que has provocado?

Harry se dio vuelta, con los ojos centelleantes.

-Me iré cuando termino lo que vine a hacer. Después de eso, no tengo por qué quedarme... Hermione lo dijo muy claro: se casará con ese imbécil. Y yo, yo... tal vez tenga lo que merezco.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Mira, si esa solución egoísta te parece la correcta, entonces adelante con ello! Pero yo esperaba más de ti...

-Podría decir lo mismo- aseguró Harry en un susurro que parecía el silbido de una serpiente molesta.

-Harry, Hermione me pidió que le contara todo. Tendrías que haber visto la mirada en sus ojos... ella estaba desesperada por saber. Es mi amiga también, por si no lo recuerdas. Veo que no- dijo Ron en voz baja al ver la expresión que portaba Harry-Lo único que te interesa son tus malditos asuntos.

-¡Hermione es mi maldito asunto!- gritó Harry, provocando que una bandada de pájaros huyeran del árbol más cercano y se perdieran en el cielo oscurecido.

Ambos hombres permanecieron un rato en silencio, contemplando las aves hasta que desaparecieron de vista.

-Entonces hazla feliz- dijo Ron simplemente.

-Si ella quiere casarse con Krum...

-¡Sí, claro que quiere!- exclamó sarcásticamente Ron-¿No entiendes que lo hace porque no tiene opción?

-Yo soy la opción- murmuró con tristeza Harry.

Ron no supo qué más decir. Sabía que Harry aun no lo perdonaba, y también sabía que Hermione estaba furiosa con el forastero. Decidiendo buscar la salida de ese laberinto él mismo, suspiró y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa.

-Siento haber sido yo el medio por el que ella se enterara de la verdad- dijo en voz baja.

Harry, algo reticente, asintió. Ron lo dejó solo.

Caminó unos metros más, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía. No quería dejar a Hermione, pero tampoco estaba en su voluntad el deseo de abandonarla a su suerte decidida.

Se percató de que lo hasta entonces vivido parecía consistir en efímeros sueños. Hermione y él se habían dejado llevar por los torrentes de una esperanza insustancial, y al levantar la vista se encontraron con el vasto horizonte de lo imposible, que se burlaba de ellos con cruel determinación, alzando el rostro orgulloso del destino y restándole importancia a todo lo vivido.

Harry lo supo: lucharía por ella, aun cuando parecía que ya no quedaba hacia dónde encaminarse.

-----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Hermione escapó de los acosos de su madre y su futura nuera, para escabullirse entre los senderos cercanos al bosque. Esperaba no encontrarse por allí a Harry, porque sabía que la sola imagen de él bastaría para hacer temblar los cimientos de su voluntad con la fuerza de un torbellino.

Se sentó a orillas de un arroyo, el mismo lugar en el cual varios días atrás Harry le había prometido que alguna vez sabría la historia completa de él.

El recuerdo no mejoró el humor decaído de Hermione, que parecía haberse vestido de luto en honor a la ocasión. Estaba molesta con Harry, con Krum, con su insistente madre y con ella misma, por haber caído en un juego sin enterarse antes cómo debía jugarlo. Y había perdido, presa de su inexperiencia en el lúdico arte del amor.

Luna se sentó al lado de Hermione, pero ésta no se inmutó.

-Ron me pidió que te diera esto- dijo la joven extrayendo unos papeles amarillentos del bolsillo de su alegre vestido-Dijo que quizás te ayudaría a comprender mejor las cosas.

Hermione los recibió con sorpresa y curiosidad, y al desplegar las frágiles páginas se percató de que tenía frente a ella una carta añeja.

_Querido Harry:_

_Es extraño escribirle a alguien a quien he visto tan pocas veces. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, en un lugar extraño para mí y a punto de ser capturado. _

_Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio. Me llamo Sirius Black, y soy tu padrino, aunque no lo recuerdes. Fui amigo de tu padre toda la vida, y cuando conoció a tu madre también entablé amistad con ella, a pesar de que al principio creo que yo no le agradaba mucho. _

_Quiero que sepas, Harry, que tus padres y yo siempre quisimos lo mejor para ti. Es por eso que hace un par de años comenzamos a trabajar secretamente en contra de un hombre llamado Tom Riddle. Riddle tomó por la fuerza varios pueblos e inició un gobierno atroz sobre ellos. Cuando nos enteramos de sus actos, decidimos tomar entre nuestras manos el curso de la lucha, y nos unimos a un grupo subversivo. Claro que las cosas se complicaron, quizás demasiado pronto._

_Tus padres actuaron con la mayor valentía que vi jamás y tal vez por eso Riddle se dio cuenta rápido del estorbo que eran. _

_Nos enteramos de que los estaba buscando, así que decidimos que se ocultarían por un tiempo. Yo sabía dónde lo harían, y también otro amigo nuestro, Peter Pettigrew. Pero Peter resultó ser una escoria, y le reveló el paradero de tus padres a Riddle. _

_Al día siguiente ellos fueron asesinados y tu quedaste abandonado a la fortuna._

_Cuando me enteré, no podía creerlo. Me negaba a hacerlo. Pero pronto entendí todo y decidí ir tras Peter, el traidor. Seguí su rastro hasta un pueblito que queda al sur; no sé su nombre. Es donde me encuentro ahora. Hace unas horas encaré al gusano de Peter, que confesó haber traicionado a James y Lily. _

_Bien, estuve a punto de matarlo, pero fallé. Pettigrew escapó y se llevó con él la vida de un extranjero que pasaba por aquí. Cuando llegaron las autoridades creyeron que yo había matado a Peter, pero en realidad el cuerpo encontrado no era el suyo, sino el de aquel pobre hombre que nada tenía que ver con nosotros. _

_Intenté explicar lo que había sucedido, pero la gente de por aquí estaba empeñada en creer otra cosa. Comenzaron a perseguirme y tuve que huir._

_Así que aquí estoy ahora, oculto en una vieja casa abandonada. Escribo esto para que sepas qué ocurrió, Harry, para que sepas por qué te has criado solo, sin ninguno de nosotros alrededor. Deseo que las cosas se hayan dado de otra manera, pero no fue así. _

_Me pregunto ahora¿cómo sabrás que tienes los mismo ojos que tu madre¿Cómo sabrás que fui yo quien te dio tu primer regalo de cumpleaños¿Quién te enseñará a hablar con mujeres, o a cabalgar? Hubiera dado lo que sea por haber estado mientras crecías. Pero ya ves, resultó imposible por culpa de unos terceros._

_No me queda mucho tiempo; sé que ellos llegarán pronto. _

_Recuerda a tus padres, Harry, y lo que hicieron. Recuérdame a mí. _

_Sirius_

Hermione permaneció unos segundos con la vista fija en la letra borroneada por el paso del tiempo. Notó que había unas oscuras manchas de sangre en el borde del papel. Acarició las páginas, angustiada frente a la revelación.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Luna, que se había mantenido a una distancia respetuosa.

-Ron tenía razón- respondió Hermione suavemente-Pero eso no justifica que Harry haya mentido...

Su voz se cortó y negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------

Luna se encontró con Ron cerca del camino. Él la esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando distraídamente el paisaje. No había tenido el coraje de ver la reacción de Hermione ante lo que revelaban esas páginas, que quizás sirvieran de explicación para el comportamiento de Harry.

-Ya se lo di, Ronald- dijo Luna, haciendo sobresaltar al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? Ah, bien. Espero que eso la haga... reflexionar un poco- comentó el joven dudoso.

Luna tampoco parecía muy convencida. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo.

-Tendría que haberle advertido sobre Harry- soltó de repente Ron-Tendría que haberle dicho que es una persona muy... cambiante.

-No creo que hubiera servido de algo- respondió Luna.

-Sí, pero tal vez así... no lo sé- Ron tenía un aspecto casado y triste que provocaba ternura en su acompañante.

-Los amores prohibidos siempre terminan mal- dijo ésta con seguridad.

Ron la contempló de reojo.

_-_¿Ah, si? Bueno, entonces será mejor que le demos al nuestro un empujoncito... sólo por las dudas- Luna lo miró confundida, pero antes de preguntar algo, Ron la calló con un beso que había sido largamente esperado.

-----------------------------------------

Harry buscó una vez, seguro de que no lo había hecho bien. Últimamente no prestaba atención a nada mas que al cantar de su propio ser, y lo que lo rodeaba había pasado a ser un inmenso escenario descolorido en el cual no sabía qué papel interpretar.

Ahogando un rugido de furia, tiró su bolso de piel lejos. El bolso atravesó volando el cuarto y pegó contra la puerta instantes antes de que ésta se abriera. El pecoso rostro de Ron se asomó con cuidado.

-Vine a avisarte que...

-¿Dónde está?- lo cortó Harry avanzando hacia el con una mirada peligrosa.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo.

-Hermione está aquí; vino a cenar. Desgraciadamente también está el imbécil de Krum, porque mi madre quería invitarlos a ambos- puso los ojos en blanco-Me pareció conveniente avisarte.

Pero nada le parecía a Harry conveniente.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

Ron cerró momentáneamente los ojos.

-Me esperan abajo. Contrólate- dicho esto, se perdió escaleras abajo con tono apresurado.

-¡No bajaré a cenar!- gritó Harry antes de que el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo se perdiera completamente de vista.

Ron así lo esperaba. Se sentó en la larga mesa ubicada en el jardín, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione sobre él.

-¿Dónde está Harry, Ron?- cuestionó la señora Weasley.

-No bajará a cenar. Se siente mal. Me pidió que lo disculpe con todos- dijo Ron con seguridad, intercambiando una mirada con Hermione.

Ella bajó la vista, dividida entre la desilusión y el alivio. Esperaba poder ver a Harry, y estaba segura de que esa noche lo vería sentarse en la mesa con su seguridad hombría para burlarse de todas las maneras posibles de Krum y ella.

Pero a pesar de haberse prometido luchar por Hermione, en esos momentos lo único que ocupaba la mente de Harry era la carta perdida (o robada), y no la gratuita oportunidad de enfrentarse a Krum cara a cara.

Se echó sobre la cama con un suspiro, preguntándose por qué se sentía atrapado al saber que ella estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, charlando alegremente mientras comía las exquisiteces de la señora Weasley; tal vez con una mano atrapada bajo la de Krum.

Apretando los puños, Harry enterró su cabeza sobre la almohada. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el estrecho pasillo, y se levantó para ver cómo Hermione abría la puerta casi con timidez.

Ella se detuvo al verlo con el rostro tan expresivo, lleno de anhelo sin curar y remordimiento cautivo.

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió él con más brusquedad de la deseada.

Hermione sacó unos papeles amarillentos de su bolsillo y se los tendió a Harry sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

El forastero hizo un ruidito burlón al reconocer la carta de su padrino. Se la arrancó de las manos a Hermione, que no se inmutó por la falta de educación de él.

-¿Fue Ron, verdad? Resultó ser toda una comadreja, ese Weasley- comentó amargamente Harry.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y contempló a Harry con algo que podía convertirse en pena si la mirada permanecía unos segundos más en sus ojos. Harry no lo soportó.

-El que debería sentir pena debería ser yo, por ti, porque vas a unir tu vida a un miserable...

-¡_No_ metas mi _maldito_ compromiso en esto!- masculló Hermione levantando una mano como dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y la sujetó entre sus brazos.

Ella intentó zafarse pero fracasó, así que permaneció inerte entre los brazos del forastero, semejando un cuerpo sin voluntad de vivir.

-Siento haberla leída sin tu permiso- susurró la joven.

-Tan educada como siempre- fue la sarcástica respuesta.

-Ron lo hizo de buena intención. Yo lo obligué a contarme, además.

-Tan perserverante- las palabras de Harry le hacían cosquillas en el rostro.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

-Aun tienes ese perfume- comentó Harry cerrando los ojos y enterrando su nariz en el pelo de Hermione.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó ésta; sus sentidos adormecidos por la dolorosa presencia tan cercana de su amante.

-El perfume a lluvia...

Ella supo que se refería a la noche en que la tormenta los había alcanzado a ellos, y sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Se separó de él con algo de rapidez, hirviendo ante el recuerdo.

Harry le echó una ojeada a la carta que aun sostenía entre las manos.

-La recibí cuando tenía doce años. ¿Tardó bastante en llegarme, no es cierto? Pero yo lo entendí: el pobre hombre que me la dio dijo que había estado buscándome por todo el mundo prácticamente, hasta que dio conmigo en el orfanato. Remus Lupin, se llamaba. Era un amigo de mis padres y Sirius; fue quien recibió la carta en primer lugar. Después de que huí, nunca más volví a saber de él. Creo que se casó, pero no estoy seguro.

Hermione escuchaba en silencio, sintiendo la urgencia de hacer algo por el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Harry, escúchame- logró articular por fin-Por favor, no intentes hacer ninguna locura. ¿Por qué no dejas de lado todo esto de la venganza y...

-Leíste la carta; ahora sabes qué sucedió. No me pidas que olvide y perdone, porque no soy capaz de hacerlo- dijo Harry con dureza.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero no dijo nada. Harry se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, pero la joven le apartó la mano estremeciéndose.

-¿Tanto disgusto te provoco?- suspiró Harry con melancolía.

-No es eso.

-Hermione... mírame. Ya no puedo soportarlo más. ¿Acaso quieres que este amor, mi vida, la mejor razón que tengo para estar parado y respirando, se convierta en mi mortaja?. Una sola palabra basta para derrumbarme, y está en tus manos mi destino. Es tuyo, haz lo que quieras con él- susurró Harry volviendo a rozar la piel de ella, pero Hermione cerró los ojos un breve instante y retrocedió hasta la puerta, con punzadas en la piel que trazaban las palabras de Harry sobre su derrumbado espíritu.

-Créeme, me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo- musitó ella entes de huir, dejando nuevamente a Harry solo.

Le costó bastante a la joven no dejar escapar al llanto mientras fingía sonreír y comer a gusto, en medio de la familia de amigos y sentada al lado de la persona con la que uniría inevitablemente su vida.

-----------------------------------------

Eran días extraños en el pueblo. La boda de Krum y Hermione se acercaba más y más, pero parecía que ella moría con cada minuto que pasaba. Muy pocos notaban eso. De lo que sí se percataban era de la frecuente presencia del forastero conocido como Harry Potter, que vagaba como un espíritu maligno por la plaza principal; sus furiosos ojos verdes clavados en el edificio de gobernación.

La gente se preguntaba qué era lo que le parecía tan interesante al extranjero, pero por supuesto acercarse a preguntarle era demasiado.

Sólo cuando su amigo Ronald Weasley pasaba a buscarlo con el ceño fruncido, Harry Potter se retiraba del concurrido lugar. A veces lo hacía rápidamente; otras discutía un rato con el pelirrojo y abandonaba el sitio a regañadientes, pero dedicándole una muda mirada que delataba la promesa de que volvería pronto. Y, efectivamente, unas horas después lo hacía.

Faltando dos días para la anunciada boda, algo cambió en la rutina del joven Potter.

Fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione Granger; fue cuando decidió seguirla impulsado por el deseo de verla por sobre todos los demás.

Hermione se encontraba acompañada por Víktor Krum, y al verlos tan juntos Harry sintió que la ira acumulada dentro de él llegaba a su punto límite.

Perdido en medio de una nebulosa sensación de desconsuelo y desesperanza, dio media vuelta, cambiando sus planes de manera drástica.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Ya había dado demasiado tiempo.

Entró al edificio de gobernación movido por fuerzas invisibles. Un par de hombres intentaron detenerlo inútilmente.

Abriendo de un portazo la puerta del despacho de Fudge, se metió dentro ignorando las protestas del alcalde.

-¡Qué demonios...!

-Creo que ya le di tiempo más que suficiente para pensar acerca de lo que conversamos, Fudge- masculló Harry cerrando la puerta.

Alguien tocó en ella con rudeza.

-¡Señor, el forastero Potter está en el edificio!- era la voz de Umbridge.

Harry trabó la puerta y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué me dice, Fudge?

El hombre tartamudeó algo imposible de identificar, pero luego recobró rápidamente la compostura, como un animal que se pasa a ser el cazador y no la presa. Carraspeó.

-Me temo que no podré cumplir ninguna de tus exigencias estúpidas- dijo intentado sonar amenazante.

-¿Ah, si?. ¿Y eso por qué? Recuerde que yo sé de su secretito, y eso bastará para...

-Pues yo también me he enterado del tuyo- replicó Fudge otorgándose una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.

Harry no dejó que su compostura se viera modificada, aunque algo en su interior comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir?- masculló tranquilamente.

Fudge se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la sala, degustando esos segundos de expectativa que creaba con su silencio.

-El joven Draco Malfoy vino a verme ayer. Parecía muy preocupado, el buen muchacho... parece ser que te ha visto en compañía de la señorita Hermione Granger, que se casará pronto- dijo sonriendo brevemente.

Harry sintió que el oxígeno en el cuarto se reducía, y que el abismo frente al cual caminaba se acercaba por sí mismo, intentando hacerlo caer en él con un movimiento falso de los suelos.

-¿Malfoy? No sé qué le habrá dicho, pero...

-Es la verdad. Me dio todos los detalles, Potter. Con que te has estado divirtiendo un rato con esa pobre joven... a Víktor Krum tampoco le gustará esto, de seguro.

Harry apretó los dientes, intentando contenerse. Pero al oír la siguiente provocación de Fudge, perdió el control.

-Entre nosotros... ¿qué tan buena es esa chica? Porque dudo que lo único que hayan hecho sea pasear por los campos nocturnos.

Con un rugido, Harry se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomó del cuello, arrojándolo al suelo con un brusco movimiento. Luego se puso a buscar algo entre los cajones sin reparar siquiera en lo que veía, hasta que por fin sacó lo que buscaba. Apuntó a la cabeza al alcalde y le indicó que se levantara con un movimiento de la mano. Fudge así lo hizo, temblando.

Afuera se escuchaban los gritos y los golpes de quienes estaban en el pasillo, intentando entrar.

-Vamos. Salgamos de aquí antes de que todo el maldito pueblo venga a tirar la puerta abajo- Harry sujetó a Fudge del brazo, y se colocó detrás de él, instándolo a avanzar y apostando el largo cañón del arma apuntándolo sobre la cabeza.

Con sumo cuidado, salieron al pasillo, que estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres que trabajaban allí. Sus miradas horrorizadas se posaron sobre el arma que sostenía Harry, como convocadas por la escena poco ortodoxa. Umbridge atinó a avanzar hacia el forastero, pero éste le apuntó a ella con la pistola, sujetando más fuerte a Fudge.

-No se mueva, porque si lo hace aparecerá un agujero en la cabeza del alcalde- dijo pausadamente.

Parecía contener la calma, pero por dentro bullían sentimientos encontrados en un río de miserables predicciones. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás y aceptaba eso como una especie de castigo. Sin embargo, aun no comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Seguido de lejos por los cautelosos trabajadores, salió afuera. Los rayos del sol le dañaron la vista al principio, y Harry decidió entonces que ya estaba demasiado cansado de todo.

-¡Alto¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Potter?- gritó Scrimgeour, recién llegado, mientras avanzaba sobre la plaza principal.

Sus palabras paralizaron a la población que se encontraba presente. Muchos giraron la cabeza en dirección a donde había viajado su llamado, y se encontraron con la imagen desconcertante de su alcalde protagonizando el papel de rehén. Harry mantuvo la seriedad en su rostro.

-Decidí adelantar las cosas, Scrimgeour- respondió, avanzando un par de pasos más y arrastrando a Cornelius con él.

Por unos instantes todo sonido fue consumido. Luego, Scrimgeour abrió la boca para hablar, y sus palabras tardaron en ser procesadas por Harry, cuya ira lo cegaba como nunca.

-Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, Potter. Esto te costará caro.

-No más caro que lo que le costó a Sirius Black, seguro- masculló agriamente Harry.

Los pueblerinos escuchaban con estupor el intercambio, sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a ese hecho que cambiaba de una forma tan brusca sus rutinas diarias. El cambio no les gustó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió Umbridge apareciendo por detrás.

Harry se movió a un lado, alejándolos a él y a Fudge de las personas que se encontraban más cercanas.

Y entonces la vio. Hermione llegaba caminando rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre los habitantes del pueblo con torpes excusas y débiles empujones, seguida de casi todos los Weasley y Luna. Acompañada por Krum.

Harry y ella intercambiaron una larga mirada, que no fue desapercibida por Draco Malfoy, quien pasaba también por allí justo en ese instante.

El forastero leyó una súplica en los ojos de ella. Se sintió débil y apartó la mirada, sabiendo que podría sucumbir a la plegaria no realizada. Por su parte, Hermione sólo vio detrás de sus ojos verdes al animal que siempre la había cautivado.

-Sirius Black, mi padrino, era inocente. Este hombre que está aquí- le pegó un puntapié a Fudge, que cayó al piso temblando- dio la autorización para su fusilamiento, aun sabiendo eso. ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hizo? Yo puedo responder eso. Peter Pettigrew le ofreció una... recompensa por mantenerlo aquí oculto¿verdad? Entonces no era conveniente que la rata fuera asesinada por Black. ¿Quiere que sus ciudadanos se enteren también de lo que hace con el dinero del municipio, Fudge? Vaya, parece que prefiere que yo les cuente... bien, lo roba. Así de simple. Este imbécil les ha estado robando a todos ustedes, manga de estúpidos, durante años.

Los improvisados espectadores permanecieron silenciosos, recapacitando sobre lo dicho por el joven sin salir de la sorpresa incrédula. Prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba allí: Madame Rosmerta, pálida y silenciosa, pero aun curiosa, con una olvidada jarra de cerveza en la mano; Florean Fortescue, rodeado de sus eternos clientes, la gitana Trelawney, que masculló un claro _"se los dije"_ a nadie en particular y a todos a la vez, los Weasley, que no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, excepto Ron, que de la mano de Luna Lovegood apretaba la mandíbula deseando que la locura temporal de Harry terminase pronto y sin heridos; los señores Granger, que la echaron una mirada reprobadora a su hija, sabiendo que ella había estado en compañía de aquel forastero; y también se encontraba allí Severus Snape, que sabía la verdad pero no la reconocía, y que oculto detrás de una esquina seguía todo lo que sucedía degustando en el paladar el sabor que anticipa la desgracia, sin ser visto.

Cuando parecía que ya no sucedería nada más, y que todos simplemente retomarían sus actividades diarias al despertar del hechizo, Harry gatilló el revólver y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Fudge, que se retorció como un gusano y gritó:

-¡Está bien, está bien¡¡Es verdad; todo lo que dice es verdad!!

Y así terminó cerrando su final, de la peor manera posible.

Un murmullo recorrió a los habitantes del pueblo, y en seguida se dieron a conocer las reacciones, que surgieron con la velocidad y la intensidad de un rayo que parte el horizonte: Harry sonrió, pero no apartó la pistola, Hermione cerró los ojos anticipando lo que vendría, el joven Colin Creveey salió corriendo en busca de su padre, que se encontraba en la cama, para contarle todo lo que había visto, Snape gruñó por lo bajo y se debatió entre volver a la botica o terminar de ver el espectáculo, Scrimgeour vio más cerca que nunca su sueño de ser alcalde a punto de ser realizado, y Minerva McGonagall supo que ya nada la sorprendía.

-Por favor, por favor...

Pero Harry no escuchó y posicionó mejor el arma, rozando con su punta la cabeza desafortunada de Cornelius Fudge. Escuchó en su interior una plegaria, que no venía del hombre derrotado frente a él, sino de la mujer que amaba. Aun así no sabía si detenerse o continuar con lo que ya no era parte de su venganza, sino de una carrera para aliviar lo que sentía.

* * *

¡Bieeenn¡Terminado! No se pueden imaginar lo que me costó ponerle un punto final a este capítulo... aunque me imagino que la tardanza de dos semanas habrá hablado por si sola. 

Peeero antes de las ejemexcusasejem quiero agradecerles a: Petakiita, Yedra Phoenix, misthy sakura agustina, jorinu56, Moni H-Hr forever, Atenea, Alejandra, manzanitax, HHrldg.Black, dana lily potter, Mitsuki Himura, hermionedepottergranger, aries123, hermis'lu, mayiya, AtRaM Potter y Loquin. Son lo mejor que hay ;)

Bueno ahora sí: recordarán que hace un mes me fui de vacaciones, y volví hace dos semanas. La cuestión es que yo tenía absolutamente en claro y programado terminar el capítulo, pero, emm, los primeros días me dejé estar, después escribí un poco pero no tenía la misma fluidez de siempre, y eso se debe principalmente a otra cosa... Resulta que estoy metida hasta acá [Towanda se pasa la mano reiteradas veces por encima de la cabeza en el fandom de la serie anime Fullmetal Alchemist, como por ahí habré contado ya. Y es que me puse a leer y leer y leer fanfics de una pareja en particular (encima los leo en inglés), y a buscar imágenes, y a leer el manga, y a todo lo que puedo hacer para calmar mis obsesiones. Bien, después de estar horas leyendo fanfics Royai, no podía, juro que no podía, ponerme a escribir Harmony, porque tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Sin embargo hubo dos veces en las que dije "y bueno, tengo que seguir con mi fic también", y escribí muy poco. Una de esas ocasiones fue esta misma noche... y eso que ayer me la pasé viendo con una amiga y con mi hermana (no viene al cuento, pero ella es H/G, así que se imaginan...) toda la primera temporada de Fullmetal¡o sea 25 capítulos! Si, estoy mal ¬¬

Y encima, empezaron las clases. ¡Cuarto año, gente! Eso significa empezar una monografía. ¿Se les ocurre algún tema interesante? Yo tengo algunos, pero cuantas mas opciones, mejor. [Towanda mira a la pantalla con ojos de cachorrito.

Uff, esta vez los maté. Pero tenía ganas de contarles cosas :D No sé, los quiero. [Y fue así como Towanda terminó de perder a sus lectors...

¡Basta! Nos leemos en una semana, si todo prosigue viento en popa. Les prometo que no los hago esperar más tanto, y de paso les garantizo que ya tengo decidido un final... muajajaj.

Por cierto, recuerden que el arma de Harry no es una 9mm, sino una de esas pistolas antiguas que tienen el cañón muy largo. Al fin y al cabo estamos más o menos a principios del siglo XX... o fines del XIX. Me parecía correcto aclarar, por las dudas.

_Spoiler Parte XVI_

_-¿Qué harás al respecto?_

_-No lo sé._

_-Pero¿te irás?. ¿Abandonarás a Hermione?_

_-¡No lo sé, Ron!- gritó Harry, pasándose una mano con apremio sobre su negro cabello-Lo único que sé es que la amo. Y que tal vez ella... esté mejor con Krum. _

¡Gracias a todos por leer, miles de veces gracias!

·Towanda·


	16. Parte XVI

Acá de nuevo. Jejej este capítulo les va a gustar...

* * *

_Parte XVI_

El pueblo entero se tragó los gritos que pugnaban por salir y contempló al forastero en un silencio sepulcral. Sólo los gimoteos de Fudge se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

Hermione contemplaba la situación con horror, desconociendo a Harry en el hombre que en esos instantes amenazaba la vida del alcalde. Quería decir algo, detener al hombre que amaba de cometer la atrocidad, y sin embargo, algo la detenía, puesto que se veía atada entre las cadenas de la incertidumbre y la desesperación. Tantas emociones hacían que su razón no funcionara, convirtiéndola sólo en un espectador más.

Sin embargo Harry sentía la mirada de ella sobre él, y fue eso lo que lo hizo detenerse justo a tiempo, pues supo que si continuaba con su acto desenfrenado ella nunca más lo perdonaría.

Cuando parecía que Harry estaba a punto de bajar el arma, ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez. Como si de una sucesión de palabras incoherentes se tratase, todos reaccionaron a su manera y al mismo tiempo frente a la tensión colectiva que embriagaba al pueblo.

Scrimgeour, aprovechando la vacilación imprevista del forastero, sacó su propia arma y le disparó a Harry.

Hermione notó temprano el movimiento repentino que hizo el jefe de policía.

-¡Harry, cuidado!- gritó, reaccionando por fin cuando vio el peligro que amenazaba la vida del hombre que, pese a todo, amaba.

Harry la escuchó justo a tiempo: se echó al piso cuando oyó el disparo. La bala le rozó el hombro, pero el dolor pasó desapercibido en esos instantes.

Se levantó con rapidez, volvió a tomar a Fudge de rehén y se colocó detrás de él.

-¡No te muevas!- rugió, apuntando a Scrimgeour, que a su vez lo apuntaba a él.

Se veía atrapado en su propia fallida causa. En un arrebato, empujó lejos de sí a Fudge y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia la calle más cercana, la de la derecha del edificio.

Scrimgeour le intentó disparar varias veces, pero había tantas personas en el lugar que podría herir a cualquier desafortunado. Dejó de disparar y se lanzó tras Harry, gritando órdenes que nadie escuchaba porque aun todos estaban demasiado conmovidos.

Scrimgeour no fue el único que inició una persecución tras el forastero. Ron también fue tras él corriendo primero hacia donde estaban los caballos dejados en una de las calles laterales por Fred y George. Montó en uno y sujetó las riendas del otro, saliendo en un galope enfurecido que confundió a todos los Weasley por unos instantes.

Hermione también quiso ir tras su amante, pero cuando atinó a correr tras él, fue sujetada por su madre. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una larga mirada, y la hija se soltó, desapareciendo entre el mar de gente.

-¡Hermione!- el llamado de su madre se perdió entre los gritos y nunca llegó a destino.

Cuando estaba por doblar la esquina, Hermione fue interceptada por otra persona. La profesora McGonagall la miró duramente, aunque en sus severos ojos brillaba una chipa de comprensión.

-Le recomiendo que regrese con sus padres, señorita Granger- susurró rápidamente.

Hermione apartó la mirada, dejando a sus ojos divagar con angustia por la calle donde había desaparecido Harry y por donde corrían la mitad de los hombre del pueblo.

-No puedo- respondió-No puedo...

-Sí puede- la cortó la profesora; y luego, cambiando súbitamente de tono:-Si vas con él ahora, luego todo será el doble de difícil. Espera, Hermione. Espera tu oportunidad.

La joven asintió en su ausencia, y volvió sobre sus pasos, dedicándole una mirada cómplice y agradecida a Minerva.

Cada paso que daba la estaba alejando más de su destino, del elegido por ella, y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos al volver con los suyos era comparable al dolor que siente el fuego al ser extinto por las aguas. Pero de todas formas quedarían cenizas, y de allí resurgiría ella, para volver junto a él ante la menor oportunidad.

Llegó donde todavía estaban sus padres, hablando con los señores Krum de lo sucedido.

Hermione no dijo nada y se colocó junto a su futuro esposo, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Y pensarr que ese hombrre erra amigo tuyo- le comentó, pero no recibió respuesta.

-----------------------------------------

Harry se metió rápidamente en un callejón, respirando agitadamente. Intentado ahuyentar el vago miedo que sentía y que convertía al momento en algo aun más impreciso, se asomó por la esquina de la callejuela. Su visión fue tapada por un par de caballos que se acercaban al galope. Detrás de ellos, el fugitivo pudo distinguir más figuras que se acercaban corriendo, y también otro par de caballos algo más atrás.

-¡Monta, rápido!- le gritó Ron, lanzándole las riendas del segundo caballo.

Harry se subió a él en un instante, y salió a toda velocidad rumbo a los campos, seguido de Ron.

Los jinetes de los otros caballos estaban demasiado atrás como para alcanzarlos pronto, y Harry y Ron no pararon hasta que se vieron cubiertos por la densa vegetación del área cercana al Bosque.

-¿Nos siguieron?- jadeó el primero, volteando hacia atrás.

-No creo- respondió Ron-De todas formas hay que apresurarnos.

Volvió a salir al galope, internándose en el Bosque unos metros. Se detuvo cuando al caballo se le dificultó el avance por la muralla que formaban los árboles.

-Esta vez sí que lo arruinaste, Harry- comentó Ron desmontando-Quiero decir, esta vez sí que...

-¡Lo sé!- lo interrumpió Harry, desmontando también y mirándose la herida que tenía en el hombro-Fue algo muy estúpido. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

-No estabas pensando- acotó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry dejó de revisarse la herida con un bufido de impaciencia y giró para encarar a su amigo. Una repentina ola de gratitud se tragó las palabras que él estaba por decir.

-Oye, Ron. Gracias.- murmuró.

Ron sonrió y le pegó una palmada en el hombro sangrante.

-¡Au!- protestó Harry, pero también sonrió.

Al recordar repentinamente la situación en la que se hallaban debido a su mala fortuna, las sonrisa se apagaron como lo estaba haciendo su esperanza.

-¿Qué haremos? Todo el pueblo estará buscándote. No podrás regresar, Harry. Tampoco a La Madriguera- dijo Ron en voz baja.

-Lo sé- Harry reflexionó unos instantes-¿Qué tal si me oculto en la Casa de los Gritos? No creo que se les ocurra buscar allí. Y mucho menos si tú les dices que he huido hacia el este. Me llevaré al caballo conmigo...

Sujetó las riendas del animal y miró a Ron como preguntándole qué le parecía.

-Bien... tal vez de momento sirva. Por ahora, quédate aquí. Yo vendré al atardecer a buscarte. Tendré que propagar la noticia de que has huido...

-¿No te detendrán a ti también? Digo, por ayudarme.

-No si les digo que yo no sabía nada de tu plan, y que la ayuda fue sólo porque eras un buen amigo mío... son tan idiotas que seguro se lo tragan.

Harry no parecía muy convencido. Asintió algo reticente, atando el caballo a un árbol.

-Aquí te espero, entonces- murmuró cerrando los ojos y apretando más la herida.

Ron se despidió con un vago gesto de la mano y salió en dirección al pueblo.

Harry sólo tenía energías para pensar en Hermione y en lo que ella estaría pensando en esos momentos, seguramente dividida entre los plácidos recuerdos, la pasión que, él sabía, aun quedaba allí, de pie en medio del desastre, y lo que revelaban los actos cometidos por él en la ceguera repentina.

Fuera lo que fuera, Harry todavía sentía latente la conexión tan especial que tenía con ella y que en esos momentos se mostraba más firme que nunca, por lo menos para él.

-----------------------------------------

La plaza todavía estaba algo revolucionada por los recientes eventos. Había grupos reunidos aquí y allá, y parecían estar organizando pequeñas salidas de caza.

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Sabía perfectamente a quién querían cazar, y también sabía que, si se encontraban con Harry, alguien del bando resultaría herido.

Pasó al lado de un grupo especialmente grande, compuesto por los hombres más importantes del pueblo.

-¡Y cuando lo encontremos, propongo que sea fusilado de inmediato!- gritaba Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, claramente atrapado por un morboso deseo.

Ron se dio vuelta para contestarle algo, pero su visión fue bloqueada por el iracundo rostro de Scrimgeour.

-Tú te vienes conmigo, Weasley. Me explicarás por qué ayudaste al forastero a escapar... te aseguro que de esa explicación depende, en parte, tu libertad.

Ron retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Fui engañado por Harry! Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que él hizo esta tarde... precisamente por eso estoy aquí ahora, vengo a explicarme- dijo atropelladamente pero componiendo una mentira convincente.

Recordó que Harry decía que la gente del pueblo podría llegar a creer cualquier cosa, y eso lo alentó.

-Bien, bien... veamos si lo que dices es cierto- Scrimgeour lo condujo hasta el edificio de gobernación.

Allí había gran cantidad de personas, que caminaban a pasos apresurados de un lado a otro como perdices asustadas por la sombra de un lobo. Ron tuvo que contener la risa: todo eso lo había producido su amigo.

Entraron a la oficina de Fudge. El dueño del lugar, antaño orgulloso y dueño de sí mismo al verse rodeado de su elemento, se encontraba ahora cercado por personas encargadas de la administración del pueblo, que le hacían preguntas con voz dura y alta.

Ron se sorprendió al ver que Fudge estaba esposado. Scrimgeour siguió la mirada del pelirrojo, y dijo, como excusándose:

-Tuvimos que comprobar si lo que decía el forastero era cierto. Pero antes de hacerlo, Cornelius confesó todo... ahora está declarando.

"Así que prácticamente tu plan funcionó, Harry", pensó Ron con estupor, observando los ademanes nerviosos hechos por el alcalde derrotado, que en esos momentos semejaba un pichón de pájaro lejos de su protegido nido. 

-¿Qué tienes para decir, Weasley?- inquirió Scrimgeour apartando la vista de Fudge con un gesto de desprecio.

Ron no contestó al instante. Cuando lo hizo, procuró que su tono de voz sonara en verdad afligido.

-Harry Potter era mi amigo. Vino a visitarme hace unas semanas. En verdad, yo no sabía nada de lo que quería hacer. Es decir, todo ese cuento de Sirius Black es verdad, pero jamás pensé que...

-Ya, ya- Scrimgeour levantó una mano, deteniendo la perorata de Ron con impaciencia-¿Por qué demonios lo ayudaste a escapar?

-A eso iba- respondió Ron, también impaciente.

Ambos hombres dudaban de lo que el pelirrojo contaba, y Scrimgeour no sólo quería terminar todo el asunto rápidamente para así poder ocupar el puesto abandonado por Fudge, sino también descubrir dónde se escondía el forastero, y apresarlo.

-Lo ayudé porque era mi amigo.

Scrimgeour enarcó una ceja, escéptico.

-Pero principalmente...- se apresuró a seguir Ron, un poco más nervioso-Principalmente lo ayudé porque... mi hermana menor desarrolló cierta afinidad por Harry... no podía dejar que ella viera cómo lo apresaban frente a sus ojos¿verdad? La pobre nunca estuvo más ilusionada con algo en su vida...

Ron se calló y procuró no apartar sus ojos azules de los de Scrimgeour. El hombre asintió brevemente, acompañando el gesto de dificultosa aceptación con un gruñido de molestia para demostrar la escasa pero existente convicción.

-¿Y dónde está Potter?. ¿Hasta dónde lo acompañaste?- fue la siguiente pregunta.

-Huyó al este- dijo Ron.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y los hombres que estaban tomándole la declaración a Fudge se callaron de repente. Arthur Weasley entró a la habitación, luciendo viejo y cansado de repente. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Me dijeron que quieren interrogar a mi hijo¡Si hay alguien a quien deberían interrogar, es a Fudge, y al forastero, pero mi muchacho nada tiene que ver con todo esto!- calló al ver la mirada alarmada que le echaba Ron.

-Ya terminé con su hijo, Arthur. La próxima vez, elijan mejor a sus amigos- dijo fríamente Rufus.

-Claro, señor- murmuró el señor Weasley, turbado-Claro... vamos, Ron.

Ron siguió a su padre y juntos abandonaron el edificio.

-Me explicarás qué demonios está pasando aquí cuando estemos en casa- masculló Arthur mientras cruzaban a gran velocidad la plaza en dirección al pequeño grupo que formaba la familia Weasley, que se negaba a prestar aclaraciones a los infinitos curiosos-Porque, a pesar de lo que casi hace Harry, aun creo que él es una buena persona...

-Me alegra oírlo, ya que de lo contrario estarías equivocado- contestó Ron en un susurro.

Al ver a su hijo, la señora Weasley lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Ron! Temí que te apresaran a ti también... No puedo creerlo, Harry...

-Está bien, mamá- la cortó Ron separándose de ella e intercambiando una mirada con sus hermanos mayores, que al igual que su padre sospechaban de algo más.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny, que lo observaban serios y dudosos.

-Por cierto, Ginny- dijo Ron sonriendo intranquilo-Si alguien pregunta, estabas enamorada de Harry.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó ella, mirando a su hermano con ira.

-Se los explicaré luego- musitó Ron apesadumbrado.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione observó aburrida a su alrededor. Su madre había decidido invitar a unos cuantos conocidos para hablar del reciente evento, que de seguro estaría en la lista de los temas más hablados en el pueblo durante meses.

Así que en medio de esa irónica situación se encontraba ahora la joven, hundida en la zanja de la hipócrita curiosidad que contagiaba a todos. Apenas escuchaba lo que decían, aunque cada vez que mencionaban el nombre de Harry, que por lo pronto era con bastante frecuencia, ella levantaba la cabeza y buscaba con ojos cansados al dueño de la frase, para luego descubrir que sólo hablaban pestes de aquel al que amaba irremediablemente.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando se cansó de permanecer callada:

-¡Dejen de hablar así de él!- rugió turbada-¡Ninguno de ustedes lo conoció tanto como yo! Puedo asegurar... no, _jurar_, que él no es tal como se lo presenta.

La sala permaneció unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la señora Granger quiso salir del apuro.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, querida? Quiero decir, sabemos que conociste muy fugazmente a Potter, y que el ver como casi mata a nuestro alcalde fue muy perturbador, pero de ahí a que lo defiendas...

-¡Pobre Cornelius!. ¿Creen que esté bien?- suspiró Madame Pince.

-¡No estoy defendiendo el hecho de que casi mata a un hombre! Pero ustedes no lo conocen. Sus motivos...

-¡Bueno, bueno, Hermione!- la interrumpió su madre sonriendo-Creo que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy¿no? Ese Potter merece que lo fusilen, y todas estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Las mujeres reunidas en el salón susurraron en asentimiento.

-¿Quieres un consejo, querida?- dijo Charity Burbage, mirando a Hermione de forma risueña.

-No- contestó la joven de forma brusca, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta de calle.

-¡Hermione!- la reprendió su madre.

-Oh, no importa, Jane. Querida, lo único que debe preocuparte es tu boda¡En dos días estarás casada! No dejes que la sucia mente de un forastero contamine la tuya.

Hermione abrió la puerta con fuerza.

-¿A dónde vas, Hermione?- cuestionó Jane con la voz un tanto dura.

Su hija apretó los dientes antes de responder. Se dio vuelta, encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de las invitadas de su madre.

-Iré a ver a los Weasley. Deben de estar muy mal por lo sucedido... después de todo, ellos alojaban a Potter- dijo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de condolencia.

Algunas mujeres asintieron brevemente, pero su madre lucía desconfiada.

-Recuerda que hay debemos ir a cenar a lo de los Krum- gritó cuando su hija ya había cerrado la puerta.

-----------------------------------------

Ron y Harry entraron sigilosamente a la Casa de los Gritos. Suspirando al comprobar que, como siempre, estaba deshabitada, ambos se echaron sobre unos de los mohosos sofás de la planta baja y suspiraron sus penas.

-Me costó tanto convencer a mi madre de que no eres un asesino... por supuesto, en realidad lo eres, pero no tiene por qué enterarse nunca- musitó Ron.

Harry volteó el rostro, molesto con el comentario.

-Sin embargo, mi padre y mis hermanos creen completamente en ti. No se sorprendieron cuando les conté parte de tu historia...

-No tendrías que haberlo hecho- lo interrumpió Harry.

-Era necesario, amigo. De lo contrario, no podría haberle pedido tranquilamente a Ginny que se haga pasar por tu enamorada, por si la interrogaban.

Harry rió.

-¿Qué le pediste qué?

-No molestes- murmuró Ron-Tuve que contarle toda tu historia con Hermione, también.

Harry dejó de reír de pronto.

-Dijo que ya se lo imaginaba. Estaba un poco ofendida porque no le contamos antes- continuó Ron, ajeno al aura de tristeza que provenía del extranjero-Por cierto¿cómo está tu hombro?

Harry lo movió un poco, y sintió una punzada pequeña pero perceptible de molestia.

-Creo que mejor.

El silencio se situó entre ambos. Ron movía los dedos nerviosamente, mientras que Harry mantenía la vista fija en el piso, como deseando ser uno con él y así acabar con su sufrimiento.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó bruscamente Ron, ya cuando la tensión entre los dos era inaguantable.

-¿Qué?- masculló Harry separando por fin la mirada del suelo.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Ron, y el no tener una respuesta preparada lo hacía sentirse como un bicho a punto de ser pisoteado.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?

-No lo sé.

-Pero¿te irás?. ¿Abandonarás a Hermione?

-¡No lo sé, Ron!- gritó Harry, pasándose una mano con apremio sobre su negro cabello-Lo único que sé es que la amo. Y que tal vez ella... esté mejor con Krum.

Ron se puso de pie, observando a Harry con desprecio.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado sobre eso- susurró con enfado.

-Hermione no quiere arriesgarse a estar conmigo. Fue muy clara al respecto- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza con desesperanza.

-Eso es estúpido. Escucha, ya es de noche. No será bueno que me encuentren por aquí. Le dije a Scrimgeour que habías huido al este; no se lo creyó, y ahora está buscándote por los alrededores.

Harry asintió. Ron se encaminó a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por abrirla alguien se le adelantó y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- gritó el pelirrojo, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos y retrocediendo.

Harry se paró en un instante, contemplando a la inesperada visitante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Ron apartó las manos y examinó con sorpresa a la causante del golpe.

Los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Hermione por fin susurró:

-Oh, Harry.

Como siendo unidos por una fuerza misteriosa, ambos se precipitaron hacia el otro, fundiéndose en un desperado abrazo que parecía llenar de sofocante pasión la habitación.

Harry aspiró el aroma de Hermione, mientras que ella se apretó con fuerza a él. Se separaron ante la súbita tos que invadió a Ron.

-Eh... bien, me iré- se apresuró a decir éste-Pero, Hermione, no es prudente lo que estás haciendo.

-Lo sé.

-Si te descubren, todos estaremos en problemas.

-Lo sé.

-No quiero ser yo el que le comunique a Krum que le has estado metiendo los cuernos con el forastero, y...

-Ya basta, Ron- lo calló Harry.

Ron sonrió a medias y desapareció por los campos. Sólo cuando el galope de su caballo dejó de oírse Harry y Hermione volvieron a mirarse.

-Tenía que verte- dijo la joven contestando a la pregunta no formulada por él.

Harry sonrió con una mueca burlona que hacía tiempo había caído en desuso.

-No puedes vivir sin mí- canturreó.

-No seas absurdo- respondió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco-Harry, lo sucedido hoy... no puedo creer que hayas intentado...

-Yo tampoco¿de acuerdo?- Harry la sujetó entre sus brazos bruscamente-Pero no hablemos de eso ahora... ya pasó.

-¿"Ya pasó"?. ¡"Ya pasó"!- Hermione se separó de él, alterada-¡Te has convertido en un prófugo!. ¡Has metido en problemas a Ron y a su familia!. ¿Y lo único que haces es decir "ya pasó"?

Harry tuvo la decencia de mostrarse algo avergonzado. Hermione lo contempló con reproche, y cuando su mirada se posó en el hombro manchado de sangre de él, su semblante se transformó en una de preocupación, como si el anochecer de su enfado se hubiese convertido en un amanecer.

-Estás herido- susurró con apremio, volviendo cerca de Harry.

-No es nada- dijo éste sonriendo-Por cierto¿cómo me has encontrado?

Hermione dejó de revisar el hombro y lo contempló con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sólo deduje que no era cierto que habías huido al este, como todo el mundo comentaba... y luego recordé que conocías este lugar... y que Sirius se había ocultado aquí- completó en voz baja.

Harry no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Luego intentó besar a Hermione, pero ella le apartó el rostro.

-¿Qué harás, Harry?

-¿Qué harás, Hermione?

Ambos se contemplaron desafiantes, hurgando como extraños en el pedazo de alma que se regalaban a través de los ojos. Fue suficiente.

-Sabes que yo ya he tomado una decisión- susurró Hermione con tristeza.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Harry malhumorado.

-Harry, por favor...

-De todas maneras- la interrumpió el forastero, caminando frustrado por la sala y escuchando el ruido que hacía la madera al crujir bajo sus pies-De todas maneras tendré que irme de aquí mañana o el día después. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que me encuentren, si permanezco aquí.

Hermione asintió y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Se preguntó por qué había vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo, y decidió culpar a su destino de todo.

-Entonces... esta es la última vez que nos vemos, antes de mi boda, y antes de...

Pero no pudo continuar, porque de repente sintió la mirada abrasadora de Harry sobre ella, y los labios de él cerca de su cuello, y sus manos explorando el vasto territorio de su espalda.

-Así es- susurró él-Esta es nuestra última noche, Hermione.

Hermione se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo... yo... ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes lo que siento por ti- musitó, mientras que unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

Harry las limpió con ternura.

-Yo no te estoy haciendo nada, Hermione, esto te lo estás haciendo a ti misma... antes tal vez teníamos una oportunidad, pero ahora no permitiré que tú también te conviertas en una fugitiva- dijo Harry con una voz pausada que arrulló a Hermione y que a la vez encendió dentro de ella el deseo.

-No quiero desperdiciar esta noche- aclaró Hermione con valentía, sabiendo que luego se arrepentiría de lo que estaba decidiendo.

Harry sonrió y la besó, dejando que los cuerpos de ambos rogasen por el contacto. Nublados por el deseo, ambos se echaron sobre la polvorienta alfombra, iluminada sólo por la lámpara que Ron había dejado.

Hermione miró profundamente a Harry. Lo entendía como nunca se entendería ella misma. Lo amaba como nunca se amaría ella misma. Harry le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo seca su garganta. Nunca antes había visto tanto amor dirigido hacia él, y nunca antes había sentido tan urgentes las ansias de gritar.

-Hazme el amor como si no hubiera un mañana- pidió Hermione con la misma sutileza que tiene un árbol al ser acariciado por el viento, aferrándose más a él.

-No lo hay- respondió Harry-Por lo menos no para nosotros.

Entonces bajó su rostro y desfloró los pétales de sus labios con ternura.

* * *

Uf, dios, les aseguro que esa fue una de las escenas que más ganas tenía de escribir. La tenía planeada desde hace mucho. 

Bien¿qué onda?. Tal vez haya sido una parte algo pesada, pero creo que cumplí con lo que tenía pensado para este capítulo. Ya quedan dos, por cierto. Como mucho, tres. En el próximo capítulo más sobre la reacción del pueblo.

¡Los reviews que recibí fueron hermosos! Gracias gracias gracias a: surizuice, Yedra Phoenix, AtRaM Potter, hermionedepottergranger, misthy sakura agustina, Moni H-Hr forever, Gisse, hermis'lu, manzanitax, LoonyPotter, HHrldg.Black, aldii, Mitsuki Himura, Dani Lovegood, mayiya, Atenea, brinitonks, aries123, y ANÓNIMO.

Y sí... ¿me dejan **REVIEWS**¡Son mi sueldo!

Ok gente, algo muy importante: una vez terminada esta historia, voy a empezar otra (aunque no ya-ya-ya). El tema es el siguiente: tengo muchas, pero muchas, ideas, y no me decido por una, aunque tengo mis preferencias. Así que, considerando que ustedes son mis lectores/as, decidí hacer una encuesta, a ver si me pueden ayudar a decidir qué escribir primero.

Por empezar¿qué prefieren que haga, AU o no? Nota: la mayoría de mis proyectos son AU.

Bien, entre los temas de los futuros fics: un Harry enfermo y a punto de morir, una Hermione que, en el siglo XVI, es acusada de brujería, un fic no AU en el cual Harry intentará convencer a su amiga de que pueden llegar a ser algo más, una historia escrita completamente a modo de cartas...

Tengan en cuanta que algunos tienen la trama más desarrollada que otros, así que no es que me decido por uno y enseguida empiezo a escribir. Además, los AU desarrollados en siglos pasados requieren (como muy bien dijo mi actual ayudante, Gisse, jeje) una previa investigación de las costumbres, lugares, etc., de esos tiempos.

Así que en definitiva me gustaría saber, para empezar, si prefieren AU o no. ¡Déjenme su opinión en un review, por favor!

_Spoiler Parte XVII_

_... y fue en ese mismo instante, a kilómetros de distancia, cuando, enceguecido por la furia,Harry arrojó la botella que sostenía contra la pared, acompañando el sonido que produjoel vidrio al romperse con un rugido de dolor y desesperanza que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa._

Me despido hasta la próxima. Recuerden: falta muy poco.

·Towanda· (desesperada viendo la nueva temporada de LOST)


	17. Parte XVII

¡Mis queridas/dos lectoras/es! (Nunca me llegaré a convencer del todo de que _NO_ hay hombres que lean este tipo de historias...) ¡¡Por fin llegó el anteúltimo capítulo!! ¡¡Siii, queda sólo uno!! Ahora bien, los dejo leer.

* * *

_Parte XVII_

Hermione volteó para observar a Harry, que todavía seguía dormido. Sonrió tristemente ante la imagen que se le ofrecía de él, una que era en realidad un mero reflejo de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Continuó vistiéndose de forma automática, intentando olvidar el por qué hacía todo lo que estaba haciendo, y rogando para no tener que enfrentarse con Harry en caso de que él despertara.

Por supuesto, sus deseos no podían ser cumplidos. El ruido gutural que hizo Harry la puso en alerta, e ignorando los latidos tortuosos de su corazón, que intentaban detenerla, se dirigió a la desvencijada puerta de madera.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- preguntó Harry con la voz ronca.

Hermione se detuvo, tragándose un gemido de frustración y cansancio.

-Me voy- contestó simplemente, intentando que su voz dejara de temblar como un cachorro nervioso.

Escuchó el brusco movimiento que hizo Harry al ponerse de pie. Se dio vuelta, observando como él le echaba una mirada fulminante y se apresuraba a ponerse algo de ropa.

-Me voy, Harry- repitió, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

Era su mente la que viajaba, intentando encontrar una excusa nunca perdida porque jamás había existido. Quiso decir algo, pero Harry la hizo callar con otra mirada.

-Te vas- confirmó él con sorna-Te casarás con un imbécil que no te merece, y así terminarás de arruinar tu patética vida.

Hermione apretó los dientes y evitó mirarlo.

-No tienes derecho a...

-Tal vez yo tampoco te merezca- continuó Harry, acercándose a ella y levantando su barbilla con algo disfrazado de ternura-Pero sí te puedo garantizar, que nunca encontrarás a alguien que te ame tanto como yo lo hago ahora... ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo, Hermione? Que tú también me amas a mí, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar todo atrás.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? Tú mismo lo dijiste, además: "No quiero que te conviertas en una fugitiva como yo".

Harry la contempló seriamente; luego sonrió de lado.

-Es cierto. No quiero que pases tu vida huyendo de algunos imbéciles. Tampoco quiero que te quedes conmigo, sin estar; no quiero que tus recuerdos te consuman en nostalgia, y que termines deseando jamás haberme conocido.

-Sabes que yo no...

-Pero lo que menos quiero...- la calló Harry, apretándola fuertemente contra sí-Es que te quedes aquí, entre personas que te resultan tan desconocidas como a mí.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione no reaccionó al instante, sino que se dejó llevar por la deliciosa duda. Sin embargo se separó de él negando con la cabeza. Harry la contempló con suma tristeza; los ojos de ella le decían que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-No pienso dejarte ir- se apresuró a clamar el joven, en un intento desesperado por mantenerla a su lado.

Parecía que Hermione estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no liberar el llanto.

-Debes hacerlo, Harry. ¡Lo dijimos anoche, maldición! Esta sería la última vez que...- su voz se perdió, con lo último que le quedaba de energía, y como quien se encamina hacia su propia tumba, se dirigió con paso lento a la puerta.

-Por favor, reflexiona- rogó Harry alcanzándola una vez más y sujetando su brazo.

-Ya lo he hecho- susurró Hermione soltándose con brusquedad y sorprendida de la voz desesperada de Harry, que parecía el lamento de un condenado a muerte.

Sabía que eso era sólo el preludio de una ira que vendría poco después y que se haría cargo de la situación en cualquier momento.

-¡Si todo lo que tuvimos significa algo para ti, entonces exijo que lo pienses una vez más, Hermione! No por mí: por ti- Harry retrocedió unos pasos y la observó con enfado.

-Por favor... déjame ir- rogó la joven mirándolo una vez más.

Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza; luego caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella y la besó con una pasión encendida que hizo temblar la voluntad de ambos.

-¿Te vas ahora?- preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-Si- confirmó ella, aunque su seguridad era desafiada por todo lo que sentía.

-¿Y ahora?- cuestionó él antes de volverla a besar, aun con más ímpetu que la otra vez.

-S...sí- logró articular Hermione, evitando mirar los convulsionados ojos verdes del forastero.

-Mírame- ella no pudo evitar obedecer, y las miradas de ambos se encontraron-Mírame bien... porque nunca verás a nadie que te ame tanto como lo hago yo ahora. No te olvides de mí.

-No lo haré- musitó ella, soltando por fin las gotas de su angustia.

Con un gemido, se separó de Harry y se encaminó hacia la puerta, viendo todo su alrededor distorsionado, pues la única imagen que perduraba para ella era la de aquél que dejaba atrás; y lo único que escuchaba era su propia vez gritándole que estaba hundiéndose a sí misma en las infinitas fosas de la tristeza infinita.

Harry la contempló irse con una mezcla extraña de ira y desesperanza, y cuando no vio nada más de ella, dejó escapar un gemido que bien podría haber sido el llanto de un espíritu muerto.

Se sintió ahogado en medio de una tormenta que aun no cesaba.

A pesar del gran suceso ocurrido el día anterior, el pueblo siguió con su vida esperando que los cambios inoportunamente realizados no afectasen el rumbo de todos.

El ex alcalde, Cornelius Fudge, se vio envuelto en lo que muchas veces pensó era su peor pesadilla. Descubiertos sus planes, fue encarcelado de inmediato. Esperaba la orden para su fusilamiento, pero ésta no llegó tan pronto, pues Rufus Scrimgeour, el anterior jefe de policía y el reluciente nuevo alcalde, quería aprovecharse al máximo de la desafortunada situación en la que vivía ahora Fudge.

El pueblo, en parte conmovido por la revelada verdad acerca de su gobernante, y en parte ofuscado por haber sido víctima de semejante engaño, se enfrascó con ímpetu en lo que era el evento más esperado de los últimos tiempos. Pues la boda de Hermione Granger y Víktor Krum no se había postergado a pesar de los sucesos, sino que el plan original siguió adelante ignorando el estado anímico de la novia, los nervios del novio, y el excesivo entusiasmo de todos los vecinos.

Faltando un día para la anhelada fecha, todos permanecían enfrascados en conversaciones sobre cómo sería el vestido de la novia (algunas damas cercanas a la madre de la susodicha lo sabían y guardaban el secreto como quien conserva dinamita), quiénes serían los invitados especiales, y de qué gusto sería el postre.

Luna Lovegood era una persona sumamente paciente, pero el escuchar por todos los rincones del pueblo la misma monótona conversación, el estar preocupada por su mejor amiga, que hacía horas no salía de su habitación, y el estar saliendo con Ronald Weasley; todo eso, junto, había hecho que la rubia se viera envuelta en una poco corriente aura de enfado educado.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?- le preguntó Ron esa tarde, cuando Luna fue a visitarlo a La Madriguera.

-No sale de su cuarto: creo que está pensando seriamente en suicidarse- respondió Luna con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ron empalideció, y Ginny, recién llegada del establo, rió.

-Lo dice en broma, Ron- dijo burlonamente.

-No es cierto- se apresuró a contestar Luna-Lo digo de verdad. Nunca la había visto así...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Ginny se acercó a Ron y Luna y echó un vistazo alrededor: después de todo, la sala de La Madriguera era muy concurrida. Alentada por la ausencia de personas cerca, susurró:

-¿Y Harry...?

-Harry sigue escondido- respondió Ron poniendo cara de circunstancias-Ayer Hermione lo fue a ver. Creo que pasaron la noche juntos.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y asintió, mientras que Luna volvía a recuperar por unos momentos su eterna expresión soñadora.

-No la entiendo. Con un hombre como Harry enamorado de ella...-Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

-Sí, y con todo el pueblo pendiente de una boda infeliz...- agregó Luna-Hay que tener en cuanta todos los variantes, Ginny.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de desconsuelo.

-En fin, yo tengo que llevarle algo de comida a Harry. El pobre debe de estar muriéndose de hambre- dijo Ron, saliendo apresurado.

-Te acompaño- exclamaron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Hermione se movió un poco, sintiendo por primera vez en horas la incomodidad de su posición, ya que se encontraba echa un ovillo en el frío piso.

Escuchó un golpecito en la puerta de su cuarto y se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente y yendo a abrir con un paso tambaleante y unas ganas poco firmes.

La cara risueña de su madre le regaló una sonrisita, y Hermione se dio vuelta sin devolverla, entrando de nuevo en la protección de su morada.

-¿Has estado llorando?- preguntó Jane con curiosidad y preocupación.

-No- contestó con frialdad Hermione, contrarrestando su respuesta al volverse a pasar una mano por los ojos lacrimosos.

La señora Granger contempló pensativa a su hija, vagando entre ideas peligrosas y poco decorosas que involucraban a la joven mujer con alguien más. Sin embargo, las desechó de inmediato: la joven no era de las que tenían amoríos secretos; simplemente era demasiado crédula como para eso.

-Escucha, Hermione- llamó Jane.

La susodicha se dio vuelta y la miró desafiante, esperando una reprimenda por no estar portando una sonrisa el día anterior a su boda.

-Sé que esto de tu matrimonio no es lo que más deseas- dijo la señora Granger sin más rodeos-Pero te aseguro que es la mejor elección que...

-Sí, claro, mamá- masculló Hermione; sus palabras viajando en un suspiro cansado-Lo que tú digas.

Jane entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Te sucede algo, además de estar invadida por ese sentimiento de recelo que no se te quita nunca?- preguntó mordaz.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Hermione simulando indiferencia.

-Más vale que para mañana cambies esa cara; no quiero que decepciones a tu padre y a Víktor. Él ha sido tan encantador con nosotros...

La señora Granger se retiró dejando a su hija nuevamente sola.

Hermione pensó con enfado que ya no podía decepcionar a nadie más de lo que ya se había decepcionado ella misma.

Recordó que solía pensar con nostalgia en su destino, caído sin vida desde el momento en que su vida se vio atada inevitablemente a la de Víktor Krum. Se preguntó por qué se sentía peor que entonces. Y enseguida supo la respuesta. Su destino había renacido el día en que cruzó por primera vez una mirada con Harry Potter, y ella misma se había empeñado en hacerlo perecer de nuevo. Por eso dolía tanto el seguir adelante.

-¡Demonios, Harry!- exclamó Ron al ver a su amigo.

La casi destruida Casa de los Gritos parecía estar en mejor estado que el rostro del forastero, contraído constantemente en una expresión de angustia y furia.

Luna y Ginny también se mostraron afectadas por el aspecto del joven.

-¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Qué te dijo Hermione?- inquirió Ron sentándose en el desvencijado sofá de lo que antes era una lujosa sala.

Harry le echó una mirada fulminante antes de hablar.

-¿Qué me dijo?. ¿Aparte de que ella ya tenía una decisión tomada, y que ésa decisión no me incluye a mí en sus planes?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Pero, ¿cómo fue?

-Digamos que primero le dimos un significado literal al nombre de la Casa de los Gritos...- Harry sonrió curvadamente.

Luna y Ginny negaron brevemente con la cabeza, mientras que Ron pensaba unos instantes en lo que Harry acababa de decir y luego se sonrojaba.

-No me refería a eso, idiota- masculló, molesto.

-Tuvimos una especie de discusión y ella simplemente me dio a entender que se casará con ese mal nacido de Krum. ¿De dónde sacó ese apellido, por cierto? ¿De una marca de galletitas?- Harry volvía a parecer deprimido y furioso.

-Ella te ama, Harry- dijo Luna tranquilamente.

Ron y Ginny asintieron fervorosamente. El forastero sonrió tristemente y volteó para dirigirse a la pelirroja.

-Por cierto, gracias por hacerte pasar por mi enamorada- le dijo conmovido.

-Oh, no fue nada. Sólo vino un enviado de Scrimgeour a hacernos unas preguntas, y luego se fue, vacío como había llegado.

Harry asintió brevemente, sin prestar mucha atención. Su cabeza seguía girando en torno a la joven Granger y a la inminente boda, buscando una solución para el problema sin encontrar nada.

-... siguen buscándote por los alrededores, así que más vale estar prevenidos. De todas maneras, creo que terminarán aceptando que te has ido al norte- decía Ron, tendiéndole a Harry la comida traída desde La Madriguera.

Harry la miró con indiferencia y no la tomó.

-Debo irme- anunció Luna-Los Granger me requieren para comenzar los preparativos...

-Oh sí, a mi también- dijo Ginny, echándole una mirada de disculpas a Harry.

Éste volteó la cabeza y se concentró en fulminar con la mirada un pedazo de alfombra.

Las jóvenes se fueron, dejándolo solo con Ron, que se sentía un intruso en medio de la lucha interna de su amigo.

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya, Harry. No cometas ninguna estupidez- dijo Ron, desapareciendo segundos después entre los pastizales que rodeaban a la mansión abandonada.

El día transcurrió como si el tiempo hubiera sido robado, pero no era así, puesto que seguía trabajando con la misma puntualidad indiferente de siempre.

Los segundos dieron paso a las horas, las horas a la noche, y Hermione se encontró cenando con su familia a menos de un día de su boda.

Cuando se retiró a la cama, con nebulosos espectros en el pensamiento, deseó tener el valor de escapar de todo lo que la rodeaba; de encerrarse en un ensueño utópico acompañada sólo por su quimera herida.

Poco sabía que aun quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con la misma sensación que la había acogido el día en que se enteró de su compromiso. La bruma matutina invadía el patio y también su corazón, que ese amanecer palpitaba con pocas energías, presintiendo su inminente muerte.

-¡Ya es el día, Hermione, cielo!- gritó la señora Granger, tocando fuertemente su puerta para despertarla y corriendo escaleras abajo aullando órdenes a Winky.

-Ya es el día- confirmó con tormento la joven, levantándose.

Por unos instantes se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry, si ya habría huido al norte, amparado por la negra oscuridad de la noche, o si aun permanecía oculto en la Casa de los Gritos, asediado por el reciente recuerdo de la noche en que allí ambos se entregaron cuerpo y alma en un acto desesperado de despedida prematura.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entraron Luna y Ginny, mirándola como si se tratase de una enfermedad viviente. Las tres no dijeron nada durante unos segundos, hasta que Ginny no aguantó más.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de que estás cometiendo la mayor estupidez de tu existencia?!- exclamó, apretando los puños.

Hermione mantuvo la compostura, ignorando el grito que pugnaba por salir de su interior.

-Es mi decisión, Ginny- dijo con seriedad.

-La peor...

-Eso está por verse- masculló Hermione.

Ginny la observó con incredulidad.

-¡Por favor! No puedo dejar todo atrás como si mi vida nunca hubiese... no pude hacerlo- Hermione volteó en frustración y se cruzó de brazos, contemplando su jardín.

Harry lo había cruzado una noche, para ir a verla... ella misma había llegado por allí al amanecer del día anterior; temiendo ser descubierta y a la vez deseándolo.

-Ayer fuimos a ver a Harry- dijo Luna con voz soñadora, apretando amistosamente el brazo de Hermione-Si sirve de algo, él está tan destruido como tú.

La joven Granger hizo una mueca.

-Con la diferencia de que él puede irse cuando quiera, a cualquier sitio, y olvidarse de mí... mientras que yo estaré atada de por vida a un hombre insulso que me quiere...

-Estás siendo egoísta, Hermione. Todo esto es por culpa de tu decisión. "Sí, haré lo que todo el mundo desea, y dejaré a mis propios sueños pudrirse"- se burló Ginny agriamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar un gemido que se convirtió en un débil llanto. Luna la abrazó y suspiró. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua.

-Hoy Ron volverá a ver a Harry. ¿Algún mensaje especial?- inquirió.

Hermione reflexionó unos instantes.

-Dile que... que por lo que más quiera... no se acerque a la casa de los Krum esta noche- musitó.

-¿Crees que lo hará?- preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

Hermione rió tristemente.

-No, estoy segura de que lo intentará... lo conozco.

Las tres deseaban que él lo hiciera, pero ninguna dijo nada más.

Si el pueblo había estado entusiasmado los días previos a la boda, el mismo día del compromiso todos parecían estar presos de un fervor que podría haber competido con el de las promesas realizadas por los más apasionados amantes.

La tienda del señor Fortescue se hallaba tan llena como sus cajas de caramelos, y los murmullos y cuchicheos se elevaban al techo como el calor de un buen fuego.

-Estoy muy contenta de que los Krum y los Granger no hayan tomado muy en serio todo este asunto horrible del señor Fudge y ese forastero... ¿por cierto, alguien sabe qué fue de él?- preguntaba curiosa Bertha Jorkins.

-Dicen que esa alimaña huyó al norte... espero que lo encuentren- dijo el señor Lockhart brindándole una sonrisa a Bertha.

-Rufus lo encontrará- comentó Fortescue, y todos los presentes asintieron.

El hecho de haber revelado la verdad sobre el corrupto alcalde no le había traído más respeto al forastero conocido como Harry Potter, sino que había contribuido a dañar más su imagen, pues el motivo por el cual el hombre de pelo azabache conocía todos aquellos datos aun permanecía en el más misterioso suspenso.

Hermione estaba por entrar a la tienda, pero se detuvo al oír la conversación. Harta, suspiró y se alejó, maldiciendo la presencia de Harry en todos lados.

Cruzando la plaza intentando pasar desapercibida, chocó contra algo que olía espantosamente a jerez. La gitana Trelawney le devolvió la mirada hastiada, pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Yo te lo advertí, joven- susurró con soberbia-Pero ni tú ni el forastero de ojos verdes han querido escuchar... ¡pobre, pobre Víktor Krum!. ¡Su unión contigo no traerá nada bueno!- exclamó, siguiendo su camino hacia las orillas del río.

Hermione permaneció unos segundos estática.

-No le hagas caso, Hermione- dijo la señora Longbottom, sonriéndole amablemente-Esa pobre mujer no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andar diciendo mentiras...

Hermione sonrió falsamente y siguió su camino sin rumbo. Al pasar por Las Tres Escobas varias personas le hicieron señas para que se acercara, pero ella los ignoró cordialmente y continuó caminando, haciendo un último recorrido por ese pueblo del demonio antes de comprometerse a ser una más de las tantas esposas aburridas que se mantenían vivas gracias a los chismes más jugosos y a los juegos de cartas durante las tardes calurosas de verano.

Atravesó la calle en la que residía Minerva McGonagall con la esperanza de encontrarla desocupada.

La vieja profesora la recibió con una mirada atenta y compareciente.

-Lamento presentarme de esta manera- se excusó Hermione, tomando asiento en la abarrotada salita de la anciana mujer.

Ella sonrió; sus labios se curvaron de una manera elegante e inteligente.

-Está bien, señorita Granger. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto... las formalidades no han hecho más que arruinarnos la vida a ambas, ¿no cree?

Hermione rió con abatimiento.

-¿Qué ha sido del joven ese tan intrépido?- preguntó de repente McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Hemos dada por finalizada nuestra relación- aseguró Hermione mirando fijamente a la que antaño había sido su profesora.

Sabía que Minerva había sospechado de ella y Harry desde el primer instante, y no tenía sentido seguir ocultando la mayor verdad de su vida.

-Es una verdadera pena. Una verdadera estupidez- corrigió, fulminando con sus ojos estrictos a Hermione.

Ésta permaneció callada.

-No iré a su boda. ¿Lo sabe, verdad?- inquirió la vieja mujer, sentándose al piano y tocando una melodía triste.

-Sí, lo sé. Mi madre se decepcionará, pero yo prefiero que sea así, si esos son sus deseos, profesora- susurró Hermione bajando la mirada y dejándose adormecer por la música que inundaba el cuarto y que parecía la expresión melodiosa de sus penas.

-Aquí los únicos deseos que importan son los suyos... y me temo que no los está escuchando- dijo la profesora McGonagall volteando y contemplando a Hermione seriamente.

-Ya es tarde.

-Nunca es tarde- rebatió la profesora.

Ron observaba apenado a su amigo. Harry daba vueltas por la habitación, espantando angustias con sus pasos firmes y alejando esperanzas con su mirada iracunda.

-¿Así que eso pidió, eh? Que no aparezca por allí... de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quiere- masculló.

Ron suspiró aliviado, saltando alarmado un instante después por el grito imperioso de Harry:

-¡Pero que quede claro que ella no está en posición de exigir nada!

Ron asintió, incapaz de formular una palabra. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan exaltado; ni siquiera la noche en que asesinó a Tom Riddle. Parecía poseído por la noción de haber perdido lo que más preciaba; el elixir que justificaba su existencia, la fuente de energía que hacía valer su ser.

Harry respiraba agitadamente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo de forma automática, despeinándolo con elegancia.

-Mmm Harry... debo irme... debo prepararme para...

-¡Bien!- rugió Harry-¡Vete, y saluda a Hermione y a Krum de mi parte!

Ron frunció el entrecejo, ofuscado. Su vista se posó en unas botellas de licor que se encontraban desparramadas cerca de la escalera.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Las robé ayer por la noche- contestó Harry restándole importancia.

-No debiste salir- lo regañó Ron, acercándose y notando que algunas ya estaban medio vacías.

-No debí haber venido nunca a este pueblo infernal- corrigió Harry.

Todo estaba dispuesto de manera que la noche fuese una de las más inolvidables en la historia del pequeño poblado. Los invitados a la boda, que se realizaría de noche, estaban desperdigados en el enorme patio de los Krum conversando animadamente de asuntos triviales.

El ambiente parecía contrarrestar a propósito el humor de la novia, que contemplaba impasiblemente todo desde la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes. Desde allí podía vislumbrar al feliz Víktor, vestido de una manera elegante que no podía amortiguar su aspecto desgarbado.

Sus padres se pavoneaban con orgullo por todo el lugar, compitiendo con los señores Krum en una no declarada carrera de hospitalidad que agobiaba a los invitados y a la oculta novia.

-Ya deberías estar lista- comentó Luna al entrar silenciosamente en la habitación.

-Creo que nunca se está del todo lista para este tipo de cosas, las quieras o no- dijo Hermione volteándose y alisándose con algo de brusquedad el vestido.

Luna suspiró.

-¿Vamos abajo? Tu padre te está esperando.

Hermione le echó un último vistazo a la ventana, descubriendo que ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Tomó una bocanada de aire y bajó las escaleras seguida por Luna.

La rubia desapareció dirigiéndose a su lugar.

Hermione quedó cara a cara con su padre, que la miró orgulloso.

-Estás hermosa- dijo sonriendo.

Pero Hermione no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nunca te perdonaré esto- dijo con rabia.

El señor Granger perdió la sonrisa amistosa entre la frase dicha por su hija y su semblante se endureció. Sujetó el brazo de Hermione con fuerza y ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia el pequeño altar erigido en medio del parque de los Krum, donde esperaban Víktor y un clérigo.

A cada paso que daba, Hermione vislumbraba su destino muerto por fin, y supo que para ella ya todo había acabado. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos como testigos del escenario desolado que formaba su alma, y los latidos de su corazón fueron perdiendo intensidad, deformando el ritmo que caracterizaba a la existencia de su dueña.

"_Creo que algunos, alguna vez, mueren en vida. Las penas pueden ser asesinas.", _aseguró Madame Rosmerta una tarde viva, cuando la historia de la boda Granger-Krum ya había pasado al olvido para muchos.

Hermione se colocó a un lado del que sería irrevocablemente su marido, firme como quien está dispuesto a recibir un hachazo fatal y lo acepta sin luchar porque ya no queda nada.

Víktor sonreía al decir sus palabras. Hermione las escuchó como una sentencia a muerte. Tardaron en llegar a ella, porque su mente no estaba allí, en su boda, sino que viajaba por parajes lejanos, con una imagen fija, pues el rostro de Harry no se desvanecía de sus pensamientos.

Fue su turno. Hermione contempló al hombre que tenía frente a ella sin mirarlo. Buscó su voz, perdida en algún lado oculto de su garganta. La encontró obligada, y sin prolongar más el momento, confirmó su aceptación.

Y fue en ese mismo instante, a kilómetros de distancia, cuando, enceguecido por la furia, Harry arrojó la botella que sostenía contra la pared, acompañando el sonido que produjo el vidrio al romperse con un rugido de dolor y desesperanza que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa.

* * *

Sip. Leyeron bien, Hermione se casó. Como les dije, yo nunca mencioné que ella no se casaría. PERO la historia no termina aun, queda un capítulo. Si termina bien o mal, bueno, no les voy a decir nada, está en ustedes descubrirlo.

Este capítulo me costó bastante, así que por favor sean buenos... y escriban **REVIEWS**. Cortitos, larguísimos, lo que sea, pero ¡algo!.

Amé los últimos recibidos, millones de gracias a: surizuice, Yedra Phoenix, AtRaM Potter, hermionedepottergranger, HHrldg.Black, dana lily potter, hermis'lu, manzanitax, Petakiita, mayiya, Atenea, Orube, brinitonks, Gisse y misthy sakura agustina.

Sobre la encuesta del capítulo anterior: por votación y mayoría, salió ganando la idea de publicar otro AU; cuál de todos los que tengo planeados, no sé, pero ya estoy inclinada a favor de uno.

La trama es algo extraña, y les anticipo que es dramático.

De todas maneras creo que antes voy a publicar algún one-shot, como para escribir algo bien del mundo Potterniano antes de volver a meterme en un AU. Si empiezo finalmente con éste, no creo que tenga más de 10 capítulos; por lo menos ese es mi deseo.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decir. Y soy mala mala, porque no les voy a dejar spoiler esta vez... muajajaja.

¡No me maten!

¡Gracias por leer!

·Towanda·


	18. Parte XVIII

Finalmente, el último capítulo. Les pido a todos los que siguieron esta historia mil disculpas por la enorme demora. Gracias por leer.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_Parte XVIII_

El canto de los grillos nunca llegó esa noche, pues antes de comenzar su sinfonía dedicada a las estrellas los insectos habían sido ahuyentados por los ruidos de los invitados.

Hermione caminaba al lado de Víktor Krum, llevada por la corriente de los demás. Una falsa alegría adornaba sus gestos, mientras que por dentro la balsa de su perseverancia permanecía hundida.

Caminaba sin saber hacia dónde iba, saludando personas sin rostro y pensando en algún lugar lejano y vacío, sólo para ella.

Recordando que fue su decisión la que la había llevado allí, guardó su compostura y siguió adelante con la noche.

Carente de emoción, cenó y bailó junto a sus invitados, ignorando un extraño presentimiento que la acosaba desde hacía poco.

Ron se acercó a ella en un momento de tranquilidad, cuando la mayoría ya se había resignado a bailar y ella, aprovechando el momento, se rezagó en un rincón del enorme jardín.

-¿Disfrutando?- preguntó Ron, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¡Uf! Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida. Sí, esto no se compara a una buena sesión en la biblioteca- respondió Hermione sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Ron rió y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Así me gusta; que no hayas perdido el sentido del humor. Pero ahora vivirás con Krum en esa enorme casa cerca del río... creo que tu sentido del humor morirá dentro de poco- dijo componiendo una mueca de pena.

Hermione se separó de él bruscamente y le propinó un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!

Ron continuó quejándose, ignorando la presencia de Krum, que se había acercado sigilosamente.

-¿Me perrmites esta pieza, esposa mía?- inquirió intentando sonar galante y fracasando en el intento.

Hermione dejó de burlarse de Ron y le tendió taciturna su mano a Krum, que la condujo a la concurrida pista de baile, improvisada en el centro del jardín.

Ron contempló en silencio a su amiga, que giraba con la música sin el menor entusiasmo pero disimulando a la perfección.

Escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de los matorrales que tenía detrás y que cercaban el jardín de los Krum. Retrocedió unos pasos disimulados, hasta que identificó el ruido como una pisada.

-Harry- susurró Ron con enfado-¿Qué haces aquí? Te pedimos que...

-Tenía que verla, Ron- la respuesta le llegó desde muy cerca, pero no podía ver a su interlocutor, quien permanecía amparado por la noche y los matorrales.

Ron continuó observando a las parejas bailar, mientras decía:

-Si te descubren...

-No me importa- replicó mordazmente Harry-Ya nada me importa...

Hermione se detuvo unos momentos, dirigiendo su mirada al sitio donde Ron continuaba descansando de pie. Había sentido la fuerza de una mirada que conocía muy bien sobre ella, y las sospechas se tornaron reales cuando le pareció reconocer, entre los matorrales, el reflejo de un par de ojos verdes que resplandecían de furia.

Harry la observó en silencio, apretando los dientes y matando el deseo que sentía de hacerse ver y robarla allí mismo.

Hermione y él intercambiaron una mirada, y luego ella miró con súplica a Ron. Pronto Krum se la llevó cerca de una mesa, donde comenzaban por enésima vez un brindis.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Ron con lástima.

Pero cuando volteó brevemente, Harry ya había desaparecido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Las personas que habían sido invitadas a la boda pudieron olvidarse por largos ratos de los sucesos que venían aconteciéndose en el pueblo de manera misteriosa, desde el día en que la noticia del compromiso Krum-Granger se había propagado sin limites por los vecinos.

Pero un par de invitados no podía dejar de pensar, atraídos por lo trágico de sus ideas, en el forastero que permanecía oculto, solo, si es que ya no se había ido para siempre.

La misma novia pensaba en Harry Potter, cuando saludó a todos con un vago aire de desesperanza que enseguida ahuyentó con sonrisas frías. También pensó en él al ser llevada por Krum al vehículo que los esperaba.

Cuando se subió en él, saludando con la mano a los Weasley y evitando mirar a sus padres, el llanto tocó a las puertas de su alma, pero ella no las abrió.

Krum se subió del lado del conductor, encaminando el vehículo hacia la casa que en adelante ambos compartirían, y donde seguramente verían finalizados sus días.

Pasarían la noche allí antes de dirigirse al sur en el Expreso que llegaría al día siguiente.

Víktor se bajó del auto una vez detenido frente a la enorme casa, y se dirigió al lado de su esposa con la intención de abrirle él la puerta, pero Hermione se apresuró y salió del auto sin su ayuda.

Cerca, se escuchaba el ruido del dormido río, y los olores húmedos de la zona llena de pastizales le llegaron a Hermione como un elixir tranquilizante.

Krum le ofreció el brazo y la guió dentro.

La casa había pertenecido a su familia por décadas, pero nunca le habían encontrado un buen uso. Impulsado por la idea de casarse, el joven Víktor la había reparado.

Hermione contempló sin entusiasmo las grandes escaleras blancas, el salón con el piso nuevo, y las grandes ventanas que, de día, proporcionaban una vista espléndida del río.

-Te mostrrarré nuestrra habitación- dijo alegremente Krum, tomando la expresión de letargo que ella tenía en su rostro como una de auténtico cansancio.

Hermione lo siguió escaleras arriba. Krum abrió una de las puertas y ambos entraron a un cuarto iluminado con empeño. La vista de Hermione se posó en la cama matrimonial que los aguardaba, y de repente la comprensión llegó a ella. Observó a Víktor, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él.

-Es...- pero Hermione no logró terminar la frase, porque Krum se había acercado a ella y la besaba con entusiasmo.

Hermione no respondió al beso; era incapaz. Se separó de Krum con rapidez denunciante y evitó mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué sucede? Sé que estás nerrviosa, perro no te prreocupes, irré despacio...- Víktor llegó hasta ella y volvió a besarla, pero Hermione, sintiendo un malestar en el estómago y más adentro, volvió a separarse.

-Lo siento- soltó ella, estrujándose las manos.

-No imporrta- se apresuró a decir su esposo, acercándose por tercera vez.

Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione, cubierto por su vestido. Krum intentó comenzar a sacárselo, pero Hermione lo empujó levemente. Víktor frunció el ceño y se separó de ella con totalidad.

-¿Hay algo que debas decirrme?- inquirió un poco enfadado.

Hermione recorrió con su vista el suelo, como buscando un hoyo por el cual saltar. Al no encontrar ninguno, miró brevemente a Víktor. Juntando todo el coraje que había estado ausente durante los últimos días, decidió confesar la verdad.

-Víktor, he estado con otro hombre- dijo, esperando no estar cometiendo otro error.

Krum se quedó estático en su lugar, hasta que tardíamente comprendió lo que esas palabras aludían. Se sintió estúpido.

-¿Qué has dicho?- cuestionó con enfado.

Hermione se irguió y repitió la confesión con una punzada de orgullo y miedo.

-Dije... que he estado con otro hombre- su voz firme y clara llenó la habitación.

Krum contrajo su rostro en una mueca de rabia, y llevado por el más bajo de los impulsos se acercó a Hermione y le pegó en el rostro con fuerza. Ella apenas se tambaleó. Lo miró con odio, y descubrió que él también la miraba así a ella. Sería difícil comprenderse.

-¿Quién?- masculló Krum en su rabia.

Hermione resopló.

-¿Crees que te lo diré en ese estado?

Su esposo comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. La tensión en el lugar era difícil de soportar.

-¿Porr qué?- preguntó Krum dejándose caer en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el más alejado rincón del cuarto, sintiéndose como un insecto pisoteado.

Hermione dejó de masajearse el rostro y lo miró con lástima.

-Lo amaba- explicó en voz baja, dejando que un par de lágrimas ayuden a la confesión-Y aun lo amo.

Víktor apretó los puños. Ideas y creencias poco fundamentadas se agolpaban en su mente, y había llegado el momento de saber cuál de todas ellas era la verdadera.

-¿Entonces porr qué te casaste conmigo?

Hermione lo observó sorprendida. Nunca le había costado tanto encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Me obligaron a hacerlo, y... creo que yo estaba asustada. Asustada por la enormidad y la importancia de lo que sentía- susurró.

El silencio fue lo que siguió, y permaneció allí durante varios minutos. Hermione se acercó al enorme ventanal, observando la oscura silueta que formaba el río. Ella y Harry habían recorrido sus orillas una noche. Todo lo dejado atrás parecía ser parte de una fantasía construida para ella, y las últimas horas eran la base de la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba.

-Ve con él- dijo de repente Krum, con la voz apagada pero segura.

Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente, ojeando a su esposo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó estupefacta.

-Ve con él, ve con el hombrre al que amas- repitió Víktor-No puedo dejarr que perrmanezcas atada conmigo para siemprre, no sabiendo que cada instante estás deseando a otrra perrsona. Además, yo merrezco algo mejorr.

Hermione no encontró su voz. Temblando, se acercó a su marido. La duda crecía en ella. Si lo que decía Krum era cierto, entonces ese gran golpe de suerte serviría para compensar todo los infortunios atravesados.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- cuestionó Hermione con esperanza.

Krum asintió, evitando verla.

-De todas maneras creo que ya es demasiado tarde- susurró Hermione cayendo en la cuenta de que tal vez, a esas horas, Harry estaba en plena huída por territorios desconocidos.

El pánico logró convencerla, y se maldijo por haber sido tan lenta.

-Así que los rumorres eran cierrtos- Víktor sonrió tristemente-El forrastero y tú...

Hermione estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

-Sí, así es- confirmó, ojeando a su esposo-Yo... si me voy... seguiré casada contigo.

-No si no se ha consumado el matrrimonio, Herrmione- explicó Víktor con algo de dolor en la voz.

Luego se levantó con pesadez, como si estuviera soportando toda la carga que la peor de las desdichas puede dar.

-Vamos- ordenó, encaminándose a la puerta.

Hermione lo observó con confusión.

-Te llevarré a casa de tus padrres... de ahí, puedes hacerr lo que quierras. Perro no quierro volver a verrte en mi vida- dijo Víktor con furia.

Ella lo siguió en silencio, mientras que en sus adentros florecía la esperanza como no lo hacía desde esa fría mañana en la que se enteró de su compromiso.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El camino a la casa colonial de los Granger fue hecho en el más empecinado silencio. Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a Víktor a la cara, y éste estaba demasiado enfadado como para responder a la muda plegaria de ella.

La armonía que Krum creía existente entre ellos se había roto como un pedazo de vidrio al caer sobre una superficie dura.

Hermione pensaba que ya nada parecía tener relación con lo que alguna vez fue su vida. Como alguien a quien se le presenta por primera vez la oportunidad de ser feliz, ella se había dejado llevar por aquella idea, dejando atrás la idiosincrasia que había regido en su vida siempre.

Echando por primera vez una ojeada a Krum desde que salieran de la casa, decidió que no se arrepentía de nada.

Llegaron minutos después a la casa de los Granger. Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir que aun quedaba gente continuando las celebraciones en las calles, emborrachándose y olvidando que al día siguiente comenzaba un nuevo mes, y por lo tanto llegaría el Expreso, cargado de nuevos productos y de ofertas de trabajo, listo también para recibir los frutos de las cosechas y la pesca.

Muchos de los hombres enmudecieron al distinguir el auto nuevo de los Krum avanzando sobre las calles con destino firme. Las mujeres, que habían estado reunidas comentando la boda, salieron de sus casas para buscar a sus maridos y devolverlos al lecho. También se quedaron petrificadas observando al auto pasar. Semejaba para ellas un pájaro de mal agüero, y cuando notaron que el nuevo matrimonio estaba sobre él, serio y callado, supieron con certeza que algunos de los dos jóvenes había cometido una imprudencia. Entonces recordaron al forastero fugitivo, y a los testigos que aseguraban haberlo visto caminando una tarde con Hermione Granger, y así las fichas encajaron en su lugar y muchas de las mujeres se taparon la boca, comprendiendo de repente a qué venía tanta conmoción. Pero de momento no dijeron nada; sólo se miraron unas a otras entre las calles polvorientas y oscuras y se dieron firmes miradas cómplices. La tormenta estallaría en la casa de los Granger, lo sabían.

Hermione bajó del vehículo con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de vergüenza y orgullo, de ira y tranquilidad. Ignoró las miradas de sus vecinas y vecinos, y caminó con paso firme a la entrada.

Víktor Krum la siguió y se le adelantó malhumorado. Dio tres golpes ruidosos a la puerta, y ésta se abrió bruscamente.

El rostro confundido del señor Granger apareció, y detrás su esposa se dejó ver.

-¿Qué significa esto?- masculló el señor Granger al notar quiénes lo visitaban a esas horas de la noche.

-Vengo a devolverrles a su hija. Ella no puede ser mía, pues ya es de otrro hombrre- dijo Krum seriamente.

Hubo gritos sordos de sorpresa (fingida en algunos casos), y el señor Granger, al darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados por todo el vecindario, dejó de lado su furia repentina y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Krum.

Pero éste no se movió de su lugar.

-Como he dicho, sólo estoy aquí parra devolverrles a su hija. Éste es el último acto que realizo que tenga relación con ustedes, pues desde ahorra sólo son desconocidos parra mí. Y tú-se volvió y enfrentó a Hermione, que le devolvió la fría mirada-Tú no erres mejorr que una prrostituta.

Dicho esto, volvió sobre sus pasos y se subió al vehículo, desapareciendo pronto tras una oscura humareda de polvo.

La calle entera se quedó en silencio, y el señor Granger reaccionó luego de unos segundos. Con un rugido de frustración, sujetó a Hermione del brazo y la metió dentro de la casa.

Los vecinos intercambiaron miradas unos con otros y retomaron las reuniones, sólo que ésta vez no era para festejar, sino para divagar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya a nadie le importaba que al día siguiente había que levantarse temprano para trabajar, recibir al Expreso y comprar la leche.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El señor Granger caminaba de un lado a otro, resoplando como un toro furioso al que han provocado. Su esposa lo seguía con la mirada, y Hermione cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro: hacía horas que llevaba el vestido de su boda puesto, y era bastante pesado.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!- estalló Robert pegando un puñetazo en la puerta.

-¿No escuchaste a Víktor?- rebatió Hermione con voz irritada: lo único que quería hacer era ir y buscar a Harry, si es que todavía se encontraba en los campos de los alrededores.

El señor Granger apretó los dientes y se acercó peligrosamente a su hija. Hermione no se movió de su lugar ni dio indicios de sentir miedo ante la amenazadora mirada de su padre.

-¡Explícamelo, ahora!

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

-No creo que entiendas- soltó.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada. El señor Granger bufó y gruñó:

-Más vale que empieces a hablar, porque si no...

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡Si ya sabes lo que sucede aquí! ¡Sabes que Víktor descubrió que ya estuve con un hombre, y por eso me devolvió! Como si fuera un objeto...- Hermione se mostró ofendida, pero su padre más.

El rostro de Robert se tronó rojo, y Jane empalideció al escuchar las palabras de su hija. El señor Granger se acercó a Hermione y la sujetó de los brazos con brusquedad.

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién es él, maldita sea?!- preguntó iracundo.

Hermione se sacudió y su padre la soltó como si fuera un despojo de lo que era. Jane contempló la sonrisa triste que portaba su hija, y con el poder de una marea que sube, comprendió. Se tapó la boca con las manos, dándose cuenta de repente de algo que venía asomándose desde hacía días como una amenaza creciente, como una tormenta a punto de estallar.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos personas-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué?- escupió su marido.

-¡Ya sé con quién...! Oh, Hermione, ¿qué te ha sucedido?- gimoteó.

-Algo que ustedes desconocen- respondió Hermione en voz baja pero audible.

El señor Granger, cansado de no comprender, interrogó con la mirada a su esposa, que murmuró:

-Nuestra hija... nuestra hija ha estado con ese forastero inmundo.

Fue como si un rayo cayera en medio de la sala. Robert volteó furiosamente hacia su primogénita, que levantó el rostro de forma orgullosa.

-¿Es eso cierto?- masculló.

-Sí- afirmó Hermione sin pudor.

-¡O sea que, mientras todo el pueblo clamaba por tu felicidad, tu estabas por ahí, revolcándote con ese delincuente!

-Ese "delincuente" tiene nombre: Harry Potter- aclaró Hermione con voz fría.

Fue como si sus padres hubieran estado esperando esa afirmación. Jane lanzó un grito ahogado y contempló con estupor a su hija, mientras que el señor Granger empalideció.

-¡Entonces lo admites! ¡Admites que eres la mujerzuela de ese maldito!- aulló con rabia.

-¡Lo único que tengo que admitir es que lo amo!- replicó Hermione en un repentino acto de rebeldía que no ocultaba la verdad.

El señor Granger le atravesó el rostro con una fuerte bofetada. Hermione se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que el dolor aumentaba de a poco. Giró el rostro y enfrentó a su padre, que leyendo la mirada desafiante de su hija, volvió a pegarle. Jane gimoteó, pero no hizo nada.

-Estos golpes no cambiarán lo sucedido- susurró Hermione.

-Pero te harán cambiar de parecer- rebatió su padre, alzando de nuevo el brazo.

Pero Hermione esta vez retrocedió, mirando a sus progenitores como quien mira a un desconocido enemigo.

-Me voy- dijo con la voz temblando de determinación-Me voy a buscar a Harry, y nadie me impedirá hacerlo. He estado ciega durante demasiado tiempo; ya es momento de comenzar a vivir un poco... por mí misma.

Jane lloriqueó y se acercó a su hija, que se alejó más. El señor Granger la contemplaba con repugnancia.

-Te arruinarás la vida- dijo por sobre el llanto de su mujer.

-Me la arruinaré si me quedo aquí- fue la respuesta.

Hermione desapareció escaleras arriba, rumbo a su cuarto. Buscó algún vestido para cambiarse, y sólo encontró uno viejo que había escapado de la mudanza de cosas.

Se cambió, buscó algunos billetes que guardaba desde hacía mucho, y se los guardó con empeño en uno de los bolsillos de su vestimenta.

Salió de allí, pero antes de bajar echó una mirada de despedida alrededor.

Al bajar las escaleras recordó cómo se había sentido la mañana en que le anunciaron su compromiso. Ahora las dudas se despejaban como neblina y sus objetivos brillaban con la luz de la determinación.

Sus padres seguían de pie en la sala, en el mismo punto donde los había dejado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos ir así como así?- inquirió Robert en un susurro que escondía la derrota de manera sutil.

-Si me detienen, volveré a intentar irme. Si me vuelven a detener, lo haré de nuevo. Y así podemos pasar toda una vida, porque jamás cambiaré mi decisión- dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta.

Puso una mano en la manija y esperó a que sus padres dijeran algo. Como no hubo palabras de su parte, ella las puso. Ese era el último gesto que tenía para con ellos.

-Me voy a buscar a Harry. No creo que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo, así que esto es un adiós definitivo- sus padres no respondieron.

El señor Granger la miraba con odio, y la señora Granger no podía mirarla. Hermione suspiró y abrió la puerta, sonriendo ante el viento frío que la recibió con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Y qué se supone que iremos a decirle a los vecinos, eh?- masculló en voz alto Robert Granger.

Hermione sonrió para sí, y se dio vuelta.

-Honestamente, papá, no me importa. Puedes decirles lo que quieras, pero siempre terminarán enterándose de la verdad- y dicho esto, salió y cerró las puertas de la casa de los Granger tras de sí.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry permanecía con la cabeza entre las manos, sentado en el destrozado sillón de la sala de la Casa de los Gritos. Hacía horas que no cambiaba la posición.

Su indecisión sobre irse o quedarse y dejarse capturar estaba en su punto máximo. Tal era su concentración, que no escuchó el leve chirrido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

Segundos después sintió un par de manos que le acariciaban el cabello. Inseguro de lo que sentía, Harry levantó un poco el rostro y se encontró con una sonriente Hermione.

-Esto no puede ser...- musitó, evaluándola con su verde mirada.

Hermione sonrió aun más.

-No, a decir verdad no puede ser- respondió ocultando una risita.

-Debo estar alucinando... no eres real- se apresuró a rebatir Harry, ojeando las botellas vacías que descansaban a un costado de las escaleras.

Hermione siguió su mirada y volvió a sonreír.

-Créeme, soy tan real como esas botellas- dijo, volviendo a iniciar una serie de caricias que hicieron que Harry suspirara en su confusión.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?- preguntó cansado y somnoliento.

-Todos se enteraron de la verdad- comenzó a explicar Hermione, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello rebelde del forastero.

Harry sujetó sus manos, deteniendo la caricia. Alzó el rostro una vez más, contemplándola mejor. Se levantó de repente, sujetando a Hermione como si ésta fuera a desvanecerse con el primer rayo del amanecer.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- inquirió el joven notando que el rostro de ella estaba algo magullado-¿Quién...? ¡Voy a...!

-No harás nada- lo cortó Hermione, tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos y besándolo suavemente.

Harry respondió con entusiasmo, pero se separó y estudió el rostro que tenía frente a él con preocupación.

-Esos malditos...- suspiró y abrazó a Hermione con fuerza.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y así permanecieron, esperando que uno de los dos dijese algo, pero nada sucedió por unos minutos.

Harry, dubitativo de repente, se separó y la contempló con desconfianza.

-No deberías haber venido. Y yo no debería haberte respondido de esta manera- lo sabes, ¿verdad? No lo mereces- por un momento se arrepintió de sus duras palabras, pero al ver la sonrisa que Hermione aun conservaba se sintió confiado.

-Lo sé. Y sé perfectamente que si ahora me echas, estás en tu derecho. Pero como dijiste antes, ambos nos amamos... y yo siempre te amé lo suficiente como para dejar todo e irme contigo; sólo que no lo veía. Estaba asustada.

-No es excusa suficiente. ¡Casi te pierdo!- susurró Harry con desesperación.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes más. Harry la contempló de repente con confusión.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se supone que eres una mujer casada ahora...

-No estoy casada; nunca lo he estado- rebatió Hermione apresuradamente-Le confesé a Víktor que estuve contigo y él me llevó de vuelta a casa de mis padres. Allí tuvimos una especie de discusión, y yo les dije que iría a buscarte. Tenía tanto miedo de que no estuvieras aquí...

-Pero me encontraste- afirmó Harry sonriendo.

Hermione sintió que se refería a algo más. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y también sonrió.

Volvieron a besarse. Harry recorrió el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, demostrando un anhelo que hizo estremecer a Hermione.

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo ella cuando Harry amagó a quitarle el vestido.

El joven hizo una mueca de frustración y Hermione rió.

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar caballos que se acercaban galopando. Intercambiaron una mirada, y Hermione fue a la otra punta de la sala mientras que Harry apagaba la linterna que le había dejado Ron y tomaba su bolso. Luego fue a reunirse con Hermione.

-¿Y dónde más creen que haya ido? Es obvio que él se está ocultando aquí, idiotas, se lo vengo diciendo al imbécil de Scrimgeour desde...- la voz de Malfoy era la que se distinguía por encima de las otras.

Hermione, ayudada por Harry, salió de la casa por una de las ventanas rotas de la sala, mientras que el forastero la seguía. Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón, y aparecieron Malfoy y otro tres tipos.

-¡Lo ven, se los dije! ¡La idiota lo ha venido a buscar aquí!- aulló Draco con entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo que Harry salía de la casa y tomaba a Hermione de la mano, guiándola en el oscuro terreno hasta donde ocultaba a su caballo.

Malfoy y los demás se acercaron por el otro lado, pero cuando llegaron, los amantes ya habían salido al galope segundos antes.

-¡Deben de haberme seguido!- musitó Hermione con reproche, sujetándose con mayor firmeza a la cintura de Harry-¡Todos estaban en la calle, festejando! Era obvio que alguien me vería salir y encaminarme hacia aquí...

Sus palabras se perdieron con el viento y la velocidad que iban ganando. A lo lejos, Malfoy y los otros los seguían en sus propios caballos.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione con pánico, haciéndose oír por sobre el ruido de la huída.

-¡A La Madriguera!- respondió Harry.

Doblaron por uno de los caminos que bordeaba al Bosque y continuaron hacia el pueblo.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó de repente ella, señalando con dificultad un camino pequeño que aparecía de la nada entre los campos.

Harry le hizo caso, y distinguió más pronto de lo que esperaba al establo de los Weasley.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cuando Ron Weasley vio a un caballo aproximarse a toda velocidad, supo lo que había sucedido. Entró rápidamente a la casa y alertó a su familia, todavía despierta y recuperándose de las celebraciones, de que Harry y Hermione se acercaban. Y estaban en problemas.

Como empujados por la curiosidad y las ganas de ayudar, todos se pusieron en movimiento al mismo tiempo. Había algunos que querían hacer preguntas, y otros que esperaban que todo se solucionase sin mayores inconvenientes.

Los Weasley y los Lovegood giraron al mismo tiempo cuando la puerta trasera fue abierta de repente, revelando a un agitado Harry que sujetaba de la mano a una revolucionada Hermione.

-¡Me encontraron!- gritó Harry siendo preciso.

Ron asintió, algo confuso al ver a su amiga allí, pero pronto intercambió una mirada con su padre, que miró a Bill, que miró a Charlie, que asintió, y los tres mencionados corrieron al establo a preparar otro caballo y a sacar las armas, en caso de que todo se tiñera de rojo oscuro.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió confusa Molly.

-Me voy con Harry- respondió la joven, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de la mayoría de los Weasley, excepto de dos, y del señor Lovegood.

Luna sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, mientras que Harry le explicaba todo a Ron.

-... y la siguieron hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Malfoy es el líder. Seguramente llegarán aquí en unos minutos, o quizás menos- decía rápidamente, echándole vistazos vigilantes a su amante.

-No te preocupes; para el amanecer, ustedes dos estarán lejos de aquí- aseguró Ron.

-Pero... querida... ¿y Víktor?- preguntaba la señora Weasley, cada vez más confundida.

-Mira, mamá, Harry y Hermione se han estado viendo en secreto desde hace semanas, y ella nunca amó a Víktor. Se casó con él, sí, pero por algún motivo volvió con Harry y ahora están aquí, ¿entendido?- la señora Weasley parecía más confundida, pero comprendió que Ginny no tenía ninguna posibilidad con el forastero, y eso la desilusionó.

Ignorando la explicación de su única hija, comenzó a hacer preguntas, pero Ron la calló al escuchar una fuerte discusión. La voz del señor Weasley, que había dejado los establos y ahora se encontraba en el frente de la casa con sus dos hijos, surgió con potencia.

-Ya están aquí- dijo Harry tensándose y espiando por la ventana que daba al frente de La Madriguera.

-Entonces será mejor que partamos- dijo Ron, saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia el establo.

Harry se dio vuelta y observó con pena a la señora Weasley.

-Gracias por todo, señora Weasley, de verdad. No creo que nos veamos de aquí a un buen tiempo, así que...- Harry la abrazó, y luego hizo lo mismo con Ginny.

Hermione sonrió al verlo tan afectivo. La discusión afuera se incrementó, y Harry estrechó rápidamente las manos de los gemelos, abrazó a Luna, y miró a Hermione.

Ella se despidió rápidamente de los demás, y junto a Harry corrieron hacia el establo, seguidos de Luna y Ginny.

Ron ya estaba fuera, con dos caballos listos y un bolso de provisiones.

-Es lo mejor que pude reunir en tan poco tiempo- dijo, excusándose-Yo los acompañaré un tramo, hasta que pasemos las colinas, por lo menos.

Hermione abrazó a Luna y Ginny, que emocionadas, sentían que algo de ellas se iba con su amiga. Harry también se despidió de ellas, y luego de ayudar a Hermione a montar, él también se subió al caballo.

-¡Demonios, ahí vienen!- gritó Ron, partiendo al galope con rapidez e internándose en los campos.

Harry y Hermione voltearon y vieron a Malfoy, Scrimgeour, y cuatro hombres más dirigiéndose hacia ellos con la intención expresa en sus rostros.

Definiendo el momento con rapidez prolongada, Harry guió al caballo por los campos y caminos, siendo conciente como nunca de las manos calientes que lo sujetaban por la cintura, del viento que surcaba su rostro, de la velocidad con la que cambiaba el rumbo.

Hermione gritó algo que Harry no pudo oír. Y entonces los caballos guiados por Malfoy y sus compañeros se acercaron aun más, y Ron sacó una pistola de algún lugar, y disparó, y lo único que entendió Hermione luego es que alguien caía de su caballo con un grito de susto, y que se oía otro disparo, desde muy cerca, pero que Harry, Ron y ella estaban bien y seguían adelante.

Cerró los ojos, temiendo y casi esperando con triste seguridad que al abrirlos se encontrara en su vieja habitación, adormecida por los lentos años de su vida y sin haber conocido nunca la verdadera felicidad.

Fue entonces cuando el olor característico de Harry a libertad la inundó de nuevo, y Hermione abrió los ojos encontrándose sujeta a él con fuerza, sobre el caballo que se detenía en un claro, ya lejos del pueblo. En el este se distinguían los primeros rayos de sol, débiles a esa hora.

Harry desmontó y Ron hizo lo mismo, dos metros más adelante. Hermione fue ayudada a desmontar por su amante, que respiraba agitado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirándola fijamente; sus ojos verdes destellando de un miedo repentino.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

Harry asintió suspirando y le acarició la mejilla.

-¡Hey!- al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, Ron gritó más fuerte-¡Hey! ¡Tenemos que seguir! Puede que los hallamos perdido, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo...

-¿Qué haremos?- inquirió Hermione.

Si bien la situación era crítica, no podía dejar de sonreír. Ron le dedicó una mirada extrañada, sin entender por qué ella se mostraba tan _feliz_ en un momento como ese, cuando estaban jugándose sus vidas.

Pero la sonrisa de Hermione vaciló un poco al caer sus ojos ilusionados sobre el rostro de Harry, que de repente parecía más duro y serio.

-En estos momentos sólo queda una solución- dijo rápidamente; pero sin dejar que su voz determinada flaquease.

-¿Y cuál es?- apremió Ron.

Harry suspiró y soltó la mano de Hermione que sujetaba.

-Tendremos que separarnos, Hermione- dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué?

-No me malinterpretes... no por siempre. Debemos dividirnos ahora, antes de que nos encuentren. Tú irás con Ron hasta el pueblo más cercano...diríjanse al pueblo por el que el Expreso pasará mañana. Yo también iré hacia allí, pero por otro camino. Intentaré que me sigan a mí, y entonces...

-No estoy de acuerdo- exclamó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo-Quiero que salgamos de aquí juntos, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero separarme de ti, ni siquiera por unos kilómetros. ¿Y si te sucede algo? ¿Y si te alcanzan?

-Entonces te enterarás fácilmente, porque la noticia será dispersada en un par de horas por toda la provincia.

-¡No bromees con esto, Harry!- gritó Hermione, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Harry la sujetó de los brazos; Hermione pensó vagamente que era la primera vez que lo hacía sin tener el asunto de su compromiso como detonante de esa fuerza.

-No estoy bromeando. Escúchame, Hermione... mírame- los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Harry sonrió para tranquilizarla-Puedo escapar de esos idiotas fácilmente. ¡No tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mí!

Hermione se removió con nerviosismo; Ron vigilaba la espesura intentando ignorar la intimidad de la escena.

-Es necesario que nos separemos. Ron te acompañará al siguiente pueblo; pasarás la noche allí y me esperarás. Entre la madrugada y el amanecer estaré allí, y entonces nos tomaremos el Expreso, y por fin...

La voz de Harry se apagó; sus ojos ya no estaban fijos en los de la mujer que amaba, sino que miraban a través de ésta, al futuro, tan distante y a la vez tan cercano.

-Sigue sin gustarme el plan- susurró Hermione, abrazando a Harry.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero deberíamos apurarnos. Hermione, creo que el plan de Harry es lo mejor que tenemos. Yo puedo acompañarte hasta el próximo pueblo, y esperaremos a Harry... pero debemos partir ahora mismo.

Hermione asintió y se separó de su amante.

-Entonces... entonces nos veremos mañana, Harry- dijo ella más confiada.

Harry sonrió, tranquilizado, y de improvisto la sujetó con fuerza y la besó, quemándola con todo el fuego que guardaba sólo para ella. Hermione respondió igual.

Un carraspeo de Ron los hizo separarse. Harry sonrió y Hermione le acarició la mejilla.

-Te veré mañana- susurró él.

Hermione se separó, incierta frente al giro del destino, pero con un nuevo aliento de determinación se acercó al caballo de Ron. Éste la ayudó a montar, e iba a hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenido por Harry.

-Yo...- el forastero se movió inquieto-Gracias. Por todo, de verdad. Si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría muerto, o no habría conocido a Hermione, o...

-Está bien- lo cortó Ron, sonriendo-Es lo que haría cualquier amigo.

-No, no cualquiera- rebatió Harry, apretando afectivamente el hombro del pelirrojo y haciéndose a un lado luego.

Ron montó delante de Hermione. La joven giró el rostro y le sonrió a Harry.

-Te amo- dijo éste de improvisto.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego el caballo de Ron fue espoleado, y partió al galope. Se internó por un camino entre los matorrales y Harry no lo vio más.

Él mismo montó a su caballo, y partió en dirección contraria.

-Al fin podré dejar este pueblo mediocre- murmuró, sonriendo a su pesar.

Esperando distraer a sus perseguidores, que aun no abandonaban su caza, Harry apremió al caballo para que aumentara la velocidad, y se internó entre los campos pensando en cuántas horas faltaban para encontrarse con Hermione, ya ambos libres de toda persecución, y si existiría alguna forma de engañar al tiempo para que éste se pusiera de su lado.

Kilómetros atrás, Hermione también pensaba en él.

Y en el pueblo, ese lunes de primavera, nadie podía dejar de comentar la noticia de la fuga de Hermione Granger (que por unas breves horas había sido Hermione Krum) con el forastero Harry Potter, que había acusado de asesinato y de negocios más que turbios al mismísimo alcalde del pueblo, Cornelius Fudge, unas semanas después de haber llegado misteriosamente en el Expreso, hacía exactamente un mes.

La gente continuó hablando de ambos hasta que el esperado Expreso frenó en la estación, pero eso no sirvió para calmar las ansias de charla de las mujeres mayores, ni los atropellos de los hombres, que peleaban por ver quién contaba los detalles; ni tampoco sirvió para borrar la pequeña sonrisa de victoria que portaba la siempre seria profesora McGonagall, ahora sumida en el silencio de quien sabe secretos verdaderos.

Y era un secreto a voces, el fin de ese estado de agitación que había reinado desde la llegada del forastero hasta la fuga de éste con Hermione Granger. Parecía ser que todo retornaba a la tranquilidad inicial, y la tormenta se iba con ellos, los fugitivos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Madame Rosmerta finalizó su relato y contempló largamente a la mujer sentada frente a ella._

_-Y eso es todo- dijo, observando con curiosidad a la forastera, que sonrió al escuchar el final del relato._

_-Interesante historia. ¿Se reencontraron después?- inquirió con la curiosidad de una niña, que sin embargo no parecía estar fuera de lugar a pesar de que la mujer ya era una señora._

_Madame Rosmerta sonrió con ilusión, y sus ojos viejos y cansados recorrieron todo el bar._

_-Bueno, al parecer, sí. El joven Weasley retornó dos días después de haber ayudado al forastero a escapar, pero no quiso realizar comentarios al respecto. Tuvo un par de problemas con la ley; nada grave. _

_La mujer asintió, pensativa. Sus rizos castaños brillaban bajo el sol poderoso de esa tarde de verano._

_El bar estaba vacío: era la hora de la siesta, y por lo tanto todos estaban durmiendo._

_Madame Rosmerta volvió a recorrer con la mirada el rostro de la mujer, que de improvisto miró la hora, leyéndola en el elegante reloj de su muñeca._

_-¿Tiene algún compromiso?- preguntó educadamente Madame Rosmerta._

_La mujer sonrió._

_-No, sólo espero a mi marido. El tiene unos... asuntos por resolver. Prometió llevarme a pasear cerca del río antes de volver a la ciudad._

_-¿Viven muy lejos?- la curiosidad latía dentro de Madame Rosmerta._

_-Bueno, sí. Por eso evitamos venir para este lado de la provincia muy seguido. Y a los niños no les gusta viajar. Definitivamente no salieron al padre- la mujer seguía sonriendo._

_Sus ojos viajaron hasta la ventana, e hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Madame Rosmerta siguió su mirada y vio a un hombre alto parado afuera, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó una para corresponder el saludo de la mujer._

_La forastera se levantó de la silla._

_-Muchas gracias por contarme ese maravilloso relato, señora- amagó a sacar dinero de su cartera, para pagar las bebidas, pero Madame Rosmerta le detuvo la mano._

_-Por favor, las bebidas corren por cuenta de la casa- dijo._

_La mujer vaciló, pero luego de intercambiar una larga mirada con la dueña del bar más concurrido, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta._

_-Espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo sinceramente._

_Madame Rosmerta sonrió y asintió. La mujer salió y caminó apresurada hasta donde la esperaba su marido, que la saludó con un beso. Luego, le pasó la mano por la cintura y la guió calle abajo, pero antes de comenzar a cruzar la plaza giró el rostro y le sonrió a Madame Rosmerta. Ésta volvió a sus tareas riendo por lo bajo, intentando ignorar la fuerza de esos ojos verdes que acababan de saludarla._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Sinceramente, espero que el final haya estado a la altura de las circunstancias, y que la espera no haya sido en vano. Con respecto a la demora, que fue muchísimo más larga de lo que yo creí iba a ser, no tengo muchas explicaciones que la justifiquen. El colegio y la falta de tiempo de realizar un final acorde son algunos justificativos, más la creciente falta de inspiración que tuve durante un período determinado.

Además, durante la mayor parte de este año concentré mis energías en un fandom absolutamente diferente al de Harry Potter, y por lo tanto dejé de lado mi interés en todo lo concerniente a este, incluyendo mis fics. Aprovecho la ocasión para advertir que seguramente no publicaré ninguna historia más sobre Harry Potter, no porque no me guste, sino porque descubrí una historia mejor, con mejores personajes, si se quiere, y con una pareja que, sinceramente, prefiero a la de Harry y Hermione, por diferentes motivos. Tampoco es que haya dejado de gustarme la pareja HHr, sino que descubrí una relación mucho más profunda que la que acostumbraba a apoyar, y eso me abrió bastante la cabeza. Resumiendo: perdí el interés que antes era obsesivo en todo lo concerniente a Harry Potter, para desplazarlo, de una forma más madura, a otro fandom. Sin embargo, el interés por la escritura sigue latente.

Ahora paso a aclaraciones sobre este fic: desde el principio tenía pensado un final triste, pero luego me encariñé bastante con la historia, y eso, sumado a algunas peticiones jeje, me hizo cambiar el desarrollo del fic. Tampoco pensé que llegaría a ser tan largo, aunque si lo expandí fue por capricho y necesidad.

Agradezco sinceramente a todos los que leyeron esta historia, y especialmente a los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: Malu Daidoji, Yedra Phoenix, AtRaM Potter, miapottergranger, surizuice, HermPotter, Elma, Atenea, Petakiita, brinitonks, manzanitax, dana lily potter, mayiya, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, ANÓNIMO, jorinu56, Selina, , hermionedepottergranger, hermis'lu, Loquin, Gabita Evans, missyumikov, aries_123, Yuna Granger, AKaHer RanIHa, alrak, Viviana, LUNA-NIS, are886, danii hxhr y mayiya, nuevamente.

Muchas gracias, otra vez, por haber leído, comentado, criticado y/o disfrutado el fic, y espero que la bronca por la tardanza del final no los abstenga de escribir un último review, aunque sea para putearme, porque tengo merecidos todos los insultos y lo reconozco.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

·Towanda·


End file.
